Tu mi pasión prohibida
by Amapol
Summary: Esta Historia trata de una pasión que se descontrola entre Goku y Bulma en los momentos en que Vegeta la rechaza por su orgullo, que pasara cuando Vegeta se de cuenta de lo que esta perdiendo, que pasara con Goku cuando sienta que no puede estar sin Bulma/ ADVERTENCIA- LEMON, SITUACIONES FUERTES, NO APTA PARA MENORES.
1. Chapter 1

**Tu mi pasión prohibida**

 **RE-EDITADO (He modificado algunas cosas de toda la historia, considere oportuno dar más detalle a ciertas situaciones y mejorar algunas otras, espero les guste!)**

 **Esta Historia trata de una pasión que se descontrola entre Goku y Bulma en los momentos en que Vegeta la rechaza por su orgullo, no será una historia larga sino corta pero bien explicita, advierto que tendrá alto contenido erótico, drama y algunas cosas crudas, así que si eres muy sensible y menor de edad, no es para ti, los demás pasen y lean...**

* * *

-Vegeta, entiende, por favor!-

-No! Déjame en paz Bulma!- dijo esto dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad

Bulma lo siguió hasta la cámara y cuando el abrió la puerta ella entro también.

-Escúchame saiyajin! Lo que piensas hacer es lo más absurdo-

-Escúchame Mujer de una maldita vez, una vez que destruya a ese miserable de cell, mataré a Kakarotto y me iré de aquí así que ya quítate esos sentimientos estúpidos que sientes por mi-

-Vegeta…- respondió Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos- acaso no sientes algo… aunque sea algo por Trunks y por mí- respondió Bulma empuñando sus manos de la decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

El saiyajin al ver su reacción sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, sin embargo su orgullo era más grande, su ambición valía más para él, y su frustración de no ser considerado el mejor lo destruyo internamente, ya nada tenía más importancia que el conseguir sus propios triunfos…

-No… no siento absolutamente nada por ti ni por ese mocoso, no los quiero en mi vida, siento que son un estorbo!…- Vegeta soltó las palabras con todo el resentimiento, frustración que sentía en ese momento y se desquito de la manera más vil con quien le había dado hasta el momento, todo…

Los ojos de Bulma se le llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que eran difíciles de retener por su rostro, se sintió desmoralizada y su corazón se hizo pedazos, ya que ella si bien delante de todos se mostraba fuerte e imponente todo lo que tuviera que ver con ese saiyajin, le afectaba, ella lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba y se lo había demostrado, siempre esperándolo, soportándolo y buscándolo para darle lo que ella consideraba amor, le dolía saber que para él era más importante su orgullo, su estúpido orgullo que ahora destrozaba las ilusiones de la peliazul… no dijo más y salió de la cámara queriendo liberarse de todo lo acontecido, ya no quería más esto, si eso era lo que tenía que sentir por amar a alguien como él, entonces quería liberarse de ese sentimiento, lloro amargamente en su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, necesitaba estar a solas para liberarse de ese sufrimiento, felizmente sus padres habían llevado al pequeño Trunks a dar un paseo, así no serían testigos de los destrozada que estaba…

Vegeta decidió salir de ahí, su rabia no le hacía ver el daño que estaba haciendo, estaba cegado por la frustración y ese orgullo que no le hacía reconocer los sentimientos por la peliazul, para el simplemente fue algo carnal y nada más…

En la casa de los Son…

-Goku, no sabes el gusto que me da que pases tiempo con nosotros, parece que ya estas tomando más conciencia- le decía Milk mientras terminaba de lavar unos platos

-Ah sí Milk…jaja- le respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza

-Papá, tú crees que está bien que hayas decidido que tomemos este descanso? - le pregunto algo tímido Gohan

-Claro que si Gohan, no es necesario entrenar más si vamos a tener los mismos resultados, descuida no creo necesario saturarnos- le respondió Goku poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Está bien Papá!- le respondió muy animoso el niño

-Gohan quiero ir a bañarme al río te animas?- le pregunto Goku

-SIII, YUPIII!- Gohan se levantó de su asiento entusiasmado

-Esperen un momento! Gohan tienes que estudiar, ya te has retrasado bastante con tus estudios! - respondió Milk hablando en tono serio

Gohan la miro con cara de decepción había pensado ir realmente a divertirse un rato

-Oh Vamos Milk, es solo por hoy, déjalo distraerse un poco- respondió Goku para sorpresa de Milk –Vamos Gohan alístate, en un momento salimos-

Gohan no supo que decir, pero su cara lo decía todo, así que salió lo más rápido posible antes de que su mamá diga algo.

-Pero Goku...- respondió Milk sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos…

-Milk, quiero salir a divertirme un rato con Gohan- le respondió serio el saiyajin algo muy poco habitual en él, dejando a Milk con la boca abierta y sin poder decir nada… Goku le mando una sonrisa y salió

Bulma ya había llorado suficiente, se sentía apesadumbrada por la soledad que le esperaba, tenía un hijo pero ya no tendría a su pareja al lado, lo cuidaría sola, lo peor es que vería continuamente a Vegeta hasta que termine el torneo de Cell, y le lastimaba la realidad de saber que entre él y ella ya no existía nada… en eso vio la fotografía que estaba enmarcada en un cuadro, salía Goku, Krilin y ella cuando aún eran niños, esos momentos de diversión y aventura habían pasado, esos momentos… sus amigos, cuanto los necesitaba en ese momento, de pronto se le ocurrió ir a visitar a su entrañable y a veces despreocupado amigo Goku, se seco los ojos, arreglo su cabello se puso algo de maquillaje y lentes de sol, salió hacia el patio de la casa desencapsuló su nave y salió rumbo hacia la Moñtaña Paoz.

Milk estaba terminando de limpiar la cocina, aun faltaba mucho por hacer, trapear, lavar, ordenar, un sinfín de cosas domesticas que hacia mientras tarareaba su canción favorita, estaba terminando de ordenar la meza cuando escucho un sonido fuerte en la puerta de su casa, lo que llamo su atención y se acerco a ver, era la nave de Bulma que estaba aterrizando.

-Hola Milk- Bulma saludaba con la mano mientras abría la compuerta y salía de la nave

-Bulma? Hola, que haces aquí?- Milk siempre fue algo recelosa de Bulma, no le gustaba verla cerca de Goku, sin embargo comprendía que era su amiga y se esforzaba por llevarse bien con ella aunque a veces le resultara difícil.

-Vine a visitarlos, supongo que esta Goku- respondió Bulma mirando a todos lados con una sonrisa

-No, no está salió con Gohan a nadar al río- respondió Milk mientras la invitaba a pasar

-Oh, qué pena me hubiera gustado ver a Gohan también y conversar un poco- respondió Bulma mientras ingresaba a la pequeña casa

-Si, salieron hace una hora-

-Y tú que estás haciendo, estas libre?- le pregunto Bulma con la intención de tal ves invitarla a salir de tomar algo, le haría bien distraerse un poco con la esposa de su amigo

-Estoy en toda la limpieza de la casa, estos días se han acumulado cosas y pensaba ordenar hoy todo- respondió la pelinegra suspirando del aburrimiento

-Ah, entiendo, bueno no te quiero interrumpir, le dices a Goku que los vine a visitar- le decía una apagada Bulma, su plan de distraerse no salió como pensó

-Claro que si Bulma, vuelve cuando quieras- le dijo la pelinegra algo apenada por no poder atenderla

Bulma subió a su nave y despego a prisa, se sentía aburrida y muy desanimada, estaba sobrevolando por un bosque cuando noto a un niño saltando en el río, le pareció conocido, se acerco más y era Gohan! Su gesto cambio por una sonrisa gigante, sin querer los había encontrado, decidió aterrizar la nave para saludarlos.

Goku estaba súper relajado, habían llegado hace un rato y ya se estaban divirtiendo, Gohan saltaba de roca en roca y se metía a las profundidades mientras Goku nadaba relajando sus músculos, en ese sintieron un ruido fuerte y vieron una nave aterrizar, para sorpresa de los dos era Bulma quien la piloteaba y los saludaba muy efusivamente.

-Yuhuuu! Chicos!- Bulma abrió la compuerta y descendió de la nave

-Bulma? ¿Eres tú? Hola- la saludo Goku viendo como la peliazul se acercaba al pequeño barranco

-Bulma! Hola que haces por aquí- saludo un educado y alegre Gohan

-Fui a su casa a visitarlos, pero Milk me conto que habían salido y como ella estaba ocupada decidí regresar pero al final los termine encontrando- termino de decir la peliazul viendo el paisaje, realmente el lugar era muy hermoso

-Qué bueno que hayas venido a vernos- respondió Goku alegremente

-ES QUE TU NUNCA VAS A VISITAR A TUS AMIGOS!- le reprendió Bulma –PODRIAN PASAR AÑOS Y TU NO VAS A VISITAR!-

-Lo siento Bulma, no te molestes- respondió un apenado Goku mirando la expresión de enojo de la peliazul

Gohan siguió con sus sumergidas mientras Goku conversaba con la peliazul

-Hace mucho calor, por qué no te metes a nadar?- Le pregunto un despreocupado Goku

Bulma escucho su invitación, pero recordó que no traía consigo traje de baño, así que la desestimo -No Goku, ya será en otra ocasión, voy a sentarme aquí, diviértanse yo los veo-

A Goku le pareció extraño el comportamiento de Bulma, era inusual en ella esperar o quedarse quieta observando… pero prefirió no preguntar y se sumergió hasta el fondo del río y empezó a jugar con Gohan…

Bulma por su lado estaba que se moría de calor y ver como se divertían con el agua del río la hizo decidirse a entrar, si bien no tenia ropa de baño podía quedarse en ropa interior total, Goku era como un niño y Gohan era un niño así que sintió que no habría problema si la vieran en esas prendas, así que se levantó, respiro profundo… y empezó quitándose las zapatillas, después las medias, se desabrocho lentamente el cierre de su pantalón, se quito el polo que tenia quedándose con un top blanco que sujetaba sus senos y por fin se deslizo el pantalón dejando expuesta la piel blanca de sus torneadas piernas y quedando únicamente en ropa interior, se desato su cabello y sin pensarlo más se aventó al río… pero lo que la peliazul no se había dado cuenta fue del espectáculo que dio a dos hombres que se quedaron viendo sorprendidos, Gohan se quedo atónito, el era un niño de doce años por lo cual estaba en todo el proceso de pubertad así que ese espectáculo no pasó desapercibido y Goku quien salió a la superficie se percato de cómo Gohan miraba sin pestañar hacia una dirección lo que le causo curiosidad y mirando hacia esa dirección pudo observar a Bulma desprenderse de sus prendas, era la primera vez que Goku veía una escena así y por alguna razón desconocida para él, lo puso nervioso, su vista de agudizo y no perdió ningún detalle al respecto, el sabía que Bulma era una mujer atractiva pero jamás imagino que tanto, pudo observar su bien formado cuerpo, sus senos redondos y grandes, su diminuta cintura y sus caderas que iban a juego con su trasero que parecía que se iba a salir por esas bragas tan pequeñas que apenas se lo cubrían, se sintió incomodo en verla de esa manera y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, lo mismo hizo Gohan al ver como la peliazul brincaba del barranco.

Bulma nado hasta llegar a donde ellos, sentir el agua tibia en su piel fue sensacional, lo extraño fue percatarse de cómo la observaba Gohan…

-Gohan el agua esta deliciosa- le comento la peliazul al ver al niño

-ah sí…estas deliciosa… diré esta deliciosa!- respondió un sonrojado Gohan, al darse cuenta de sus palabras

La peliazul pestaño varias veces al darse cuenta del error del chico, sin embargo sonrió y lo tomo como un error de palabras- Si Gohan!

Bulma nado y se relajo con el agua mientras Goku trataba de no mirar hacia ella, en realidad no comprendía lo que le ocurrió cuando vio a Bulma en esa faceta, lo hizo sentir extraño, sin embargo, lo desestimo y continúo en el agua un rato más junto a Gohan quien se dedico a buscar peces grandes.

La peliazul empezó a sentirse mejor, después de todo el agua la ayudaba a relajarse, sin embargo el vacio de su corazón no se iba, de pronto empezó a ver a Goku como jugaba con Gohan y se reían mientras se aventaban agua, ella se imagino por un momento a Vegeta hacer eso con Trunks y sintió un dolor en su pecho al saber que solo eran alucinaciones suyas, eso era algo imposible y sin poder controlarse una lagrima se deslizo por su suave mejilla y en ese momento cuando agacho la mirada presa de cierta vergüenza de que la vean fue cuando Goku se apareció delante de ella observándola fijamente y con uno de sus dedos seco su rostro…

-Te sucede algo Bulma?- pregunto Goku algo extrañado al ver a la peliazul con los ojos humedecidos…

Bulma se le quedo mirando fijamente, su amigo era muy apuesto, su cabello estaba todo mojado y se iba hacia atrás se le veía muy bien…

-No, Goku, no me pasa nada estoy bien- respondió Bulma forzando una sonrisa…

-segura?- pregunto Goku arqueando una ceja

-Si- respondió Bulma mientras se dirigía hacia la orilla del rio a descansar un poco

Goku se le quedo observando, ver cómo salía del agua hacia que sintiera lo mismo que hace un momento, era incomodo, así que se dio un chapuzón y sin poder evitarlo fue a sentarse al costado de la peliazul

-Como esta Vegeta?- pregunto ingenuamente el saiyajin

Bulma al escuchar su nombre su rostro te torno serio, algo que percibió el pelinegro

-Deduzco que bien, el no tiene nada más importante en su vida que no sea su orgullo- respondió Bulma mirando hacia el rio

Goku al escuchar sus palabras sintió que algo no estaba bien, ella lucia triste.

-Es muy obstinado, pero deduzco que algún día cambiara- respondió Goku con su gesto pensativo

Bulma volteo a ver directamente a Goku, algo que el imito

-Tú crees Goku, tú crees que algún día cambie? - le pregunto Bulma con la mirada triste

Goku al verla no supo que decir, era la primera vez que veía a Bulma tan frágil, tan triste y vulnerable…

-Papá! Mira lo que pesque!- Gohan salía del río con un pez gigante, se dirigió volando hacia donde estaban.

-wao Gohan sí que es grande!- respondió Bulma

-Si Hijo, hay que decirle a tu mamá que lo prepare, verlo me ha producido hambre- decía Goku tocándose su estomago

-Bien, entonces ya nos vamos?- respondió un entusiasmado Gohan

Goku volteo a ver a Bulma quien los observaba sonriendo, aunque él pudo notar que era solo apariencia…

-Gohan, ve yendo yo te alcanzo- le respondió con mucha tranquilidad

-Está bien Papá- respondió el pequeño sonriendo y despidiéndose de Bulma aun con un poco de vergüenza

Una vez que Gohan emprendió el vuelo, los dos se quedaron mirando hacia el rio, el ambiente era apacible, el sonido del rio tocar la orilla era tranquilizador y el aroma del ambiente embriagante… Bulma se sentía satisfecha, al final el plan de distraerse de su cruda realidad estaba funcionando…

-Estas triste?- rompió el silencio el saiyajin sin dejar de ver como la fuerza del rio chocaba las piedras…

-Se nota?- respondió la peliazul algo desganada…

-Que te sucede?- pregunto Goku mirándola directamente con curiosidad

Bulma giro su rostro al sentir la mirada del saiyajin sobre ella… lo vio a los ojos y sin entender por qué no respondió, solo se le quedo viendo… eso llamo la atención de Goku quien sin darse cuenta tampoco le bajo la mirada… algo en ellos hizo que ninguno se deje de ver atentamente ...

-Hace mucho… que no estamos así- habló la peliazul

Goku escucho su comentario y sintió un nudo en la garganta… no supo que responder porque sencillamente su mirada lo bloqueo… Bulma se dio cuenta de la confusión en el rostro de su amigo y sonrió… -Hace mucho que no estamos solos y conversamos así, como antes, te acuerdas? Como cuando teníamos nuestras aventuras en busca de las esferas- comentó, retirando esta vez su mirada y viendo sus pies sucios por la arena…

-Si, aunque eso fue hace mucho…si lo recuerdo- respondió Goku observando con ella metía sus pies en la arena…

Bulma se levantó para sorpresa del guerrero y se dirigió al rio para mojar un poco sus pies y así limpiarlos de la tierra, pero gran detalle, olvido por completo que se encontraba con ropa interior por lo que se traslucía algunas partes intimas, Goku se percato de que sus prendas traslucían su cuerpo y cierto nerviosismo lo gobernó al notar sus pezones y el color de estos, no supo a dónde mirar trato de concentrarse en otra cosa como tocar la arena pero fue casi imposible ya que la peliazul lo llamo con una sonrisa para que se acercara, sonrisa que en ese momento lo transformo todo…

Goku se levantó de la arena y camino lentamente tratando de observar solo sus ojos, tratando de no mirar más de la cuenta, sintiéndose sumamente extraño y nervioso.

-Goku, como deduzco que ya te vas, me puedes llevar hacia donde esta mi nave, no creo poder subir el risco sola-

-Si claro… Bu-Bulma- respondió casi tartamudeando

-Bien- respondió la peliazul llevando su cabello hacia atrás

-Bulma, siempre usas ese tipo de prendas? - le pregunto por impulso y con curiosidad el saiyajin, no entendía en si por qué le estaba preguntando eso y esperaba que ella no se moleste o lo golpee, pero era una curiosidad que necesitaba ser resuelta y tampoco entendía por qué…

-Prendas? A que te refieres?- le pregunto algo confundida la peliazul

-Es que…puedo ver… tus…senos- le respondió con cierto rojizo en sus mejillas…

Bulma al darse cuenta de lo que decía, se cubrió con sus manos…

-Goku VOLTÉATE!- Le gritó toda apenada, en qué diablos estaba pensando para olvidarse que no traía ropa de baño

Él hizo inmediatamente lo que le pidió, sin embargo se sintió algo desilusionado y no sabía por que...

-Goku, lo siento, no me di cuenta que se traslucía, fue mi culpa, me olvide por completo- respondió Bulma sintiéndose tonta

-No has respondido a mi pregunta Bulma, siempre usas ropa así?- le volvió a preguntar el saiyajin insistiendo en saber la respuesta

Bulma no entendía su curiosidad, pero respondió – Si Goku, esta es mi ropa intimida, ósea ropa que uso debajo de mi ropa- trato de ser clara al explicarle pero se sintió ridícula al taparse de él, ella que lo conocía años siempre supo que el era muy inocente en esos temas además que nunca le mostro ser un chico mañoso o mal intencionado, como si lo eran el maestro rochi y mucho de los chicos incluyendo Yamcha

-Goku, olvida lo que te dije, voltea, puedes verme- le dijo Bulma descubriendo con sus brazos sus senos, ella sentía que no tenia porque taparse de aquel saiyajin...

Él al voltear vio a Bulma con las prendas pegadas a su cuerpo y sus brazos ya no cubrían su pecho dejando al descubierto la forma y el color de estos, sin querer miro solo unos segundos para después mirarla rápidamente a los ojos.

-Bien, Goku llévame arriba-

Cuando Bulma estuvo frente a frente, no pudo evitar el impulso de jalarla hacia él, lo que le ocasiono una corriente eléctrica el sentir sus senos tocar su torso, el se le quedo viendo fijamente mientras empezaba a levitar, Bulma se dio cuenta de cómo la mirada de Goku había cambiado se veía distinto, eso la hizo sentir extrañamente nerviosa, llegaron pero él la seguía sujetando sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules…

-Goku ya llegamos, ya me puedes soltar- comento algo apenada la peliazul, al sentir su mirada tan penetrante…

-Bulma… eres muy atractiva- atino a responder preso de cierto impulso antes de soltarla, pues se había dado cuenta que la peliazul era única, jamás se había sentido así en su vida, atraído por una mujer, con Milk era distinto, más que atracción era compromiso, acompañamiento, amistad lo que sentía por ella, pero no atracción, no necesidad, era definitivamente distinto y en ese momento había despertado en la una necesidad de sentir a la peliazul más fuerte que su control…

Bulma cuando escucho esas palabras se quedo en shock, jamás se imagino escuchar a Goku decirle algo así...

-Gra..Gracias- respondió sonrojada

-Estas nerviosa? - le pregunto Goku algo confundido

-Qué? Por qué tendría que estarlo, para…nada-

-Es que cuando yo estoy nervioso tartamudeo, así como lo has hecho ahora- respondió sinceramente Goku mandándole una sonrisa

Bulma se quedo observando fijamente como él la miraba, lo que la puso más nerviosa y algo ansiosa.

-Goku subiré a cambiarme y de ahí me voy, que te vaya bien…me gusto verte- atino a decir la peliazul quien subió a toda prisa, no sabía porque, pero sentía que debía irse cuanto antes… al llegar se quito su ropa interior mojada y se puso su ropa encima, cuando estaba por encender el motor, Goku apareció por la cubierta llamándola para que la abriera.

-Que sucede? - atino a preguntar ansiosa al abrir la cubierta

-Te olvidaste tus zapatillas- le respondió tranquilamente mientras ingresaba en la nave

-Goku, creo que ya te tienes que ir, te deben estar esperando- comento la peliazul con cierta precipitación

Goku miro alrededor y vio que había prendas mojadas en el suelo, se acerco donde ellas y las levanto, ante la vista atonita de Bulma

-Te quitaste tus prendas- le comento mirándolas y sin entender por qué aspirando su olor

-ahh, claro, están mojadas- diciendo esto se acerco a retirarlas de sus manos totalmente sonrojada

-Eso quiere decir que estas sin ropa interior? - pregunto el saiyajin algo confundido

Bulma no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se pusieran más rojas de las que estaban

-Eso que te importa! Por qué me estas preguntando esas cosas?- le dijo ruborizada

-Lo siento, no lo sé, no sé qué me pasa- respondió algo preocupado

Bulma al verlo algo confundido se sintió apenada ya que, ella a diferencia de él si comprendía la situación…

-Goku, que te pasa? - le pregunto acercándose a él

-No sé, Bulma, no sé como explicártelo, es mejor que me vaya- respondió frustrado

-Dímelo Goku, no te vayas así, quiero saber que te ocurre- le pregunto Bulma sujetándolo del brazo

-Es que…Quiero hacer algo que sé que no debo, por eso es mejor que me vaya, entiendes- le contesto mirándola seriamente

Su actitud desconcertó a la peliazul que estudiando la situación no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando, no viniendo de él, no de él.

-Que quieres hacer Goku, dímelo- le volvió a preguntar esta vez acercándose más, ella sabía que estaba demente por hacer algo así, pero en ese momento no le importo...

-Bulma, ya debes haberte dado cuenta, por eso es mejor que me vaya- le respondió sorprendiéndola con su respuesta

Para Bulma esas palabras fueron desconcertantes y a la vez removieron algo internamente, pero a pesar de eso no sabía que decir ni que hacer…

-Y… si no quiero que te vayas!-respondió rápidamente Bulma al ver como Goku estaba por salir de la nave

Goku se detuvo y se quedó mirando la puerta de la nave, sintió una lucha interna de lo que él sabía que debía y no debía hacer, Milk muchas veces le había dicho que él podía pelear y entrenar si quería pero que lo que no debía hacer era mirar a otra mujer de la misma forma que la miraba a ella, aunque en eso él se sentía extraño ya que a ella la miraba como una compañera y esto que sentía por Bulma en ese momento era muy distinto de la forma en la que miraba a Milk, solo que había algo más ella le había dicho que únicamente puede desearla y tocarla a ella y nadie más y en eso el tampoco tuvo problema porque jamás sintió esa necesidad por nadie, pero ahora se había presentado eso, y eso quería hacerle a Bulma, quería tocarla, sentirla, probarla… algo se había despertado en él…

El volteo a verla y vio como la peliazul lo miraba fijamente a la expectativa de lo que el decidiera…

-Si no quieres que me vaya… no me voy- respondió Goku cerrando la compuerta de la nave

Esa respuesta hizo que se formara algo nuevo en Bulma, una sensación confortante, se sintió distinta y sonrió, se acerco lentamente hasta donde estaba Goku se paro frente de él y observo como él la miraba a la expectativa de lo que se estaban por permitir ambos… jamás habían hecho eso… jamás se habían insinuado… y jamás se habían imaginado que algo así podía suceder… esa declaración de la atracción del saiyajin por ella, hizo que algo en la peliazul se despierte… sin pensarlo más cogió la mano del guerrero y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él… sintiéndolo por primera vez… Goku se acercó tímidamente y permitiéndose algo nervioso acerco su rostro a la piel de la peliazul y aspiro su olor, llenando sus fosas nasales del aroma embriagante de la peliazul… cerro sus ojos al sentir como el aroma cubría sus fosas nasales y lo incitaban más a consumar sus deseos…

-Puedo?- pregunto Goku tímidamente

-Sí - respondió Bulma permitiendo que el con sus dedos toque la piel de su rostro…y sus labios…

Goku tocaba con sus dedos la fina piel de su rostro, mientras Bulma no dejaba de sentir nuevas sensaciones con su tacto.

En eso Bulma abrió sus ojos y observo el rostro del saiyajin cerca al suyo… sintió su respiración tocar su piel, sintió su fresco y dulce aliento rosar peligrosamente su cuello… presa de un impulso giro su rostro rosando sutilmente sus labios… haciéndolo sonrojarse ligeramente por eso… coloco sus manos sobre su cuello y se acercó peligrosamente…Goku la observo sin perder detalle a esos ojos azules que lo estaban cautivando, lo estaban perdiendo… Bulma mirándolo fijamente acerco sus labios y lentamente los unió al saiyajin… la sensación de calor los cubrió por completo, la sensación de probarse mutuamente embargo su ser… Goku estaba con los ojos abiertos sintiendo los besos de Bulma, probando el sabor de sus labios… estaba sorprendido, anonadado, jamás imagino que hacer eso se sintiera tan bien… probarla era exquisito, sentir como la boca de la peliazul mojaba los contornos de sus labios… le estaba causando una sensación de dolor… dolor de saber que quería más… de saber que toda su vida se privó de algo tan fascinante, como lo era ella… Bulma movía sus labios probando a Goku, sintiendo su sabor, si bien él no era experto haciendo eso, incluso no movía casi nada sus labios producto de su inexperiencia, la peliazul se sentía en la nubes… pero ya no podía más… lo jalo para ir al fondo de la nave donde había colchonetas, cuando llegaron ahí ella se sentó y le indico con la mano para que el la siguiera… una vez sentado Bulma se acerco a él y estaba a milímetros de su rostro podía sentir su respiración.

-Aún podemos parar si deseas? - le pregunto Bulma algo agitada

-No, yo quiero conocerte Bulma, necesito probarte- le respondió Goku sin saber exactamente como expresarse al respecto

Bulma al escuchar sus palabras sonrió, se acercó despacio mirando sus ojos y pego sus labios a los de él metiendo ligeramente su lengua haciendo que él los abriera con mucha sorpresa…

-Sucede algo?-pregunto algo preocupada

-No, solo que, no sé cómo hacerlo- respondió con sinceridad el saiyajin

-Acaso nunca has besado a Milk así?-

-Así no, ella no mete su lengua, solo me besa sin abrir su boca-

-Solo te da picos?- pregunto Bulma sorprendida

-Bueno… solo pega sus labios con los míos- respondió Goku inocentemente

-Solo sígueme y déjate llevar- respondió la peliazul acercando sus labios a los del guerrero uniéndolos a un solo ritmo, Goku al inicio fue algo torpe pero después producto de su propia excitación y practica cogió el ritmo y empezó a probar el sabor de su boca, Bulma sutilmente metió su lengua probando toda la escencia del saiyajin, sintió cada parte interna de su boca, el hizo lo mismo y empezó a sentir el sabor dulce de la peliazul, no podía entender como tanto tiempo la tuvo cerca y recién descubría su dulzura, su sabor, estuvieron un tiempo besándose como si no existiera mañana, Bulma en eso se sentó encima del saiyajin colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para estar más cómoda y presiono su sexo al de él, haciendo que la respiración de Goku se agitara… lo que ocasiono que él la sostenga de la espalda, presionando más sus sexos y moviéndose con ropa con cierto frenesí… Bulma se sentía húmeda… sus mejillas estaban rojas y Goku estaba igual…

En eso ella se separa observando los labios rojos de Goku después de tales besos, y con sus brazos se retira el polo dejando al descubierto sus senos, algo que hizo tragar saliva al saiyajin que la miraba sorprendido, embelesado, ella al ver la respuesta de Goku, se levanta y se baja el cierre de su pantalón para proceder a quitárselo, dejando al descubierto su zona intima, Goku miraba deslumbrado el cuerpo de Bulma, era perfecto, apetitoso y ver cada parte de su cuerpo sin censura, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Se paro y por inercia empezó a quitarse la ropa, primero se quitó su dogui, y después el polo que suele traer abajo para después retirarse el pantalón, quedando desnudo, Bulma lo observo y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa, el saiyajin era bien dotado, y tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, era perfecto, esta vez el se acerco donde ella.

-Puedo tocarte- se lo suplico

-No- respondió la peliazul queriendo jugar con él un rato

-No?- la cara de frustración de Goku no se hizo esperar

-Primero te tocare yo- diciendo esto Bulma lo guio hacia uno de los sillones de la nave y lo sentó, ella se posiciono entre sus piernas y con una de sus manos cogió en bien fornido miembro del guerrero algo que lo hizo estremecer y empezó a correrlo, Goku lanzo un gruñido desesperado, Bulma lo miro directamente a los ojos y se metió todo el miembro a su boca, ante la vista atónita del saiyajin, quien no dejo de mirar en ningún momento como Bulma lo saboreaba, lo lamia y lo corría en su boca, Goku jamás había experimentado algo así, sinceramente le parecía algo sumamente extraño y jamás se imagino que se podía hacer eso, así que solo se dejo llevar y sentir esa grandiosa excitación que le estaba produciendo la peliazul… Bulma al ver como lo puso a Goku se sintió sumamente excitada, así que se levanto y lo jalo hacia la colchoneta, Goku se acerco y Bulma lo beso metiendo su lengua en su boca, al inicio para él era raro después de haberla visto hacer eso, sin embargo el sabor de su boca era dulce, era el de ella, y eso le gusto, así que continuo el beso.

-Te gusto lo que hice?- le pregunto permitiendo que Goku coloque una de sus manos sobre sus senos, haciendo que el por instinto los empezara a amasar…

-Bulma… me gustas mucho… eres tan suave- dijo Goku disfrutando del tacto de la piel de la peliazul… estrujando sutilmente sus senos haciéndola gemir … -Sí, mucho, quiero hacértelo yo también a ti, puedo Bulma?-

-Si, haz lo que quieras conmigo- respondió Bulma echándose sobre la colchoneta

Goku se excito más de lo que estaba, al escuchar por la peliazul que le podía hacer lo que quisiera era algo que él acataría, le haría lo que él quisiera…

Así que empezó por la parte que más le provocaba, y coloco su boca sobre sus pezones y empezó a chupar y a succionar, ya que Bulma aun amamantaba a Trunks tenía los senos recargados de leche y cuando Goku succionaba sentía el sabor dulce de la leche algo que le pareció exquisito y no dejo de amasa y besar, se estaba desquiciando quería todo de la peliazul, hasta que empezó a besar debajo de sus senos y se fue directamente a la otra zona que le causaba cierta curiosidad, le abrió las piernas y posiciono su lengua entre los pliegues de los labios imitando lo hecho por la peliazul y metió su lengua rosando su clítoris haciendo que la peliazul empiece a gemir, a Goku le encandilo escuchar sus gritos y empezó a hacerlo más fuerte succionaba sintiendo su riquísimo sabor…. Por instinto empezó a tocar esa zona con sus dedos, metió su lengua por ese hueco y trago el liquido, hasta que por curiosidad metió uno de sus dedos y después el otro y los movía, los gritos de la peliazul no se hacían esperar cada vez eran más fuertes, quería más, Goku la miro estaba toda roja y excitada, podía sentir su olor, Goku en ese momento era otro, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas , su olfato era más fuerte y sus sentidos estaban al límite, parecía un animal en celo, pero el sabia que debía controlarse sino podría no medir sus fuerzas y no quería lastimar a la peliazul, se posiciono encima de ella, la beso en los labios…

-Deseas… continuar o prefieres que pare? - le pregunto con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba temiendo que ella se arrepienta…

-Dame todo tu ser Goku, quiero ser tuya- respondió sin pensar la Peliazul deseosa de sentirlo y presa de su excitación de ser suya aunque sea solo por ese día

Goku la observo pensando en sus palabras…y con una de sus piernas le abrió más las piernas y posiciono su miembro en la entrada, por dentro él estaba tratando de controlarse, pero algo sumamente difícil teniendo a esa mujer entre sus brazos, al escuchar sus palabras sintió que la quería poseer, marcarla, de pronto sintió deseos de que nadie más que él la tocara, y en una sola embestida, sin meditarlo más y preso de su instinto la penetro, la penetro más fuerte, y más Bulma sintió la presión fuerte invadir sus paredes y sintió como si algo se rompiera internamente, sintió dolor y placer al mismo tiempo, Bulma lo miro a los ojos con cierto temor de no reconocerlo, parecía un animal descontrolado, lo que hizo que el entrara un poco en razón y empezó a detener sus embestidas fuertes para hacerlas con más cuidado pero rápido, el dolor desapareció y empezó a venir olas de placer, Goku la estaba volviendo loca, los gemidos eran de los dos, Goku la estaba penetrando sintiendo la estreches de su vulva, ella lo miraba él la miraba, sabían la locura que estaban cometiendo pero no les importo, se sentían completos, Bulma beso a Goku y le saco algo de sangre, sangre que bebió he hizo que el saiyajin la apretara más, en eso el paro de moverse para sorpresa de la peliazul.

-Dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quisiera- le dijo el saiyajin mientras se incorporaba

-Sí, eso dije-le respondió agitada

-Sigue eso en pie- le pregunto algo angustiado

Bulma pensó en la respuesta, pero estaba tan excitada que no se imagino las consecuencias

-Si, hazme lo que quieras…- respondió sonriendo mientras veía como Goku le devolvía la sonrisa

El la levanto la beso y beso su cuello, Bulma al sentir sus besos tiro su cabello hacia atrás, Goku la miro unos segundos y la volteo haciendo que su derrier toque su miembro mientras él le besaba el cuello y sostenía sus senos, su mano se deslizo hasta la entrepierna de Bulma y empezó a tocar su clítoris, haciendo que Bulma pegue más su trasero a su miembro, en eso él la cogió del cabello sutilmente y la lleva hacia el sillón dejandola boca abajo, Bulma se dejo llevar, hasta que sintió como él le abría las piernas, se posicionaba por atrás y colocaba su miembro en la entrada de su ano, algo que alarmo a Bulma, que trato de parar al saiyajin, pero él la detuvo…

-Tu dijiste que podía hacerte lo que quería- se lo dijo en un susurro al oído

-Goku, espera!, eso me va a doler!- respondió la peliazul asustada

-Dime Bulma, cuando lo has hecho con Vegeta el te lo hizo por ahí?- pregunto Goku sosteniendo más fuerte a la peliazul

-No…nunca- respondió agachando la mirada, descubriendo cuales eran las intenciones de Goku

-Bien, yo quiero ser el primero-

-Me va a doler, me puedes lastimar- le respondió Bulma realmente asustada

-Tranquila, seré cuidadoso- respondió mientras introducía poco a poco el miembro en esa zona tan delicada de Bulma, ella al inicio sintió dolor, empezó a quejarse, sin embargo eso no paro al saiyajin que seguía introduciéndolo despacio, el sentía una excitación enorme y sobre todo sentía la necesidad de poseerla por completo, mientras lo introducía no dejaba de besarla y de amasar sus senos algo que estimulaba a la peliazul, cuando ingreso al menos la mayoría del miembro empezó a moverse, causándole cierto estremecimiento de dolor a Bulma, era la primera vez que lo hacía por ahí y mientras el se movía ella se sostenía del sillón, Goku gemía de placer, no dejaba de tocar sus senos y empezó a tocar su clítoris y a moverlo mientras la penetraba por atrás, Bulma paso del dolor a una excitación enorme, empezó a sentir cosas totalmente distintas, sentía que se quería desmayar, el placer que de pronto la gobernó la estremecía, Goku empezó a moverse un poco más rápido y empezó a escuchar los gemidos de la mujer, las embestidas fueron a más velocidad mientras con una de sus manos estrujaba sus senos y podía sentir un poco la humedad de la leche que salía como gotas, era un éxtasis total, los dos gimiendo gritando del placer que les embargaba sus cuerpos, hasta que no pudieron más y Bulma se vino en la mano de Goku que la estimulo metiendo sus dedos, y Goku se vino dentro de ella, dejando todo su contorno empapado de su escencia, los dos cayeron rendidos en las colchonetas…

-Bulma eres fantástica- le dijo Goku mirándola fijamente mientras tranquilizaba su respiración…

Ella lo miro fijamente y con una de sus manos acaricio su rostro antes de levantarse e ir al baño de la nave…

-Creo que ya deberías irte Goku, te deben estar esperando, ya has demorado bastante- le dijo Bulma saliendo del baño con una bata...

-Sí, voy a darme un baño en el río y me voy- dijo esto saliendo de la nave y dirigiéndose al rio a bañar, Bulma que se quedo dentro de la nave se sentía extraña, acababa de intimar con su amigo Goku y lo había disfrutado, mientras que pensaba en eso se colocaba su ropa y se dirigía a los comandos de la nave para empezar el viaje,

Goku al ver que encendió el motor se dirigió a prisa a donde Bulma

-Bulma!- la llamo, ya estaba listo para emprender el vuelo rumbo a la montaña paoz, pero necesitaba verla otra vez

-Goku… dime- le respondió Bulma presa de cierto temor…

-Quiero volver a estar contigo, quiero verte más seguido!- le respondió Goku entusiasmado, algo que alarmo a la peliazul

-No Goku, esto no puede seguir, lo que paso hoy dejémoslo así, yo entiendo que tal vez tu no comprendas el grado de consecuencias que esto puede generar, por eso mejor hagamos como que no paso-

Goku al escuchar las palabras de la peliazul su cara cambio, se lleno de algo que no entendía en ese momento, pero algo similar a la decepción...

-La pase muy bien, me gusto mucho! pero no se volverá a repetir, entiendes?- le pregunto Bulma tratando de que el comprenda la situación

-Por qué me tratas como si no te entendiera Bulma?- le pregunto Goku desilusionado –Yo sé muy bien las consecuencias de estos actos, yo tengo a Milk y tu a Vegeta, pero… yo con ella jamás sentí esto y estoy seguro que tu tampoco con Vegeta, sino esto no habría pasado-

La cara de Bulma fue de desconcierto, vio como Goku la miro y tenia desilusión en su rostro fue como si sus palabras lo hubieran lastimado, y se sintió fatal porque no fue su intensión en ningún momento.

Se miraron un momento y Goku al no ver respuesta en ella, emprendió el vuelo, dejándola confundida…

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Hola, Bueno aquí va el segundo capítulo, como les había comentado este es una historia con alto contenido erótico y drama, así que no se sorprendan de que en todos los capítulos haya Lemón**

 **Algunas conversaciones las he utilizado de la serie y las he adaptado a la historia como cuando Goku está con Gohan descansando, pero solo eso, todo lo demás es mi propia imaginación.**

* * *

Bulma cayó en el asiento de la nave, sostuvo los controles de mando, pero no pudo continuar sintió una ola de sentimientos perturbadores, en que se estaba convirtiendo… por un lado no podía dejar de sentir ese resentimiento por Vegeta esa desilusión, ese vacío que se genero en su pecho al saber que ya no lo tenía más, que él no la quería y por otro lado…no podía creer lo que acababa de cometer, intimo con Goku sin siquiera pensarlo, se dejo llevar por la necesidad de apaciguar su dolor, su rabia, la necesidad de sentirse deseada, de apaciguar su vanidad que se había visto mutilada por el rechazo de quien ella amaba… aun sentía el olor de Goku en ella, aun sentía su sabor en su boca, y sabia que seguramente tendría que tomar un relajante muscular, ya que le empezó a doler el cuerpo, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada, cerro sus ojos y recordó sus besos, sus caricias, su posesión sobre su cuerpo… su corazón se acelero y sus manos se pusieron algo torpes…prendió el motor de la nave y despego rumbo a la corporación…

Goku llego a la montaña paoz, tenía la mirada ida, por lo cual no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba en su entorno, de cuando Gohan lo saludo, cuando Milk le pregunto que porque había demorado tanto… Simplemente se sentó en la mesa, la miro fijamente pensando, recordando… apoyo el codo en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, tanto Gohan como Milk se extrañaron de su comportamiento pero después se le paso cuando vieron a Goku cambiar su mirada y pedirle a Milk mucha comida pues tenía muchísima hambre…

* * *

Bulma había aterrizado en el patio de la corporación, encapsulo su nave y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su habitación, cuando ingreso a la sala su corazón se acelero al ver a Vegeta parado al costado de Mirai Trunks, los dos voltearon a verla, Trunks le regalo una sonrisa de bienvenida algo que ella le devolvió pero para sorpresa de los presentes Bulma acelero el paso rumbo a su habitación sin decir nada más, tampoco comento algo cuando su mamá le dijo que el pequeño Trunks ya estaba dormido, algo que le pareció extraño a Vegeta, que desde que la vio se percato de su estado algo agitado, sus mejillas coloradas, y su cabello algo desordenado, cuando Bulma paso al costado de ellos para subir por las escaleras, Vegeta volteo a verla inmediatamente… el pecho del saiyajin se estremeció… el olfato del saiyajin era tan sensible que pudo sentir el olor de Kakarotto en ella, una ola de angustia recubrió su ser, sintió ira, porque ella tenía el olor de esa escoria en su cuerpo, que diablos había hecho… mientras Trunks le continuaba hablando, el ya no le prestaba atención, necesitaba saber, necesitaba comprobar que sus pensamientos eran sin sentido, pero qué diablos! él en la mañana le había dicho que ella no significaba nada, y ahora iría a reclamarle a preguntarle, pero con qué fundamento, con qué autoridad si acababa de dar por terminada su relación hace unas horas, sus manos se tensaron y su ki creció repentinamente, siendo esto percatado por Trunks que lo miraba desconcertado, sin pensarlo subió por las escaleras a encarar a la mujer que había corrido hacia su habitación cerrándola con llave, Bulma se desprendió rápidamente de sus prendas y se encerró en el baño, abrió la llave de la ducha y se empezó a refregar con rapidez, verlo a Vegeta fue lo peor que le pudo pasar en ese momento, una ola de dolor cubrió su ser, ahora si sentía que lo había perdido para siempre…

Vegeta subió rápidamente las escaleras llego a la habitación que era hace unas horas de los dos y movió la perilla, sin embargo se llevo una sorpresa al darse cuenta que esta estaba con seguro algo que jamás sucedía, lo que ocasiono que su ansiedad creciera, así que de un tirón abrió la puerta, ingreso a la habitación, estaba vacía, sin embargo la ducha estaba prendida, en ese momento sintió una pelea interna, que debía hacer… se sentó en la cama y empezó a cogerse el cabello de frustración, desde ahí podía sentir el olor de ese miserable… su corazón se acelero de la impotencia, se levanto de la cama, se acerco a la puerta del baño y sin siquiera pensarlo la abrió con fuerza, Bulma se sobresalto por la intromisión y se quedo en shock al ver la silueta de Vegeta por el vidrio de la ducha, su corazón se agito, él se había dado cuenta, parecía como si Goku hubiera marcado territorio en su propio cuerpo algo que para Vegeta no paso desapercibido….

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la ducha viendo a una Bulma desnuda, con sus cabellos mojados y sus mejillas aun rojas, la mente del saiyajin se congelo al ver su mirada, era perdida, era vacía, culpable….

-Que haces aquí Vegeta!- Bulma cogió una mirada dura, había tomado conciencia de la situación, para ella Vegeta estaba encrespado no porque ella le interesara sino por los celos que sentía hacia Goku

-Por que tienes el olor de Kakarotto en tu cuerpo!- le pregunto Vegeta mirándola con rabia

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, RETIRATE DE MI HABITACION!- le respondió Bulma con cólera y cinismo queriendo provocarlo

Vegeta no tuvo reparo en cogerla con fuerza de los brazos y acercarla a su cuerpo…

-No te lo volveré a repetir, dime por qué diablos tienes el olor de ese bastardo en tu cuerpo!- Grito Vegeta con rabia

Bulma trato de liberarse pero era imposible, la estaba sujetando con mucha fuerza por un momento sintió que le podía romper los brazos…-Suéltame Imbécil, suéltameeee!- Vegeta la miraba con furia, la saco de la ducha y la tiro encima de la cama, Bulma busco algo con que cubrirse, mientras Vegeta daba vueltas alrededor de ella, como un depredador a punto de aniquilar a su presa…

-Dímelo de una maldita vez!- le increpo el saiyajin con determinación

-ESTUVE CON GOKU Y GOHAN NADANDO EN EL RIO, ESTUVE CON ELLOS TODO EL DIA!- grito Bulma de frustración -Eso es todo…- termino de decir Bulma agachando la mirada y empuñando sus manos de ira, odiaba sentirse sometida a Vegeta y más cuando él era el culpable de todo…

-Tienes el olor de él en tu cuerpo, lo siento desde aquí, lo percibo en tu piel…- le respondió Vegeta en tono de sospecha…

Bulma levanto la miraba y lo vio fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos negros que nunca mostraban nada en esa oportunidad le dejaban ver inseguridad… celos…

-Tú terminaste con todo Vegeta!… ya no te acuerdas? Me dejaste claro que no sentías nada por mi ni por Trunks-Bulma mientras le decía y recordaba sus palabras se llenaba de resentimiento y rabia –somos un estorbo para ti!... así que no tienes por qué venir a decirme NADA! ya no tienes ningún derecho- dicho esto Bulma se dirigió hacia el balcón, dando por terminada su discusión

Vegeta se acerco a la peliazul y la tomo de la cintura con fuerza… Bulma quería protestar pero sentir sus brazos eran lo único que quería en ese momento, aun era débil ante su presencia… Vegeta la volteo para verla directamente a los ojos…

-Estás segura que ya no tengo ningún derecho- dicho esto se acerco a sus labios y la beso con pasión, beso que fue correspondido de inmediato por la peliazul, entrelazando sus brazos a su cuello, y besándolo de forma desesperada, queriendo sentir todo de él, sujetándolo con fuerza como para que jamás se alejara, él la pego más a su cuerpo y noto como la mujer se desvanecía en sus brazos, sentir el deseo ferviente de ella hacia él fue un alivio…un alivio que él glorifico

De pronto Vegeta corto el beso haciendo que Bulma reaccionara… ella lo miro a los ojos y el empezó a alejarse…

-Eso es todo verdad? solo querías comprobar que tan fácil caía en tus brazos- le dijo la peliazul mirándolo fijamente no perdiendo ningún detalle a la sonrisa cínica del saiyajin llena de malicia

-Tú lo has dicho, terrícola- dicho esto salió de la habitación sin decir nada más

Bulma al escuchar esa palabra "terrícola" entendió la distancia que él estaba poniendo con ella… entro a su habitación se recostó en su cama y se abrazo a sí misma, sentía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no por ese imbécil, no se lo merecía, se decía a sí misma arrugando con sus manos las sabanas que sostenía… en ese momento se le vino a la menta Goku… se imagino que estaría pensando ahora él de ella, se pregunto si su amistad de todos los años se vería afectada por lo ocurrido, en eso se levanto y fue al baño para terminar su ducha he ir a ver a su pequeño Trunks…

Entro a la alcoba del pequeño que dormía plácidamente sobre su cuna, tenía todas las facciones de su padre, era tan hermoso, acaricio su mejilla con cuidado de no despertarlo, se le quedo viendo por mucho tiempo, como cuidando su sueño, ella lo amaba por sobre todo, y le dolía que Vegeta no lo sepa valorar, incluso ahora que comprobaba el chico maravilloso que era Mirai Trunks… Se acercó a la ventana del cuarto y contemplo las estrellas y en ese momento recordó otra vez al Goku eso la hizo sentirse incomoda, porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, lo que paso entre ellos no debía repetirse, fue un error… se dijo así misma mientras se despedía del pequeño Trunks dándole un besito en la frente y saliendo de su cuarto.

...

Goku se acostó en la cama y vio como Milk se soltaba el cabello y se echaba con él a su costado, observo como ella lo miraba mandándole una sonrisa y se despedía con un buenas noches, él también hizo lo mismo, pero esa noche no podía dormir…en su mente estaba Bulma, su rostro, su sonrisa, su piel… quería estar con ella de nuevo… el saiyajin era algo obsesivo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, sin embargo esto era diferente era necesidad más que obsesión… pero no sabía si se volvería a repetir y eso le preocupaba…

...

Al día siguiente…

Milk empezó a buscar a Goku y a Gohan por la casa pero no los encontró…

-Vaya donde se habrán metido esos dos?- se pregunto la pelinegra mientras buscaba por los alrededores…

-Papá, este lugar es muy tranquilo- le comento Gohan a Goku echado en el pasto al costado de un gran lago

-Si- le respondió Goku con la mirada perdida en el paisaje

-Sabes papá estoy muy feliz-

-si? Por qué?- le pregunto curioso Goku

-Porque desde hace mucho tiempo me prometiste llevarme a pescar y lo has cumplido-

-si? Vaya no recuerdo jajaja- respondió con la mirada sorprendida Goku, justo en ese momento llego Krilin haciéndole recordar el momento el que dio esa promesa.

-Oh discúlpame Gohan- le dijo un apenado Goku a su hijo por no haberse acordado su promesa

-No, no te preocupes Papá- y los dos rieron juntos

En ese momento Krilin se sentó junto a ellos a comentarles en un tono algo desanimado sobre la pelea que se les acercaba con cell…

-Goku, yo vine a ofrecerte una disculpas- comento Krilin con la mirada gacha

-pero por qué?- pregunto Goku

-Es que, si yo hubiera destruido a 18 en ese momento, cell no se habría perfeccionado y ahora no estaríamos en estos problemas-

-Pero que dices Krilin!- le respondió un sonriente Goku –Tu sabes que a nosotros nos gusta pelear con seres más poderosos, así que no veo mal lo que hiciste- le comento un animado Goku

-Si Goku, lo sé, tu siempre paras salvándonos- respondió Krilin más animado

-Por qué dices eso? tu sabes que una de mis pasiones es pelear con seres muy poderosos!-respondió un orgulloso Goku

-Una de tus pasiones?- pregunto Krilin algo sorprendido –Yo pensé que era la única que tenias Goku, bueno si hablamos de comer, pero eso es algo natural en ustedes no?-

Goku se quedo mirando al horizonte, si era verdad el solo tenia esas ganas maniacas de pelear con mejores oponentes y le fascinaba comer, hasta ese entonces ya que había algo más que ocupaba su mente en ese tiempo de descanso…

-Goku, te quería preguntar otra cosa- le dijo Krilin tocándose su cabeza

-Si, dime Krilin-

-Lo que pasa es que… quisiera saber si me puedes acompañar a la casa de Bulma, es que quiero hacerle algunas preguntas a número 16?- le pregunto Krilin juntando sus dedos

-jajaja, Krilin pareciera como si tuvieras miedo ir solo jajaja- respondió Gohan con gracia

Goku, se quedo mirando la conversación con algo de expectativa, vería a Bulma, era la excusa perfecta...

-Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los chicos están en la corporación y realmente me da algo de miedo cruzarme con el odioso de Vegeta- confeso Krilin suspirando

-Claro que si Krilin, te acompaño- dijo un decidido Goku -Ya regreso, Gohan dile a Milk que vuelvo para comer, que no se moleste-

-Ah, si… claro Papá- respondió Gohan levantándose del pasto

En eso Goku puso sus dedos en su frente, Krilin lo sostuvo y desaparecieron…

De pronto aparecieron en el patio de los Brief, encontrándose con la mamá de Bulma que los saludo muy efusivamente sobre todo a Goku, que se puso algo nervioso…

-Sra. Se encontrara Bulma?- pregunto un educado Krilin

-Ahh si querido, está en su laboratorio, la mandare a llamar, pero pasen a la sala, les invitare unos pastelitos deliciosos- con eso se fue sujetando del brazo a Goku

En el laboratorio Bulma tecleaba en su computadora varios códigos para descubrir el funcionamiento del cuerpo del androide, se notaba que estaba muy concentrada, en eso se escucho desde el intercomunicador…

-Querida! Ven a la sala, han venido a visitarte tus amigos, te espero- dicho esto corto la comunicación la Sra. Brief

Bulma se extraño, no espera visitas, aunque sabía que con todo lo de Cell era probable que sea uno de los chicos, que venía a averiguar algo… Se quito la bata del laboratorio quedándose con su vestido rosado que marcaba su bien formada figura y se dirigió hacia la sala, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Goku sonriéndole a su mamá y tratando de liberarse de su agarre, estaba convertido en súper saiyajin, su melena dorada y sus ojos verdes hacían resaltar su porte y atractivo, un día antes lo había visto con su aspecto normal, súper relajado y ahora parecía que estaba totalmente listo para la pelea…

-Hola Chicos- saludo Bulma tratando de comportarse de lo más normal ante ellos

Goku volteo a verla, ahí estaba parada con la mirada algo seria conversando con Krilin quien se había acercado a preguntarle algo, la observo sin perder detalle, estaba muy hermosa, en eso se percato de la ligera mirada que le dedico Bulma mientras conversada con su amigo, así que se disculpo con la Sra. Brief y se acercó a donde se encontraban ellos…

-Hola Bulma- le saludo Goku como siempre

-Hola Goku, estás convertido en súper saiyajin- comento Bulma mirando toda su apariencia

Goku convertido en súper saiyajin era distinto, su carácter era más decidido, y su hablar era directo, era como si la transformación ayudara a que el perdiera el temor de decir ciertas cosas para no lastimar a nadie, incluso su presencia era más intimidante…

-Sí, es parte de mi preparación- le respondió Goku muy tranquilo

-ya veo- respondió Bulma mirándolo a los ojos siendo correspondida por el guerrero

-Bulma entonces me dejas ir a hablar con número 16?- le respondió algo tímido Krilin, ya que sabia del carácter fuerte de su amiga y no quería incomodar

-Si… claro- le respondió Bulma mientras se dirigían hacia el laboratorio

Bulma se sentía nerviosa, tener a Goku ahí caminando con ella comportándose como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, la hizo sentirse extraña, algo no encajaba porque si quería olvidar lo sucedido con él, ahora que él se comportaba como si nada, le molestaba….

-Krilin yo te espero acá, no quiero inquietar a número 16, recuerda que el está construido para matarme- le dijo Goku antes de entrar a la sala de control, quedándose en el pasillo

-Claro Goku- dicho esto Krilin entro

Bulma iba a entrar pero sintió ganas de quedarse con Goku, ver la cara que tenia para ella ahora que nadie los veía… así que se quedo haciéndole compañía, se apoyo en la pared justo frente a él… Goku al sentir su presencia, sonrió levanto su rostro y la observo directamente a los ojos, como si con eso pudiera decirle lo que sentía en ese momento.

El corazón de Bulma se agito, lo miro de arriba abajo y sintió unas grandes ganas de besarlo, tenerlo frente a ella mirándola de esa forma, la hizo sentir que lo necesitaba…

-Por qué me miras así Bulma, sucede algo?- le pregunto Goku haciéndose el ingenuo

Bulma quien sabía la locura que estaba a punto decir, quiso contenerse, pero verlo la hizo recordar todo otra vez…

-Te… necesito Goku-

Goku no esperaba escuchar eso y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sin querer una sonrisa de victoria salió de su rostro… Se acerco a Bulma despacio y con su brazo la trajo hacia él, sintiendo el olor de su cabello, de su cuello, con su nariz rozo su piel, y se acerco a su rostro… se miraron deseosos… Goku sin pensarlo puso su mano en su frente y se traslado a un lugar lejano, era una arboleda, donde nadie los encontrarían, Bulma se sorprendió de ver el cambio pero estuvo de acuerdo…

Bulma cogió con sus manos su rostro y se besaron, Goku fue el primero en introducir su lengua quería sentir a la peliazul, y con sus manos sostuvo su cadera acercándola más a él, como la había extrañado, solo había pasado un día y su cuerpo ya la necesita, le pedía más de ella, era la primera vez que Goku sentía algo así…

-Goku, sabes que esto no es correcto verdad, tú tienes a Milk- le decía Bulma mientras Goku besaba su cuello

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- le respondió besando sus labios con pasión… en eso Goku corto el beso y la miro a los ojos…

-Tu… quieres a Vegeta?- le pregunto Goku

Bulma cerró sus ojos al escuchar esa pregunta, no quería lastimar a Goku, pero tampoco quería mentirle… - Si… y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo- le respondió Bulma agachando su mirada

Goku sintió como su amiga de toda la vida, llevaba una gran pena en su alma se sintió algo desilusionado al pensar que ella lo estaba utilizando para calmar algo que tal vez no recibía de Vegeta, en ese momento por primera vez se sintió en desventaja hacia él, pues él tenía algo que él empezaba a querer con locura…

-Ayer… antes de que tu y yo estemos juntos, Vegeta había dado por terminada nuestra relación, dejando en claro sus nulos sentimientos hacia mi- ella miro como Goku la observaba atento y continuo -dijo que no me quería, y por eso fui a buscarte quería algo de consuelo de mi mejor amigo…pero jamás me imagine que algo así pudiera pasar entre tú y yo- Bulma aclaro su garganta y continuo –lo que me sorprende más es que no me arrepiento de nada, a pesar de que sé que lo hice no estuvo bien- termino de hablar tocando su rostro

-Tú me necesitas Bulma?- le pregunto Goku con ansias de saber su respuesta

-Si Goku, yo te necesito y te quiero conmigo… no dejo de pensar en lo que hicimos- Le respondió Bulma mirándolo a los ojos y mirando sus labios

Goku la acerco más a su cuerpo y en un susurro le dijo al oído –Yo también te necesito-

Se miraron se besaron, Goku se saco su casaca y la puso en el pasto para que Bulma se pueda echar ahí, Bulma se recostó y Goku se posiciono encima de ella besándola y metiendo sus manos debajo de su ropa, subiéndole el vestido, tocando sus largas y bien formadas piernas, Bulma empezó a desajustar su correa y Goku se quito su polo blanco, quedándose con el torso desnudo para recibir los besos de la peliazul, ella se sentó sobre la casaca y permitió que Goku le retire su vestido quedándose solo en su lencería blanca de encaje, Goku la miro apreciando su figura, su belleza que hoy otra vez le regalaba, se acerco y acaricio sus senos, Bulma se desabotono sus brasier y dejo suelto sus bien formados senos para el deleite del saiyajin, quien empezó besándolos y tocándolos sin censura, se echo encima de ella y se dirigió a su zona preferida, la miro con picardía mientras iba a saborear los pliegues de su entrada, la quería toda para él, solo para él, Bulma gemía de placer, gritando su nombre… Goku se levanto se desabrocho el cierre de su pantalón y se lo quito, se bajo su ropa interior y se posiciono en el sexo de Bulma y la penetro, la penetro con fuerza pero a la vez consciente de su fuerza y con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla, el sabia que eso era algo doloroso al inicio para ella, pero él quería poseerla, dejar estragos que hicieran que ella lo recuerde, después bajo nuevamente la fuerza y empezó a moverse con rapidez.

-Más rápido!- pidió la peliazul, quien no pudo evitar arañar la espalda del guerrero por el éxtasis que sentía -Más Goku, más, dame más- rogaba la peliazul quien sentía como Goku la desquiciaba de placer

Goku seguía las peticiones de su peliazul, porque ahora él la sentía así, suya… las embestidas fueron más rápidas los dos mirándose excitados, sudorosos y con cara de cómplices…

-Bulma, dime que me quieres- le pidió Goku mientras la embestía

-Te quiero Goku… te quiero- le respondió Bulma mientras se arqueaba por el orgasmo recibido, que hizo que ella no pudiera más..

Goku sintió una ola electrizante de placer al verla estremecer lo que hizo que por fin el se viniera dentro de ella…

Los dos cayeron rendidos al pasto con la vista hacia el cielo, en una arboleda que fue testigo de esa pasión prohibida que él sentía hacia la peliazul… la miro y la vio sonreír con sus mejillas rojas por la excitación… ella toco su rostro y lo beso… sentándose encima de él, lo miro como si no existiera nada más…

-Quiero más Goku- le comento Bulma con una sonrisa picará mordiéndose los labios

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, el estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que ella pidiera, así que se acerco a besarla en los labios y a tener otro encuentro….

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**RE-EDITADO**

Ahí estaban echados en el pasto completamente desnudos, viéndose fijamente, Goku se encontraba de costado acariciando su cabello, tocando con la yema de sus dedos su rostro, dibujándolo como para memorizarse cada detalle, ella lo miraba concentrada en sus caricias, aún no podía creer que estaba viviendo eso con Goku, jamás se imagino que él pudiera ser tan intenso, que ese pequeño niño inocente que ella conoció ahora sea todo un hombre que sabía perfectamente como satisfacerla, era sin duda un excelente amante…

Bulma llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios del saiyajin y los rozó, recordando como la besaban con tanto afán… pero a la vez sabiendo que después tenían que volver a la realidad y él tenía que volver con Milk nuevamente…

-Goku…tú también eres así con Milk?- le pregunto Bulma con el afán de saber

-Bulma no entiendo tu pregunta, como que así?- le respondió con esa cara de inocente que solo él sabía tener

-Le haces… lo que me haces a mi?- fue más directa la peliazul, que le pregunto sin dejar de mirar sus labios

Goku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se puso algo rojo… le pareció incomodo responder…

-Vamos Goku, que no te de pena, dime por que quiero saber- le dijo esta vez mirándolo a los ojos

-A veces… Milk me lo pide- le respondió no queriendo hacerlo, realmente estaba avergonzado

Bulma de pronto cambio su mirada, se puso sin darse cuenta seria, era absurdo pero no lo pudo evitar, Goku se dio cuenta…

-Bulma…- el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

-Goku y le has hecho todo lo que me has hecho a mi?- Bulma no lo pudo evitar sintió celos y sus celos la estaban presionando a hacer preguntas…

-No… Es distinto…- respondió el pelinegro pero otra vez fue interrumpido

-La has penetrado con fuerza? La has penetrado por atrás para poseerla más?, la has besado hasta tomar todo de ella? has gritado su nombre mientras lo hacías!…- le pregunto Bulma en un tono de protesta sentándose y mirándolo con molestia

-Que! No!- respondió Goku sorprendido por las cosas que decía

-Se lo has hecho varias veces en un solo encuentro?!- Le termino de preguntar por fin la peliazul que no podía contener el fastidio de solo pensarlo

-No! No! Basta Bulma! Nada de eso! Los encuentros con Milk han sido totalmente diferentes- le respondió incorporándose del suelo y cogiendo sus prendas para ponérselas

-Que haces?- le pregunto Bulma algo confusa

-Es hora de irnos!- le respondió serio el saiyajin

Bulma al ver su actitud, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y trato de solucionarlo…

-Goku…-

-No Bulma!- respondió Goku volteándose a verla –Yo… no te he preguntado qué cosas hacías con Vegeta, por que tampoco quiero imaginármelo, pero… ahora has hecho que lo considere… y… - diciendo eso empuño sus manos y Bulma vio como de su cuerpo salía cierta corriente eléctrica –si yo te pregunto lo mismo, será la misma respuesta?- le pregunto con la mirada seria, mirándola fijamente escudriñándola…

Bulma no sabía que decir, jamás había visto a Goku así y menos hablándole de esa manera, lo peor era que no le podía responder… no tenía cara para hacerlo…

Goku vio el desconcierto de Bulma y le causo recelo su silencio, camino hacia ella la tomo de los hombros, la observo y le dijo…

-Yo jamás he tocado a Milk… como lo he hecho contigo, jamás he sentido por ella lo que me he permitido sentir por ti… para mí solo existe las batallas con seres más poderosos, para convertirme en el ser más fuerte, pero tu… has hecho que yo pueda sentirme completo sin necesidad de estar en una batalla- Goku agacho la mirada, el reconocer sus palabras lo hizo tener por primera vez, sentimientos de culpa, ya que Milk le había entregado todo de ella, pero él hasta ahora no le había entregado nada de él…

Bulma se acerco más a Goku, quien mantenía una mirada perdida en sus pensamientos, le cogió el rostro, sostuvo una de sus manos y la coloco al lado izquierdo de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón…

-Goku, yo… he sido una tonta…yo- trato de arreglar las cosas Bulma pero esta vez Goku la aparto para su desconcierto…

-Vístete por favor, ya es hora de irnos- le respondió Goku con su mirada de siempre, con la mirada del amigo que ella conocía, no con la de hombre que ella necesitaba…

Bulma procedió a vestirse, se arreglo su cabello y cuando estuvo lista, se acerco a Goku quien solo la tomo del hombro y se teletransportó apareciendo en el mismo pasillo del laboratorio… para su suerte Krilin seguía con numero 16 y estaba con el Sr. Brief quien lo acompañaba, su conversación se había extendido más de la cuenta ya que Krilin quería conocer sobre la historia de los otros androides número 17 y número 18 y por lo que le dijo el Sr. Brief no había visto a Goku esperándolo, por lo cual el dedujo que se había aburrido y se fue, pero se sorprendió al ver entrar a Bulma indicándole que Goku lo estaba esperando, lo cual hizo que se despidiera del androide y del científico y saliera…

-Vaya Goku, sí que tienes paciencia eh- le decía en tono de broma el pequeño calvo

-Por que lo dices Krilin?- le pregunto Goku rascándose la cabeza

-Me has esperado 2 horas! Eso es bastante- le respondió Krilin mirándolo con ojos de sarcasmo

-Ahh, bueno hay que saber esperar a los amigos no?- respondió Goku con su risa nerviosa

Caminaban los dos sin cuidado hacia el jardín de la corporación, cuando la mirada de Goku cambio al ver delante de ellos al hombre con cabello en forma de flama mirándolos fijamente con esa mirada asesina…

-Pero que sorpresa! Que haces aquí Kakarotto?- le pregunto con una mirada desagradable ignorando por completo al pequeño calvo

Krilin se puso nervioso, la atmósfera se puso tensa y verlo a los dos lo intimidó, ya que Goku no le bajaba la mirada a Vegeta y empezó a sonreír como queriendo provocarlo, algo que no reconoció en su amigo…

-Que sucede Vegeta, acaso te incomoda mi presencia?- le respondió Goku de la misma forma que le había hablado en el templo de Kamisama, cuando le dijo que él era más fuerte

Vegeta empezó a reír, con esa risa cínica que lo caracteriza…

-No seas ridículo! es lógico que no me guste que vengan insectos a mi casa!- le respondió Vegeta mirándolo fijamente con rabia contenida

-Tranquilo Vegeta, solo vinimos a que yo le preguntara algunas cosas a número 16 eso es todo, ya nos vamos- interrumpió Krilin queriendo apaciguar las cosas

Vegeta lo miró y después se dirigió hacia Goku…

-Así? Y por eso tenias que esconder tu ki Kakarotto?- le pregunto con cara de sarcasmo el saiyajin –Acaso te estás escondiendo… de mi?- le pregunto devolviéndole la misma expresión –Por que si han venido juntos, es raro que solo haya podido sentir el ki de tu amigo y el tuyo no!- ahora lo miraba de forma desafiante

Krilin volteo a ver a Goku, a él también le había parecido raro que escondiera su Ki… y le pareció más extraño ver la expresión de Goku, era como si no supiera que decir ante las acusaciones de Vegeta…Goku había escondido su ki desde que llego a la corporación, lo que menos quería era que Vegeta se percate de su presencia, quería estar seguro de poder actuar como quisiese en caso se le presentara algo con Bulma, algo que si paso…

Goku iba a responder cuando Bulma salió al jardín y los interrumpió…

-Chicos aun no se han ido?- pregunto mirando el espectáculo, Goku y Vegeta mirándose de forma desafiante y Krilin nervioso por la situación…

-Ah sí, ya nos íbamos- respondió Krilin que jalo a Goku para salir de ahí

Bulma se quedo mirando a Vegeta… quien le devolvió la mirada y se le acerco para sorpresa de la peliazul… la cogió por la cintura dándole un beso a vista de Krilin y de Goku… quien observo con zozobra como la sujeto, la acerco a su cuerpo y la beso… y lo peor fue ver que Bulma… no lo rechazo... Krilin al ver la escena se quedo petrificado, jamás imagino ver a Vegeta haciendo algo así…

-Goku, vámonos!- le dijo Krilin -Goku!-Insistió Krilin al ver que su amigo no le hacía caso… solo observaba la escena, tenía la mirada fija en ellos… de pronto Goku reacciono, puso sus dedos en su frente y en segundos desapareció…

Bulma se aparto de Vegeta…

-Qué diablos crees que haces!- le recrimino Bulma para su sorpresa –No me vuelvas a tocar Vegeta!- dicho esto se retiro del lugar molesta dejándolo consternado por su rechazo… si el actuó de esa manera fue para corroborar lo que presentía, el interés de Kakarotto hacia Bulma…

Sintió un estremecimiento en su interior… vio como Bulma se alejaba sin mirar atrás, la mirada dura que le dedico, y el rechazo que jamás sintió por parte de ella… también pudo sentir ese olor que lo estaba desquiciando y hacia que su odio creciera hacia quien él consideraba su enemigo… ese olor en el cuerpo de quien el aun consideraba su mujer a pesar de todo lo que el expresará…. Aún así su orgullo era demasiado fuerte como para reconocer que ella estaba con alguien más, que ella podría haber encontrado quien le haga sentir lo que él hace mucho no le daba y todo por su estúpido orgullo… Él era el príncipe de los saiyajins jamás se rebajaría a reconocer sus debilidades… sus miedos, ni siquiera a él mismo… así que emprendió el vuelo hacia el templo de kamisama, donde lo esperaba Trunks para entrar a la habitación del tiempo una vez saliera piccoro…

Goku apareció en la puerta de su casa junto a Krilin…

-Krilin entra a la casa, yo regreso en un rato, necesito bañarme… iré al rio, dile a Milk que no tardo- le pidió Goku a su entrañable amigo que lo miraba algo confundido

-Goku… estas bien?... te notó raro?- le pregunto algo preocupado –Desde que tuvimos ese encuentro con Vegeta estas así-

-Vegeta- pronuncio el saiyajin empuñando su mano –Lo odio…- respondió Goku con toda la rabia contenida en su encuentro

Krilin lo miro sorprendido, jamás pensó que Goku sintiera eso, jamás lo había visto expresar esos sentimientos por alguien, así este sea su enemigo.

-Por favor, dile a Milk que no demoro- diciendo esto y antes de que Krilin le diga algo más desapareció con la tele transportación

Goku llego a un risco alto, se quito sus prendas y se aventó al fondo del río, necesitaba sentirse libre, dejar esos sentimientos que lo agobiaban… en las profundidades dejo descansar su espíritu… por un momento se sintió libre, pero después volvió a su mente la sonrisa de esa mujer, sus caricias, sus ojos, el olor de su piel, su mirada y con ello todos los recuerdos vividos con ella, era imposible olvidarla… la conocía desde siempre…. Salió del rio y se sentó en la arena, la conversación que tuvo con Bulma lo hizo darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba cometiendo… por fin se dio cuenta del error que había hecho al casarse con Milk y tomarlo a la ligera…ya que, el no la veía de la misma manera… no la veía como veía a Bulma, siempre lo sintió, siempre sintió una extraña conexión con la peliazul, desde pequeños aunque él en ese entonces no entendía lo que era, ahora él podía comprender un poco… esos sentimientos eran nuevos, el no los conocía y recién los estaba experimentando… sintió un gran pesar en su pecho por Milk, ahora entendía por qué estar con ella no era indispensable para él, porque siempre su prioridad fue luchar, siempre pensaba en eso… pero ahora que estuvo con Bulma no se imaginaba no volver a tenerla, pero ella no le pertenecía por completo, y eso lo angustiaba… ver como Vegeta la tomo con derecho y delante de ellos, le hizo sentir sentimientos de zozobra… ahora si sabía lo que eran los celos, algo que nunca experimento por su esposa, ya que no la veía como su mujer, no tenía ese instinto de posesión por ella y a decir verdad jamás le intereso tenerlo… pero ahora estaba con esa angustia, no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo Vegeta con Bulma, no dejaba de pensar en porque ella no lo rechazo si sabía que él los estaba mirando… ahora sentía dolor… resentimiento… pero qué diablos le pasaba! Como había cambiado todo en dos días, solo dos días y su mundo había tomado un giro radical, ni siquiera la pelea con cell le angustiaba como lo hacia el hecho de no tener más a Bulma...

Goku una vez listo se tele transportó a su casa, abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Milk con la cara algo molesta por su demora, Gohan con una sonrisa conversando con Krilin, el se sentó en la meza y empezó a comer lo que su esposa le servía, comer le hizo bien porque le cambio de ánimo, y con algunos chistes que contaba Krilin del maestro rochi lo hizo reír, se rio tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando ya se había terminado toda la comida…

-A mi me parece que el maestro Rochi es un viejo muy vulgar- respondió Milk ante la conversación

-Sí, ese viejo es tremendo!- respondió Krilin mientras Gohan y Goku reían

-Si, por eso no me gusta que mi Gohan vaya a esa casa, no hay nada bueno que aprender ahí-

-Vamos Milk, no te molestes- le respondió Goku al notar su cambio de carácter

-Bueno ya es hora de que me vaya, la comida estuvo deliciosa Milk, muchas gracias- dijo Krilin mientras se despedía

-Por cierto Gohan necesito que vayas hacer unas compras, la despensa de la casa se ha acabado y quiero que vayas al pueblo más cercano a comprar-dicho esto, Milk se levanto y cogió un cuadernito

-Te hare la lista, para que no te olvides-

-Claro Mamá!-

Milk le entrego la hoja, le dio dinero y le dijo que no se demorara mientras el salía de la casa…

Goku estuvo sentado observando todo, una vez que se fue su amigo y Gohan su mente le empezó a jugar una mala pasada, empezó a sentirse ansioso, muy ansioso, de pronto empezó a observar a Milk como se movía de un lado al otro recogiendo platos poniéndolos en el lavadero y empezando a lavar… Goku observo su cuerpo que en realidad no mostraba nada ya que su kimono ocultaba sus atributos, él no recordaba cómo era la piel de su esposa, ya que cuando lo hacían ella no se la quitaba por completo, era muy pudorosa, en eso apareció en su mente el momento en que Vegeta beso a Bulma y como ella no lo rechazo, recordó cuando ella no respondió la misma pregunta que ella le hizo… sin pensarlo… se levanto de su silla se paro detrás de Milk quien lavaba los platos sin percatarse de lo que hacia Goku, y la cogió fuertemente de la cintura, haciendo que ella sobresaltara…

La alejo del lavadero y la apoyo al borde de la mesa…

-Te pasa algo Goku?- le pregunto extrañada la pelinegra por su actitud

-Milk, cuando fue la última vez?-le pregunto Goku mirándola fijamente

Milk al escuchar esas palabras su cara se torno un tomate –Goku! Ahh…bueno…hee –la pelinegra se puso muy nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento de parte de él

-Quiero… estar contigo Milk- le respondió Goku sujetándola más fuerte –Déjame estar contigo- le pidió el saiyajin acercando su boca a los labios de su esposa besándolos, Milk estaba sorprendida sobre todo por la intensidad con que la besaba, no eran esos besos que ella conocía, eran distintos, Goku la levanto y la sentó en la mesa, mientras él se retiraba su casaca, sus prendas… Milk lo miraba atónita, era como estar con otra persona no con el Goku que ella conocía, se sintió intimidada y no sabía qué hacer… Goku se dio cuenta, se acerco a ella y le pidió que se quitara la ropa, mientras ella empezó quitándose el cinturón de su vestido, él aprovecho para soltarle el cabello dejando así libre su larga melena, resaltando su joven rostro… Goku empezó a verla con detenimiento, quería ver como se quitaba sus prendas, sin embargo Milk solo se desabrocho el cinturón y se retiró la pañueleta que cubría sus hombros, y ahí su cara cambio, tenía sus mejillas sumamente rojas…

-Que pasa Milk?- le pregunto un ansioso Goku

-Es que me vas a ver, aun es de día y puede llegar Gohan en cualquier momento- le respondió Milk

-Yo sé donde esta Gohan y aun falta mucho para que llegue, quiero verte desnuda, quítate toda la ropa-le respondió Goku demandante

Milk lo miro aun sintiéndose cohibida… Goku estaba muy extraño para ella, aun así ella se bajo de la mesa, se volteo y le pidió que la ayudara con el cierre de su vestido… Goku con cuidado de no romperlo deslizo el cierre haciendo que el vestido caiga al piso… era la primera vez que Goku observaba con detalle la figura de Milk, quien se iba a imaginar que debajo de esa ropa tan costumbrista, existía un cuerpo tan bien formado, Milk poseía unas curvas marcadas y un trasero bien grande con una cintura pequeña, ella se volteo a verlo a los ojos mientras se cubría con sus manos, algo que Goku no le permitió ya que con sus manos las retiro y permitió ver el pequeño busto que tenia Milk no era como el de Bulma pero igual estaba apetitoso…

Goku se acerco a besarle el cuello, cogiendo con sus manos sus senos, Milk aun estaba algo incomoda, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que olvidarse de eso cuando el pelinegro de un tirón destrozo su brasear dejando libres sus senos para besarlos, de pronto le entro un sentimiento de desesperación al saiyajin, cuando besaba a Milk notaba el diferente olor, el distinto sabor y se alejo para sorpresa de Milk… no es que no le gustara sino que era tan distinta a Bulma, que por un momento se sintió culpable de hacer eso… Milk al ver la reacción de saiyajin, lo miro fijamente a los ojos y sin apartar su mirada, se deslizo su ropa interior dejando su zona más intima al descubierto… Goku al observar eso supo lo difícil que era para Milk desenvolverse en ese aspecto, aun así lo hacía por el… en ese momento se sintió más ruin que los villanos que había enfrentado…porque a pesar de eso, de lo que ella hacía por él, él no dejaba de imaginarse a Bulma… cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo… y se acerco a la pelinegra, la recargo sobre la meza abriéndole las piernas y la penetro sin compasión, necesitaba desfogar toda su frustración, rabia, celos y deseos en ese momento reprimidos por Bulma… la penetro sin parar… Milk se hecho en la mesa mientras observaba como Goku parecía mirarla con los ojos en blanco… como si en ese momento no estuviera ahí con ella… Milk entrelazo más sus piernas al saiyajin acercando su rostro para besarlo… cada embestida era pensando en ella, en la peliazul que en su imaginación lo miraba con cara de gozo, con necesidad… y por la misma alucinación del saiyajin con pertenencia…

Pasaron las horas y Bulma seguía en el laboratorio reparando a número 16 y con un carácter que nadie comprendía, se veía mal humorada, fastidiada y mandaba a los quintos infiernos a los ineptos según ella de sus asistentes…

-Te sucede algo?- le pregunto número 16, quien desde que Bulma lo reestructuro se llevaban muy bien

-A mi? No, para nada?- le respondió mandándole una sonrisa

-No quiero ser entrometido, pero te noto de muy mal humor- le comento el androide mirándola

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, creo que necesito un descanso- le comento la peliazul, quien se quitaba el sudor de su frente, toda la tarde se dedico a desmantelar un macro chip que era pieza fundamental para comprender el funcionamiento total del androide, y como tenía piezas muy complejas le costó bastante

-Te vendría bien un descanso- le respondió el androide con una sincera sonrisa

Bulma se despidió de él y cargo a Trunks quien se encontraba ya dormido… entro a la casa, coloco al pequeño Trunks en su cuna y se retiro a su cuarto, su habitación ahora era un lugar demasiado grande para ella sola, el ambiente se sentía frio, ella miro a los alrededores y se vio en uno de los espejos… su vanidad la hacía reconocer lo hermosa que era, sin embargo su belleza no ayudó a retener al hombre que amaba… Vegeta… pensó en su nombre, recordó sus besos, la forma tan intensa como la tomaba, se había vuelto adicta a él… desde el primer día… camino hacia el balcón, abrió la puerta y salió a contemplar las estrellas, no sabía porque desde el día anterior cada vez que miraba al cielo recordaba a Goku, seguro era porque el cielo era parte de la naturaleza y la naturaleza era salvaje, sin ataduras a nada, extravagante en sus etapas, y así era Goku… trato de no pensar en el pero era imposible, se sentía molesta por la forma en que comporto, y la dejo sin decir nada… solo la miró sin expresión como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada, cuando sintió frio entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta del balcón y se dirigió al baño, estaba inquieta, deseosa, ansiosa… en eso vio el cesto de ropa sucia, se acerco rápidamente lo abrió y saco una de las prendas y la olio, aun tenía el olor a él… su cuerpo se tenso en respuesta… cuanto lo necesitaba en ese momento… hubiera dado lo que fuera por estar con él esa noche… pero cómo? Como podría hacerlo… se recostó en su cama mirando el techo con la prenda en su cara olfateándola, buscando la respuesta… Bulma Brief siempre consigue lo que quiere, pensó maquiavélicamente… En eso se dirigió a su armario se cambio rápidamente de ropa, se puso un jean, zapatillas y una polera.

-Mamá te puedo encargar a Trunks, tengo que salir- le dijo Bulma con prisa

-Claro querida, pero me puedes decir a dónde vas?- le pregunto Bunny con curiosidad

-Tengo que ver algo importante, no demoro- respondió mientras salía corriendo rumbo al patio, desencapsuló una nave la más rápida que tenia y se despego a toda prisa…

Su conciencia le decía que se estaba volviendo demente… como es que estaba pensando ir a buscar a Goku a su propia casa, que excusa pondría cuando llegara, con qué cara miraría a Milk a Gohan… todas esas preguntas se hacía en el camino, pero mando a su conciencia al diablo necesita estar con él pelinegro, necesitaba verlo…

Goku había tenido una tarde algo agitada, había estado con Milk varias veces y después fue a recoger a Gohan de un pueblo un poco lejano que estuvo en problemas por unos abusivos, después de eso se quedo en su habitación descansando, hasta el momento en que Milk llego y se echo a su lado…

-Goku… he estado pensando y… quiero tener otro hijo- le comento risueña Milk

-Otro hijo?- le respondió Goku sorprendido

-Sí, y le pondré de nombre Goten, que te parece?- le respondió súper entusiasmada

-Bueno… Milk, está bien- le respondió rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo

En la montaña paoz a diferencia de la ciudad hacía mucho calor, y estar con ropa era un tortura de noche, Milk después de lo que había pasado con el saiyajin se sentía menos acomplejada y mas desinhibida, así que solo se quedo con un camisón algo transparente que le habían regalado para su noche de bodas pero que nunca uso porque le parecía muy estrafalario, sin embargo ahora ella se sentía distinta y con la confianza de usarlo…

Bulma desde el cielo pudo visualizar la pequeña casa, su corazón se acelero al pensar que lo vería de nuevo… aterrizo su nave ocasionando ruido para que se percataran de su presencia.

Goku al escuchar el ruido, se extraño….hasta que sintió su ki, ese diminuto ki, que él podía reconocer fácilmente… sus pensamientos se aturdieron, que estaba haciendo ella ahí, había ocurrido algo? O es que ella lo estaba buscando… inmediatamente salió de su cuarto para sorpresa de la pelinegra y bajo las escaleras, su corazón se acelero al sentir su presencia detrás de la puerta, se acerco lentamente, toco la perilla y la giro… La mujer tenía una capucha que cubría su cabello, lo miro fijamente con cierto entusiasmo mientras que sus labios marcaban una sonrisa… Goku no supo reaccionar a eso, solo la contemplo y tiro sus brazos en señal de rendición, no podía, no con ella…

-Goku… quiero que hablemos, podrás?- le pregunto la peliazul en un tono discreto mirándolo con anhelo

-Bul..-

-Goku?- Lo llamo Milk, quien bajaba de las escaleras, el saiyajin volteo a verla y para su asombro ella se acerco hasta la puerta con la misma ropa que llevaba puesta en su habitación –Bulma? Pero que haces aquí, acaso ha pasado algo?- la miro con suspicacia

Bulma no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, la mujer llevaba una ropa transparente, donde claramente se mostraba su nula ropa interior… sino fuera el caso Bulma la hubiera felicitado por su osadía, sin embargo ahora… ahora solo sintió recelo, levanto su vista y miro al saiyajin que con su mirada trato de explicarle pero no pudo… él no sabía mentir… y menos a la peliazul que lo conocía.

-Vine a enseñarle algo a Goku, algo que se… va a… necesitar para acabar con los androides- no pudo evitar confundir sus ideas

-Y a cell?- le pregunto Milk con la misma suspicacia

-Sí, Milk! O por que más voy a estar aquí!- respondió Bulma con enfado, no sabía qué hacer para esconder su cara, era obvio su molestia

-Bueno nos vemos arriba Goku- diciendo esto Milk se retiro, ella no era nada tonta, le pareció extraño la presencia de Bulma, si bien ella no quería pensar mal, sintió celos y por eso bajo sin importar su recato…

Bulma se quedo callada, su rostro lo decía todo… Goku en ese momento no sabía qué decir, se sintió impotente… Bulma se alejo de la puerta y se dirigió hacia su nave, el saiyajin la siguió…

-Bulma, espera aun no te vayas!- le grito el saiyajin

-Goku!- le respondió Bulma tratando de contenerse –Yo no soy quién para decirte nada, ella es tu esposa y puedes hacer con ella… todo, solo que… no hubiera venido, fue la peor estupidez, la peor estupidez!- empezó a decir mientras tiraba patadas a la compuerta de su nave con rabia, se subió a su nave sin mirar al saiyajin quien sobrevoló delante de ella cuando emprendió el vuelo, no lo miro y despego a prisa…

Bulma piloteo a gran velocidad… llego a la corporación se bajo de su nave… camino hacia su cuarto se quito su ropa con desanimo y se metió a la cama… su día había sido el peor, aunque recordar los momentos con Goku la hizo querer llorar… ya no… Ya no… se dijo así misma… dando por terminado lo que paso con el guerrero

Pasaron las horas…

Bulma aun no podía dormir… se movía de un lado al otro… prendió la televisión pero no había nada interesante solo noticias sobre la próxima batalla con cell donde se definiría el destino de la tierra, sobre el invencible guerrero Mister Satan y bla bla bla…

-Aburrido- comento la peliazul, intento apagar el televisor pero como el control no le hacía caso, se tuvo que levantar fastidiada a pagarlo manualmente, en eso se da la vuelta para dirigirse a su cama cuando de repente apareció el saiyajin de cabello alborotado delante de ella… Bulma casi da un grito del susto, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de quien se trataba…

-Goku- fue lo único que pudo decir ya que, el saiyajin arremetió en su boca sin ninguna censura, la sostuvo con fuerza y la jalo hacia el rodeándola con sus brazos…

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**RE-EDITADO**

* * *

Bulma se empezó a agitar, sentir sus labios y esos brazos que la cogían tan fuerte… era demasiada tentación…pero en eso recordó la ropa sugerente de Milk y se soltó toscamente…

-Que haces aquí Goku?- le pregunto Bulma en tono firme pero discreto tratando de recuperar un poco la respiración… para que nadie escuche

-Bulma tú me fuiste a buscar…vine porque quería verte- Le respondió Goku algo incomodo

-Olvídalo!- le respondió cruzando sus brazos mirando hacia otro lado

Goku era conocido por su carácter bueno y noble, sin embargo estar con la peliazul había hecho que el descubra facetas de si mismo que no conocía hasta ese momento, incluso en ese preciso instante se estaba empezando a hartar de la actitud de la peliazul, así que respiro profundo y trato de mantener la calma…

-Si gustas… podemos irnos de aquí- le sugirió Goku a la peliazul, al verla ansiosa moviendo sus pies, parecía que quería explotar pero por el lugar donde se encontraban le era imposible

Ella le mando una mirada asesina, Goku por un momento pensó que tal vez no fue buena idea sugerirle eso ya que al verla en ese estado lo puso nervioso… Ella lo miro pensando si aceptar o mandarlo al diablo a que se siga revolcando con "su Milk"… realmente empezó a tener ira de tan solo pensarlo, pero que acaso era estúpida o que, ellos habían tenido relaciones pero eso no quería decir que Goku vaya a dejar a Milk y que ella deje de amar a Vegeta, realmente estaba teniendo una actitud ridícula y ella lo reconocía… pero verlo parado delante de ella mirándola esperando una respuesta con ese rostro tan puro, con esa mirada que no tenia malicia… diablos incluso se estaba preguntando si ella fue la que lo sedujo sin darse cuenta y el ingenuamente cayo, pero es que viendo esa cara y esa mirada cualquiera pensaría eso… sin embargo la realidad era otra… ella estaba al borde de la histeria y el mantenía la calma, no se veía atribulado, más bien se veía seguro… seguro de lo que hacía… pero como podía? Si acababa de estar con Milk como podía ahora estar con ella sin sentir culpa… ella lo sentiría, ella no podría… o al menos eso creía..

Goku se sentó al borde de su cama mirándola, esperando a que tome una decisión… Bulma al verlo en esa actitud, se acaloro… porque tenía que verse tan atractivo.. diablos!

Ella se acerco a su velador saco algo del cajón lo sostuvo en su mano y se acerco a Goku colocando su mano en su hombro, él entendió el mensaje y automáticamente se teletransportó…

Goku quería llevar su conversación a un lugar lo más lejos posible de todos, así que aparecieron en una selva virgen, llena de cascadas donde todo era quietud y pura naturaleza…

Bulma a penas llego sintió que podía liberar todo…

-Que hiciste Goku? Estuviste con Milk verdad?- fue lo primero en preguntar la peliazul presa de sus celos

Goku le mantenía la mirada –Bulma…-

-NO! NO DIGAS NADA, ES OBVIO!- Bulma caminaba de una lado al otro con las manos en las caderas, los celos la consumían… -Yo sé que no tengo porque reclamarte, pero no puedo siento celos!- reconoció Bulma con una vena palpitando en su frente

Goku la observo y sintió que debía defenderse -Y tú… DISFRUTASTE TU BESO CON EL IMBECIL DE VEGETA? – grito el saiyajin lleno de frustración

Bulma se quedo de piedra, recién pudo notar el alterado estado de ánimo de Goku…

-Que?... ESTAS LOCO! Yo rechace a Vegeta!-

-YO NO VI ESO!- grito Goku –YO VI QUE TU NO LO RECHAZASTE!- le dijo Goku cogiéndose el cabello por frustración

-Entonces tu al pensar que yo me iba a meter a la cama con Vegeta, tú fuiste corriendo a buscar a Milk!- Le respondió Bulma acusadoramente

-Y eso te molesta? Acaso Milk no es mi esposa para buscarla cuando yo quiera?- respondió Goku totalmente harto de estar en ese plan, el jamás había tenido ese tipo de discusiones y le era difícil saber qué decir, pero por la ira del momento dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. –Bulma… perdón, no he querido decir eso- comento Goku totalmente apenado, realmente no podía creer que se haya atrevido a hablarle así, que le estaba pasando…

-En la mañana me dijiste que con ella era diferente y me diste a entender que no lo disfrutabas, y hoy voy a verte y la veo con una ropa sugerente como si lo hubieran acabado de hacer!- le respondió Bulma al borde de la histeria

-Yo sentí rabia de ver como Vegeta te besaba, en ese momento te juro que lo hubiera matado!- le respondió Goku cabizbajo

-Pero yo he sido sincera contigo Goku, tu sabes lo que aun siento por ese imbécil presumido, yo no te he mentido en lo absoluto como para que tú te hagas ideas que no son, PERO PARECE QUE TU SI!- le respondió molesta

-QUE?- Goku no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –Yo no te he mentido Bulma, jamás lo haría… y si, si sé lo que todavía sientes por ese IMBECIL, por lo mismo tuve miedo-

-Miedo?-

-Si…miedo a que vuelvas con él y lo que estamos teniendo se acabe- le respondió finalmente Goku…

Bulma estaba en una situación difícil, ella jamás había tenido una aventura de ese tipo, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir, a imaginarse al hombre que la calentaba con otra mujer… pero ver a Goku celoso con esa actitud tan varonil, tan hombre, lo hizo desearlo, la humedad en su zona no se hizo esperar… así que quiso incitarlo más…

-Tú dices que puedes estar con Milk cuando quieras- dijo Bulma mientras se acercaba al saiyajin

-Bulma…- quiso interrumpirla Goku pero no pudo

-Y yo puedo pedirle a Vegeta que caliente mi cama cuando quiera, estoy segura que eso no me negara, es más conociéndolo…creo que le va a gustar la idea…- le respondió mordiéndose los labios

Goku la miro sorprendido por la forma tan descarada como se expresaba, como se acercaba a él moviendo sus caderas, empuño sus manos de rabia por la declaración… tan solo imaginarse a Bulma gozando con las manos de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo le daba una sensación desagradable

-Bulma… no te acerques-le pidió el saiyajin

-Por qué? Pasa algo Goku, te ha molestado algo?- le respondió Bulma haciéndose la inocente

Bulma se acerco lo suficiente para tocar su rostro con sus labios, el saiyajin estaba tenso mirándola con desagrado, eso a ella le excito más verlo con cara de malo, era algo diferente, se pregunto como la cogería estando molesto, en ese momento ella sentía que su ropa interior estaba mojada, ella quería sentirlo… quería que se olvide de Milk…

Bulma roso con su lengua la piel de su cuello y se pego más a su cuerpo, en eso sintió como el saiyajin preso de los celos que ella había provocado nuevamente en él, la cogió del cabello sujetándola con fuerza…

-Por qué Bulma, por qué quieres tanto a Vegeta?- le pregunto Goku con rabia, con celos…

-Por qué mejor no me haces olvidarlo?- le pregunto la peliazul mirándolo a los ojos acercándose a su rostro y mordiéndole los labios… En eso Bulma se alejo y retrocedió bajo la atenta vista de Goku levanto un poco su polo y empezó a deslizar su pequeña braga por sus piernas hasta que cayó al piso… Goku la miro inquieto… Bulma sabía hacer cosas muy provocativas… la peliazul se mordió el labio y mirando fijamente al saiyajin empezó a rosarse los senos encima del polo…

-Dime Goku, Milk se comportaba así contigo?- le pregunto Bulma, queriendo demostrarle que ella era mejor amante que la pelinegra

Goku como hipnotizado movió la cabeza en forma de negación algo que hizo que la peliazul sonriera con malicia… ella no era de comportando así, pero el recelo que sentía por la pelinegra la hizo estar en un estado de competencia… Goku se había vuelto tan excitante para Bulma que la estaba haciendo hacer cosas que ellas jamás imagino..

Ella al ver los gestos de Goku continuo tocándose, su espalda la apoyo detrás de una roca y mientras lo observaba bajo su mano hasta su zona intima y empezó a tocarse, empezó presionando esa zona mientras miraba al saiyajin que estaba petrificado al ver lo que hacia la peliazul, ella se estaba masturbando mientras veía a Goku, los gemidos de Bulma no se hicieron esperar… Goku no sabía qué hacer en ese momento se sintió intimidado, Bulma era una mujer muy desinhibida… que sin querer le estaba enseñando cosas nuevas, el jamás había visto algo así, no sabía que uno mismo podía hacerse eso… verla a la mujer fue de lo más excitante para el que de inmediato sintió su miembro erecto, dilatando con fuerza debajo de su pantalón…

Bulma se retiro su polo lentamente, dejando así a la vista de Goku su cuerpo desnudo, mostrando sus senos parados y sus pezones duros… se recostó encima de la roca esperando al saiyajin…

Goku se acerco y con una de sus manos toco lo que tanto ansiaba… su entrada, estaba húmeda, la masajeo un poco e introdujo sus dedos haciendo que Bulma gimiera de placer, en eso llevo sus dedos a su boca y probo su sabor… era dulce.. Bulma se incorporo y le lamio sus labios…

-Me extrañaste Goku?- le pregunto la peliazul excitada –Porque yo sí, moría por verte- le repitió mientras metía su lengua y sentía como el saiyajin empezaba a quitarse sus prendas…

-Yo… ya no puedo estar sin ti Bulma- le respondió el saiyajin con la respiración agitada…

Bulma al escuchar eso su pecho se agito, se aparto de Goku y cogió la capsula que había déjalo sobre el suelo y la aventó, de pronto apareció un cabaña… -Ven entremos- le dijo Bulma estirándole la mano

Goku se acerco y la presiono contra la puerta cogiéndola de las caderas y cargándola… sus intensiones fueron claras desde el inicio ellos querían sexo, estaban deseosos el uno por el otro… el saiyajin sujeto fuertemente sus glúteos deseoso de ellos, eran grandes redondos, y sujetando sus caderas la apretó más para que sintiera su miembro demasiado erecto…

-Goku, métemelo por favor!- le suplico la peliazul ansiosa, ya no podía aguantar más

El pelinegro empezó a acariciar sus senos, para empezar a amasarlos rudamente, metía en su boca sus pezones y los empezó a morder con cuidado, Bulma sentía que se desvanecía… quería tenerlo dentro, no podía aguantar más… así que aparto al saiyajin con sus manos lo hecho a la cama y ella se sentó encima de él…

-Bulma?- Goku no comprendía lo que quería hacer

-Tranquilo Goku, te va a gustar- diciendo esto se sentó encima de él y empezó a cabalgarlo, utilizando toda la rudeza y la rapidez que su cuerpo le exigía, Goku gozaba de una vista perfecta, miraba como los senos de la peliazul subían y bajaban… esos senos que lo enloquecían… los sujeto y los empezó a amasar y chupar fervientemente mientras recibía esas olas de placer interminables, realmente la peliazul lo tenía loco, ya nada podía hacer, el solo la quería a ella, a nadie más… los dos se vinieron en un orgasmo pleno… Goku boto todo su semen dentro de Bulma…

-Te gusto?- le pregunto Bulma bastante agitada

-Mucho…- respondió Goku, quien volteo a verla –Quiero más…- susurro el saiyajin mirándola sugerentemente

-Aún no acaba la noche- le respondió Bulma al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa complique de sus morbosas fantasías…

Goku miró como la peliazul se levantaba y se dirigía al baño… él se recostó en la cama suspirando y tranquilizando su respiración, acaba de tener sexo pero aun así quería más… dentro de él estaba la intención de seguir penetrándola… quería imaginarse la cara de Vegeta al darse cuenta de el cuerpo de Bulma ya no le pertenecía, de que él la había tomado… solo en eso pensaba…

El saiyajin como si fuera un animal en celo, se acerco al baño que mantenía la puerta cerrada, el escucho el sonido de la ducha, se quedo pensando si debía entrar o no… no quería incomodar a Bulma o que ella se molestara por su intromisión, pero no aguantaba más necesita tenerla otra vez… al diablo!... entro al baño se dirigió a donde estaba la silueta desnuda de la mujer… Bulma estaba recibiendo un reconfortante baño, después del encuentro con el saiyajin debía relajar sus músculos… en eso sintió como unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura y unos labios sobre sus hombros… lo que hizo que ella coloque ambas manos sobre la pared de la ducha…

-Bulma, no aguanto… -susurro el guerrero que estaba demasiado excitado

Bulma sintió nuevamente la calentura gobernar su entrepierna… lo que la hizo presionar con su trasero el miembro viril de Goku… él que estaba sujetándola por la espalda, observo con detalle el culo tan redondo y grande que poseía su amante… le generaba deseo, ansias, mirarlo hizo que el desatara su parte animal… de pronto se vio el mismo agachándose hasta que su rostro este frente a él… Bulma se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y con lo mojada que ya estaba dio rienda suelta a todo… y se posiciono mejor para permitirle el acceso… Goku con sus manos cogió sus glúteos, los abrió un poco y por instinto y ganas metió su lengua para besar esa zona que tanto le apetecía… empezó a lamer con esmero mientras que con sus dedos penetraba a Bulma por su zona delantera, Bulma no podía dejar de gemir, estaba teniendo sensaciones indescriptibles con los tocamientos del pelinegro… su miembro erecto ya le empezaba a doler así que se levanto abrió mas los glúteos de Bulma y la penetro por atrás… empezó a moverse lentamente cuando escucho el quejido de dolor que salió de la peliazul aun no se acostumbraba a hacerlo por ahí… sin embargo con las continuas embestidas Bulma empezó a sentir sensaciones de espasmos internos que hacían que su excitación creciera, empezó a gemir del pequeño dolor que ahora sentía y de las constantes olas de placer que recibía, sentir el miembro de Goku dentro de ella, era fantástico…

-Más, más…. Dame más- le pedía la peliazul recontra acalorada

Goku, le besaba el cuello, las zonas más erógenas y con sus manos exprimía sus senos… el sexo se había convertido en rudo, fuerte… Bulma volteo su rostro para besar al saiyajin, a quien mordió fuertemente sacándole sangre y succionándola… esta vez sí le dolió a Goku que incluso pensó que era como una venganza de la peliazul por el dolor que sentía cuando la embestía. Pero tanto era su excitación que ya no se sentía consiente de la realidad, los gemidos de Bulma llegando a su orgasmo eran su elixir… ya no podía más y se derramo dentro de ella, haciendo que ella sintiera el liquido caliente de su liberación… Bulma con la poca cordura que le quedaba volvió a abrir la ducha y permitió que el agua les cayera encima para apaciguar el calor, y refrescar sus cuerpos…

Ya faltaba poco para que sean las 5 de la mañana… ellos estaban echados en la cama entrelazados mirándose cansados… realmente se la habían pasado teniendo sexo...

-No quiero que esto acabe…-comento deliberadamente Goku mirando hacia el techo

Bulma escucho sus palabras y giro a verlo…roso sus labios y lo mordió ligeramente…-Yo… tampoco… pero creo que ya tienes que volver- le dijo Bulma al saiyajin

-Si- respondió él con cara desanimada –quiero hacértelo siempre Bulma-dicho esto los dos rieron juntos

-Goku… como hiciste para irte sin que Milk te diga algo- le pregunto la peliazul con curiosidad

-No podía dormir, necesitaba verte… así que utilice la tele transportación- le respondió un tranquilo Goku

-Que? Pero… Milk no se dio cuenta?- le pregunto Bulma sorprendida y con cierto temor a su respuesta

-Ah… bueno realmente no pensé en eso, en ese momento- respondió Goku rascándose la cabeza

Bulma casi se cae de espaldas, en ese momento sintió pánico porque si Milk se daba cuenta que Goku no estaba, podría ir a su casa a preguntar por él y se podrían dar cuenta de TODO… los ojos se Bulma se ampliaron

-Goku vámonos! No quiero imaginar lo que pasaría si Milk se da cuenta de que no estás!- dicho esto Bulma se apresuro para irse de ahí

…

Bulma de pronto apareció al filo de su cama con Goku, quien la sujetaba de la cintura y no le quitaba la vista de encima…

-Cuando nos vemos?- le pregunto algo inquieto el saiyajin

-Deduzco que más tarde- le respondió la peliazul regalándole una sonrisa complique y guiñándole el ojo

-Bien- dicho esto Goku desapareció

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**RE-EDITADO**

* * *

Ansioso y con ira contenida en su ser, así se encontraba Vegeta en el templo de Kamisama, apoyado en uno de los muros y con los brazos cruzados esperaba a que el insecto verde saliera y le permita el acceso a esa habitación… del tiempo… necesitaba aumentar sus poderes una vez más, decía él confiado de que esta vez por fin demostraría a los inútiles gusanos y al bastardo de Kakarotto quien era él, nadie más se burlaría de él… Nadie… en eso sus pensamientos se pusieron en blanco y sintió como la sangre le hervía de tan solo recordar el último encuentro con el saiyajin, la mirada le confianza que tenia sobre sí mismo, y mirada tan retadora que mantuvo delante de él…lo quería muerto, Vegeta quería muerto a ese saiyajin pero por sus propias manos…a ese saiyajin de clase baja que hozó retarlo… que hozó humillarlo….

En eso por fin sintió el sonido de la puerta para vista de los demás, Mirai Trunks se quedó sorprendido al ver a Piccoro salir con un nuevo nivel de pelea, Mister popo hace lo mismo mientras que Vegeta pasa por su costado y hace una broma sarcástica, llena de provocación y mofa… causándole al namekusein irritación por sus comentarios, sin embargo… todo es simple apariencia… ya que una vez dentro Vegeta cambia su rostro por completo a uno de pesadumbre y recelo, como los odiaba a todos… camino adentro de la gran habitación que se mostraba con una atmosfera sin fin, y cayó de rodillas al piso, arrugando sus puños preso de la ira y libre de poder expresar sus pesares, sus sentimientos más reprimidos, nadie podía sentir su ki, nadie podría darse cuenta de lo abatido que se encontraba el príncipe de los saiyajin y nadie podría ser testigo de que por las mejillas del príncipe corrían lagrimas de frustración y de dolor…

...

En corporación capsula, Bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio con su padre, ambos cansados ya que la mayoría del día se la pasaron encerrados comprendiendo el sistema tan complejo del androide, no era una tarea fácil, el era muy poderoso y tenía muchas cualidades como leer el ki, algo que le sorprendía a la peliazul, quien no lo pensó capaz de hacer eso, le causaba curiosidad saber todo su funcionamiento y como ese científico loco fue capaz de crear tal obra de arte, ella se acercaba al androide y lo observaba a detalle, de vez en cuando le dedicaba un sonrisa, ya que el mantenía una mirada seria y algo perdida eso le causaba cierta gracia a la peliazul… Bulma era una científica, un genio por naturaleza, vestida con bata blanca examinaba a detalle todos los componentes y se rascaba la cabeza cuando algo no encajaba, estar en su mundo complejo de formulas, códigos y tecnología le permitía distraerse de su mundo actual, y la ayudaba a dejar de pensar en sus problemas personales y en los de la tierra con las locuras de ese monstro llamado Cell, sobrecargarse de trabajo era mejor, así su mente no la traicionaba y no se detenía a pensar en lo que pudiera estar haciendo Goku y el porqué aun no tenía noticias de él… no era que lo extrañara, no… se decía así misma… simplemente que… diablos ni siquiera entendía porque se estaba volviendo indispensable saber de él para ella últimamente…

-Hija , te veo algo cansada estas bien?- le pregunto el Sr. Brief mientras juntaba dos piezas

-Ah… sí Papá solo que sus componentes y el sistema operativo que posee son tan complejos que me hace doler la cabeza, aun así considero que estamos avanzando rápido…

-Así es hija, en unos tres días deduzco que ya habremos acabado- sentencio el científico –así que por qué no te tomas un descanso…yo puedo continuar-

Bulma estiro sus brazos dando un gran suspiro y asintió con la mirada –Creo que iré a Kame house, quiero ver cómo están los chicos, espero que no estén tan tensos por el torneo de cell- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose a la salida con Trunks en brazos

-Mándales mis saludos-dijo el científico al ver salir a la peliazul

Bulma subió a su aeronave y despego, necesitaba distraerse y sabia que encontraría al menos a la mayoría donde el maestro rochi…

-Solo tengo la esperanza de que cumpla con las reglas y no mate a nadie- dijo Krilin en tono serio a sus amigos que se encontraban reunidos

-Yo considero que con Goku y los demás podremos derrotarlo fácilmente- respondió un seguro Yamcha ante su comentario

-Igual no deben confiarse… ese tipo se ve muy seguro de sus intenciones, espero realmente que ganen, soy aun muy joven para morir!- termino de decir el maestro Rochi sacando risas de todos y aliviando un poco el momento de incertidumbre

-Aun así, no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable… si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor de destruir a número 18 cuando pude! RAYOS!- grito de frustración el pequeño calvo

-Tranquilo Krilin- le dijo Yamcha colocando su mano en su hombro –la androide es muy bonita, hubiera sido un desperdicio aniquilarla- respondió con risas el fornido hombre

-Que hablas YAMCHA!- le respondió Krilin algo avergonzado y con las mejillas rojas

En eso Yamcha sintió que algo o alguien se avecinaba salió a ver por la ventana y vio como la nave de Bulma aterrizaba…

-Bulma!- fue lo único que atino decir al salir corriendo a darle el encuentro muy animado…

-QUE? Bulma!-dijo Krilin curioso de la situación no esperaban su visita

Bulma bajo de la nave con ayuda de Yamcha ya que tenia a Trunks en brazos…

-Gracias Yamcha- le dijo una alegre peliazul, con una sonrisa de ángel que hacia poner ruborizado a cualquiera… y sobre todo a él quien estaba tan animado de verla

Bulma se dirigió adentro de la casa y saludo a todos los presentes…

-Bulma querida… que te trae por aquí? acaso vienes a ver a este indefenso viejito y a darle cariñito- dijo un mañoso Rochi al acercarse sigilosamente… Lo que no esperaba el viejo era el tremendo puñete que recibió a pesar de que Bulma tenía a Trunks en brazos, algo que hizo reír mucho al bebe

-Viejo mañoso!- atino a decir con la mirada molesta –Vine a visitarlos, quería saber cómo se encuentran ya no falta nada para el torneo, solo unos días- respondió la peliazul desencapsulando una pequeña cuna y colocando a Trunks con sus juguetes mientras ella se sentaba a conversar

-Estábamos hablando de eso, es realmente preocupante- respondió algo desanimado el pequeño calvo

-Realmente tenemos que dar todo de nosotros para vencerlo- comento por fin Tenshin han quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, metido en sus propios pensamientos…

-Vamos chicos! No estén así, ustedes son más y son muy poderosos así que yo creo que van a ganar- respondió Bulma tratando de darles ánimos

-Bulma me da gusto que hayas venido, hace días que no sabía de ti…- comento Yamcha sinceramente

-Es que no has ido a visitarme, tu sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras- respondió Bulma devolviéndole el gesto

-Pero con Vegeta ahí… Bulma tan solo de pensarlo da miedo!- respondió Krilin, haciéndola recordar al saiyajin

-Vegeta… no sé donde está, no lo he visto desde ayer- comento la peliazul no pudiendo ocultar su pesar de tan solo recordarlo… Yamcha se percato de eso y quiso averiguar más

-Entonces no sabes que está en el templo sagrado de Kami sama? El planea entrar nuevamente a la habitación del tiempo- le informó Yamcha que para su sorpresa se da cuenta del nulo conocimiento de Bulma al respecto

-Hoy se supone que entraría, le tocaba ingresar después de Piccoro y como ya puedo sentir el ki de él, deduzco que ya ingreso Vegeta- respondió Krilin apoyado en la meza

-Ya veo- respondió la peliazul mirando hacia un costado… se levanto y se acerco Trunks quien jugaba con Chaoz

Bulma al sentir las olas del mar golpear fuerte contra la arena decide salir a sentir la brisa, camino por la arena despacio mirando el atardecer se veía hermoso, el sol se estaba a punto de ocultar, cerro sus ojos tratando de sentir paz, ya que cada vez que recordaba a Vegeta su corazón se llenaba de pesar, de una sensación desagradable, por momentos se sentía libre, pero en cuanto lo recordaba volvía todo…

-Por qué tan sola?...-

-Solo estaba pensando- le respondió Bulma al chico de la cicatriz abriendo sus ojos y contemplando el sunset

-Todo bien Bulma?- le preguntó Yamcha con algo de preocupación –Te noto extraña-

-Yamcha…- voltea a verlo a los ojos la peliazul –Alguna vez?…no… no olvídalo- le respondió tratando de evadir el tema

-Alguna vez que… oh vamos Bulma, no me dejes así…que me querías preguntar?- le insistió con curiosidad

-No nada importante en serio!- respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul

-Es en serio? Me vas a dejar así?- los dos rieron juntos

Yamcha camino hasta estar un poco más cerca de ella y se inclino a decirle algo al oído, sacándole una sonrisa a la peliazul seguido de un movimiento de cabeza…

Goku… quien había llegado hace unos minutos observo la escena desde la entrada de la casa…

 **Flash back…**

-El cumpleaños de Gohan ha sido un caos, sin embargo estoy satisfecha, la pasó muy bien!- decía Milk mientras limpiaba todo el desorden

-Si Milk, yo también la pase muy bien- le respondió Goku algo ansioso

-Bueno Goku… voy a limpiar vas estar arriba o que- le pregunto Milk apurada porque el saliera de ahí y la dejara ordenar todo sin destruir nada

-Voy a salir- le respondió tranquilo el saiyajin

-QUE? A DONDE PIENSAS IR?- respondió Milk solicitando una explicación

-Quiero… ir a visitar al maestro rochi y a los demás-

-Pero… si hace un rato estuvo aquí Krilin para que quieres ir!-

Goku la miro con cara de no saber qué decir, no tenía ni idea de que excusa dar… Milk tenía razón para que ir… no era necesario después de todo visitar a sus amigos, en si él a quien quería ver era a Bulma… sobre todo porque al buscar su ki, se dio con la sorpresa de que se encontraba en Kame house, necesitaba ir a verla…

-Ya te dije Milk… quiero visitarlos, ya vuelvo- y antes de escuchar la protesta de la pelinegra se teletransportó…

 **Fin del Flash back…**

Goku se quedo observando cómo se reían, ver a Yamcha tan cerca a Bulma no le agrado nada, el conocía los sentimientos que su amigo aun mantenía por ella, ya que él se lo había confesado en un momento de nostalgia… Yamcha se percato de la presencia de Goku por su ki, pero aun así la conversación con Bulma era su prioridad y no le dio importancia, ya después se acercaría a saludarlo, sin embargo se sorprendió al sentir el aumento de su ki y la cercanía de este, así que volteo por inercia y fue donde se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando hacia ellos, si bien Goku no estaba molesto con Yamcha la situación de encontrarlo cerca a Bulma no le gusto y por más que trato de controlarse hubo una ligera alteración de su estado de ánimo, algo que con la gran cantidad de poder del saiyajin era imposible pasar desapercibido…

-Hola Chicos!- saludo Goku

-Goku!- respondió alegre el guerrero de cicatriz

Bulma al escuchar su voz sintió como le salto el corazón, el estomago, la respiración… un sin fin de emociones, giro su rostro para ver al saiyajin, quien le devolvió la mirada regalándole una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le devolvió la paz a la peliazul

-Hola Goku…- respondió Bulma tratando de disimular el gusto que le daba el verlo, todos entraron a la casa y empezaron las preguntas…

-Dime Goku, paso algo?- pregunto Krilin quien era el más confundido ya que él había estado en su casa compartiendo el cumpleaños de Gohan hace no más de 2 horas

-No!… nada solo quise venir a visitarlos- respondió con su risa nerviosa el saiyajin…

-Ummm, es extraño… no será que Milk te corrió por haber roto casi todo con Gohan- dijo Krilin causando la risa de todos

-Pero con esa fuerza, es lógico que destroce todo, más bien ten cuidado de hacer destrozos aquí Goku- le dijo el maestro Rochi cogiendo una de sus famosas revistas

-Usted es un viejo pervertido! Cuando será el día que cambie!- lo reprendió Bulma al ver como se le caía la baba al viejo Rochi mientras miraba a las mujeres desnudas de su revista

Todos a excepción de Goku se rieron…

-Goku dime es necesario que estés todo el tiempo con tu transformación, eso es parte de tu entrenamiento?- le pregunto Tenshin han

-Bueno… esto me ayuda a poder aprender a controlar mi fuerza y estar en este estado permanente ayuda a que mi cuerpo se acostumbre y así no gaste energía durante la pelea- respondió algo serio el saiyajin para asombro de todos

La plática continuaba y Goku respondía y aportaba en la conversación, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incomodo al ver todas las atenciones que Yamcha le ofrecía a la peliazul, ya sea desde sentarse a su costado, alcanzarle algo para tomar, acompañarla a ver a Trunks y reírse nuevamente juntos por las caras graciosas del Bebé… no podía concentrarse en lo que le decían, incluso varias veces tubo que preguntar lo mismo para recordar de lo que estaban hablando…

-Vaya Goku si que estás distraído- le dijo Krilin al ver que Goku no respondía su pregunta

-No… no es eso Krilin...-

\- Chicos, me ha gustado verlos, ya debo regresar… Trunks ya tiene sueño- decía la peliazul mientras lo mecía en sus brazos al pequeñito saiyajin

Goku la miro fijamente mientras esta le devolvía la mirada…

-Bulma si gustas yo te puedo acompañar, así no será necesario que conduzcas- le respondió un afanoso Yamcha

Goku espero escuchar la respuesta de la peliazul, que al inicio no supo que decir, y termino por aceptar con una sonrisa, algo que causo la irritación del guerrero…

-Cuídense Chicos nos vemos- dijo la peliazul saliendo por la puerta rumbo a la nave no sin antes dedicarle una mirada fugaz a Goku

Yamcha cogió su chaquete se despidió y cuando estaba a punto de salir fue interceptado por el saiyajin

-Yamcha, no crees que estas siendo muy imprudente- le cuestiono un serio Goku, ante la atónita vista de todos

-Yo? No entiendo Goku a que te refieres?- le respondió Yamcha algo confundido con una sonrisa

-Bulma es pareja de Vegeta y si él se da cuenta de las atenciones que estas teniendo con ella, no creo que te vaya bien- le respondió un calmado pero seguro Goku…

-Go…ku- tartamudeo Yamcha ya que se sintió intimidado por la mirada del saiyajin –Mis intenciones, no son malas- termino por decir el muchacho al ver el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

-Es mejor que las evites, ya que eso podría perjudicarnos, al final tendría que salvarte de una posible muerte por parte de Vegeta- le dijo esto poniendo una mano en su hombro y regalándole una sonrisa, algo que hizo que el cuerpo tenso del hombre se relajara y volviera a su estado normal…

Krilin y los demás al ver la situación jamás se imaginaron ver a Goku en ese estado tan serio y diciendo las cosas de esa manera, él mayormente todo lo tomaba con calma y le ponía buen ánimo a las peores situaciones, sin embargo en esta demostraba todo lo contrario, ocasionando que todos lo vean como algo serio…

-Yamcha, has caso, si Goku lo dice debe ser por algo- comento el Krilin como sugerencia

-Pero… ya me ofrecí a llevarla, como le digo que…-

-No te preocupes yo la puedo llevar con la tele transportación, es más rápido- respondió Goku

Yamcha estaba incomodo por la situación, pero al final dio un gran suspiro y lo acepto –Esta bien- termino por decir con resignación y nada contento por aceptar eso

-Bueno, nos vemos- dicho esto Goku se despidió mientras salía a darle el encuentro a la peliazul, quien estaba parada fuera de la nave, mirando el anochecer… Por un momento se sintió otro, realmente se estaba convirtiendo en un cínico, decirle a Yamcha que se mantenga al margen de Bulma por Vegeta… eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar su acercamiento… sin embargo no dejo de sentirse mal por la forma tan vil que engaño a su amigo, aunque de cierta manera podría tener algo de cierto…

-Bulma!- la llamo Goku, captando la atención de ella quien lo miro con sorpresa

-Goku!- pronuncia Bulma con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Yo te llevare a tu casa- le respondió mirándola fijamente

-Y Yamcha?- pregunto la peliazul con sorpresa –El había quedado en llevarme-

Goku la miro con recelo –Prefieres que te lleve Yamcha?- le pregunto expresando su molestia

Bulma al escuchar esas palabras solo atino a sonreír –No claro que no! siempre te preferiría a ti- fue lo único que respondió antes de encapsular su nave ya que no la iba a utilizar, se acerco a él con Trunks en brazos, mientras él cuidadosamente de que alguien los vea la jalo hacia su cuerpo y desaparecieron…

-Mamá! Mamá… podrías encargarte de Trunks de nuevo? Tengo que salir- le decía Bulma a su madre con entusiasmo

-ah? Si claro Hija, no hay problema- le respondió su mamá con alegría al verla entusiasmada –y…a dónde vas de tan buen ánimo?- le pregunto con curiosidad Bunny

-Mamá Trunks ya está durmiendo así que solo estate atenta por si acaso se despierte!- le comento Bulma despidiéndose rápidamente…

-Que te vaya bien! – respondió su madre al no recibir respuesta

Bulma se apresuro a darle el encuentro en su habitación, su corazón estaba agitado, emocionado de volver a estar con él, como era posible que Goku pueda lograr que ella olvide todo y solo piense en él… abrió la puerta y lo vio de pie observando la fotografía del cuadro cuando eran pequeños, él la miro algo sorprendido al ver la agitación de Bulma y ver como ella se abalanzaba a sus brazos… sentir nuevamente su olor, su calor era fantástico, la peliazul lo sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura, quería sentirlo cerca a ella, muy cerca…

-Goku…. te has hecho extrañar…- le confesó la peliazul aferrándose más a su cuerpo

-Bulma, yo también te eche de menos- respondió el saiyajin mirándola a los ojos

Bulma lo cogió del rostro y pego sus labios a los de él, dándole un beso lento… con sentimiento…

-Como has estado?- le pregunto en tono bajo la peliazul pero a la vez observándolo con ansias

-Bien… hoy celebró Milk el cumpleaños de Gohan para sorpresa de los dos, ya que hoy en si no es su cumpleaños, pero quiso hacer algo simbólico por lo que estuvo un año en la habitación del tiempo, la pasó muy bien- le respondió el saiyajin quien no dejaba de mirar sus ojos, sus labios…

-Me imagino…- Bulma al decir eso cerro la distancia entre los dos y lo beso con pasión, con ansias… Goku le correspondió con la misma intensidad…

-Vámonos?- le pregunto el saiyajin al notar que ese no era un lugar correcto para que estén los dos

Bulma lo miro y le sonrió en aceptación… Goku se quedo hipnotizado por la sonrisa de la peliazul, verla con su cabello suelto, sus mejillas rosadas, sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, era delirante para el saiyajin…

-Donde te gustaría ir Bulma?- le pregunto el saiyajin expectante de lo que ella decida

-Realmente no se…sabes… a veces me gustaría saber volar…así simplemente iríamos por todos lados e incluso conocería lo que es estar arriba del mar en una noche como esta- le respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa y una mirada algo perdida en sus pensamientos…

Goku la miro estudiándola, sintió claramente su deseo, hacer algo que para ella resultaba imposible…

-Bulma confías en mi?- le pregunto mirándola a los ojos

-Sí, claro Goku!-

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió el saiyajin mientras ponía de espaldas a la peliazul y la sostenía de la cintura –Yo te diré cuando los abras…- le susurro al oído mientras desaparecían. Bulma sintió como sus pies no tenían piso, y sintió una brisa familiar, el viento era cálido y sus oídos podían escuchar el sonido del mar…

-Ábrelos- le pidió el saiyajin…

La peliazul los abrió sin imaginarse lo que iban a presenciar sus ojos, estaba en medio del océano y a unos cuantos pies del mar… Goku solo la sostenía con sus manos de la cintura lo cual la hacía tener la sensación de estar flotando… La vista era maravillosa, el cielo totalmente oscuro y lleno de estrellas… Bulma podía sentir como sus pulmones se llenaban de oxigeno por el cálido viento que mecía las olas…

-Goku…- pronuncio Bulma por el asombro

-No tengas miedo, no te soltare… solo disfruta- le dijo el saiyajin al ver como la cara maravillada de Bulma lo satisfacía, en eso el empezó a levitar despacio, haciendo que Bulma pueda sentir como su cuerpo se alejaba del mar e iba rumbo hacia las estrellas… Bulma no podía creer la sensación tan maravillosa que sentía, siempre deseo hacer eso, aunque sabía que por su condición era imposible… Goku se lo estaba mostrando, el océano era bellísimo, la oscuridad de la noche estar en medio de eso era sorprendente… mientras Goku ascendía Bulma sentía el viento por sus brazos totalmente estirados y observaba como las ballenas salían del mar y le ofrecían un espectáculo… se sintió feliz, la sensación era indescriptible…

Bulma volteo a ver al saiyajin, y le regalo una brillante sonrisa con una mirada de agradecimiento… Goku al verla tan feliz la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla entre sus brazos, mientras levitaban en medio del océano y cerca a las estrellas, él sentía su olor y rosaba con sus labios su cuello haciendo que el cuerpo de la peliazul se estremeciera…

-Goku esto es maravilloso…- le dijo la peliazul mientras entrelazaba su mano a la del guerrero…

-Tú eres maravillosa Bulma- le dijo el saiyajin quien la sujetaba con más fuerza presionando más su cuerpo y rosando con una de sus manos los senos de la mujer hasta llegar a su rostro y acariciarlo…

Los dos se miraron se besaron y rieron justos mientras disfrutaban de ese momento que solo ellos se permitían… olvidándose por completo de todo… de todos…

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Cápitulo con contenido dramático**

* * *

Los cuerpos desnudos de los dos hacían sonidos de gozo en esa playa solitaria, Goku gozaba de penetrar a la peliazul mientras esta aferraba sus piernas a su cuerpo y lo envolvía con fuerza… ya eran varias veces que Bulma sentía el líquido caliente llenar su ser, Goku observaba las mejillas rojas de la mujer embellecer su rostro, ella era perfecta, él la necesitaba y sentía que no podía estar sin ella… su olor lo tenia loco, su cuerpo lo desquiciaba y su ser… lo quería tener… Ambos terminaron agitados… pero presa de la algarabía del momento, Bulma se levantó del piso desnuda y empezó reír de felicidad… con Goku estaba experimentando sentimientos diferentes, se sentía libre de ser quien quisiera…

-Que haces?- le pregunto con gracia el saiyajin al verla tan eufórica

-Jamás he hecho esto! Estar desnuda en una playa solitaria y haciendo el amor desquiciante sin pudor alguno- respondió la peliazul riéndose de sus palabras

-Hacer el amor? - pregunto Goku algo confundido –No sabía que el amor se hacía- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Goku! El amor es lo que tu y yo hemos hecho- dijo la peliazul acercándose al guerrero y mirándolo tiernamente a los ojos…

-No entiendo...-respondió algo apenado el saiyajin

-Que me tomes, no es solo sexo… hay sentimientos de por medio Goku- le confeso la peliazul mientras acariciaba su rostro

Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos y la sujeto de los hombros…-Dime Bulma tú me quieres? -

Bulma sonrió ante su pregunta…-Claro que si Goku, yo te quiero- diciéndole esto unió sus labios al saiyajin y envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuello siendo correspondida de inmediato por el guerrero… quien emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción… pero sus pensamientos fueron perturbados recordando a Milk… y sintiendo sin querer una presión de culpa en su pecho… haciendo que su sonrisa desaparezca… Bulma se percató de eso…

-Sucede algo?-

-Mi-Milk…- pronuncio el saiyajin haciendo que la mirada de felicidad de la peliazul desaparezca…

….

Bulma se encontraba sentada en la arena mirando como Goku aventaba pequeñas piedras al mar… piedras que por la fuerza del guerrero no podían distinguir siquiera donde caían…

-Goku, tienes que hacerlo más despacio- indico la peliazul tomando unas pequeñas piedras y aventándolas…

Goku se encontraba pensativo, volteo a ver a Bulma quien aventaba las piedras y no pudo evitar sentirse confundido, apesadumbrado… Bulma observo al saiyajin y le mando una sonrisa, pero este no le correspondió, solo volteo su vista hacia el mar y siguió aventando piedras…

-Qué ocurre Goku?- le preguntó Bulma

-Bulma… que te estaba diciendo Yamcha cuando llegue?-

-Cuando llegaste?- la peliazul no se acordaba de su conversación puesto que no estuvo prestando mucha atención… -Bueno la verdad, no me acuerdo lo que conversamos- le respondió sinceramente

-Te estabas riendo cuando te dijo algo al oído… Yo lo vi- respondió Goku tratando de hacerla acordar

Bulma puso una mano en su mentón e hizo memoria… -Ahora que recuerdo, me dijo que se me veía hermosa- le respondió con una sonrisa… sonrisa que desapareció al ver el gesto molesto del Goku…

-Estas celoso?- le pregunto Bulma arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos

-Tal vez…- respondió mientras miraba hacia el mar y aventaba todas las piedras que tenia con una sola mano… -Bulma… no comprendo lo que siento, me siento confundido- dicho esto se sentó sobre la arena

Bulma se acerco a él y se sentó a su costado tocando su espalda… -Creo saber lo que sientes, hemos hecho tantas cosas en tan pocos días… que se siente sumamente extraño sobre todo porque tú y yo hemos sido amigos siempre- respondió Bulma buscando la mirada del saiyajin

-No quiero que me malinterpretes… yo no me arrepiento…- le respondió mirándola con algo de pesar

-Tranquilo Goku, no está mal lo que sientes… yo a veces también lo siento- le respondió Bulma volteando la mirada hacia el mar

El saiyajin la miro con incertidumbre -Bulma… quiero que me respondas algo… que es amar?- le pregunto Goku con la mirada muy intrigada –Yo escucho cuando Milk me lo dice, pero sinceramente no sé qué quiere decir, nunca lo entendí, solo sé que… cuando quieres a las personas como yo quiero a mis amigos, a Gohan, a Milk, deseas que estén bien siempre, que nadie les haga daño, pero ella una vez me dijo que el amor hacia una pareja era diferente, incluso se molesto por mi comentario…-

La peliazul lo miro cómplice de sus confesiones…

-Hay diferentes tipos de amor Goku… el que puedes sentir por tus amigos, por tu familia o tu pareja- le respondió mandándole una sonrisa, suspiro profundo y continuo –el de los amigos es incondicional, siempre estarás ahí para ellos cuando te necesiten, te alegraras con sus logros y los acompañaras en su tristeza… el de pareja es más complejo… es un amor que comprende muchas cosas…-

-Continua Bulma por favor… quiero entender- le pidió Goku al ver que la peliazul ya no decía nada

-El amor de pareja no es fácil Goku, cuando te enamoras sientes cosas hermosas y se forma una ilusión tremenda en tu ser por esa persona, sientes que lo darías todo por ella y que también lo dejarías todo… pero también debes saber… que al enamorarte eres propenso al sufrimiento… ya que no siempre las cosas pasan como uno quiere, comprendes?... – termino de decir Bulma observando las estrellas…

La mirada del saiyajin estaba encima de ella, observándola como un niño atento a cada detalle, cada expresión, y la forma en la que decía las cosas…

-El amor es lo más puro que puedes sentir por alguien, y es un sentimiento tan fuerte… que a veces sientes que ya no podrías vivir sin esa persona- termino de decirlo mirando fijamente al saiyajin… -Eso es amor Goku-

Goku se consterno ante las palabras de la peliazul sintió una presión en su pecho, se sintió expuesto… el sentía que ya no podía estar sin ella… el dejaría todo por ella… y lo daría todo también…

-Te pasa algo?- le pregunto Bulma al ver la mirada del saiyajin…

–Tú me dijiste que querías a Vegeta, todo eso sientes por él?- le pregunto tratando de fingir indiferencia

Bulma agacho la mirada a la arena y con su dedo empezó a formar su nombre –Si te dijera que si… tal vez lo dudaría… pero si te digo que no… definitivamente no lo creería… sinceramente ya no sé lo que siento…- le respondió atribulada

Goku apoyo su rostro sobre sus rodillas, sintió un vacío en su estómago y el frio del viento tocar su piel, no entendía porque repentinamente sentía una ola de dolor y angustia gobernar su ser…

-El amor duele Bulma?- le pregunto como un susurro

-A veces, si… y mucho- respondió la peliazul - Por qué me está preguntando todo eso? - le pregunto mandándole una sonrisa… totalmente ignorante a los sentimientos del guerrero

-Dime, que hare cuando esto se acabe…- pregunto de repente Goku con pena en su mirada y sin esparanza

Bulma abrió grandes sus ojos antes las palabras de saiyajin y sintió nostalgia…ella no había querido pensar al respecto, quería seguir sin imaginarse que existiera esa posibilidad…

-Me refiero…. a cuando Ve-geta aparezca de nuevo…- la vos del saiyajin se cortada-Lo siento, no sé cómo explicarme-

-Que pasa Goku, por que me preguntas todo eso?- pegunto Bulma con preocupación al ver el rostro entristecido del saiyajin

-Bulma… yo… no quiero que esto… termine... pero tampoco quiero que seas infeliz… si es amor lo que sientes por Vegeta, entonces quiere decir que sufres… por no estar con él- le dijo un cabizbajo Goku, sacando conclusiones de lo explicado por la peliazul –Y si es amor lo que siente Milk por mí, quiere decir que le causaría un gran sufrimiento-

Goku sabía muy bien que si él seguía frecuentando a la peliazul, Vegeta no se acercaría más a ella… causándole un gran sufrimiento.

Bulma sintió como su corazón se estremeció, acaso el estaba…no… no podía ser… se acerco al saiyajin levanto su rostro y lo miro atenta a sus palabras…

-Goku… que-que..quieres decir, que estás pensando…- la mirada de Bulma lo decía todo, lleno de miedo y preocupación…

-Quiero que seas feliz Bulma… y no quiero hacer infeliz a Milk, es mejor que terminemos esto…- le respondió tratando de no romperse ante la mirada de consternación de la peliazul, al ver sus hermosos ojos celestes llenarse de lágrimas de repente…

-No… no me digas eso! Yo, no Goku por favor!- repetía Bulma mientras se alejaba de él y lo miraba con gran tristeza

-Lo siento, es lo mejor para todos- respondió finalmente el saiyajin sintiendo como si el mismo se aventara una genkidama y muriera en el acto…

-Que dices!- Bulma se alejo de él secándose las lagrimas -QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!-

-Bulma….ya es hora irnos- le dijo el saiyajin tratando de acercarse

-NO!... NO!... no te acerques…- Bulma lo miro y no pudo evitar llorar… llorar de frustración, de coraje… -ERES IGUAL QUE VEGETA! ERES UN IMBECIL QUE NO LE IMPORTA MIS SENTIMIENTOS!- le grito Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos… -SOLO TE APROVECHASTE-

Goku al verla así sintió dolor y se sorprendió de sus palabras… -Que dices!-

-Pensé que eras diferente… al diablo con todo Goku!- Respondió Bulma llena de dolor… el saiyajin trato de explicarle pero no pudo hacer nada cuando vio como Bulma desencapsuló su nave, y antes de subir lo miro con rabia y resentimiento… la nave despego a toda velocidad, dejando a Goku destrozado…

Goku se quedó en shock, inmóvil… viéndola partir a toda velocidad y el quedándose en la nada con el dolor que sentía en el pecho, sin darse cuenta cayo de rodillas sobre la arena, consternado… jamás se imaginó sentir tal dolor, jamás se imaginó que algo invisible que él no podía ver pero si sentir, lo termine hiriendo de esa manera… gotas de sangre mancharon la arena ya que, sin darse cuenta tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas… causándole daño… por primera vez sentía como sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, por primera lloraba por sentirse enamorado…

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Como les comente al inicio, mi historia es erótica, dramática y en ocasiones será cruda, el romanticismo forma parte de ello y aunque a Goku lo estamos viendo algunas veces en facetas que jamás nos lo hubiéramos imaginado… es porque el personaje esta experimentando sucesos desconocidos y excitantes para él… como sabemos el jamás priorizo la relación de pareja, le importaba un carajo… pero en esta historia quiero mostrar a un saiyajin que al conocer lo que es tener una mujer como Bulma, se desatan no solo sus instintos posesivos, sino también lazos, que como vemos, aun le cuesta comprender, no se sorprendan de las cosas que puedan leer, ya que mi perversa mente está trabajando en algo que me gustaría ver.**

* * *

Los pies del guerrero aterrizaron en el jardín de la corporación, sus prendas estaban rasgadas y su aspecto era algo cansado pero satisfecho, se sentía como nuevo, la habitación del tiempo lo había ayudado a recuperar su confianza, se sentía fuerte y preparado para patearles el trasero a todos esos insectos y mandarlos al infierno… Para él había sido un año, un año esforzándose al límite, recordando todos los días su anhelo de ser el mejor y de superar a todos, sobre todo a ese tercera clase… se la tenía jurada… El príncipe de los saiyajin empezó a caminar rumbo a la casa, encontrándose con la Sra. Bunny quien lo saludo muy efusivamente, el solo la miro y continuo su camino rumbo a su habitación, después de lo que había pasado con Bulma, el decidió dormir en su antiguo cuarto de invitados, había pasado un año para el cronológicamente pero su realidad decía que solo un día… recordar exactamente lo que paso entre él y Bulma hace un año… sinceramente era imposible para el saiyajin debido a que su mente no estaba precisamente en sus problemas conyugales, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba… El saiyajin entro a su habitación se retiro los zapatos, sus guantes y empezó a desvestirse, necesitaba algo relajante… al entrar al baño preparo la tina, llenándola con agua tibia, se metió en ella y empezó a sentir como el agua relajaba sus músculos, al echar su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar sus ojos, la tranquilidad del ambiente hizo que su mente se aclarara y reviva ciertos acontecimientos, ahí… es donde se abrieron sus ojos y empezó a recordar lo que había dejado pendiente…

-Bulma olía a él- se dijo a sí mismo en susurro, de pronto una sensación de inestabilidad cubrió su ser, se detuvo a pensar con más análisis lo que podría estar ocurriendo… acaso ella se habría atrevido a cometer semejante acto indigno, ella… que muchas veces le había confesado sus sentimientos de apego… Vegeta empezó a mirar solo a un punto, tratando de encontrar la respuesta, sus músculos se tensaron… La mirada del saiyajin cambio de repente, sus pupilas se agudizaron, su respiración se agito… su instinto se despertó… salió de la ducha y empezó a sentirse extraño… qué diablos le pasaba porque de repente empezó a sentir esto… necesitaba calmarse… se sentó en su cama y empezó a tratar de relajarse, sin embargo un estado de ansiedad empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, necesitaba verla, necesitaba comprobar si ella había estado con él…

Vegeta no era tonto, no era ingenuo, el era un estratega, un genio del análisis y de las conclusiones, era un saiyajin por naturaleza y tenia los instintos de saiyajin más desarrollados que los de Goku, pero al parecer eso le podría traer serias complicaciones…

 ***** Cuenta la leyenda del planeta Vegita que cuando dos machos se sienten atraídos por la misma hembra, tiende a suceder uno de dos acontecimientos… **El primero** que puede suceder es que si los dos machos están atraídos por la misma hembra y su unión es fuerte en ambos casos, luchen a muerte por ella, reclamándola como suya el vencedor. **El segundo** es que si el primer macho no se encuentra totalmente ligado a la hembra o la desprecia y viene otro a reclamarla… los instintos del primero se despiertan, motivamos y provocados por la aparición de un contrincante, causándole una sensación de apego y necesidad hacia la hembra… una sensación placentera solo expuesta por la aparición del segundo macho…

Vegeta se coloco rápido su pantalón y una camisa, por la prisa no se tomo la molestia de abotonársela dejando su torso expuesto, fue directamente hacia la habitación del la peliazul, pudo sentir su presencia acompañada de su pequeño hijo, cuando llego abrió la puerta sin tocar, quedando pasmado ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos… la mujer se encontraba echada en la cama con una bata de seda transparente, donde solo se notaba la presencia de sus bragas, su pecho estaba desnudo ya que le estaba dando de lactar al pequeño Trunks, cuando Bulma observo como Vegeta abrió la puerta le indico con su dedo índice que guardara silencio… causándole sin pensarlo una extraña sensación al saiyajin que se sorprendió al verse algo hipnotizado ante la mujer, el olor en la habitación mostraba estragos de una presencia extraña, era como si el saiyajin de tercera hubiera estado ahí en su ausencia, el pudo sentir eso, su olfato no lo engañaba… sus manos se tensaron, convirtiéndolas en puños…sentía una gran impotencia en su ser… porque más allá de querer asesinarla o hacerla pedazos, se sentía más atraído por ella, era como si quisiera todo de ella en ese momento…algo andaba mal, como era posible eso…

Camino acercándose a la cama, se recostó en ella con confianza a observar como el bebé succionaba el pecho de su madre… Trunks volteo la vista hacia su padre, quien no perdía detalle de lo que hacia el crio, estiro su pequeña manito hacia el saiyajin, quien lo miro extrañado y dudoso, aun así por inercia acerco uno de sus dedos al bebé quien lo sujeto con fuerza ignorando por completo la dura mirada de su padre… mientras cerraba sus ojitos quedándose dormido…

Vegeta al percatarse de que Trunks cerró sus ojos, dirigió su mirada a la peliazul quien lo veía con asombro y curiosidad causándole incomodidad y haciéndolo volver a la realidad no pudo evitar verla con suspicacia, con duda, con juicio…algo que noto la mujer ya que sin quitarle la vista de encima levanto al bebe en brazos y lo llevo a su habitación a recostarlo en su cuna…

Ansiedad, confusión… esos eran algunos de los sentimientos del príncipe quien la estaba esperando con impaciencia, cada segundo que pasaba era eterno… podía sentir como su Ki se mantenía en la habitación del crio y eso le causaba molestia… si ella lo conocía entonces sabia que el tenia algo que decir pero aun así no se presentaba, acaso lo estaba evitando… no, ella no era una cobarde…

Bulma camino a paso lento a su habitación donde con seguridad la estaba esperando Vegeta, no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, la mirada que él le dio fue tan directa y recriminadora que no era necesario ser un genio para saber que el tenia algo que decir, pero que se creía él si pensaba en reclamarle algo… él no tenía nada que decirle! pensó Bulma mientras acelero el paso para enfrentar de una vez al saiyajin, Vegeta observo como la puerta se abría y entraba la peliazul con los brazos cruzados y la mirada a la defensiva…

-Que sucede Vegeta, que tienes que decirme!- le pregunto Bulma en tono duro, con la mirada erguida

Vegeta la observo y se acerco hacia ella despacio… el corazón de la peliazul se acelero, el saiyajin estaba escudriñándola con la mirada y eso le causo incertidumbre…

-Puedes dejar de verme así!- le dijo Bulma algo aturdida por su comportamiento

El saiyajin la miro directamente a los ojos, Bulma le correspondió de la misma manera… se acerco a ella hasta estar frente a frente, la tomo de la cintura para asombro de la peliazul y la acerco a su cuerpo, su rostro se hundió en su cuello y empezó a aspirar su olor con los ojos abiertos… Bulma trato de separarse pero fue inútil, él la aferro más hacia él, y aspiro más confirmando así sus dudas… su ceño se frunzo y sus ojos se cerraron al no poder creer sus pensamientos… por la frustración la alejo bruscamente causando que Bulma choque contra la pared…

-QUE TE PASA!- le grito Bulma sorprendida por su trato

La mirada de Vegeta lo decía todo… Bulma abrió grande sus ojos ya que no podía creer que él… no…

-Ve-geta- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que en tan solo unos segundos se encontraba acorralada contra la pared a varios centímetros del suelo, con la mano del saiyajin en su cuello…

-Ve—geta, suéltame!- le suplicaba la peliazul quien sujetaba sus manos tratando de liberarse, él mantuvo su mirada perdida por segundos ignorando por completo las suplicas de Bulma, se sentía un imbécil pero no podía evitarlo, ahí estaba queriendo matar a esa mujer y no tenia las agallas para hacerlo… su mano se abrió, liberándola por completo haciendo que ella callera al piso… se alejo un poco y observo como ella cogía su cuello y le mandaba una mirada de resentimiento…

Vegeta la observo perdido en esos ojos azules que un día le juraron amor, donde estaban ahora, porque ya no los podía ver, por qué ya no existía esa mirada y por qué recién ahora le importaba eso, porque ahora que todo parecía ya no tener sentido, se sentía tan necesitado de ellos…

Bulma se levanto del suelo lo miro fijamente…

-LARGO!- le dijo Bulma con toda la ira del mundo –Ya no quiero verte más Vegeta!-

Él la observaba ausente a sus reclamos y a sus insultos ya que, estaba teniendo una lucha interna, su lógica le decía que debía matarla por su atrevimiento con ese bastardo, pero algo más fuerte que él mismo, algo más fuerte que su conciencia y que no comprendía… le decía que debía tomarla ahí mismo, era demasiado contradictorio y era algo que lo estaba atormentando… por qué sentía esa atracción tan fuerte hacia esa mujer… por qué ese olor sobre su cuerpo la hacía desearla más… Acaso su mente se había vuelto tan pervertida, su confusión estaba llegando a su límite. Camino hacia ella ignorando por completo como ella se alejaba de su presencia, observo como trato de encerrarse en el baño, algo absurdo… preso a un instinto desconocido para él, la siguió abrió la puerta sin problema ante la atónita y miedosa vista de la peliazul, quien observaba con recelo y miedo su comportamiento…

Vegeta la tomo de la mano y la saco del baño tratando de controlar su fuerza, con la poca cordura que le quedaba…

-Vegeta… por favor basta!- le suplico Bulma al ver el estado del saiyajin, el volteo a verla directamente

-Bulma… que-has hecho?- su mirada gélida se poso en ella, algo que la helo por completo... quedándose sin respuesta, Vegeta paso una de sus manos por la mejilla de la peliazul, con uno de sus dedos rozo de piel, sus labios, y su cuello… sujetándolo ligeramente… los ojos de Bulma estaban sobre los movimientos de Vegeta que no le quitaba la mirada de encima…

Ante la pregunta de Vegeta, Bulma se quedo totalmente vulnerable, no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, no tenia escusas… Vegeta pego su frente con la de Bulma se miraron fijamente, el aspiro ese olor nuevamente… lo estaba volviendo loco, el quería borrar ese maldito olor de su cuerpo, así que con brusquedad de quito la bata… dejando a Bulma expuesta… ella se dio cuenta de sus intensiones y sintió temor… -Vegeta detente, que haces!- se lo suplico

-No! No me pidas eso! -le pidió Vegeta antes de unir sus labios a los de la peliazul, quien se mantuvo sorprendida y sin reacción…Vegeta al no sentirse correspondido su frustración creció, acercándola bruscamente más a su cuerpo y con sus manos acariciando la zona baja de su espalda, quería sentirla nuevamente, quería marcarla como suya esta vez… sus labios se posaron sobre su cuello, estimulándola… empezó a empujarla hacia la cama, "su" antigua cama sin dejar de besar sus hombros…

-Que haces?- le pregunto consternada la peliazul por su actitud

-Necesito sentirse…-respondió Vegeta sin dejar de besarla…

-No… basta solo me estas utilizando- respondió Bulma tratando de alejarse inútilmente

Vegeta la miro fijamente con esa mirada penetrante e intimidante que solo él sabía tener… -Bulma, no tengas miedo, no te hare daño-diciendo eso sostuvo su cabello con sus manos sujetándolos sutilmente, roso su nariz sobre la piel de su rostro haciendo que Bulma le lleguen una ola de recuerdos… recuerdos que tenía cuando todo empezó… cuando él la quería, o cuando fingió quererla…

-Por qué Vegeta? Por qué no fui suficiente para ti? Por qué haces todo esto! Solo estas complicando las cosas- hablo Bulma con la voz cortada…

Vegeta no pudo responder su pregunta, simplemente guardo silencio mientras no le apartaba la mirada de sus ojos… con uno de sus dedos retiro las lágrimas que rosaban las mejillas de la bella mujer… y beso aquellos ojos que a él tanto le atraían… pero sorpresivamente la volvió a mirar esta vez más demandante…

-No me hagas obligarte, sabes cómo me pongo cuando no quieres acatar lo que digo!-

Bulma lo miro fijamente y para sorpresa del saiyajin se acercó y coloco las manos de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo haciendo que este emita una sonrisa de victoria... El príncipe la pego a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir la plenitud de su cuerpo… Ver esos ojos oscuros tan oscuros como la noche, con esa pizca de maldad que siempre le llamo la atención la hizo suspirar inconscientemente… sus manos se aferraron a su torso, mientras él se posicionaba encima de ella, quien abría sus piernas para recibirlo, los besos se desenfrenaron, eran llenos de pasión, de ansias… Vegeta se alejo ante la vista de la mujer, la observo y cerro sus ojos exhalando una gran suspiro sintiéndose derrotado ante ella… con sus manos acaricio sus muslos y le retiro la trusa pasándola por sus largas y bien torneadas piernas… observando así su sexo… la vista del saiyajin recorrió el cuerpo totalmente desnudo de la peliazul, debía reconocer que la belleza de la que fue su mujer era envidiable, excitante… mientras observaba cada detalle se retiraba su camisa y se quitaba la correa, Bulma lo observaba con esos ojos azules, esos ojos que parecían de un ángel, pero que en ese momento estaban lejos de serlo…

El instinto saiyajin lo estaba atormentando, ella había sido completamente suya días atrás y ahora ver la mirada de sus ojos, y ver que solo le entregaba esa mirada llena de lujuria, de deseo, solo algo carnal y efímero… Ahí… es donde él pudo conocer la diferencia…

Bulma sabía lo que Vegeta estaba pensando… sabia como que era evidente que se estaba burlando de él, con una mirada de cinismo lo enfrento -Por qué me miras así Vegeta?- le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro –No es esto lo que significa para ti? algo solo carnal?-

El saiyajin se quedo sin palabras, al no reconocer a la mujer que tenia al frente -Te afecta? No verdad eso es imposible! Porque para ti los sentimientos son estúpidos- le dijo Bulma parándose de su cama y yendo hacia el balcón sin pudor por su desnudez…

-Eres…-

-Tal vez, tú me convertiste en esto!- lo interrumpió antes de que termine de hablar

-Siempre has sido demasiado insolente, debería matarte por tu atrevimiento!- le susurro el saiyajin al oído mientras con sus manos rodeaba su frágil cuerpo

-Y por qué no lo haces ahora…Que te impide hacerlo…- le contesto la peliazul, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado permitiéndose sentir el aliento del saiyajin sobre su piel

-…. No sé… solo sé que a pesar de mi propia lógica- pego más su cuerpo a ella –te deseo-

Bulma sentía el aliento del saiyajin sobre su piel, estimulando y activando sensaciones totalmente placenteras… sin darse cuenta pego sus glúteos al cuerpo de Vegeta y empezó a moverse con cierto frenesí… mientras se sostenía de la baranda del balcón… Vegeta cogió las manos de la peliazul permitiéndose embriagar por sus movimientos… Bulma giro su rostro y mientras se movía empezó a besar al saiyajin, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con deseo… las manos del guerrero sostenían sus senos y los movían con vehemencia… Vegeta sabía que Bulma era muy excitante y sabía que era una mujer que podria hacer perder la cabeza a cualquiera… y tenerla a su merced hacia que sus instintos se desborden, Vegeta ya no podía contenerse más, los movimientos de ella eran demasiado estimulantes, necesitaba poseerla, presos en su descontrol Vegeta la cargo sobre la pared de la habitación, se desbrocho su pantalón y sin esperar más la penetro, las embestidas fueron fuertes, intensas… La peliazul sentía la necesidad de ocultar la culpa de su mente, una culpa que en si era parte de la demencia de creer en algo imposible… en los brazos de Goku había olvidado la forma tan predominante y lasciva que tenia Vegeta a la hora tomarla… Ella se quería venir pero sabía que él no la dejaría… la posiciono sobre la cama… le abrió las piernas y le metió sus dedos haciéndole tales masajes que la estaban desesperando… el tenia todo el control, ella solo era como un indefenso a la expectativa de lo que su verdugo le permita… Vegeta cegado en sus pensamientos sintió gran excitación al demostrar su supremacía sobre esa mujer que estaba toda sumisa a sus caprichos… y sin pensarlo más elevo su ki sin importar que el resto se dé cuenta de su estado, eso lo complacía más… hacerle saber a Kakarotto que el tenia a la mujer a su merced, sin más se introdujo dentro de ella, sintiendo un placer descomunal por su estreches…su instinto se agudizo más… sentía todo su cuerpo como una dulce miel en su paladar… era demasiado excitante, cada parte de ella… jamás había sentido esa plenitud, jamás se había sentido tan agitado, tan deseoso de llenarla de su escencia, de pronto sintió como su liberación llegaba, saliendo rápidamente y desparramándola sobre el torso de la mujer, quien con las mejillas rojas, trataba de tranquilizar su agitado estado por la llegada de su orgasmo…

Ya faltaba muy poco para el torneo de cell, Goku había terminado de encontrar la ultima esfera del dragón, comportándose como siempre ante todos, disimulando su cruda verdad… en esos últimos días había tratado de estar muy ocupado haciendo de todo para mantener su mente despejada, y no recordar para nada a Bulma, desde esa noche decidió que era lo mejor para ambos, sobre todo para ella… y aunque se sintió tentado cuando le fue a pedir el radar del dragón, trato de mantenerse firme y se comporto con indiferencia, como un simple amigo…

 **Flash back**

Bulma se encontraba insertando los nuevos dispositivos al androide en compañía de su Padre, cuando de pronto Goku apareció ante ella… la peliazul no pudo evitar sonreír ante su presencia y por disimular lo trato como siempre, Goku al verla se tenso… ahí estaba tan bella como siempre en su bata blanca de científica haciendo cosas que él jamás entendería, se sintió incomodo ante su mirada y trato de llegar al tema rápidamente para luego despedirse sin decir más… ignorando por completo, su imperceptible desilusión…

 **Fin del Flash back**

Pero ahora, solo podía experimentar los celos descontrolados que su propia condición le imponía, sentía el martirio que le causaba concentrarse en el ki elevado de Vegeta, sabía que se encontraba tan cerca a la peliazul, y eso era por algo… no quería imaginarse lo que podrían estar haciendo... si, se estaba torturando… pero se lo merecía, por haber sido un estúpido y alejarla sin que ella se lo pidiera, siempre haciéndose el héroe, algo tan absurdo en esta situación, ya que él no podía sentirse igual, no se sentía bien, incluso el apetito se le había ido, no era el mismo, porque la necesitaba tanto?, debía sacarla de su cabeza… pero no podía, solo quería verla una vez más antes de la pelea, solo una vez más…

Bulma se despertó he ingreso a la ducha a tomar un baño, no… no se sentía bien, había hecho lo que hace algún tiempo hubiera glorificado, lo que hace un tiempo le hubiera alegrado la vida, lo que hace un tiempo tanto deseaba, estar con Vegeta en sus brazos, y aunque lo había disfrutado no se sentía completa… había pasado ya algunos días sin saber nada de Goku, desde que dio por terminado su romance con ella, simplemente desapareció, y solo tuvo la oportunidad de verlo cuando se apareció en su laboratorio con la mirada seria e indiferente… debía aceptar que todo se había terminado… faltaba solo tres días para el inicio al torneo de cell, los muchachos estaban esperando ansiosos por aquel acontecimiento que definiría todo… también tenía cierta preocupación por Mirai Trunks y como nadie le daba noticias de él, decidió ir al templo de Kamisama a verlo, la peliazul subió a su aeronave y despego rumbo al templo…

Los muchachos estaban reunidos, afanosos por la tranquilidad de contar nuevamente con las esferas del dragon, estaba Krilin, Gohan, Piccoro, Tenshin hun, Mirai Trunks, Dende, Mister Popo, Yamcha y Goku…

Bulma aterrizo para sorpresa de todos incluso para el mismo Goku que concentrado en la conversación no se percato de su ki…

-Hola Chicos!- saludo Bulma afanosa en concentrar con la mirada a Mirai Trunks, al reconocerlo lo miro con ternura y se acerco…

-Hijo, hace días que no sé de ti!- le dijo en tono algo preocupado

-Si… mamá, lo siento- respondió Trunks algo nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a la presencia de su joven madre que por cierto era muy hermosa

-Si, comprendo pero mantenme al tanto si?- le respondió moviendo los cabellos del muchacho

emitió una sonrisa al ver los ojos tan bellos de su madre –Si… ya pronto acabara esto y podremos…estar juntos- comento el muchacho con ánimo…

-Si cariño, así será…- comento Bulma mandándole una sonrisa

Bulma giro con cierta pausa a ver a los demás y se acercó resignadamente a saludarlos… Goku trato de disimular pero no podía, su mirada fue directa a los ojos azules de la mujer, que al percatarse trato de evitar su mirada… pero fue inútil al sentirse presa de sus deseos y de sus sentimientos… simplemente se rindió y lo observo detenidamente por algunos segundos, causando una sensación de estremecimiento en el estomago del guerrero, por primero vez en varios días, se sintió tranquilo y una sensación de entusiasmo volvió a su ser… como podía ella lograr eso con una sola mirada…

-Hola Bulma!- la saludo Goku tomando valor mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Hola Goku- lo saludo con seriedad la peliazul sosteniendo a Trunks en brazos

-Como has estado?- continuo con la conversación el guerrero a pesar de tener a todos presenciando

-Bien… reparando al androide es probable que mañana terminemos-le respondió Bulma tratando de no mirarlo directamente

-En serio Bulma, eso es un buena noticia así seremos más!- comento Krilin aliviado

-Si, la idea es tenerlo listo cuanto antes- comento Bulma tratando de sonar indiferente a la presencia del saiyajin

Goku observo al pequeño Trunks, y se acerco a saludarlo, el bebé le devolvió la sonrisa para vista de los presentes, Gohan también se acerco y empezó a hacerle caras, algo que hizo reír a la peliazul y a Goku, los dos sin darse cuenta chocaron sus miradas, haciendo su ambiente incomodo…

-Vaya veo que todos están reunidos… y por qué no me invitaron?- pregunto con su famosa sonrisa cínica Vegeta, quien hacia acto de presencia y miro ligeramente hacia donde se encontraba la peliazul

-Vegeta, esta no es una reunión amical, es solo algo improvisado- respondió Piccoro

-Ya veo…- respondió el guerrero mirando a todos que lo observaban con incertidumbre, ya que lo notaban algo perturbado… se sentía en su ki, así que se mantuvieron sin comentarios, prefirieron no provocarlo…

-Papá, todo bien?- se animó a preguntar Mirai Trunks

-Ya entraste a la habitación?-

-Si hoy voy a entrar, solo que he estado conversando con..-

-No deberías perder tu tiempo! - le respondió en tono duro el saiyajin observándolo fijamente

-Tranquilo Vegeta, aún hay tiempo- respondió Goku seguro de lo que decía

-CALLATE INSECTO! y será mejor que no vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mi hijo, ENTIENDES!, no vaya ser que me olvide y en vez de matar a cell te mate a ti primero! -

-PAPÁ!- le interrumpió Mirai Trunks ante su comentario

-Que te pasa Vegeta!- comento Bulma súper sorprendida por su actitud

Vegeta se le quedo observando a Goku, para tensión de todos…

-Es que acaso no podemos ser amigos… Vegeta?- le pregunto Goku haciéndose el inocente

-Cuando te mande al otro mundo, podría considerarlo gusano!- le respondió riéndose con malicia

-Yo creo que este no es el lugar apropiado para sus peleas! Una vez que venzamos a cell si quieren mátense!- respondió colérico Piccoro harto de sus discusiones

Vegeta los miro con indiferencia y observo a Bulma por última vez antes de emprender el vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido, haciéndola estremecer, su mirada le dijo mucho…. Algunos botaron un gran suspiro al ver marchar al saiyajin…

-Como puedes estar con alguien como el Bulma?- le pregunto Krilin sin tener cuidado de la presencia de Mirai Trunks quien lo miro algo molesto –Lo siento Trunks, no quise decir algo así- respondió Krilin apenado

-Eso a ti no te incumbe!- le respondió molesta la peliazul por decir eso

-Vaya ya entiendo porque ustedes dos están juntos, son tal para cual- respondió entre diente el calvo siendo oído por Bulma, que no tardo el darle una cachetada ante la atónita vista de todos

-Eres un idiota Krilin!- menciono la peliazul sumamente molesta

-Perdón, perdón!- respondió el pequeño calvo al verse agredido

Yamcha comenzó a reírse por la situación –Eso te enseñara a cerrar tu bocota Krilin- le dijo el guerrero sin parar de reírse

Bulma ingreso a la casa de Kamisama, necesitaba tomar algo… dejo al pequeño Trunks con Mirai Trunks mientras ella se dirigía a una habitación que parecía un baño… la presencia de Vegeta la tenso por completo y la presencia de Goku estaba haciendo estallar sus nervios… se mojó el rostro y se quedó frente al lavadero mirándose al gran espejo… todo parecía tan místico… aun asi era de gran utilidad tener un espejo frente a esa fuente de agua… podía ver su rostro totalmente confundido… se quedo ahí unos minutos pensando… hasta que decidió que era mejor irse, no podía más con todo… abrió la puerta y salió de ahí llevándose la sorpresa de que los pasillos parecían un laberinto y para su mala suerte no se acordaba del camino hacia la salida, empezó a caminar con cierta ansiedad al darse cuenta que se estaba perdiendo en esos pasillos… pero presa de cierto apuro y miedo choco contra algo que no vio venir… el chico de cabellos alborotados estaba delante de ella mirándola con cierto desconcierto…

-Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado al ver como ella choco con él tempestivamente…

-Si, solo me perdí- comento Bulma sin mirarlo… no podia… tenerlo frente a ella era demasiado castigo…

-Deduje eso, estos pasillos son asi, yo ya los conozco – comento Goku mirando hacia ambos lados

Bulma lo quedo mirando y arqueo una ceja…-Me estuviste buscando?- se atrevió a preguntar la peliazul

-Yo… bueno solo vine por agua- mintió Goku al no saber cómo excusarse

Bulma sintió cierta decepción pero lo supo disimular… -Donde es la salida?-

Goku la miro y observo sus ojos indiferentes, esa angustia nuevamente volvia…

-Bulma, yo…-

-Ah estabas aquí Madre, Trunks estaba llorando – comentó entregando al pequeño a su brazos mientras ella empezó a hacerle caras mientras salía de ahí… Goku sintió que perdió su oportunidad, suspiro frustrado…

-Bueno… las esferas ya están listas, muchachos nos veremos de nuevo en 3 días!- hablo Goku, listo para irse no sin antes observar por última vez a la peliazul, quien no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada pero volteándola indiferentemente, haciendo que Goku note su desprecio… su molestia, su resentimiento…

Bulma despego su nave, se encontraba rumbo hacia la corporación, sobrevolando un gran cañón… cuando apareció Goku en el asiento de copiloto para sorpresa y susto de la peliazul…

-Goku!-

El saiyajin giro su mirada hacia ella, observando cómo su respiración se agito por el susto…

-Perdón, no fue mi intensión asustarte- le dijo súper apenado el saiyajin juntando sus dos manos en señal de disculpa

Bulma no podía creer lo que tenia ante sus ojos…

-Que-que haces aquí?-

-Solo vine a verte, espero no te moleste- le respondió sonriendo algo nervioso

Bulma, coloco su nave en vuelo automático…

-Si Vegeta se da cuenta, puede…-

-Mi ki esta escondido, no podrá saber que estoy contigo- le respondió algo avergonzado por su declaración…

Bulma lo observo a los ojos, su corazón se acelero, por qué, por qué… -Pensé que ya no querías verme- le dijo con cierto resentimiento…

-Pensaste mal…yo siempre quiero verte…- le respondió mirándola directamente

Bulma no sabía que decir… sus impulsos la estaban traicionando…

-Vegeta… y- yo..-

-Ya lo sé- le respondió mirando hacia el frente

Bulma se puso roja de la vergüenza, sus ojos se ampliaron, como podía saber eso…

-Volviste con él?- le pregunto un resignado Goku

-Lo nuestro es más complicado de lo que parece- le respondió la peliazul

-Ya veo- le dijo Goku mirándola a los ojos –aún así veo a Vegeta pendiente de ti-

-Me sorprende- respondió Bulma

-A mí no- le respondió serio –Parece que ya se dio cuenta… de lo que tiene-

Bulma lo miro cogió con manía un lapicero y pregunto… -Y que es lo que tiene? -

-A ti- le respondió mirándola fijamente

Bulma se sonrojo ante su comentario… -Como Milk te tiene a ti verdad, ambos tenemos a otras personas- le dijo la peliazul mirando a la nada…

-Yo… solo te quiero a ti Bulma…-le confeso el pelinegro mientras observaba como la peliazul caminaba de un lado al otro tocándose los cabellos…

-Esto no puede estar pasando! - respondió la peliazul con frustración

-A que te refieres?-

-Me van a volver loca! Tu, Vegeta… y todo esto! Y sabes por qué? Porque yo también solo pienso en ti, estos días me he sentido mal, he estado pensando en ti todo el tiempo a pesar de tener a Vegeta en mi cama! Estoy loca! Estoy loca! Esto no me puede estar pasando!- comentaba con vehemencia la peliazul mientras arrugaba su ropa presa de sus nervios

Goku sintió su ser llenarse de una energía desconocida… esas declaraciones lo hicieron levantarse de su asiento y sintió un impulso por tenerla nuevamente…

-Te gustaría ir a otro lado?- Le pregunto mirando todo de ella, mandándole una mirada sugerente… Bulma se sintió confundida

-Que es lo que quieres hacer Goku?- le pregunto Bulma arqueando una ceja

-Quiero probarte otra vez… has estado con Vegeta y hueles a él, no me gusta- le respondió directamente e indiferente a la dureza de de comentario…

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO RE-EDITADO**

* * *

Bulma lo miro consternada y molesta –Ustedes creen que yo soy una pared donde marcan su territorio!-

-Qué? que quieres decir?- respondió Goku no entendiendo su comentario

Bulma volteo el asiento en dirección a Goku y cruzo las piernas -Vegeta me dijo lo mismo! Que huelo a ti! Incluso me reclamo por eso…-

Goku sin darse cuenta emitió una sonrisa de satisfacción

-Que es tan gracioso Goku! Que tengas conducta de animal! Oh perdón me olvide que lo son! Son Hombres mono!- lo dijo con molestia cruzando sus manos

Goku cambió su mirada a una de preocupación –Te hizo algo Vegeta?-

Bulma iba a responder pero se quedo observando esos ojos negros que tanto la enloquecían, por qué tenían que ser tan atractivos los saiyajin… ella por inercia cruzo nuevamente las piernas haciendo que Goku trague saliva al ver la pequeña falda que cubría sus piernas…

-Por un momento pensé que sabía todo, ya que me miro de una forma… no sé como explicártelo, pero me dio miedo… sinceramente me dio miedo-

Goku la observo ansioso -Que te dio miedo, pensaste que te podía hacer algo?-

-No!… Vegeta no… no me haría daño, bueno eso es lo que siento… pero lo sentí extraño, no sé como explicártelo-

-Y si ya lo sabe?- respondió Goku mirando a la peliazul –Yo puedo oler su olor en ti y puedo deducir muchas cosas-

-Qué? No! Si lo supiera no creo que…-

-Que hayan podido estar juntos- la interrumpió Goku conteniendo la amargura de saber eso

Bulma volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, sinceramente no sabía cómo responder a eso… así que desvió el viaje hacia otro lado para tener algo más de tiempo antes de llegar a la corporación… miro hacia Trunks que aun se mantenía durmiendo…

-Goku! No tienes porque poner esa cara!- le dijo Bulma en tono serio –Esa noche fuiste claro… se termino todo-

-Bulma…-

-No! No te importo saber lo que sentía en ese momento, días Goku sin saber de ti, no sabes la ansiedad que me causaste, la necesidad que sentía de ti- le dijo Bulma parándose del asiento –Yo no quería que esto acabe, fuiste tú el que lo hizo!-

Goku escuchaba atento sus palabras cada vez más entusiasmado… el saiyajin se levanto de su asiento se acerco a la peliazul quien caminaba de un lado al otro… se le acerco hasta tenerla apoyada contra la pared, coloco una de sus manos en la pared y con la otra cogió su rostro y la observo con expectativa…

-Bulma, eso quiere decir que tu…tu eres feliz conmigo?-

Bulma al verlo tan cerca a su piel, observo sus labios, sintió su riquísimo aliento tan acerca al suyo, sus ojos oscuros que reflejaban una inocencia corrompida con deseos prohibidos… En ese momento se sintió peor que una zorra, Goku le causaba sensaciones que necesitaba satisfacer, tan solo mirarlo de esa manera hacia que sus deseos se desaten, pero aún así, no podía olvidar a Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins…. Definitivamente estaba demente... eso no era correcto y sin embargo lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… con una de sus manos cogió su rostro y con uno de sus dedos roso los labios de saiyajin…

-Goku, contigo me siento completa- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos… se quedo pensando y agrego –Pero... existe Vegeta- diciendo esto se alejo de él

-Bulma….- Goku se quedo pensando un momento antes de decir algo sin ningún arrepentimiento –Yo estoy dispuesto a estar contigo aunque exista Vegeta, si tu estas dispuesta así exista Milk-

Bulma volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos totalmente impresionada, la mirada de Goku era decidida sin ninguna duda…

-Qué?- Bulma no podía creer la propuesta que le estaba dando

Goku la observo y camino hasta estar al frente de ella, levanto su mano y con uno de sus dedos delineo su pezón y con su mano estrujo su seno, sacándole un gemido involuntario a la peliazul… dejándola totalmente vulnerable…

-Ves, tu también lo quieres… verdad Bulma?- le dijo un sonriente Goku

Bulma miro su acción y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que sus pezones estaban erectos y se podían ver a través de su ajustado polo, así que el saiyajin pudo notar su excitación… definitivamente algo un poco bochornoso

-Bulma, estas mojada verdad?- le pregunto Goku observando su falda

-Que! Por qué dices eso?- le pregunto con la mejillas hirviendo

-Puedo olerte- le dijo acercándose con esa mirada de saiyajin en celo, que noto en Vegeta… Goku se acerco e hizo que ella se apoye en el respaldar del asiento, y sin previo aviso metió su mano debajo de su pequeña falda y toco su sexo, confirmando lo húmedo que estaba… Bulma le retiro la mano… se sentía intimidada

El saiyajin la observó algo confundido por su reacción…

-Hice algo malo?- le pregunto preocupado

Bulma no podía con la agitación de su cuerpo, y no podía con esa mirada, esos ojos, ese cabello, esa piel, ese cuerpo… esa disfrazada inocencia… se acerco hacia el saiyajin en contra de su cordura, con sus manos toco su rostro… sus miradas eran atentas el uno al otro…

-Goku… déjame hacer esto- dicho eso se acerco a sus labios y mordió su labio inferior, empezó solo con una pequeña presión sin causarle gran daño, no sabía porque pero necesita sentir su sangre… quería su sangre, hasta que sintió ese sabor, y succiono… el saiyajin a pesar del dolor permitió que lo hiciera…

-Ahora hazlo tu- le dijo la peliazul –donde te gustaría?- estas palabras hicieron que algo se activara en el saiyajin, sus instintos otra vez se agudizaron, sus pupilas se agradaron y por un momento sintió ganas de…

-No quiero hacerte daño- le dijo el saiyajin algo nervioso

-Vamos Goku, yo se que tu si quieres- le dijo la peliazul, inmersa en una sensación extraña…

Goku la miro de arriba abajo y trago saliva, realmente quería probarla y al ver su cuello, sus ojos se agudizaron…

-Está bien, si no deseas ya será en otro momento- le dijo Bulma acercándose a él y notando su respiración agitada… -Tranquilo, me gusta tu sangre es dulce- le dijo Bulma en un tono sensual

Goku trato de tranquilizarse, quería volver a la normalidad, había situaciones que realmente el no comprendía, sobre todo cuando su cuerpo cambiaba de esa manera…

-Bulma, sigo esperando tu respuesta- le dijo ya un poco más calmado, pero no menos excitado, el ver a Bulma con esa falda y con esa mirada...

-Goku… - pronuncio su nombre y se quedo observándolo, realmente podría decirle que no, que es una locura, que al final se darían cuenta y que terminarían muertos los dos, ya sea por manos de Vegeta o de Milk… pero al final si en caso le dijera que no… aguantaría estar sin él, después de saber lo que era tenerlo…

Bulma se coloco las manos en la cabeza, lo miro de nuevo y en ese momento… a pesar de que se había reprimido todo ese tiempo, por fin se permitió sentir miles de cosas… nuevas por él… fuera de la lujuria, del deseo, de lo efímero, permitió que afloren sentimientos por ese saiyajin que estaba parado delante de ella esperando una respuesta, ya nada sería igual, desde que tuvieron su primer encuentro no lo pudo sacar de su cabeza y ahora sentía su pecho latir fuerte… no sabía si era por él o por la emoción que le daba el saber que estarían juntos siempre… la peliazul de dedico una gran sonrisa –No sé si pueda con la idea de Milk, pero no me queda de otra o si- le respondió guiñándole el ojo

Goku sintió como un gran peso salía de su espalda... su rostro reflejo una gran sonrisa, camino hacia la peliazul, la trajo hacia él y cuando quiso darle un beso Bulma lo detuvo…

-Si quieres ser mi novio amante, debes pedírmelo como debe ser- le dijo alejándose de él

Goku puso su mirada en blanco, ya que no entendió que quería decir Bulma, y se rasco la cabeza algo nervioso –Que! Y como hago eso?-

-Invítame a una cita, iremos a un lugar muy especial y ahí me pides que sea tu novia…amante- le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Goku boto un gran suspiro, el no tenía ni idea de cómo era una cita y se estaba empezando a estresar –Bulma, no sé cómo es una cita-

Bulma casi se cae para atrás…

-Goku! Ok… es esto… iremos a un lugar especial, podemos ir a cenar y ahí en ese lugar me pides que sea tuya me entiendes? – le dijo con la esperanza de que entendiera…

La cara de Goku se ilumino cuando dijo la palabra "cenar" –Me agrada ir a cenar- dijo muy entusiasmado

Bulma puso una cara de desilusión ya que Goku solo se concentro en eso… -Y me encanta la idea de pedirte eso- término de decir sacando una sonrisa a la bella peliazul...

…

Bulma regreso a corporación capsula después de despedirse de Goku, su cabeza daba miles de vueltas, aún no podía creer la propuesta que le había hecho y lo feliz que se sentía por eso… parecía una chiquita boba… Trunks se despertó y empezó a hacerle caras para que no llore, se puso a jugar un rato con él y de ahí se fue a su laboratorio a ver cómo iba el avance con número 16…

-Bulma, por fin has vuelto?- le dijo su padre terminando unos ajustes

-Fui a ver a los chicos, ya todos están listos para el torneo- decía mientras se ponía su bata de científica

-Sí, felizmente esos muchachos son muy fuertes- comento el Sr. Brief terminando de exhalar su cigarro

-Sí, son muy fuertes- agrego Bulma acercándose al androide y dedicándole una sonrisa antes de empezar…

….

Vegeta se encontraba dentro de una laguna alrededor de grandes cascadas en algún lado del mundo, relajando un poco sus músculos por el arduo entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo, cuando estuvo un tiempo determinado se alisto para salir, exponiendo su torso desnudo y unos ajustados expandex, su cabello estaba hacia atrás, realmente se veía muy atractivo con esa mirada dura y su cuerpo tan bien formado… de pronto escucho unos sonidos alrededor, dirigió su vista y pudo ver a dos hermosas mujeres bien exuberantes, que lo miraban desde uno de los arbustos… Vegeta las miro fijamente por un momento y volteo la mirada hacia la orilla, camino hacia ella y se sentó para sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cuerpo…

En eso una de las mujeres se acerco a la laguna y se metió… era una mujer color caribeño, con un bikini pequeño y exuberantes curvas… ella nado hasta estar cerca a la vista del saiyajin… La otra se le unió y empezó a nadar… las dos mujeres se sintieron sumamente atraídas por él, les pareció un hombre exótico y muy sexy… y encontrándose en un país muy liberar era normal tratar de ligar sin ningún tabú… Vegeta se había percatado de su presencia, ya que estaban prácticamente al frente de él, dándole un espectáculo… las mujeres se habían quitado las prendas de arriba, haciendo un toples y dejando sus grandes atributos a la vista del príncipe sin ningún pudor...mirándolo sugerentemente, incluso una se atrevió a llamarlo con la mano para que se una a ellas…

El saiyajin estaba con la mirada seria, aun así su ceño estaba relajado, sus ojos no expresaban absolutamente nada…

Las mujeres al no ver respuesta, quisieron provocarlo más, así que se acercaron entre ellas y se besaron apasionadamente… eso si causo una reacción en el saiyajin que al ver eso arqueo una de sus cejas…

-Que mujeres tan vulgares- fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse, coger sus cosas y emprender el vuelo, dejándolas absolutamente sorprendidas

El saiyajin aun no estaba listo para ir a la corporación así que se dirigió hacia otro lado parecido al anterior, pero esta vez con cuidado de que no haya terrícolas realmente no estaba de humor para soportar sus ridiculeces… sus pensamientos lo confundían, desde el encuentro con la peliazul, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en sus gemidos, en su boca… todo era muy confuso, por qué? si antes no quería nada con esa hembra, ya que ella y el mocoso lo hacían débil, ahora se sentía tan necesitado de ella, su olor era tan exquisito… pero qué diablos le pasaba, realmente estar en ese planeta lo estaba enloqueciendo, como podía pensar en eso, esa mujer había hecho algo inaceptable, imperdonable, le había abierto las piernas a esa escoria de tercera… como podría desear a esa mujer que había demostrado ser una zorra… se paro y se metió a las profundidades del río… se dejo llevar hasta el fondo, aguantando la respiración… en eso abrió sus ojos y por la falta de oxigeno salió a la superficie y le vino recuerdos…

 **FLASHBACK**

Después de unir sus cuerpos los dos se rindieron sobre la cama con sus respiraciones agitadas por la fuerte actividad… Bulma volteo a verlo a los ojos y le regalo una tierna sonrisa… Vegeta la observo indiferente…

-Deseas algo de comer?- le pregunto entusiasmada

-Cocinado por ti? No gracias- respondió el saiyajin sacándole risas a la peliazul

-Pediré que traigan bastante comida- Bulma cogió el teléfono y ordeno que llevaran un gran desayuno a la habitación de Vegeta y terminando la llamada se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha

El saiyajin también se levanto y se coloco su pantalón que estaba tirado en el alfombrado piso… prendió la televisión y pasaba canal por canal ya que nada le parecía entretenido, terminó por apagar el televisor y estaba dirigiéndose a la cama, cuando en eso salió la peliazul del baño con un pequeño short y un pequeño polo y se abalanzo encima de él con una gran sonrisa… Bulma siempre era muy efusiva, al principio él saiyajin no lo toleraba, pero las insistencias de ella hicieron que él se acostumbre a esas repentinas reacciones… Bulma cayó encima del saiyajin quien la observaba con cara de pocos amigos y una mirada penetrante…

-Te quiero Vegeta!- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Ya te dije, que no me interesa esas ridiculeces terrícolas- le dijo en tono duro

-Pero a mí sí y con eso basta!- le termino por decir la peliazul antes de pararse a abrir la puerta y robarle un beso, ignorando por completo su gesto molesto…

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Vegeta concento más sus pensamientos en acontecimientos vividos con Bulma…

 **FLASH BACK**

-Vegeta, que bueno que ya hayas regresado, quiero mostrarte algo!- le dijo la peliazul entusiasmada… la máquina de gravedad se había atrofiado por los arduos entrenamientos de saiyajin y este se había ido a las montañas mientras solucionaban el inconveniente

Vegeta la siguió con el gesto fruncido, esperaba que ellos hayan hecho un buen trabajo, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder más el tiempo…

-Mira- le dijo la peliazul abrieron la nueva capsula de gravedad que era dos veces más grande que la primera –Me quede trabajando muchos días, pero valió la pena, esta cámara llega a una gravedad de 300 y tiene refuerzos que permitirán tus fuertes entrenamientos, también construí robots de ataque altamente potentes y dañinos… y… que te parece?- le pregunto Bulma ansiosa

Vegeta se quedo admirado… realmente le estaba presentando algo que no se imagino y superaba todas sus expectativas…

-Vegeta? Dime qué te parece?-

Vegeta volteo a verla… por un momento se sintió tentado a darle las gracias, pero… no…

-Hmp! Ya puedes retirarte, he perdido mucho tiempo por tu ineptitud- le dijo indiferente

Bulma puso una mirada de desilusión total, le había costado muchas horas de sueño y dedicación como para que él no lo valore en lo más mínimo, Vegeta observo como ella lo miro con desilusión y salía golpeando la puerta de la cámara…

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

El saiyajin ya había salido del rio y se quedo en la orilla… exhalando un gran suspiro…

 **FLASH BACK**

Vegeta había tenido un arduo entrenamiento, se sentía exhausto, cansado y frustrado... Por qué no se podía convertir en súper saiyajin… Si él era el príncipe de esa raza guerrera por qué?... con esos pensamientos empuño sus manos y sin más fuerza cayó al piso de rodillas… estaba deshidratado y sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas… su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que no se dio cuenta cuando la cámara de gravedad se apago y la puerta de seguridad se abrió, permitiéndole el acceso a la mujer de cabellos azules que ingreso corriendo y lo sostuvo antes de que su cara de contra el frió piso… de pronto sintió como por sus labios ingresaba liquido y un poco de alcohol lo hacía volver en si… abrió ligeramente sus ojos y observó la mirada de preocupación de la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo…

-Te encuentras mejor?- le dijo Bulma quien estaba en el piso de la cámara de gravedad sosteniendo el pesado cuerpo del saiyajin

Vegeta observo sus ojos tan exóticos y azules como el mar y, reconoció internamente lo hermosa que era la peliazul… solo atino a formar su famosa sonrisa torcida… y pudo notar como las mejillas de la mujer se tornaban rojas y su mirada se volvía más penetrante… realmente era muy hermosa.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Vegeta al recordar todo eso y más se empezó a sentir miserable… -Maldición!- expreso tocándose el cabello, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO RE-EDITADO**

 **Este es el único capitulo donde incluyo pensamientos de los personajes...**

* * *

El corazón de Bulma no dejaba de latir fuerte, sentía ansiedad ya que la hora de su encuentro se aproximaba, se miraba al espejo y veía como el vestido seleccionado encajaba perfectamente a su cuerpo sobresaltando sus curvas, miro fijamente su reflejo y sus pensamientos no dejaban de traicionarla, Vegeta… es lo único que articulo en un susurro, recordó como hace unos días todo su ser se desvivía por él, y ahora… era diferente; sinceramente en esos días se había concentrado en su trabajo en el laboratorio para no ponerse a reflexionar sobre sus actos… ya no comprendía sus propios sentimientos, por qué cuando estaba con Goku se olvidaba de todo solo desea vivir ese momento, jamás se imagino que una relación así podría existir entre ellos, y ahora que lo estaba viviendo aun pensaba si todo era un sueño… pero cuando estaba con Vegeta sentía un estremecimiento interno, los sentimientos que hace algunos días sentía por él se opacaban por su conciencia, su cinismo, podía verlo a los ojos sin sentir culpa, acaso era que su amor por él seguía intacto y eso justificaba su nulo arrepentimiento o solo era una máscara y dentro de todo se encontraba la cruda verdad de una venganza… el corazón de la peliazul había cambiado, si… las palabras tan duras del saiyajin, su mirada gélida sin sentimientos hacia ella y hacia Trunks, sus nulas demostraciones de afecto… lo habían herido y ahora solo había estragos de lo que un día fue… Bulma coloco lápiz labial a sus carnosos labios… estaba lista y un poco nerviosa, quería salir y pasar desapercibida, el pequeño Trunks estaba ya durmiendo y sabia que tardaría varias horas en despertar, así que tenía tiempo, felizmente contaba con la presencia de sus padres.

La peliazul se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo por última vez para cerciorarse de que todo esté bien, al verlo dormidito y tranquilo le dio seguridad, miro su reloj y su corazón de acelero más, ya era la hora que habían acordado para verse, así que salió y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio… si Goku estaba ansioso de verla entonces seria puntual y ya debería estar esperándola… giro la perilla de la puerta y al entrar observo al hombre de cabellos alborotados con una sonrisa, mirándola con cara de sorpresa.

-Pero que bonita te vez!- atino a decir Goku al ver a la peliazul con ese hermoso vestido negro

Bulma le mando una sonrisa, cerró la puerta con seguro, camino hacia el saiyajin se acerco hasta estar frente a frente a él, aspiro su olor que por cierto era delicioso y le dijo…

-Conoces el centro de la ciudad?- le pregunto la peliazul

-Sí, claro- respondió Goku en tono bajo y observándola, tenía ganas de besarla pero al ver que ella no lo hizo prefirió esperar…

-Bien, vamos allá- respondió la peliazul con seguridad

-Pero… no crees que es un lugar donde tal vez… podrían vernos?- le pregunto Goku desconocedor de los planes de Bulma

-No te preocupes, tengo todo listo, solo llévame al centro- le respondió guiñándole un ojo

Goku sin hacer más preguntas se concentro unos segundos y desapareció con Bulma hacia el centro de la ciudad del Este, al instante aparecieron en una calle de poco transito, debido a los ataques de Cell, los ciudadanos preferían mantenerse en sus casas hasta que acabe el peligro por lo cual las calles estaban menos habitadas de lo normal, los dos se miraron, la peliazul cogió su mano y se dirigieron hacia una calle poco conocida, el guerrero la seguía sin hacer ningún comentario… En eso la mujer se acerco hacia un auto de lujo negro de lunas polarizadas que los estaba esperando en una calle en particular, había al costado de este un joven alto y gallardo quien les abrió la puerta del vehículo para permitirles el ingreso…

-Ya sabes a donde vamos, dirígete a prisa- índico Bulma demandante antes de cerrar la ventana que hacia la interlocución con el chofer, una vez a solas con el saiyajin volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos…

-Goku, te ves muy atractivo- le dijo la peliazul acercándose al guerrero

-Gra-gracias Bulma- le dijo con su risa nerviosa y algo ruborizado –Adonde vamos?- le pregunto con curiosidad

-Ya verás…- le dijo mirándolo sugerentemente haciendo que este se ponga cada vez más nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reuniones y sobre todo a la ciudad, pero el verla a la mujer tan hermosa y provocativa hizo que poco a poco se olvide de eso…

-Y que le dijiste a Milk?-le pregunto con curiosidad –Como hiciste para salir?

-Bueno… no le mentí- confeso serio el saiyajin viéndola fijamente

Bulma puso sus ojos en blanco…

-Le dije que necesitaba relajarme antes de la pelea con Cell y que volvería pronto, como Gohan está en el templo de kamisama, deduzco que por eso no me hizo mucho problema- respondió emitiendo una sonrisa

La peliazul exhalo un gran suspiro de alivio, por poco le daba un infarto del susto!

-De que te ríes Goku?- le pregunto cruzando sus brazos

-De la cara que pusiste!- respondió él con gracia

Ante el comentario del saiyajin a la peliazul no le quedo otra que reírse, la confianza entre ellos no se había ido en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario ahora Goku se sentía más seguro de interactuar con ella, sobre todo porque Bulma siempre se caracterizo por tener un carácter algo irritable e intimidante para sus amigos… en el camino conversaron sobre lo de cell, Goku se sentía confiado y seguro de que iban a ganar, incluso le confesó a la peliazul el motivo de su confianza depositada en Gohan…

De pronto Goku observo como el vehículo ingresaba a una carretera aislada e iba por zonas alejadas…

-Ya estamos por llegar- le comento la peliazul quien cogió la mano del guerrero para acariciarla… Goku la miro detenidamente y la acerco a su cuerpo, sentía su aliento rozar el suyo, él quería besarla, se moría por hacerlo pero ella no lo dejo…

-Espera…- le susurro

-Cuanto tiempo?- Goku era algo obsesionado e impaciente cuando deseaba algo, sentía que la peliazul lo estaba torturando…

Bulma sonrió ante su pregunta –Ya falta poco- atino a decir al ver como el vehículo se acercaba a su destino…

Llegaron a un exclusivo hotel privado que se encontraba en medio de las montañas, la vista era asombrosa y por lo escondido que se encontraba se sobreentendía la discreción… Ni bien llegaron fueron atendidos afanosamente por el encargado de Hotel, quien los dirigió al salón privado contratado por la peliazul, Goku se quedo impresionado al ver el lujo del lugar, parecía como si todo estuviera acharolado en oro, era un hotel para millonarios, no cavia duda... ahora entendía la seguridad de la peliazul de ir ahí, ninguno de sus amigos podría darse esos gustos…

-Srta. Es por aquí por favor- les indico su encargado personal que los dirigía hacia el gran salón… Bulma había dado indicaciones de que no mencionen ni su nombre ni su apellido, si bien el sabia con quien estaba tratando, con la heredera del imperio capsula, comprendió que tenía que guardar discreción.

Goku caminaba hacia el gran salón observando todo y a todos, casi todas esas personas estaban vestidas de manera elegante y algunas mujeres le hacían gestos coquetos con sus copas, realmente no entendía el porqué y no les prestó atención, lo único que le pareció extraño fue las miradas sin recato que le mandaban a Bulma esos hombres, la miraban como cuando el tenia mucha hambre y se le presentaba un plato de comida supulento, lo único que les faltaba era botar baba y eso sin querer empezó a molestar al saiyajin…

Bulma presa de su vanidad, caminaba con la cabeza bien erguida moviendo ligeramente sus caderas y luciendo su espectacular figura, se había puesto un vestido corto de color negro intenso que con su piel blanca sobresalía muy bien, tenía un escote discreto pero por el tamaño de sus senos no pasaba desapercibido, por fin terminaron su camino y llegaron a un salón no era muy grande pero si bien elegante, se veía muy cómodo tenía una meza, dos sillas y una luz cálida acompañado de una ligera melodía de fondo… Goku pudo percibir el olor a comida y su estomago se hizo presente le vino un hambre atroz algo que Bulma reconoció y le pidió al encargado que le llevaran de todo y en grandes cantidades…

-Claro que si- respondió él, sin poder ocultar su rostro de sorpresa –en unos instantes enviare a su mozo para que los pueda atender en cualquier detalle- dicho esto se retiro

-Viste su cara de sorpresa?- le pregunto Bulma con humor por la situación

-Sí, pero creo que más sorpresa le dará cuando vea que me termine todo- término de decir Goku riéndose con la peliazul

En eso al salón ingreso una joven y atractiva mujer vestida de manera formar y se presento –Buenas noches, yo soy la responsa…ble de atenderlos… esta noche- la chica sin darse cuenta se había sorprendido del atractivo del hombre y sin pensarlo le mando una sonrisa cuando este se le quedo mirando…

Goku se había percato de la presencia de alguien y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer que por cierto le pareció bonita y al escuchar lo que les decía quiso ser cortes y le mando una sonrisa, algo que hizo sonrojar un poco a la chica… quien en respuesta le mando una mirada algo sugerente, Bulma quien observo el comportamiento de ella desde el inicio, no dudo en mirarla con disgusto, esta al percatarse de la mirada de la Brief, se enderezo y puso seria.

-Díganme desean algo adicional?- pregunto tosiendo un poco

-Sí, que te retires y que me manden a alguien más capacitado para atendernos!- le respondió Bulma sin mirarla más

La chica se sorprendió ante su respuesta y Goku miro a Bulma confundido sin entender su comportamiento, la chica quiso hacer un comentario, pero Bulma al ver que no se iba, dirigió una mirada asesina hacia ella y la hizo temblar, y ante eso solo atino a decir…

-Sí, disculpe usted- diciendo esto la chica se retiro toda avergonzada.

Goku observo a la peliazul sorprendido, hasta a él le había dado cierto temor su mirada y no entendía que había pasado…

-No me preguntes Goku- respondió Bulma al ver la cara de confusión del guerrero, con la previa respuesta de la peliazul le causo más sorpresa su comportamiento.

-Pero Bulma, por qué la trataste así?- le pregunto sorprendido

El gesto de la peliazul empezaba a tensarse, como era posible que le mandaran a esa descarada para que los atienda…

-Porque quise!- respondió indiferente, lo que menos quería demostrar eran sus celos…

Goku podía estar embelesado por la peliazul pero eso no quitaba su odio por las injusticias y el trato que le dio Bulma a la mesera le pareció injusto, así que su rostro lo hizo saber…

-Me pareció injusto Bulma- se atrevió a decir Goku

-Buenas Noches, desean algo de tomar- les dijo ahora un hombre encargado de su atención, quien llevo algunos platos y los puso sobre la mesa, la mente maquiavélica de Bulma empezó a trabajar…

-Sí, qué tipo de vinos tienen?- le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios, algo que al chico lo puso nervioso y entusiasmado.

-Todos, desde los más añejos hasta las nuevas cosechas- le respondió devolviéndole la mirada, estar con Bulma Brief al frente era algo único y encima con esa sonrisa lo hizo ponerse más atento y caballero ignorando por completo al hombre que la acompañaba, Bulma al ver que el chico era atractivo no se sintió ridícula de hacer eso.

-Excelente, quiero que me des lo mejor- le dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

-Por supuesto! Ahora mismo se lo traigo- dicho esto se retiro del salón con una sonrisa grande en su rostro

Bulma volteo la mirada después de su conversación con el mesero hacia Goku quien la observaba con los ojos bien abiertos y un gran gesto fruncido y los puños cerrados…

-Te sucede algo?- le respondió mientras probaba alguno de los bocadillos.

-Por qué te comportas así!- le dijo enfadado

Bulma lo miro seria y emitió una sonrisa para asombro del celoso saiyajin – si a ti te parece justo que un mesero venga y me sonría descaradamente delante de ti, entonces si hice algo injusto con la estúpida mesera!-

Goku escucho sus palabras y trato de comprenderlas fue entonces cuando entendió la sonrisa y la mirada extraña que le había dado la chica, pero él en ningún momento pensó mal ni se imagino otra cosa.

-Yo no lo hice con ninguna mala intención- respondió Goku

-Tal vez tu NO, pero ella sí, a veces eres demasiado ingenuo!- termino de decir cruzando sus brazos

-Estuviste celosa?- le pregunto el saiyajin, completamente relajado y con una sonrisa en sus labios

Bulma lo miro fijamente mandándole una sonrisa –Si, si estuve celosa! Por un momento pensé en asesinarla!- le respondió sacando una sonrisa al saiyajin.

-Yo también pensé hacerle lo mismo al mesero- le respondió mirando los ojos azules de la mujer quien lo miro con complicidad…

-Señores, buen provecho- les dijo el mesero al llevarles toda la comida que habían solicitado y se retiro a traer más para su asombro, no pudo evitar sentirse algo desilusionado al ver el gesto ahora indiferente de la mujer que lo había cautivado…

-Estoy totalmente satisfecho!- comento el saiyajin muy feliz por toda la comida

Bulma lo veía divertida, realmente verlo comer era asombroso como podía ingerir tanto sin saturarse, el cuerpo de los saiyajins era muy complejo…

-Si la comida estuvo deliciosa!- le respondió tomando un poco de vino y observándolo detenidamente, la peliazul se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el balcón con la vista hacia el gran paisaje… Goku la siguió y la abrazo por la espalda…

-Gracias Bulma, realmente todo estuvo delicioso- le dijo mientras la apretaba más hacia su cuerpo y aspiraba su olor, Bulma cogió sus cabellos y hacia presión contra su cuerpo…

-A veces quisiera que el tiempo se detenga Goku- le dijo Bulma volteando su rostro y rosando suavemente sus labios –Así podríamos estar más tiempo juntos-

-Bulma- pronuncio su nombre el saiyajin volteándola para verla directamente a los ojos –Yo quiero estar contigo siempre, quieres ser mía siempre?-

Bulma se quedo sorprendida, asombrada, anonadada, no se imagino escuchar esas palabras tan precisas y tan bellas de Goku, incluso pestaño varias veces… con el mismo gesto de inocente que lo caracterizaba la miraba esperando una respuesta…

-Siempre Goku- le respondió firme la Peliazul, pegando sus labios a los del guerrero… ese beso fue lleno de sentimiento, de necesidad, de pasión… y de nulo arrepentimiento…

La peliazul miro su reloj y aun tenían tiempo, así que lo aprovecharía de la mejor manera… -Vámonos a otro lugar Goku?- ahora era ella quien lo sugería, mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria, lo cogió de la mano y se dirigieron a la suite… en el ascensor los dos se empezaron a besar con descontrol, realmente ya no aguantaban estar sin contacto, pero tuvieron que controlarse al ver que el ascensor se abría y entraban personas totalmente ajenas a su loca pasión y excitación.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación los dos se descontrolaron por completo, poco les importo ver los detalles del majestuoso lugar, Bulma se encontraba cargada por el saiyajin, llenándolo de besos mientras el sujetaba sus derrier con fuerza… La peliazul metió su lengua dentro del guerrero haciéndolo recordar esas sensaciones que solo sentía en sus brazos con su cuerpo… En medio de la agitación la peliazul paro el apasionado agarre y lo miro a los ojos…

-Goku, espera quiero mostrarte algo- le dijo con una sonrisa picara

-Muéstrame- le respondió el saiyajin con expectativa, él sabía que todo lo que hacia Bulma terminaba por atraerlo y excitarlo más…

La peliazul lo empujo a la cama y mientras él se le quedaba viendo atentamente, ella se quitaba su ajustado vestido… dejándolo caer al piso y mostrándole al saiyajin la provocativa lencería que llevaba puesta… Goku jamás había visto algo así, y sus ojos daban fe de eso al abrir la boca y mantener la mirada fija en su cuerpo que para la tortura de él lo estaba volviendo loco… como podía existir una mujer tan provocativa como ella, y lo más absurdo para el saiyajin era que como Vegeta podía ser tan imbécil de no saber apreciarla. Bulma empezó a modelar para el de una manera muy sexy, mostrándole cada parte de su cuerpo que era a las justas cubierta por ese vestido negro transparente que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, la prenda mostraba sus bien torneados senos, cubiertos por una fina tela traslucida, y esa tanga que no cubría sus glúteos dejándolo expuesto a la vista del saiyajin, sus piernas que llevaban esas mayas que sostenían su ligera prenda con tiras en cada muslo… definitivamente el portaligas lo encendió… el saiyajin ya no podía con el dolor en su entre pierna, se levanto y se empezó a desabotonar la camisa, mientras observaba como la peliazul se movía, la quería tomar en ese preciso momento… su sentidos se estaban descontrolando y necesitaba calmarse no quería alterar su escondido ki, pero verla así complicaba las cosas…

-Tócate- le dijo la peliazul, quien se empezó a rosar ligeramente

-Qué?- le pregunto el saiyajin no entendiendo

-Te acuerdas cuando me toque mientras te veía, quiero verte hacer lo mismo Goku, toca tu miembro mientras me ves- le dijo apoyándose contra la pared y observándolo fijamente

Goku se sintió algo cohibido, cuando sentía algo extraño su cuerpo, decidía entrenar y eso hacía que se le pase cualquier excitación corporal… solo una vez al tocarse sintió una buena sensación pero fue descubierto por Milk quien lo reprendió por hacer semejante acto, según ella inmoral…

-Te va a gustar confía en mí- le dijo la peliazul

Goku la miro fijamente y se desabrocho despacio el cierre de su pantalón y algo avergonzado metió su mano entre su ropa interior y empezó a rosar su miembro, inmediatamente sintió una sensación de alivio, y de placer sobre todo cuando lo hacía viendo a la mujer que se estaba tocando también…

Bulma se acerco a él y le termino de bajar el pantalón y empezó a practicarle sexo oral, despiadado… mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se lo metía hasta el fondo, Goku trato de concentrarse para que su excitante estado no aflore en su escondido Ki y lo terminen descubriendo, la sensación que lo invadía era descomunal, veía a Bulma con las mejillas rojas, con esa mirada delirante estaba totalmente asombrado, era la segunda vez que le hacía esto y lo dejaba doblegado… sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía por las caricias de su lengua… la mujer lo hacía tan rápido apretando sus labios en su endurecido miembro que ya no podía soportar más… por instinto la cogió del cabello y la sostuvo en todo el movimiento ante la sugerente vista de la mujer que apretó más fuerte y no le bajo la mirada, llego un momento en que él la aparto rápidamente derramando su semen encima de la alfombra…

-Lo siento, casi no pude controlarme- se disculpo agitado Goku y algo apenado porque casi se viene encima de ella

Bulma se levanto y se acerco al saiyajin –pero… hubieras terminado en mi boca- comento la peliazul en un ronroneo

Goku no pudo ocultar su cara de tonto, acaso había escuchado bien…

-QUE!- fue la respuesta del saiyajin con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión

-Lo que escuchaste…-

-Peeeroo, no te da cosa… eso?- le pregunto mirando como la mujer se movía sensualmente sobre la cama

-No…- Bulma estaba demasiado excitada…

Goku al escuchar sus palabras y al verla tan sexy tan… lista, se excito más, así que se acerco a ella la jalo hacia él y empezó a tocar su cuerpo… no pudo evitar estrujar sus senos que estaban cubiertos por esa tela, se alejo para observarla y se sintió ansioso, Bulma lo noto…

-Sucede algo?- le pregunto la peliazul al observar la expresión de su rostro

-No puedo tocarte como quiero con toda esa tela encima…-comento el pelinegro mirándola afligido

Bulma sonrió al escuchar su comentario… -entonces deshazte de ella-

Goku le sonrió y con sus manos de solo un pequeño tirón le rompió todo el vestido dejando su torso desnudo, solo faltaba algo, la pequeña trusa… pero no fue problema para el saiyajin… quien se la quito ya desesperado, quería verla sin nada, quería contemplar cada parte de ella sin censura… ya sin ningún impedimento el saiyajin le abrió las piernas y la embistió rápido y salvajemente mientras la besaba con pasión… introduciendo su lengua, mordiéndole los labios, sujetando sus senos y amasándolos… los gritos no se hicieron esperar, tanto ella como el gemían de la pasión descontrolada que sentían el uno por el otro… no podían dejar de sentir ese deseo, no podían dejarse de mirar cómplices de su locura…

*Pensamientos de Bulma…

No puedo dejar de verlo y de sentirme totalmente atraída hacia él, es como si mi cuerpo ya no podría estar sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, sin esa sonrisa ingenua que me pervierte, que me ocurre… porque solo me dejo llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias, el me mira me sonríe y yo solo siento que quiero más de él… no pienso en Milk, no pienso en Gohan… a veces me imagino que hubiera sido si… no, es absurdo, mi mente me confunde, porque yo no me imagino la vida sin Trunks y sin… Vegeta...

Siento como cada embestida me llena de él, como toca cada parte de mi cuerpo sin censura sin remordimiento, con ansias de más… ahora siento el éxtasis de tener su boca en mi entrada… esto es demasiado para una simple mortal como yo… mi cuerpo totalmente estimulado recibe corrientes eléctricas… sus labios me enloquecen… y sus manos me desquician… sus ojos ahora me miran, mientras se posiciona nuevamente en mi sexo y me penetra… sus ojos me observan queriendo articular algo…

-Bulma… te quiero solo para mí…-

Escuche sus palabras y sentí como se genero el inicio de mi orgasmo, sentí su ruego en ellas y su intención de hacerme recordar lo que ya sé… se los sentimientos que siente por mi… y no puedo decir que soy indiferente a ellos… porque si, si lo quiero… pero trate de mantenerme aislada de ellos para no empeorar las cosas… ahora solo puedo decir que fracase en el intento… siento como sale de mi entrepierna el liquido caliente que se esparce por mis piernas, mientras Goku se recuesta a mi costado después de su liberación… volteo a verlo y con mi mano acaricio su rostro…

-Siempre te querré Goku, no lo olvides- suelto las palabras sin pensar en cómo cambio su mirada… que me has hecho…

* Pensamiento de Goku…

Siento mi cuerpo temblar, siento que mi conciencia dejo de existir ya que no siento remordimiento alguno por estar entre sus piernas, por disfrutar sus besos, su cuerpo y por tratar de quitársela a Vegeta… tal vez si mis amigos supieran eso, dejarían de pensar cosas buenas de mi… la miro y la deseo más, cada vez que estoy con ella siento como mis sentidos se agudizan y su olor me enloquece… no hay día que no te desee Bulma, solo sé que me siento algo canalla con Milk pero aun así ese sentimiento no es tan fuerte como para que me prive de todo esto… no puedo, solo ella puede hacer que mi pasión por las batallas pase a segundo plano, solo con ella puedo comparar el placer que me da su cuerpo con la victoria de una pelea, sonrió al ver su frágil rostro totalmente sonrojado, agitado… si tan solo fueras solo mía... no pude evitar expresar mi pensamiento en vos alta… su mirada me tiene loco, la sigo penetrando mientras su cuerpo empieza a temblar…

No sé cómo explicar lo que siento, aun no se identificar ciertos sentimientos, pero sus palabras hicieron algo… me siento emocionado… tal vez sea eso, siento como una satisfacción inmensa, y no sé cómo expresarlo solo quiero sujetarla entre mis brazos y jugar con ella, mientras la lleno de besos apasionados…

Bulma vio la hora ya debía volver, iba a voltear a decirle sobre su regreso pero la cara del saiyajin la preocupo…

-Que pasa Goku?-

-Debemos volver de inmediato, Vegeta esta rumbo a la corporación- le dijo con el gesto serio

-QUE!- Bulma no se lo esperaba, el no era de regresar de madrugada, jamás –Cuanto tiempo tengo?-

-ummm aproximadamente una hora- le respondió tranquilo el saiyajin

El rostro de la peliazul palideció…

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO RE-EDITADO**

 **ATENCION! Como han podido leer, en la mayoría de los capítulos indico el tipo de contenido que se presentara con el fin de advertirles las escenas explicitas y situaciones crudas y fuertes que pueden haber, también he dicho de que si en caso eres menor de edad no es para ti y si en caso eres muy sensible tampoco es para ti por algo está en categoría "M" ya que comprendo que las situaciones que se presentan son fuertes y crudas.**

 **Ahora si pasen y lean…**

* * *

Su respiración estaba agitada y su rostro endurecido… había estado todo el día meditando, pensando y sintiéndose un estúpido al someterse a su propia condición de saiyajin, ya que esa condición lo había puesto así, en ese estado desde hace días y no podía permitírselo más… si, él podía reconocer que él fue quien dio por finalizada su relación con la mujer y de la indiferencia que causaba sobre él sus sentimientos, pero por la escoria de tercera su plan de liberarse de todo eso estaba siendo un fracaso, ya que su instinto lo llamaba a reclamar lo que fue suyo, lo que el poseyó… internamente se torturaba al convencerse a sí mismo que la solución era alejarse completamente de la hembra y asesinar lentamente a Kakarotto esa sería una cruel venganza, pero su instinto que era más fuerte que su razón lo inducia a todo los contrario y eso enervaba en él la ira y la impotencia… ya dentro de la casa sintió el ki de la mujer y le pareció extraño sentirlo en movimiento a esa hora, su mirada cambio a una sádica y camino lentamente hacia la habitación…

Bulma ya estaba con la piyama puesta y con la toalla secándose el cabello, su corazón estaba acelerado, ella sabía que Vegeta había llegado y se sentía algo nerviosa… esa situación ya no le estaba gustado, ella no era así, siempre fue frontal, directa y resuelta, pero con todo lo que había pasado en esos días se estaba doblegando…

La puerta se abrió para sorpresa de la peliazul quien volteo a ver con los ojos bien abiertos como el saiyajin entraba a su cuarto con total frescura y la observaba de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada…

Vegeta al abrir la puerta sin cerrojo observo como los ojos azules de la mujer lo miraban con sorpresa, el hombre la vio de arriba abajo y se sorprendió al ver la piyama que la mujer estaba usando era un pantalón rosado con un polo de mangas largas rosado también, muy infantil para su gusto, el ingreso y puso cerrojo a la puerta y la quedo observando…

Bulma al escuchar el cerrojo se puso nerviosa, que estaba tramando Vegeta… la peliazul no se dio cuenta cuando la toalla que cubría su cabello cayó al piso…

El saiyajin observo su cabello mojado sobre su rostro y sus ojos azules que expresaban desconfianza… hace tiempo que no veía esa expresión en ella, el debía reconocer que su rostro se veía tierno y hermoso y por el sonido de las pulsaciones de su corazón que él podía oír sabia lo que aun causaba en ella…

-Calor?- le pregunto con suspicacia -Por qué bañarse a esta hora?- le pregunto con la mirada fija y sin ninguna expresión

-Porque quise- le respondió mirándolo también a los ojos y con su corazón queriéndose salir

Vegeta se acerco sigilosamente hacia la peliazul quien estaba petrificada, ya no podía más… La mirada que de pronto le mando el saiyajin la hizo abrir grande sus ojos de consternación… _"te descubrí"_

Bulma se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de él pero no fue muy lejos antes que él la sujetara fuertemente de la cintura…

-Crees que te dejaría ir tan rápido, Perra!- le respondió el saiyajin sujetándola con fuerza mientras ella solo derramaba lagrimas de sus ojos…

-No me llames así imbécil!- le pidió la peliazul con rabia en sus palabras

Vegeta la sujeto más hacia él… si bien esta vez no pudo percibir el olor del saiyajin como otras veces, su actitud le causo desconfianza y su astucia dio en el blanco… pero a pesar de que su poca conciencia y su diminuta justicia le indicaba que era absurdo su escándalo, ya que él la había despreciado antes que todo suceda, y convencido en su decisión opto por confesarle su pronto abandono sin ningún arrepentimiento, sin ningún sentimiento…

 **FLASH-BACK**

Bulma había notado extraño a Vegeta días atrás, se mostraba indiferente, tosco y a veces era muy cruel en sus palabras…

-Te sucede algo?- le pregunto Bulma terminando de levantar los platos del desayuno

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- le respondió indiferente a la expresión de desconcierto y cólera de Bulma

-QUE TE PASA? A MI NO ME HABLES ASI!- le respondió Bulma llena de resentimiento por su respuesta

Vegeta la miro y empezó a sonreír acompañado de una risa de mofa… Bulma lo observo con incredulidad acaso se estaba volviendo loco…

-Ustedes los terrícolas son muy sentimentales, realmente son molestos!- respondió parándose de su asiento

-Pues déjame decirte que estas con una terrícola y tienes un hijo también Terrícola!- le respondió con las manos en las caderas

Vegeta volteo a verla a los ojos directamente…

-Que te pasa, por qué actúas así? Por qué me dices esas cosas!- le pregunto Bulma realmente preocupada –Yo se que tu delante de todos te muestras indiferente y cruel, pero a solas… eras otro! Y ahora ni eso tengo, que diablos te ocurre!- le recrimino al borde de la histeria

Vegeta la observaba indiferente a sus sentimientos, la mirada fría… -Me iré, una vez que asesine a todos las escorias que tengo pendiente- dicho esto se salió de la cocina

-QUE! A DONDE! COMO QUE TE VAS!-Bulma corrió a darle el alcance y se puso delante de él –ESTAS LOCO! A DONDE VAS AIR, NO TIENES A DONDE IR!-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo! Da por terminado todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, ya no existe!- le dijo con la mirada fastidiada por sus reclamos…

-Vegeta… no me hagas esto!- le suplico Bulma

-Retírate de mi camino!-

-Vegeta, entiende, por favor!-

-No! Déjame en paz Bulma!- dijo esto dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad

Bulma lo siguió hasta la cámara y cuando el abrió la puerta ella entro también.

-Escúchame saiyajin! Lo que piensas hacer es lo más absurdo-

-Escúchame Mujer de una maldita vez, una vez que destruya a ese miserable de cell, mataré a Kakarotto y me iré de aquí así que ya quítate esos sentimientos estúpidos que sientes por mi-

-Vegeta…- respondió Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos -acaso no sientes algo… aunque sea algo por trunks y por mi- respondió Bulma empuñando sus manos de la decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

El saiyajin al ver su reacción sintió un estremecimiento en su pecho, sin embargo su orgullo era más grande, su ambición valía más para él, y su frustración de no ser considerado el mejor lo destruyo internamente, ya nada tenía más importancia que el conseguir sus propios triunfos…

-No… no siento absolutamente nada por ti ni por ese mocoso, no los quiero en mi vida, siento que son un estorbo!…- Vegeta soltó las palabras con todo el resentimiento, frustración que sentía en ese momento y se desquito de la manera más vil con quien le había dado hasta el momento, todo…

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

Vegeta sabía que no había nada que los uniera formalmente como pareja, solo existía esa unión que la peliazul creo en su mundo romántico y fuera del contexto real de su situación y que él había destrozado, desvalorado y terminado por completo, era consciente que tampoco la había marcado como suya, sus lazos saiyajin no existían porque él no se sentía seguro de unirse a alguien… pero su instinto que hacía que la sujete fuertemente de la cintura y aspire el casi nulo olor que había en ella, lo tentaba, lo hacía sentir necesitado de ella, pero no, no… su orgullo era primero, abrió los ojos y la empujo contra el piso…

La observo y a pesar de ser una tortura y algo doloroso para él el resistirse a la necesidad que tenía sobre su cuerpo, sobre su propio ser, opto por opacarlos y entregarse a la rabia contenida, al recelo de su impunidad, de su atrevimiento…

-Cómo pudiste!- le dijo con todo el resentimiento contenido en su ser

Bulma se encontraba en el piso con la mirada al suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían a la alfombra… Vegeta caminaba alrededor de ella como si fuera un buitre dispuesto a destrozar a su presa…

-Y con esa escoria!- grito por fin Vegeta liberando su rabia

Bulma empuño sus manos y trato de secarse las lagrimas fruto de su dolor, de su incredulidad….

-Eres un insecto más! sabes? Deberías besarme los pies por tener benevolencia y no hacerte polvo- le termino de decir –disfrutare tanto cuando lo torture y lo mate con mis propias manos!- Vegeta cambio su mirada a una de malicia y sadismo –Tal vez te guarde de regalo alguna parte de su cuerpo, para que puedas recordar buenos momentos- le termino de decir dispuesto a irse pero algo lo detuvo

Bulma cogió una de sus piernas y levanto su mirada confrontándolo con fuego en sus ojos, algo que sorprendió al saiyajin ya que no esperaba que ella tenga las agallas de hacerle frente, la peliazul se levanto con el gesto enfurecido y lleno de indignación…

-Como te atreves a hablarme así!- Bulma cogió desprevenido al saiyajin y con toda su fuerza le tiro una cachetada que hizo girar su rostro…. Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa… sintió arder su rostro y sintió el dolor del golpe…

-Eres de lo peor Vegeta! Tienes la osadía de reclamarme? QUIEN DIABLOS TE CREES QUE ERES!- Le recrimino Bulma al ver como el saiyajin la miraba fijamente totalmente incrédulo

-Tú no eres nadie para hacerte el ofendido! De que te ofendes? Acaso tenemos algo tu y yo… tu terminaste TODO, QUE NO LO RECUERDAS!- Grito Bulma con frustración –DESTRUISTE TODO Y DE LA PEOR MANERA, DE LA MAS VIL Y CRUEL, PORQUE ME HABIAS ABANDONADO ANTES DE QUE ME LO DIJERAS, por eso era tu indiferencia, tu egoísmo, tu trato y solo cuando te lo reclame me confesaste tus intensiones!- le dijo no pudiendo contener sus lagrimas

Vegeta la miraba sorprendido y por primera vez se mostraba afectado ante por sus palabras…

-Y por eso tenias que ir a revolcarte con ese insecto!- le dijo sosteniéndola fuertemente del brazo –con el ser que más odio en esta existencia!- le dijo mirando sus ojos llorosos y sintiendo un estremecimiento al ver como la mirada de la peliazul se volvía dura y fría..

Bulma se soltó bruscamente de su agarre –Entre tú y yo no existe nada, tú mismo lo dijiste, lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío! Y te ves ridículo reclamando por algo que tú mismo despreciaste!-

Vegeta se sintió helado… esto no puede estar pasando, pensó totalmente incrédulo ya que no sabía que responder ante su acusación…

-Se acabo todo Vegeta, tenias razón nosotros los terrícolas somos sentimentales y me confundí contigo, yo pensé que tenias algo bueno- dicho esto se iba a dirigir a la puerta de su dormitorio donde sus padres alarmados por el escándalo fueron a ver si ocurría algo, pero el saiyajin la intercepto..

-Tu-tu… no das por termino esto-

-Hiero tu orgullo de príncipe?- Bulma lo miro fijamente y con más seguridad pronuncio –Estoy terminando contigo Vegeta, se acabo todo, lo conseguiste, mis estúpidos sentimientos terrícolas ya murieron felicitaciones, ganaste- dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Bulma se fue dejando a un saiyajin que jamás se imagino sentirse destrozado por esas palabras, ni su orgullo lo libro del dolor y de la opresión que sintió al ver que ya no tenía a la peliazul…

…..

Goku cuando dejo a Bulma se sintió algo preocupado y le dijo que él podía quedarse a cerciorarse de que todo con Vegeta este bien, claro está con su ki escondido, pero ella le dijo que no era necesario y que no había de que preocuparse y esa seguridad hizo que él se pueda ir tranquilo, antes de llegar a la montaña paoz se fue al rio, necesitaba bañarse… una vez listo se dirigió hacia su casa, eran las 2:am, apareció en la puerta de la cocina y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio sintió un fuerte golpe en cabeza…

-Ay Milk!- grito el saiyajin, al sentir su presencia

-Goku?- pregunto la pelinegra prendiendo la luz

-Sí, soy yo… por qué me pegas?- dijo el saiyajin cogiéndose la cabeza

-Pensé que era un ladrón- respondió dejando la sartén en el mesón -Que son estas horas de llegar Goku!- Milk puso un gesto serio

-Discúlpame Milk, se me hizo tarde- diciendo esto empezó a subir las escaleras

-Espera un momento Goku! Aun no he terminado!-

Goku al escuchar su tono de vos supo que estaba en problemas… volteo su rostro a ver a la pelinegra que se encontraba con el gesto fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

-Pasa algo Milk?- pregunto el saiyajin bajando de las escaleras

-Hasta cuando Goku! Hasta cuando dejaras de ser tan despreocupado!-

-Qué? Por qué dices eso Milk? Claro que estoy preocupado, dentro de poco pelearemos con Cell, por eso entrene mucho- le dijo con gesto relajado

-Ves… solo piensas en eso, en entrenar, en pelear, si no es un cosa es otra, pero siempre tu prioridad es esa, No tu familia-

-Milk no me digas eso-

-Porque no, si es la verdad, porque en vez de estar conmigo… te la pasas entrenando, no puede ser que solo en pequeñas ocasiones pueda estar contigo como familia, ya que después te vas a defender la tierra y me dejas sola esperando hasta que te dé la gana de volver-

-Pero Milk… tu sabes que es importante que yo sea fuerte, debo volverme más fuerte, entiende- dijo Goku tratando de que ella lo comprenda

-Al diablo con la tierra Goku, yo solo quiero un esposo normal que se encargue de proveer para su familia y sea ejemplo para su hijo!- le dijo Milk al borde la histeria…

El gesto relajado de Goku cambio a uno serio…-Entonces no debiste casarte conmigo Milk-

La pelinegra lo miro incrédula por sus palabras…

-Que dijiste!... Goku yo te amo, pero debes de cambiar, es lo mejor- le dijo Milk esperanzada en hacerlo entrar en razón

-Lo siento Milk, yo no puedo cambiar, a mi me gusta pelear y mi mira es ser más fuerte, pensé… que tu ya lo sabías- le respondió siendo muy honesto

El pecho de Milk se empezó a agitar…-Goku, yo siempre he estado para ti, solo te pido que cambies un poco, por el bien de Gohan y el de nosotros, por el amor que me tienes, por qué tú me amas verdad Goku?-

Goku la miro fijamente, no podía mentirle… no, no lo haría -Yo… no-no sé- le respondió sintiéndose apenado ante su respuesta mientras la miraba a los ojos

-Qué? Que has dicho?- expreso Milk sorprendida ante su respuesta –Como que no sabes!-

-Lo siento… yo no sé qué decirte- le respondió Goku

-Como que no sabes que decirme! Tu eres mi esposo, te casaste conmigo y uno se casa por amor!- le dijo Milk queriendo salir lagrimas de sus ojos

-Pero Milk cuando yo me casé yo no entendía exactamente lo que hacía- le respondió ante la mirada atónita de la mujer

-Que quieres decir con eso, RESPONDE!-

-Yo solo cumplí mi promesa- Goku fue directo en su respuesta

La mano de Milk fue a parar al rostro del saiyajin una y otra vez…. Con toda la rabia y dolor que en ese momento Goku la hizo sentir… cuando ya no pudo más, la pelinegra cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiéndose desgraciada ya que vio el rostro del saiyajin rojo pero su expresión no decía nada…

-Lo siento Milk, realmente lo siento- dicho esto el saiyajin salió por la puerta de la cocina y antes de volar miro a la pelinegra que estaba llorando… aun así no podía hacer nada, sinceramente no sabía qué hacer… no sabía cómo reaccionar… ahí estaba presente su sangre saiyajin que lo hacía indiferente y a veces sin sentimientos…

Milk al darse cuenta de que Goku se iba a ir, volteo a retenerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde el saiyajin emprendió el vuelo… -GOKUUUUU!-

…

Goku se fue volando hacia un acantilado, se sentó y cerro sus ojos, odio haber lastimado a Milk, pero no podía mentirle ya que era la primera vez que ella le preguntaba eso, y ahora que ya entendía un poco su significado comprendió que él no sentía eso por ella, nunca lo sintió… que hubiera pasado si en vez de casarse con Milk se hubiera casado con Bulma, una sonrisa salió de sus labios… hubiera sido todo diferente…

….

 **3 días antes de Cell**

Bulma despertó al costado del pequeño Trunks que gracias a su discusión se despertó en la madrugada y tuvo que llevarlo a su habitación para que recupere su sueño… verlo era algo maravilloso, sus ojos, sus cejas… su expresión de molesto era demasiado tierno… Bulma se sentía muy cansada no había dormido nada, se la paso pensando… sentía cierto dolor en su corazón ya que sabía que lo suyo con Vegeta se había acabado, no había esperanzas ni nada, los dos ya se habían lastimado bastante como para verse incluso a la cara, así que era preferible dejar las cosas así…

Trunks se despertó y planto sus ojos celestes a su madre y le mando una sonrisa, Bulma lo cargo y empezó a jugar con él… -Trunks, eres igualito a tu padre- dijo Bulma sonriéndole y haciéndole caras… mientras se levantaba a hacerle su papilla al hermoso saiyajin.

….

La peliazul durante el día estuvo en su laboratorio con su padre terminando los últimos detalles del androide, si que era un trabajo cansado, pero era necesario, sabían que lo tenían de aliado y era importante más fuerza contra ese mostro… el calor que invadía el laboratorio era fuerte a pesar del aire acondicionado, Bulma se levanto de su asiento y se fue al baño a refrescarse el rostro… se estaba refrescando con agua cuando de repente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo…

-Goku- pronuncio la peliazul al ver como él la sostuvo de la cintura y no la soltaba apoyando su cabeza en su hombro…

-Hola Bulma- le dijo en un tono bajo como para que nadie escuche

Bulma volteo rápidamente en el pequeño espacio y se aferró a su cuello, sintiendo su cálido aroma… lo necesitaba tanto que sin darse cuenta estuvieron así varios minutos sin emitir palabras…

-Que bueno tenerte ahora- le dijo sonriendo la peliazul

-Yo también quería verte- le dijo sin apartar sus brazos de ella

-Sucede algo, te noto raro- le pregunto al ver su rostro

-Se te ve triste, paso algo ayer?- le pregunto él también observando sus ojos

-Bueno… digamos que si- le respondió acercando su rostro al de él

-Podemos vernos más tarde?- le pregunto saiyajin abrazándola y colocando su cabeza en su hombro como un niño buscando consuelo

-Bueno… tengo que terminar lo del androide…- comento Bulma mientras envolvía sus brazos al cuerpo del guerrero, se sentía tan reconfortante…

-Es importante Bulma, por favor- le dijo el saiyajin viéndola a los ojos

-Está bien, donde?- le pregunto Bulma hablando en vos baja

-Yo puedo venir- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Bulma lo interrumpió

-No, mejor no… yo voy al lugar donde te encuentres-

-Entiendo, te parece bien la playa donde estuvimos esa vez?- le pregunto Goku…

-Si- respondió mientras lo miraba a los ojos y acariciaba su rostro…

-Ya no puedo estar sin ti Bulma- dijo esto el saiyajin atrayéndola a su cuerpo y dándole un abrazo reconfortante, tratando de transmitirse con ese abrazo sus sentimientos…

Continuara….


	11. Chapter 11

Esa madrugada los cuatro sintieron un cambio en sus vidas, sintieron amor, dolor, miedo, impotencia, frustración, desilusión… ahora se encontraban cada uno en sus asuntos pero con ese vacío que hacia ese día triste… Goku no había regresado a la montaña paoz no se sentía bien de ver a la cara a Milk después de su discusión, si bien el fue sincero en sus palabras no pensó que eso le causaría sufrimiento a la pelinegra… el verla llorar si le afecto… pero por su falta de conocimiento en estos temas, no supo cómo reaccionar, a veces si era un completo idiota cuando se trataba de relaciones humanas, un completo ignorante en el tema de pareja, ya que a pesar de haber vivido años con Milk tenía que reconocer que no la conocía, no comprendía su forma de ver las cosas, de ver la vida… ella le pedía que sea alguien que él desconocía, que haga cosas que él no quería y su fin era excluirlo de todo lo que él creía… Goku se preguntaba porque si Milk decía amarlo, se empecinaba en cambiarlo, en querer que él sea otro, si él jamás le había reclamado su comportamiento autoritario, estricto y a veces abusivo que tenia sobre él, siempre la dejo ser libre de ser quien ella quisiera… por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo… incluso los primeros años de casado estuvo 5 años sin poder ver a sus amigos por amenazas y sugerencias de Milk, decía que ellos eran unos rebeldes y que no eran buenas influencias, haciendo caso omiso a sus peticiones de dejarlo ir a visitarlos, todo ese tiempo deseo volver a los entrenamientos, a los torneos, a sus aventuras, extraño a Krilin, al maestro Rochi… a Bulma… sin embargo jamás se imagino que el estar casado era privarse de todo lo que el era y de lo que el anhelaba, de cierta manera la llegada de los saiyajin lo ayudo a poder salir de esa burbuja y darse cuenta que debía ser libre… debía cumplir sus anhelos, lo tomaba como una responsabilidad y un reto el ser más fuerte, estaba en su sangre y eso lo llamaba… le daba pena por Milk por su falta de comprensión y porque tal vez ahora que estaba entendiendo un poco sobre los sentimientos, reconocía que tal vez… tal vez… si ella lo hubiera aceptado como era, tal vez la hubiera amado… pero ahora el ya no podía hacer nada… suspiro ante sus pensamientos… miro hacia el horizonte mientras el viento cálido golpeaba su rostro… entendió el motivo por el cual le llamo siempre la atención la peliazul, ella tenía un espíritu libre, dispuesta a pasar cualquier aventura juntos… a pesar de aparentar ser una mujer delicada, tenía carácter para sobrellevar los miles de peligros que se avecinaban y siempre estaba con ellos en todo momento, impulsándolos a ganar, a pelear, a proteger la tierra, una sonrisa salió del rostro del guerrero al pensar en ella, y suspiro de melancolía al recordar su situación…

….

Milk se encontraba con la visita de su padre en su casa… pero su mente estaba lejos de aquel lugar; que le había pasado a su Goku… porque todo tuvo que cambiar, desde la llegada de los saiyajin su vida tuvo un giro rotundo y desagradable ya que su marido no volvió a ser el mismo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de frustración al ver que no tenia control de la situación, Goku ya no le hacía caso y había vuelto al afán de la lucha… lo peor era sentir que su hijo estaba en el mismo camino…

-NOOOO!- grito de frustración con el cuchillo en la mano… no lo permitiría, su hijo No!

-Que te sucede Milk!- le pregunto alarmado su padre al ver el estado alterado de su hija

-Déjame en paz PAPÁ! Necesito estar sola!- le dijo mientras dejaba el cuchillo sobre el mesón y se retiraba hacia su habitación ante la consternada vista de Ox-satan

No ella no permitiría que su hijo se vuelva un desalmado, en cuanto acabe lo del estúpido Cell, lo pondría a estudiar día y noche para que se ponga al corriente de sus clases y no volvería a entrenar más, no más, no lo dejaría! Se repetía continuamente sentada sobre su cama arrugando la cubrecama con sus manos llenas de ira… sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas de dolor al verse como una lunática… _Goku_ …. Susurro entre lágrimas… acaso se había equivocado al casarse con él, acaso fue muy estúpida al querer cumplir ese capricho sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin tomar en cuenta la diferencia de caracteres, y al no tomar conciencia en que su esposo no conocía nada al respecto… porque ella lo sabia pero no lo quiso reconocer, no quería reconocer que sabía que Goku no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, ya que, se dejo llevar por la atracción que sintió por él, el enamoramiento espontaneo que se confirmo ese día en el torneo, ver su rostro de ingenuo y de chico bueno que la desvanecio al sueño profundo de la inconsciencia y mando al diablo el hecho de aprovecharse de que ella tenía en ese momento el poder de una promesa…

Milk negó con la cabeza el sentirse arrepentida de casarse con ese saiyajin porque lo amaba… pero su cabeza dura no la hacía reconocer que ella no estaba en lo correcto, ella firme en sus creencia sentía que Goku si debería cambiar por el bien de ellos, para que estén más unidos y puedan tener más cosas materiales, lo único que le preocupaba era lo que ella deseaba, sus pensamientos ignoraban por completo la condición saiyajin de su esposo, ignoraba sus deseos y anhelos propios… no se daba cuenta que era ella la que estaba distanciando sin querer a Goku con su egoísmo al pensar solo en lo que ella quería y esperaba de su familia… las palabras de Goku le dolieron esa madrugada, la hicieron tomar algo de conciencia por sus decisiones… pero las olvido al tomar en cuenta que venían de Goku, ella lo veía como un hombre poco entendedor de las cosas, y trato de convencerse así misma de que esas palabras las dijo sin saber exactamente su significado… al menos eso quería creer…

….

En la tarde él príncipe de los saiyajin se encontraba… destrozado con un dolor en el pecho que no entendía el porqué ni comprendía su significado lo único que tenía en la mente era a su mujer o a la que un día lo fue… su rostro a pesar del dolor de su alma era duro e inexpresivo, un guerrero como él que conocía el sufrimiento y la decepción sabia ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos… pero esta vez no estaba decepcionado de Bulma… no, la decepción que tenia era de él mismo, ya que se sentía un idiota al no saber reconocer lo único bueno que tuvo en su vida… camino por la corporación y sintió el Ki de la Bulma cerca al de su hijo… movió en negación su cabeza al retirar los pensamientos de querer saber de ella, ya nada se podía hacer… su plan había salido bien después de todo, por fin estaba libre, pero no se sentía nada satisfecho con el resultado, camino hacia su cámara de gravedad ingreso y cerró la puerta con seguridad… al ver el espacio solo lo hacía sentir más miserable, todo lo recordaba a Bulma, el diseño, los detalles, hasta los absurdos accesorios, que para él eran inútiles, pero para ella importantes, en eso recordó… _cuando el se desvanecio en el piso y fue la peliazul a socorrerlo… sin saber cómo fue a parar en los brazos de la mujer quien lo ayudo a reincorporarse y después le llamo la atención por su salvajismo contra su cuerpo… recordó la mirada que ella le dio, sus mejillas rosadas y la caricia que le dio a su rostro…_ el saiyajin cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras empuñaba sus manos… qué diablos le pasaba! El no podía estar pensando en esas ridiculeces, no era propio de un saiyajin de su clase, verse envuelto en asuntos absurdos de terrícolas insignificantes! No, el no…. El era Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajins, jamás se doblegaba a nada… a nadie… ahora el se iría a conquistar el universo, a ser el mismo de siempre, a asesinar sin compasión a cualquier opositor… y olvidaría por completo todo lo ocurrido en este estúpido planeta, olvidaría todo y a todos… sus puños aun cerrados… sus ojos ahora abiertos… sintieron un gran vacío al pensar en eso… por qué, por qué, por qué diablos sentía eso, se repetía con temor… por qué sentía ese vacío… si él siempre estuvo solo, el conocía la soledad por qué sus planes le jugaban esta mala pasada, acaso estaba pagando por todos sus pecados! Preso de la confusión prendió la cámara, se elevo y listo para lo que venía, empezó a atacar con rabia los robots que se presentaban… necesitaba desahogarse aunque sea por última vez en el lugar que el más apreciaba ya que sin querer reconocerlo estar ahí le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos que él en el fondo no quería olvidar…

….

La peliazul sintió el sonido estruendoso de la cámara encendida, su corazón dio un brinco de agitación, acaso había vuelto… se acerco corriendo al balcón de su habitación y pudo observar a la distancia como las luces de la cámara brillaban y los destellos de ki retumbaban sobre el gran espacio… al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, ya que a pesar de saber que todo estaba perdido entre ellos y que el de hecho de estar juntos solo era parte del pasado, ver esa cámara encendida le trajo recuerdos y no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos he imaginarse tan solo por un momento que todo era como antes… _se vio a ella corriendo rumbo a la gran cámara, emocionada al verla encendida después de días, se vio tocar la puerta con desesperación y gritos para obligar al hombre a salir de su espacio y darle cara… la puerta se abría lentamente ante el rostro emocionado de la mujer que con expectativa esperaba ver a aquel saiyajin… ese hombre que la tenia loca de amor… Vegeta por fin hacia acto de presencia observándola con la cara algo sudada y con la ceja arqueada, a la espera de lo que ya conocía… el abrazo fortuito de la peliazul, que con la poca fuerza que poseía trataba de estrujar el cuerpo del fornido guerrero… sentir los latidos del su corazón era todo para Bulma, quien se sentía plena de verlo volver de sus travesías o de sus espacios de soledad con vida…_ Bulma abrió los ojos, sintió como su corazón se contraía…

-Si tan solo… hubieras dejado tu orgullo de lado para mi Vegeta…-dijo en vos alta la peliazul emitiendo un suspiro de resignación… -tal vez, todo hubiera sido distinto… te hubiera amado tanto… tanto… pero no me dejaste…- una lagrima roso la mejilla de Bulma al decir esas palabras…

Sin más ingreso a su habitación a estar con su pequeño, ese momento era para él, después continuaría en el laboratorio, Trunks jugaba con su madre mientras ella reía por sus pequeñas hazañas… su espíritu libre, fuera de estatutos, de complejos, la hacía a ella una mujer entregada por completo a sus sueños, a sus metas personales, es por eso que se fue en la travesía de buscar la esferas del dragón para encontrar a su príncipe… era una mujer de sentimientos intensos y por eso al conocer al saiyajin y tener un trato más extenso con él, le pareció interesante, le gusto el orgullo que mostraba por ser un saiyajin ya que lo vio entregado a sus principios y a sus metas, se sintió identificada con él ya que ella también era así, le gusto su carácter fuerte ya que no se doblegaba ante nada, ni ante ella… poco a poco fue conociéndolo más, poco a poco llego a tener mayor acercamiento y sin darse cuenta se fue enamorando… y al verse correspondida sintió un sinfín de emociones… que la cegaron y no le permitieron ver que sus ilusiones y fantasías eran solo eso, producto de su propia imaginación… ella intento de todo para hacerlo sentir en casa, le proporciono herramientas de entrenamiento porque sabía que era la pasión de todo saiyajin ser el mejor, le condiciono la cámara de gravedad con mayor potencia para que no tenga que irse lejos y en cada estado de ánimo decaído del saiyajin lo trataba de animar indicándole que para ella él era el mejor… pero aun así no funciono… solo cuando estaban en intimidad Vegeta era otro y le permitía ver otra faceta de él… incluso pudo descubrir que su mundo no solo era estar serio y distante, también sabia reír, echar carcajadas y conversar… eso la motivo a continuar… pero después de los androides muchas cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas… su distancia fue más expuesta, ya no cruzaban palabras y la intimidad dejo de existir… eso entristeció su corazón y aunque trato de acercarse fue inútil, el saiyajin ya había puesto un muro de contención entre ellos…

Los cuatros en sus respectivas situaciones comprendieron de que todo en si era la consecuencia de algo producido por ellos mismos… la falta de conciencia, la falta de malicia, la falta de conocimiento, el abuso, el provecho personal, la emoción prematura, el egoísmo, el orgullo, el desamor… eran algunos de los factores que hicieron huecos enormes en cada una de sus almas…

…..

Continuara….


	12. Chapter 12

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Les presento el siguiente capítulo, contiene escenas crudas.**

* * *

La cámara de gravedad por fin dejo de emitir grandes estruendos… había sido apagada, Vegeta salió de la habitación con el torso desnudo, sosteniendo con una de sus manos la parte superior de su armadura… fue entonces cuando vio que Bulma salía de la casa y se dirigía rumbo hacia el laboratorio con Trunks en brazos tratando de ignorar su presencia… en cuestión de segundos observo a detalle a los dos… Bulma estaba con un pantalón ajustado que no llegaba a cubrir sus medias y con un polo que como siempre no dejaba nada a la imaginación, vio la expresión de su rostro, se notaba algo triste a pesar de estarle sonriendo a su hijo… su hijo… que era de los dos.

-Bulma!- Vegeta No supo de donde salió eso, simplemente pronuncio su nombre por impulso y para su desgracia fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuche… la peliazul paro en seco su caminar y tardo unos segundos en voltear completamente y mostrarle sus ojos al saiyajin quien la miro fijamente sin saber que decir… vio sus ojos azules, acaso lo miraban con nostalgia?… sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su ex mujer y su hijo… llego hasta estar al frente de los dos que lo miraban con cara de asombro incluso el pequeño Trunks, que miro a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos…

Los dos se miraron profundamente y no sabían que es lo que reflejaban exactamente el uno al otro, solo se permitieron ese momento de paz…Trunks levanto su manita y la dirigió hacia Vegeta que a pesar de ser él, se permitió sostener con uno de sus dedos la mano de su hijo cuando este lo envolvió con su manito y la sostuve con fuerza… Vegeta miro fijamente a su hijo y sintió algo extraño en su pecho, no entendió que era exactamente así que prefirió alejarse, no le gusto ese sentimiento viniendo de él…

Bulma solo observo la escena y dijo algo que no pensó decir sin mirar al saiyajin –Vegeta… cuando termine el torneo de Cell, si decides no irte, te puedes quedar…-

Vegeta dirigió la mirada hacia ella y la miro directamente a los ojos sin bajar la mirada.

-Lo digo por Trunks- se apresuro a aclarar sus palabras la peliazul –estoy segura de que tu presencia le haría muy bien, eso no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros, tú decides- dicho esto dejo de ver a Trunks para mirarlo a los ojos al saiyajin solo unos segundos, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que el espíritu de los dos se alterara… dicho esto Bulma se dirigió al laboratorio sin mirar hacia atrás.

Vegeta vio como se alejaba Bulma… y su mirada cambio a una de enojo y rabia, libero su mano de la armadura que sostenía dejándola caer al suelo del jardín y emprendió el vuelo a toda velocidad…

Goku estaba en un risco alejado de todo, contaba las horas para ver a Bulma necesitaba hablar con ella y tenía que esperar a la hora que habían acordado, se sentía cansado y con mucha hambre, ya que por no volver a su casa no había dormido nada bien y no había probado ningún alimento, en eso se levanto y decidió ir al templo sagrado de kamisama para pedir algo de comida, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse de ese lugar, sintió el ki de Vegeta aproximarse rápidamente, fue cuando su rostro cambio a uno serio… pudo sentir lo alterado que estaba, no necesito nada para entender lo que quería… solo tenía que prepararse para lo que venía…

Vegeta voló a toda velocidad, sintió donde se encontraba el Ki de su enemigo y la adrenalina lleno cada espacio de sus células, ya no esperaría más para matarlo, le importaba un demonio si al final el mundo salía destruido antes del torneo de Cell… llego a un lugar lleno de rocas gigantes que daban cara al inmenso mar… detuvo su vuelo cuando lo vio, Goku se encontraba de pie en uno de esos riscos con los brazos cruzados, esperándolo, se miraron fijamente mientras Vegeta bajaba al mismo nivel de distancia del otro saiyajin… Vegeta lo miro fijamente con toda la rabia y odio del mundo, sus manos se volvieron puños y alrededor de él se genero un aura de poder sorprendente, destellos de electricidad salían de su cuerpo….

-Eres un escoria Kakarotto!- le dijo mirándolo fijamente mientras de sus ojos salía fuego

Goku lo miro también fijamente con el semblante serio…

-DE VERDAD QUIERES HACER ESTO VEGETA! Tú crees que es el momento- le respondió seriamente Goku

-Eres un maldito cobarde!… acaso tienes miedo?- ironizo Vegeta mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio

Goku lo observo estudiándolo, aun no había liberado todo su poder y ya podía sentir una gran cantidad de energía, definitivamente sus poderes habían aumentado sorprendentemente…

-SI QUIERES PELEAR VEGETA, ESPERA A QUE TERMINE EL TORNEO DE CELL, AHÍ PODEMOS ARREGLAR CUENTAS- le dijo Goku tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, no era conveniente que pelearan antes del torneo ya que por el estado del saiyajin sabía que esta sería una pelea a muerte y no podía permitir que algo así sucediera, al menos no antes de asesinar a Cell…

-NO ME INTERESA LO QUE PIENSES INSECTO! Te matare con mis propias manos SABANDIJA Y LAMENTARAS… HABER NACIDO!- dicho esto emitió un grito tan fuerte que desato todo su poder transformado en súper saiyajin, la tierra tembló y las olas del mar se salieron a grandes distancias…

….

, Gohan, Piccoro, Krilin y los demás que se encontraban en el templo sagrado se alarmaron al sentir el ki de Vegeta en esas dimensiones y súper alterado junto al ki de Goku…

-ESTE ES EL KI DE MI PADRE! QUE DIABLOS SUCEDE!- dijo alarmado al sentirlo como todos los demás

-El de mi papá está cerca al de él- comento preocupado Gohan mirando a Piccoro, los dos asintieron y junto a Krilin siguieron a quien partió volando rápidamente a donde se encontraba el ki de su padre…

….

Vegeta ya listo con todo el poder envolviendo su ser y lleno de ira al ver a ese sujeto delante de él, se abalanzo a dar su primer ataque, Goku pudo evitar que diera en su rostro…

-DETENTE VEGETA! ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO, YO NO PELEARE!- atino a decir Goku al ver el estado descontrolado del saiyajin

Vegeta no le intereso sus palabras y fue con toda una avalancha de golpes… Goku estaba esquivándolos, pero debido a que él no estaba atacando y no elevo más su ki, había momentos en los que recibía fácilmente los golpes de Vegeta ocasionándole cierto daño…

-DEFIENDETEEEEEEE!-grito Vegeta al ver que este solo los esquivaba más no atacaba esto ocasiono más su ira y rabia haciendo que lo ataque sin piedad y uno de esos golpes le cayó en el abdomen, logrando que salga sangre de su boca… y cayera al piso de rodillas… por el dolor…

-Bas-basta Vegeta….- dijo agitado Goku al ver como la sangre salía de su boca y caía al suelo…

Goku mantenía su transformación de súper saiyajin pero no elevaba su ki, debido a que él consideraba esa pelea un riesgo en todo sentido, si aceptaba el enfrentamiento con el furioso saiyajin sabía que no acabaría hasta que él consiga matarlo o hasta que Vegeta quede muy mal herido, ya que el no pensaba asesinarlo y las semillas del ermitaño no estarían listas hasta el mismo día del torneo por lo cual la recuperación seria dolorosa y una pérdida de tiempo, solo le quedaba esperar hasta que él se aburra de su nula reacción…

-ERES UN INSECTO KAKAROTTO!- dijo esto mientras aprovecho el estado del saiyajin para cogerlo del cabello y darle puñetazos en la cara… Goku estaba cansado, hambriento, y al no elevar su ki no se encontraba en ese momento al mismo nivel de Vegeta… pero tenía que reaccionar ya, debía defenderse sino su cuerpo no resistiría… con una mano sujeto el brazo de Vegeta y con fuerza lo aventó lejos de él… mientras recuperaba el aliento…

Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo voló a varios metros de distancia, solo causo que su risa sádica se haga presente tomo impulso y volvió a donde se encontraba Goku…

-Veo que no quieres atacarme… eres un IMBECIL porque si piensas que con eso desistiré de matarte , déjame decirte que estas equivocado!- le dijo colocándose a unos metros de distancia de él armando una esfera de luz…

-PAPÁAAA! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- grito atónito ante la escena que presenciaba sus ojos… su padre estaba con la mirada asesina creando una esfera de energía y Goku estaba herido con sangre saliendo de su boca…

Goku miro hacia el cielo y observo como , Gohan, Piccoro y Krilin estaban mirándolos consternados…

-PAPÁAAAAAA!-grito Gohan al ver la escena y trato de volar hacia él pero Goku lo detuvo con una señal de su mano…

-VEGETA DETENTE, ESTO LO ESTAS LLEVANDO DEMASIADO LEJOS!- Grito Goku de rabia

-PAPÁ BASTA! POR QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ESTO!-Grito acercándose a donde ellos y mirando fijamente los ojos de su padre…

-RETIRATE TRUNKS ESTO DEBI HACER HACE TIEMPO!-respondió Vegeta haciendo que la energía de su Big bang atack creciera lentamente…

-PERO POR QUÉ?- Grito Trunks con frustración

-Quieres que les diga el por qué Kakarotto!- le pregunto con rabia contenida el saiyajin

Goku lo miro sorprendido ya que no entendió lo que quiso decir, acaso había otro motivo que no sea demostrar su nivel de fuerza? Acaso se refería a otra cosa…

-A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES?- pregunto Goku confundido

-Quieres que les diga el verdadero motivo por el cual te mandare al otro mundo…INSECTO?- le dijo con ira Vegeta, el no le había dicho ni mandado ninguna indirecta a Goku sobre el motivo de su enfrentamiento repentino, su orgullo era demasiado grande para reconocer su afectado estado por la situación, por haberse metido con quien fue su mujer… él no lo reconocería pero una indirecta no le vendría mal…

-BASTA VEGETA, ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO DE TU ENFRENTAMIENTO CON GOKU!-Grito Piccoro sin saber el motivo real de la discordia… e interrumpiendo lo dicho por Vegeta

Vegeta y Goku se miraron fijamente, sin perder detalle a nada… Vegeta tenia lista su esfera de poder y mientras se observaban Vegeta se la lanzó a Goku sin perder más el tiempo pero no sin antes pronunciar la palabra que hizo al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados darse cuenta del por qué de la situación… " _Bulma"…_ fue lo único que pronuncio Vegeta… Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos y se quedo detenido en esa palabra, Vegeta lo sabia…

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Grito Gohan al ver como Goku no se movía para esquivar el ataque y si no lo hacía era una muerte segura…

-GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Grito Krilin en desesperación

Goku se perdió en sus pensamientos al escuchar esa palabra y por un momento no tomo en cuenta el ataque tan invasivo que iba a recibir y al escuchar el grito desgarrador de Gohan por fin tomo conciencia, en segundos elevo su Ki lo que permitió que pueda resistir el ataque y contraatacara enviándolo hacia el cielo lo que hizo que saliera hasta el espacio…

-ERES UN IMBECIL VEGETA, PUDISTE DESTRUIR LA TIERRA CON ESE ATAQUE!-Grito Goku sin salir de su asombro por lo que le dijo Vegeta…

Vegeta se acerco rápidamente a Goku y empezó a atacar, ahora los dos peleaban atacándose mutuamente, la velocidad con que lo hacían hacia que se vean solo focos eléctricos en el cielo…Goku pudo sentir en cada golpe, en cada ataque la rabia, la ira, el enojo y el odio de Vegeta hacia él… sabía que su propósito era asesinarlo para saciar su orgullo herido, pero también sabía que su comportamiento era justificable, el era culpable y de cierta manera se lo merecía… Goku sabía que tenía ventaja de poder sobre Vegeta, el aun era más fuerte que el saiyajin… aunque en ese momento no podía confirmarlo debido a que empezó a dudar si lo que creía era realmente cierto al notar que Vegeta aun no había desatado todo su poder y aun así podía sentir su fuerza impresionante…

-No me has respondido kakarotto, quieres que les diga el porqué de todo!- le dijo Vegeta mientras impartía y recibía golpes

-CALLATE!- Grito Goku con furia separándose de él

Vegeta lo miro con sadismo, limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio roto…

Los demás veían la situación y no entendían el por qué de todo, solo Piccoro se sintió algo perturbado al no entender porque Vegeta había pronunciado el nombre de Bulma, el lo pudo escuchar por sus sensibles oídos… el namekusein se preguntaba que tenía que ver ella en todo esto…

Goku miro a su hijo y a los demás y se sintió muy incomodo de la situación, tenía miedo que Vegeta diga algo que pudiera perjudicar a Bulma…

-GOHAN, KRILIN, PICCORO, TRUNKS! VAYANSE DE AQUÍ!- grito el saiyajin con decisión

-QUE… PERO PAPÁ!-

-Goku…-pronuncio Krilin aun sorprendido por todo

-QUE SE VAYAN!, ESTO ES UN ASUNTO ENTRE VEGETA Y YO- Les dijo con desesperación… miraba la cara de Vegeta y su temor crecía más…

-Papá…-atino a decir Gohan incrédulo de todo

-Vamonos! Esta pelea no es nuestra!- le dijo Piccoro cogiendo del hombro a Gohan

Vegeta formaba su famosa sonrisa torcida y moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados hacia tronar sus huesos... Trunks no se quería ir, pero Goku les volvió a insistir esta vez de una manera más demandante… lo que hizo a ellos aceptar la petición del saiyajin a pesar de su desacuerdo…

-Ya estamos solos Vegeta…- le respondió Goku con el gesto molesto y elevando su Ki

-Así es Kakarotto… es una lástima, no me dejaste contarles- Vegeta tenía todo el cinismo en su rostro…

Los dos se abalanzaron a golpes llenos de furia por parte del príncipe de los saiyajin… ninguno de los dos cedía, Goku quería acabar con eso de una vez, sentía que no iban a llegar a ningún lado… en uno de sus ataques Vegeta trenzo a Goku en una llave y lo hizo gritar de dolor…

-Sí, grita! grita! Te pareces a Bulma, ella gritaba así cuando se la metía…- pronuncio Vegeta con toda la mala intención…

Goku al escuchar eso sintió una ira tremenda formarse en su interior y de un solo movimiento se soltó de su agarre para cogerlo y tirarle un rodillazo en su abdomen, seguido de una esfera de energía haciéndolo volver hacia las profundidades del mar…

El ki de Goku creció descomunalmente, escuchar cómo se dirigía hacia ella, le causo rabia…

Vegeta salió rápidamente del mar con sus prendas todas mojadas y su cabello hacia atrás… miro fijamente a Goku y sonrio…

-Bulma… no puede estar sin mí, si vieras como se desvanece cuando la roso- comento Vegeta como si nada… Goku se abalanzo con toda la rabia y le dio varios golpes, Vegeta se los devolvió… y mientras peleaban no dejaba de decir muchas cosas sobre ella, cosas que hacían que Goku pierda la razón…

-Ella solo me quiere a mi!-

-ELLA SOLO DICE AMARME A MI IMBECIL-

-A ti solo te utiliza como consuelo cuando YO LA RECHAZO!-

En una de esas Goku le dio tantos golpes en su abdomen que hizo que salga muchísima sangre de la boca del príncipe…

-CALLATE! CALLATEEEEEEEEEE!- le repetía Goku con frustración mientras que golpeaba sin conciencia al saiyajin…

Goku al ver el estado de Vegeta y el suyo supo que ya tenían que parar… simplemente se alejo… Vegeta estaba tratando de mantener la respiración y trataba de controlar toda la sangre que salía de su rostro…

-NO SEGUIRE VEGETA… ES SUFICIENTE- Dijo Goku sumamente cansado tirándose al piso…

El saiyajin lo observo, quería terminar lo que empezó, pero su estado físico lo impedía, se sentía cansado y para su frustración se dio cuenta que aun le faltaba más poder para aniquilarlo…

-Esto no termina aquí Gusano… terminando el torneo de Cell, te matare-respondió por fin Vegeta, levantándose del piso y emprendiendo el vuelo…

…

Cuando Gohan sintió el ki de Vegeta alejarse de su padre voló rápidamente de regreso hacia el mismo lugar quería cerciorarse que este bien, lo mismo hizo con Vegeta…

-Papá!- Gohan se acerco al cuerpo de su padre y lo sostuvo

-Hola Gohan…-respondió Goku mandándole una sonrisa algo débil

-Por qué?- le pregunto el niño preocupado

-Digamos que teníamos algo…pendiente- respondió con dificultad, aun sentía cierto dolor… poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta sentarse…

-Vamos a la casa, necesitas descansar mi mamá te curara-

-No Gohan-respondió Goku mirando hacia el piso –Deseo descansar y necesito estar solo-

-Que por qué?-pregunto Gohan cada vez más confundido

Goku lo miro a los ojos y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro… -Tranquilo hijo, solo necesito un poco de tiempo, después volveré a casa- le dijo esto dándole más tranquilidad al pequeño que aun mantenía su gesto de preocupación…

-Espero que le hayas dado una buena paliza a Vegeta!- comento Krilin quien había llegado después de Gohan…

Goku solo sonrió ante su comentario… -Yo creo que Vegeta a aumentado su poder de una manera sorprendente- lo dijo con algo de entusiasmo y pensativo –espero que pelee así en el torneo…-

Krilin, Piccoro y Gohan lo miraban sorprendidos, no entendían su comportamiento les resultaba extraño…

-Goku vámonos al templo de kamisama, ahí te puede curar tus heridas Dende- le comento Krilin mientras se acercaba donde su amigo a ofrecerle su mano…

…..

-Padreee- pronuncio al ver la velocidad con que volaba Vegeta…

Vegeta descendió en un área desértica… no había nada a su alrededor más que arena y una que otra roca… simplemente llego y se quedo quieto de espaldas a su hijo…

no sabía que decir… conocía el carácter complicado de su progenitor y era difícil para el poder sentirse en confianza…

-Trunks… déjame solo!- atino a decir el saiyajin al percatarse de la presencia de su hijo

-Pero Padre…-

-Necesito estar solo!… nos vemos en el torneo de Cell- comento desganado el saiyajin para sorpresa y asombro de su hijo quien no espero esa respuesta… al observarlo se percato de la sangre que escurría de una de sus manos y se preocupo… saco algo de su bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, era una semilla… el muchacho se quedo a guardar la ultima semilla que tenía el maestro Karin para un caso de emergencia, verlo a su padre herido era importante para él… se acerco caminando despacio algo que hizo girar a Vegeta a verlo a los ojos en modo de reprensión por no acatar su orden, pero cuando Trunks estuvo frente a frente a su padre estiro su mano y dejo ver la semilla… Vegeta observo la palma de su mano y saco una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero Trunks si lo noto, la retiro de su mano y se la comió… a los segundos el rostro del saiyajin era otro… su fuerza y vigor habían vuelto…

Vegeta al sentirse fuerte nuevamente, levanto la vista hacia su hijo… y lo observo a los ojos sin poner una mirada dura, ni indiferente… era una que hizo sentir muy extraño a Trunks ya que jamás la había recibido de su padre… Vegeta aprovecho ese momento de soledad para transmitirle por medio de sus ojos la conexión que había entre ellos, Trunks no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, solo sintió su corazón latir muy fuerte… Vegeta no aparto la mirada de su hijo, verlo de cerca hacia que notara los rasgos tan parecidos que tenia de él… su hijo era un guerrero… no pudo evitar sentirse… orgulloso de él y preso del momento dejo en libertad la expresión de su rostro que revelaba sus pensamientos… Trunks no pudo evitar sentir emoción… su padre por primera vez le mostraba su verdadero rostro…

-Hijo… es hora de irte, nos vemos luego!- dijo el saiyajin mayor girando hacia otra dirección dejándolo solo…

-Sí, nos vemos luego… Papá- Mirai Trunks emprendió el vuelo sin decir nada más, su corazón latía muy fuerte preso de la emoción y de la felicidad de ese momento… sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos ya que recordó lo que su madre del futuro le dijo… y la nostalgia con que se refería a su padre… ella conocía una parte de él que nadie más conocía… y ahora el pudo dar fe de eso...

….

Mirai Trunks emprendió el vuelo hacia el templo sagrado cuando llego observo a Goku con un mejor semblante, había sido curado por Dende, aunque se notaba algunas moretones aun en su rostro, los poderes de Dende no restablecían del todo como las semillas del ermitaño…

-Sr. Goku se encuentra mejor?- le pregunto Trunks al acercarse a donde se encontraba…

-Si… solo…tengo mucha hambre…- dijo realmente desganado… esto ocasiono algunas risas de los demás menos la de él que de verdad se sentía que si no comía algo su estomago se lo iba a comer a él…

Mister Popo se encargo de proporcionarle alimentos y mientras este camia Piccoro no dejaba de observarlo…

-Ahora si nos dirás cual fue el motivo de su pelea?- pregunto el namekuseins con los brazos cruzados

Esto ocasiono que Goku se atragante con algunos alimentos… aun así trato de disimular la situación…

-Vamos Piccoro tu sabes cómo es Vegeta…-fue lo único que atino a responde Goku, y la verdad no sabía que más decirle…

Piccoro no dejo de observarlo con cierto recelo, le pareció muy extraño todo, pero también considerando lo que le dijo Goku no era descabellado ya que todos conocían como era Vegeta y las ganas que tenía de aniquilar a Goku…

Goku después de haber tomado una buena ducha se encontraba listo de abandonar el templo para sorpresa de todos y más de Gohan…

-A dónde vas Papá?-

Goku volteo a verlo y con el rostro sereno dijo –Tengo algunas cosas que hacer Gohan-

-Acaso piensa volver a enfrentar a mi Padre?- pregunto Mirai Trunks

-No Trunks… fue suficiente por hoy, solo necesito un poco de… soledad… Gohan quédate aquí, yo vendré a recogerte antes del torneo- dijo mandándole una sonrisa a su hijo quien asentía ante sus palabras…

-No vemos!- dicho esto emprendió el vuelo

…

Ya de noche…

Bulma estaba en el lugar donde había quedado su encuentro, se encontraba de pie observando el movimiento de las olas y algo ansiosa…Goku aún no hacia acto de presencia y por la tarde le pareció extraño el gesto tenso del androide número 16…

 **FLASHBACK**

Bulma se encontraba avanzando los últimos detalles, cuando observo el rostro de número 16 tensarse… su gesto se puso serio como si percibiera algo…

-Te sucede algo?-le pregunto la peliazul antes de sentir como el suelo se estremecía…

Cuando paro el movimiento… observo el rostro del androide que mostraba concentración en sus pensamientos… como si siguiera algo… pero no le dio respuesta…

 **FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Goku descendió en la arena… y observo la figura de la peliazul… Bulma giro su rostro y lo vio… Goku dejo su transformación de súper saiyajin para quedar en estado normal… se miraron fijamente unos segundos, en eso ella observo los moretones de su rostro y corrió hacia él… al estar frente a frente toco su rostro con sus manos y lo miro confundida esperando una respuesta…

El saiyajin no bajaba la mirada a esos ojos azules que tanto lo desquiciaban… Bulma no comprendía su silencio… pero decidió esperar… solo mantuvo sus manos en su rostro y lo acaricio, haciendo que Goku cierre sus ojos al sentir su tacto… ella se acerco y deposito un beso en sus labios, haciendo que el saiyajin la envolviera con sus brazos y sin pensarlo la bese con desesperación…

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 13

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Aquí** **les presento el siguiente capitulo, contiene alto contenido erótico, drama y romanticismo... están advertidos.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, son hermosos!**

* * *

La besaba con desesperación, como si no existiera mañana, la acerco con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, quería sentirla por completo, tenía miedo… si, tenía miedo de que decida marcharse o de que alguien se la arrebatara… después del enfrentamiento con Vegeta y de escuchar todas sus palabras se genero un gran temor en él, escuchó como él se refería a ella como si fuera de su propiedad, como si hubiera sellado un pacto y eso no era así, ella no le pertenecía… algo en él lo hacía sentir que ella no era de Vegeta no entendía que pero simplemente lo sabia… aún así no podía dejar de lado el temor de perderla… Goku estaba desesperado de que exista esa posibilidad, realmente se sentía perdido si eso llegara a pasar… él reconocía su estado y tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Bulma sentía la presión que ejercía Goku en su agarre y la estaba asfixiando… con sus manos intento alejar al guerrero pero este fuera de conciencia la presionaba más… ella empezó a forcejear realmente se le estaba yendo el aire aun así no lograba que la soltara, así que mordió fuertemente uno de sus labios, haciéndolo retroceder del dolor…

Goku miró como Bulma cayó de rodillas en la arena respirando agitadamente…

-Que te pasa Goku! casi me matas de una asfixia!-le dijo Bulma respirando muy agitada

Goku se puso nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer, se había descontrolado y no midió su fuerza ni presto atención a su conciencia, solo estaba metido en sus miedos… él se acerco a ella con la mirada tensa… se agacho para verla a los ojos y ella pudo notar su semblante decaído y algo nervioso… lo que la preocupo…

-Que te pasa Goku? Por qué estas así?- le pregunto Bulma no pudiendo ocultar su preocupación

Goku la miro fijamente a los ojos… la mirada del saiyajin estaba perdida en esos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación… el no podía ocultar su semblante al recordar las palabras de Vegeta…

-ELLA SOLO DICE AMARME A MI IMBECIL-

-A ti solo te utiliza como consuelo cuando YO LA RECHAZO!-

 **\- cuando YO LA RECHAZO-**

 **-cuando YO LA RECHAZO-**

 **-cuando YO LA RECHAZO-**

Los recuerdos hacían eco en su atribulada cabeza, y no podía dejar de recordar aquellas palabras que consiguieron darle inseguridad… que pasaba si era cierto, que pasaba si después ella lo dejaba cuando Vegeta no la rechace más…

-Bulma… - pronuncio su nombre sosteniendo su rostro y mirándola directamente a los ojos –dime, aún amas a Vegeta, te alejarías de mi por él, dímelo por favor!-

Bulma abrió grande sus ojos al escuchar sus palabras…

-Responde!- le repitió con impaciencia

-No! no, no me alejaría de ti… por nadie…-le dijo Bulma sosteniendo las manos del saiyajin que estaban en su rostro… -ya no puedo estar sin ti, cuando no estás me siento incompleta Goku- termino de decir la peliazul mirando todo su rostro

Goku al escuchar esto sintió un gran peso salir de su alma… suspiro aliviado… y emitió una sonrisa…

-Dime por qué esta tu rostro así, has peleado verdad?- pregunto la peliazul acomodándose en la arena

-Sí…-respondió él sentándose a su lado y mirando el horizonte

-Con quien?- pregunto la peliazul temiendo la respuesta

Goku la miro y en tono algo serio respondió -Con Vegeta-

Bulma al escuchar su nombre cerró los ojos y toco sus cabellos en señal de lamento…

-Él… - estaba hablando el saiyajin cuando fue interrumpido

-Sí, lo sé- respondió Bulma con el rostro serio

Goku se sorprendió al escuchar esa respuesta…-QUÉ… co-como lo sabes?- pregunto el saiyajin

Bulma lo miro con la ceja arqueada realmente él pensaba que algo así podría suceder sin que ella sea la primera en saberlo…

-Goku!- atino a decir antes de seguir con su explicación -hoy en la madrugada, después de despedirnos llego Vegeta y se dio cuenta de que estuve contigo…- Bulma pronuncio cada palabra perdida en sus pensamientos –es lógico que a la primera que enfrentaría era a mi-

Goku abrió grande sus ojos y se levanto rápido de la arena, cogió con cuidado de la mano a Bulma y la levanto para observar a detalle su cuerpo, su cara, sus brazos -Te hizo algo?- pregunto preocupado

-No tranquilo, Vegeta no me haría daño físico, sus palabras… son las que destrozan- respondió Bulma mirándolo al saiyajin

Goku no comprendió exactamente lo que quiso decir… -Que? No entiendo, acaso es una nueva técnica?- pregunto realmente confundido

Bulma lo miro realmente sorprendida por su pregunta y no pudo evitar reír por su ocurrencia…

-Es en serio Goku?- le pregunto mientras no paraba de reír a pesar de las circunstancias

Goku la miro algo apenado sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas –Bulma, explícate mejor sabes que este tipo de temas no…-

Bulma dejo de reír al ver su expresión, se acerco a él y antes de que termine de hablar sostuvo su mejilla y le dijo -Tranquilo, yo sé que tu fuerte son las peleas, eres un genio en eso- termino de decir acercándose más a su rostro y se permitió morder ligeramente su labio causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del saiyajin…

-Lo que quise decir es que las cosas que me dijo Vegeta, lastiman más que cualquier golpe, entendiste?-

Goku la miro fijamente y su rostro se torno serio…-Te dijo cosas muy feas?-

-Digamos que nos dijimos cosas feas, yo también le dije muchas…- respondió Bulma

-Ya veo, su ira debió ser tan grande para querer matarme- comento Goku de lo más tranquilo

-QUE, TE QUERIA MATAR?- comento Bulma alarmada

-Sí, el fue a buscarme para eso-

Bulma no puedo evitar poner cara de preocupación…

\- RAYOS! QUE PASO ENTRE USTEDES? COMO QUEDO ÉL? LO DEJASTE HERIDO? TU ESTAS CON LA CARA MORETEADA! EX-EXPLICAME-

Goku observaba a detalle como su estado de ánimo se alteraba –Tranquila, no llegamos a más... Trunks le dio una semilla, el está bien- respondió analizando su preocupación y sintiendo un gran fastidio dentro de él…

-Trunks? Acaso él…- le pregunto Bulma con cara consternada

-No, no es lo que piensas, Trunks y los demás fueron a ver qué ocurría solo eso, de ahí les dije que nos dejaran solos y se fueron- respondió sin dejar de mirarla atentamente

-No preguntaron más?-

-Sí, pero les dije que era algo pendiente entre él y yo, deduzco que habrán pensado en la competencia de quien es más fuerte-

Bulma voto un gran suspiro de alivio, por un momento pensó lo peor…

-Y tu Goku… no comiste una semilla? porque aun tienes partes de tu rostro algo moreteadas?- le dijo observándolo con detalle

-No, solo había una, Dende me curo, pero su curación solo cierra heridas más no restablece tu físico-le respondió el saiyajin sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-Debes estar cansado- le dijo acercándose a él

-No, el comer me hizo recuperar energías-le dijo sin quitar sus ojos de ella

Bulma se acerco a Goku y al verlo a los ojos se percato de la mirada penetrante que le estaba dando… ella lo observo en silencio, vio su rostro que a pesar de tener ciertos estragos de la pelea no dejaba de ser tan atractivo… llevo una de sus manos al rostro del guerrero y con cuidado toco su piel con la yema de sus dedos, dibujando cada parte de él… la mirada del saiyajin no salía de sus ojos… acaso la estaba estudiando? Bulma lo miro fijamente analizando su expresión… pero debía reconocer que era la primera vez que no halló respuesta… su mirada hizo que se acelerara su corazón, no entendió porque pero estar al frente de él la hizo sentir extraña… era como si su cuerpo sintiera necesidad de entregarse a él…por completo.

-Bésame Goku, bésame-le suplico mientras lo miraba perdida en sus ojos

Goku sentía que sus instintos de saiyajin estaban cogiendo más fuerza en él, lo que agradeció ya que gracias a eso sus sentidos se agudizaban más… podía sentir el estado de ansiedad de la peliazul, escuchaba claramente el palpitar rápido de su corazón, y podía ver a través de sus ojos… esto lo ultimo lo puso celoso, celoso de ver preocupación por Vegeta, su celos lo hacían sentir molestia incluso de tenerla cerca, por un momento hasta pensó en que no era mala idea asesinar a Vegeta… los celos habían desatado su instinto saiyajin…

El escucho sus palabras pero aun así su gesto era el mismo, sin ninguna expresión ni movimiento… Bulma al no ver respuesta se alejo un poco…

-Que te sucede?- le pregunto confundida por su actitud

-Veo…que te preocupas mucho por Vegeta- le respondió sin bajar su mirada, su gesto era serio y sin expresión… era uno de esos que ella tanto había visto en él cuando estaba delante de un enemigo…

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron en sorpresa y movió su cabeza de un lado al otro al comprender lo que le sucedía…

-Goku… no-Bulma trato de explicarle pero fue interrumpida

-Me dio gusto verte Bulma, debo irme- respondió el preso de sus celos

-No espera!- antes de que el se teletransporte se aferro a su pecho y lo sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que se fuera –No te vayas! Por favor!- le suplico Bulma al sentir que si lo dejaba ir se arrepentiría…

-Esta madrugada termine todo con Vegeta, le hice saber que ya no quería estar más con el…-Bulma al terminar de decir estas palabras levanto su rostro para ver al saiyajin –Es la verdad Goku, mis sentimientos por él han cambiado, ya no puedo estar con él, porque… ya no lo amo-

Estas palabras hicieron que la expresión en el rostro del saiyajin cambie por completo, no supo explicarlo pero se sintió emocionado…

-Que has dicho Bulma?- los ojos del saiyajin estaban bien abiertos escuchando atento

-Lo que escuchaste… mi sentimientos son ahora de otra persona- respondió la peliazul alejándose un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, queriendo mostrarle la sinceridad de sus palabras…

Goku observo sus ojos celestes, lo miraban diferente, lo miraban como… no quiso pensarlo por el mismo, se acerco a ella, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo junto su rostro al de ella y mirándola a los ojos, mirando sus labios le pregunto -A quien pertenecen ahora tus sentimientos, dímelo Bulma, quiero escucharte-

La peliazul le sonrió coquetamente, se alejo de él y empezó a caminar por la arena… se quito las zapatillas, las medias y con una sonrisa le dijo –No te lo imaginas?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara

Goku sintió una adrenalina en su cuerpo indescriptible… se acerco caminando hacia la peliazul, quien se estaba mojando los pies con el agua del mar… la sujeto posesivamente por atrás –Vámonos de aquí Bulma- le susurro en su oído…

El saiyajin se concentro y en segundos aparecieron en plena naturaleza, estaban a la orilla de una hermosa cascada… Bulma giro su cuerpo para tenerlo cara a cara… sus respiraciones se empezaron a agitar… ella acerco sus labios a los de él y los beso profundamente… con sentimiento, con necesidad, con pasión, sostuvo su cabello mientras él la besaba, la olía, la acariciaba y la acercaba más a su cuerpo…

Los dos se miraban transmitiéndose todos los sentimientos que sentían en ese momento…

 _Tú podrías ser mi sabor favorito_ _  
Que toque mi lengua  
Sé de alguien quien podría darme amor  
Pero no me llenaría_

 _Tú podrías ser mi rostro favorito  
Y mi nombre favorito  
Sé de alguien quien podría jugar esa parte  
Pero no sería lo mismo_

 _No podría ser lo mismo  
Como contigo…_

-Bulma, te quiero solo para mi…-le dijo el saiyajin entre besos, revelando su más profundo deseo…

 _Tú podrías ser mi lugar favorito  
En el que haya estado  
Me perdí a tu disposición  
Para soñar con un sueño_

-Me tienes Goku, yo solo… te quiero a ti- respondió por fin la peliazul sin dejar de besar al saiyajin…

 _Tú podrías ser mi fantasía favorita desvanecida  
He colgado mi felicidad en todo lo que podría ser  
Y todo lo que podría ser  
Todo lo que, todo lo que podría ser Contigo_

Goku la miro, sostuvo ligeramente su cabello, roso su cuello con la punta de su nariz, lo beso… y sintió una extraña sensación por esa zona, sintió necesidad de sentir la sangre de su yugular, sintió ganas de morderlo hasta penetrar la piel… lo puso ansioso… no sabía porque sentía eso… Bulma al sentirlo rosar por ahí, predispuso su cuello para él… quería sentirlo, era extraño pero sentía que con eso se entregaba por completo… pero nunca llego, ella levanto la visto y vio que Goku la miraba algo tenso…

 _Tú podrías tener todos los secretos para salvarme  
De mi mismo  
Podría amarte más de lo que el amor podría  
Todo el camino desde el infierno  
Podrías ser mi veneno, mi cruz,  
Mi hoja de afeitar  
Yo podría amarte más que la vida  
Si no estuviera tan asustado_

-No te quiero lastimar, no sé porque quiero morderte…-le dijo Goku temeroso

-Muérdeme, no tengas miedo- le pidió Bulma, quitándose poco a poco sus prendas… Goku observaba como se quitaba su pantalón, su polo, su ropa interior y lo dejaba contemplar su desnudez mientras ingresaba al lago… el saiyajin producto de su impulso se empezó a quitar torpemente sus prendas… no podía dejar de observar embelesado el cuerpo de la peliazul…

 _De todo lo que podría ser  
Todo lo que, todo lo que podría ser  
Todo lo que, todo lo que podría ser  
Contigo…_

Goku ingreso al lago y se acerco a la peliazul, ahora desnudos disfrutaban de la sensación tan cálida del agua, sus cuerpos chocaban uno con otro, mientras sus labios demostraban lo necesitados que estaban de sentirse, de tenerse…

-Siempre me sentí atraído a ti Bulma, ahora entiendo el porqué…- le confesó Goku mirándola a los ojos… mientras la apoyaba en la orilla y continuaba sus besos por su cuerpo…haciendo que Bulma libere su excitación entre gemidos producidos por los toques, las caricias los besos sin censura que le daba el saiyajin…

Goku era un buen aprendiz en todo sentido, estando con Bulma aprendió a conocer sus puntos más sensibles, aprendió todo lo que podía conseguir con sus toques y se sentía en libertad completa de tocar cada parte de ella… después de probar con sus labios esa zona tan sensible de la mujer y llenarse de su escencia, le abrió las piernas y sin esperar más introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, haciendo que de él salgan gemidos de placer, era tan angosta, que sentía como su miembro era torturado por su estreches en cada embestida… Bulma gemía de placer, sentirlo dentro de ella era una experiencia demasiado excitante, mientras él la penetraba ella cogía su alborotado cabello y lo sujetaba con fuerza…

-Más, más… dame más… quiero más…- le pedía Bulma gritando por el éxtasis… Goku miraba su expresión, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y sus ojos mostraban las ansias de sentirlo en su totalidad…

En eso Bulma lo detuvo con una de sus manos para sorpresa de Goku, lo alejo un poco y se posiciono con los brazos hacia el piso, doblada en cuatro… -Vamos Goku, poséeme por completo- le dijo la peliazul totalmente agitada por su excitación…

Goku observo la posición de la mujer y se sorprendió que ella se lo pidiese, ya que sabía que eso le ocasionaba dolor…

-Pero… estás segura?- le pregunto aún algo estupefacto

-Sí, vamos no demores-le pidió mirándolo a los ojos…

Goku se acerco y al ver su culo tan expuesto, su respiración se altero… se acerco más toco esa parte, la humedeció con el liquido que salía de su miembro y sin esperar más la penetro…

Bulma sintió el dolor de su embestida, pero no entendía el porqué de su satisfacción… Goku trato de controlarse, pero su instinto era más fuerte así que preso a la sensación, la penetro con movimientos intensos… para Bulma el dolor se había desvanecido al sentir como una corriente de placer tocaba cada parte de su ser… se sentía poseída por el hombre que ella quería… era una sensación extraña para los dos… La peliazul no entendía porque se sentía tan predispuesta al saiyajin a pesar de lo que esto represente, es como si entendiera que su unión tendría algo de dolor, pero no se explicaba el porqué… solo se dejo llevar por sus deseos…

Los dos gemían de placer, de satisfacción y se estremecieron al sentir el alivio de su liberación… Goku se separo y vio como Bulma se deslizaba hacia el lago, él la siguió… los dos se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros mostraban alegría, entusiasmo, se acercaron hacia la cascada y recibieron el agua que caía de ella… Goku empezó a reír y a tirarle agua a la peliazul, quien también reía y se sumergía en ella…

 _Amarte es todo lo que floreció  
Siempre lo que hiciste  
Nunca dejes ir a alguien...  
Nunca he amado a nadie como a ti_

Los dos algo exhaustos se echaron encima de la orilla mirando hacia el cielo… sus respiraciones estaban calmadas pero sus sentires estaban agitados… Bulma volteo su rostro para ver al saiyajin, el hizo lo mismo… se quedaron mirando mientras Goku sostenía su mano con firmeza…

-Yo se que… no soy muy listo, pero ahora puedo entender lo que me haces sentir- dijo Goku mirando hacia el cielo y con sus mejillas rojas….

Bulma se puso de costado y lo observo con una sonrisa en los labios…

-Me gusta lo que siento por ti Bulma- le dijo Goku volteando a verla a los ojos

 _Nunca he amado, nunca he amado  
Nunca he amado, amado… amado como a ti_

-Yo siento lo mismo, por eso no quiero que esto… se acabe- dicho esto la peliazul posiciono sus labios en los del saiyajin y le dio un tierno beso…

Goku se posiciono encima de la peliazul y empezó a besarla con desesperación, una sensación de miedo gobernó su cuerpo él no quería perderla, no quería, pero algo lo hacía sentirse aun vulnerable a eso… y lo desesperaba solo atino a besar cada parte de ella con desesperación. Bulma se dejaba llevar por esa sensación que estaba gobernando sus sentidos…sin querer volvió a posicionar su cuello a la vista del saiyajin, que sin poder controlarse lamio esa zona con afán y ansias, parecía un animal salvaje saboreando un hueso… pero preso de su miedo por lastimarla, se atormentaba así mismo al evitar tal acto que sin saberlo era parte de una unión saiyajin… era lo que necesitaban para sellar su unión por completo, necesitaba morderla y marcarla para cerrar ese pacto que ella nunca llego a formar con Vegeta ni el con Milk… Goku se alejo repentinamente de la peliazul temblando… sus instintos eran fuertes y no entendía él porque quería hacerle ese daño… sabia que le dolería demasiado y no sabía si con eso la podía matar…

-Goku, tranquilo- Bulma no entendía que le ocurría, pero pudo notar su estado tan ansioso

-Lo siento, no sé porque quiero hacerte daño- Le dijo el ignorando por completo la naturaleza y el fin de ese acto

-A que te refieres?- le pregunto Bulma acercándose a él, sentándose encima de sus piernas para asombro de Goku –No te preocupes, no te tengo miedo, yo se que tu jamás me harías daño-

Goku se sorprendió al ver a la peliazul, la miraba que ella tenía era distinta, era como si estuviera embriagada o hipnotizada…

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Goku con la poca cordura que le quedaba…

-No sé, me siento extraña… siento como si quisiera que me hagas daño- le respondió mandándole una sonrisa algo sádica al saiyajin quien la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos e incrédulos.

Goku trago saliva al ver la expresión tan atractiva que tenia la peliazul en ese momento, se veía muy apetecible… Goku la empujo al piso, se posiciono encima de ella le abrió las piernas con brusquedad y la penetro con fuerza, con mucha fuerza… haciendo que Bulma grite de dolor y de excitación! Se sentía frustrado y necesitaba desahogarse… las embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes…. Bulma miraba al saiyajin con una sonrisa en sus labios de placer, sentía dolor sí, pero ella también necesitaba aliviar esa opresión que sentía al no ser tomada por completo por el saiyajin… su cuerpo sentía ese deseo… ya que con Goku había formado una aun ligera conexión por la atracción tan fuerte que sentían el uno con el otro durante toda su juventud… que ahora había sido consumada en su adultez, liberando todos sus sentimientos oprimidos por ellos mismos…

Bulma se vino en un orgasmo pleno… Goku derramo su escencia dentro de ella humedeciendo todas sus paredes internas… La peliazul le sonrió y estiro su mano para unirla a la de él… entrelazaron sus dedos… mientras ella se levantaba aun algo agitada…

-Es hora de irme Goku- le dijo la peliazul

El saiyajin la acerco a él… -Bulma, cuando termine el torneo de Cell, quiero…que estés conmigo siempre… hablare con Milk… no puedo seguir con ella cuando no la quiero como ella piensa, ella es buena no se merece a alguien que no sienta lo mismo por ella-

Bulma lo miro analizando su decisión…

-Si lo vas hacer, aun no le digas lo nuestro, dale tiempo a que primero acepte tu separación- le dijo Bulma con un sentimiento desconocido en su pecho, la relación con Goku había llegado demasiado lejos y ahora era imposible dar marcha atrás, acaso se había enamorado?…

….

Bulma decidió volar de regreso a la corporación, Goku se quedo ese lugar, se metió a las profundidades del lago… necesitaba apaciguar esa sensación que aun lo atormentaba y no sabía por qué, por que el afán de querer morder su carne, por qué…

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14

El saiyajin salió de las profundidades del lago, su cabello estaba hacia atrás y su musculoso cuerpo estaba lleno de gotas de agua… se acerco a la orilla, pudo percibir que el ambiente aún tenía el olor a ella… se coloco cada una de sus prendas y se sentó sobre una roca, a pesar de estar muy avanzada la noche no tenia sueño… tenía mucho en que pensar… se cogió sus cabellos algo frustrado, su cabeza daba vueltas para coordinar sus ideas… como se lo diría a Milk, como hablaría con ella… tan solo de pensar en su reacción se le erizaba la piel… sinceramente no quería que se sienta mal, pero tampoco quería seguir haciendo las cosas así…

Se quedo mirando hacia el lago recordando que hace una hora había estado ahí con Bulma, en su mente estaba su ojos azules, su sonrisa, sus besos… sus besos… en eso recordó algo que lo hizo darse cuenta lo estúpido que era… si tan solo hubiera actuado en base a sus confusos sentimientos de esa vez, todo sería distinto ahora…

 **FLASH-BACK**

Camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos, vio como la peliazul trataba de alcanzar sin éxito un globo que estaba atrapado debajo de una palmera… él se acerco y lo alcanzo para entregárselo, pero al ver que ella no volteaba ya que estaba conversando con el maestro Rochi, simplemente saludo con un Hola, Bulma giro y para sorpresa de Goku la peliazul le pareció bonita, era extraño antes no se había percatado de eso… se sintió extraño de que no lo reconocieran sus amigos así que atino a retirarse las vendas de su cabeza…

-En verdad eres el Goku que yo conozco?- le pregunto la peliazul muy intrigada mirándolo a los ojos

Goku la vio fijamente y no comprendió el porqué le llamo la atención el color rojo de sus labios, sintió cierto impulso de tocarlos pero ella puso un gesto molesto y retiro su mano, eso lo intimido… por un momento pensó que pudiera estar enferma, pero cuando ella le explico de que se trataba aun así no comprendió del todo, solo se percato de que ese color la hacía ver muy bien así que entendió que estaba equivocado…

Estuvieron esperando a los demás que se hagan presentes para la inscripción, en ese tiempo Goku observaba disimuladamente como la peliazul se movía de un lado al otro, esperando… sin querer un impulso lo llevo a observar de arriba abajo la figura de su amiga, trago saliva al sentirse algo extraño… que le pasaba el no era como el maestro Rochi, así que simplemente volteo su vista hacia otro lado…

Cuando llegaron los demás, Yamcha, Krilin, Tenshin Han, Chaoz, todos se sintieron muy bien al reencontrarse, Krilin estaba emocionado de ver a su amigo nuevamente, incluso casi le salen lagrimas de emoción, Yamcha y Tenshin Han observaban curiosos al chico de cabellos alborotados había crecido bastante y era seguro que su fuerza también…

Como el Maestro Rochi les había reservado una noche en el hotel para que puedan descansar, algunos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas antes de ir a cenar, Bulma tenía su maleta de ruedas y era un estorbo mientras estaba con los muchachos así que decidió dejarla en su habitación, debido a que no había ascensor en ese hotel tuvo que subir por las escaleras con la maleta, se sentía algo fastidiada ya que Yamcha no se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla a dejar sus cosas, el se encontraba perdido en la emoción del torneo como para percatarse de la presencia de su aun enamorada… al llegar al tercer piso recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación ingreso y coloco la maleta cerca a su cama, se acerco al espejo a verse y a retocarse el colorete de sus labios, mientras lo hacía recordaba el rostro de su amigo, realmente se había puesto muy atractivo, no podía imaginarse que era el mismo niño que ella conoció, eran tan distintos, este era todo un hombre… sin darse cuenta se percato del color de sus mejillas y sonrió pícaramente al reconocer sus pensamientos… ya lista se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió casi se cae de la impresión al ver a Goku parado en la puerta mirándola con la misma cara de impresión que ella tenía en ese momento.

-Goku, que haces aquí?- le pregunto por impulso

-Yo, no comprendo acaso esta también es mi habitación?- le pregunto Goku confundido

-Qué? No imposible- respondió la peliazul con algo de rubor en sus mejillas –que numero tienes?-

Goku le mostro su llave que decía 311 y la peliazul al ver su puerta mostraba un numero deteriorado, algunas partes del numero ya no existían dando por vista un 311 deforme, cuando era un 317.

-No, te has confundido tu habitación es la de allá, esta parece 311 pero es 317- respondió Bulma regalándole una sonrisa a Goku, este también le sonrió y coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Bulma no pudo evitar observarlo detenidamente mientras él se reía, se veía muy tierno y atractivo a la vez, Goku se percato de la mirada que le estaba dando su amiga y se sintió algo nervioso…

-Bueno, iré a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas- comento Goku algo intimidado al sentir la mirada de Bulma sobre él

-Ah, sí, claro, nos vemos después- respondió Bulma algo atareada

Mientras Bulma ingresaba a su habitación y cerraba lentamente la puerta, observaba la mirada de Goku en sus ojos… eso la puso nerviosa que sin querer cerró la puerta de golpe… para sacar todo el aire contenido en ese momento.

Goku al sentir el repentino portazo, se sintió algo preocupado, acaso la había ofendido con algo… bueno no pudo evitar sentir eso ya que hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de no poder retirar la vista de sus ojos… era extraño, sin tomar más importancia a lo ocurrido camino por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, no sin antes voltear nuevamente a ver la habitación de la peliazul, no sabía porque pero esperaba verla salir de ahí en ese momento…

Bulma se sintió extraña, se había quedado observando a Goku de una manera diferente, una cosa era que su amigo le parezca guapo y muy distinto que lo mire con otros ojos, ella estaba con Yamcha, debía controlarse ya que no debía hacer eso, no podía, no podía, se repetía a sí misma, o si?

…..

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor del hotel, sentados en una meza redonda y bien grande…

-Te estábamos esperando Goku, por qué demoraste?-le pregunto Krilin

-Oh lo siento, fui a dejar mis cosas en la habitación- comento Goku sentándose en una de las sillas

-Hola chicos, pensaban comer sin mi?- comento Bulma haciendo que todos volteen a verla

Yamcha al verla casi se le salen los ojos se paro de su asiento de inmediato a moverle una de las sillas para que se siente a su costado, la peliazul estaba realmente hermosa, se había cambiado de ropa a una más interesante, ni ella comprendía el porqué de su cambio simplemente sintió la necesidad de verse más atractiva…

Goku se encontraba al frente de ella al otro extremo de la meza, cuando Bulma dejo de hablar con Lunch que se encontraba a su otro costado dirigió su vista sutilmente al frente… las miradas de Goku y Bulma chocaron detenidamente por unos segundos… para ellos fue como si ese momento el tiempo se separara de la realidad y por segundos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, la comida prosiguió como de costumbre con Goku devorando todo, los demás mencionando temas del torneo… Bulma después de cenar se levanto de la meza junto con Yamcha y se fueron a conversar al balcón, Goku observaba debes en cuando y veía como su conversación se veía algo alterada parecía como si Bulma le reclamara a Yamcha, se notaba que estaban discutiendo…

-Ay esos dos, siempre se la pasaran peleando- comento Krilin al percatarse de lo que miraba Goku

-Ahh?- comento Goku con bastante comida en la boca

-Ay! Olvídalo Goku- respondió Krilin al percatarse de que era inútil conversar esos temas con Goku

-Yamcha, déjalo así, no me des más excusas parece que al final no vamos a llegar a nada tu y yo- respondió molesta la peliazul a su novio

-Bulma, entiende solo fue por mi entrenamiento- se excusaba el guerrero por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo

-ENTIENDO IDIOTA! Pero desde que llegaste no me has prestado atención y tampoco te he visto emocionado al verme!- respondió molesta cruzando sus brazos

-No son así las cosas, simplemente ya habrá momento para estar juntos- Le dijo poniendo una cara sugerente

-No me trates como si fuera una de las estúpidas que te coquetean! Estas muy equivocado!- le respondió Bulma con ira en sus ojos

-Sabes así no puedo conversar contigo! dejémoslo así- le dijo Yamcha con la mirada molesta por su comportamiento

-Muy bien, dejémoslo así, pero no quiero que me busques para nada!- dicho esto Bulma salió del comedor

Bulma se sentía muy ofuscada, estaba molesta como era posible que su novio no se tome la molestia ni de preguntarle como estuvo durante todo ese tiempo, solo hablaba del torneo y de tonterías que no venían al caso, incluso vio la mirada lujuriosa que le lanzo algo que la irrito más por su atrevimiento a proponerle ir a otro lado, estaba realmente demente! La peliazul no tenía ganas de ir aun a su habitación, así que subió al último piso, la azotea del edificio y se puso a contemplar las estrellas, necesitaba relajarse y que se le pase ese mal rato… se perdió en sus pensamientos… paso un buen rato y no se percato de que gotas de lluvia empezaban a mojar su cuerpo, sentir las gotas caer en su rostro la relajaron, estiro sus manos al sentir el contacto, se sentía fabuloso… en eso se percato como las gotas dejaron de caer sobre su cuerpo y al abrir los ojos vio como un paraguas cubría su cuerpo, volteo repentinamente y observo a Goku sosteniéndolo y mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-Pensé que tal vez lo necesitarías- le comento Goku

Bulma se le quedo mirando a los ojos, el paraguas de él era grande y cubría ambos cuerpos…

-Como supiste que estaba acá?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la peliazul

-Tu ki estaba alterado, pude sentirlo- le respondió Goku sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor –Ya quieres volver?- le pregunto con el fin de acompañarla

-No, digo aun no-respondió Bulma sin dejar de observar su rostro

-Te molesta si te acompaño?- Le pregunto Goku, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, se sentía confundido

-No- respondió Bulma mientras se volteaba a mirar fijamente hacia el horizonte, podía ver los edificios alrededor y al levantar la vista, ver las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad…

Bulma observaba desde el balcón y se sentía extraña al saber que Goku estaba detrás de ella sosteniendo el paraguas para que no se moje por la lluvia, el estaba ahí pero no hacia ningún comentario…

-Te gusta la lluvia Goku?- le pregunto Bulma para hacer tema de conversación

-La verdad… si, mucho- contesto Goku

Bulma volteo a ver al guerrero y coloco su mano encima de la del saiyajin quien sostenía el paraguas, en ese momento Goku se tenso…

-Por qué no lo cierras y a si permites que la lluvia nos moje?- le pregunto la peliazul con una sonrisa de expectativa

Goku siempre se crio en la naturaleza por lo cual le fascinaba y disfrutar de la lluvia era una de las cosas que le gustaba, así que cerró el paraguas y permitió que le cayera a los dos, en segundos estaban totalmente mojados, Bulma empezó a reír, Goku hacia lo mismo, sus prendas estaban totalmente empapadas, el cabello del guerrero al estar mojado tomaba una forma graciosa…

-Te ves bien Goku, me gusta tu nuevo peinado- le dijo la peliazul mientras se acercaba un poco más hacia él

Goku no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante su comentario y ante su acercamiento, esto la peliazul lo noto, le causo curiosidad… la lluvia emitía un sonido hermoso, radiaba fuerza y privacidad… no supo cuando pero el corazón de Bulma empezó a latir rápidamente al verse ahí sola con él, quien no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos, siguiendo sus impulsos se acerco más y sin más… junto sus labios a los de él… solo tuvo un ligero roce, solo posiciono sus labios sobre los del guerrero, le dio un tierno beso… y los retiro, los ojos de Goku se abrieron por la impresión al sentir eso, su pulso se acelero y sintió como a pesar de tener la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, sus mejillas explotarían, al tenerla tan cerca sintió el cálido aroma de su piel que embargo todas sus células…

Bulma lo observo sin apartar la vista a su expresión, a sus ojos… en ese momento entro en conciencia…

-Lo siento! Me deje llevar, ya-ya es hora de irnos-se apresuro a decir la peliazul, apenada por su comportamiento con la mirada hacia otro lado

Goku no supo que decir, el comportamiento de su amiga le llamo la atención, al sentirla cerca a él le dio una sensación de gusto, lo emociono, pero al escuchar sus palabras lo desilusiono el hecho de pensar que a ella no le había gustado, y se estaba lamentando…

-Si claro- fue lo único que pudo decir Goku, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al tercer piso, cuando ya estaban en el pasillo y Bulma iba a continuar hacia su habitación, Goku por impulso sujeto su mano… Bulma giro a verlo…

-Ah, bueno, ah, ah, me preguntaba si, ah- la cabeza del saiyajin era un enredo, quería decirle algo y no sabía cómo hacerlo… -Te gustaría después del torneo hacer algo- por fin dijo lo que quería, y ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, estaba invitando a salir a la novia de su amigo, estaba loco…

Bulma al escuchar las palabra de Goku, no pudo evitar sonreír –Si, claro!- no pudo evitar que salieran las palabras llenas de emoción, Goku al escuchar su respuesta se olvido de sus pensamientos y sonrió colocando su mano atrás de su cabeza con las mejillas rojas…

Los dos se miraron mientras Bulma se dirigía hacia su habitación y antes de entrar a sus respectivos cuartos se mandaron una sonrisa…

El torneo de las artes marciales empezó, Goku volvió a encontrarse con Milk, y en su pelea con ella le propuso matrimonio para cumplir su promesa, si bien no comprendía del todo lo que significaba le pareció un chica agradable y amable con quien vivir… Milk se presento a todos sus amigos y se retiro emocionada a comprar algunas cosas para su matrimonio… el torneo de Krilin con Piccoro Dai ma-ku estaba por comenzar y antes de eso los chicos se tomaron un descanso, Bulma estaba realmente sorprendida por todo el acontecimiento, no se imagino jamás que algo así pudiera ocurrir tan repentinamente, y lo que aún más le afecto fue ver el rostro tan relajado de su amigo, era como si no le hubiera afectado en absoluto…

Ella si bien debía estar emocionada como los demás por la osadía en su decisión de casarse de Goku, se sentía extraña y desilusionada, no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar sus sentimientos, y muy a su pesar se le notaba… su rostro no era de gusto sino de sorpresa y de pena…

Los chicos decidieron ir por una soda, pero ella prefirió quedarse en el jardín a esperarlos, Goku al notar su actitud se extraño y les dijo que él se quedaría con Bulma y los esperaría, a lo que los demás accedieron

-Te pasa algo Bulma?- le pregunto el saiyajin totalmente ingenuo de la situación

-Estás seguro que te quieres casar?- le pregunto directamente la peliazul con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno… hice una promesa y debo cumplirla- le respondió el saiyajin, sintiéndose nuevamente extraño al tener a Bulma frente a él, observándolo, no entendió porque al verla le causaba esas sensaciones, era raro con nadie más se sentía así…

-Deduzco que nuestra salida queda cancelada- le dijo Bulma tratando de sonar indiferente

-Qué? Por qué?- le pregunto Goku sin entender porque lo estaba cancelando

-Porque te vas a casar! Solo espero que sepas lo que haces- le respondió volteando su vista hacia otro lado

Goku, al escuchar eso se sintió confundido, acaso ya no podía salir con la peliazul, realmente se había sentido emocionado por eso y ahora al saber que ya no iba a poder hacerlo se sentía raro, fastidiado…

-Por qué me dices eso Bulma?- le pregunto Goku que sin darse cuenta camino hacia la peliazul…

Ella al darse cuenta de su cercanía, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente y para su asombro Goku estaba mirándola como la noche anterior, su corazón empezó a latir rápido… sin tener control de su cuerpo Bulma se acerco a él también y mirándose a los ojos fijamente, acarició el rostro del guerrero, mientras este no perdía detalle a sus movimientos, en eso Bulma se acerco como para rosar nuevamente sus labios con los de él, Goku al percatarse de eso se emociono y también se acerco predispuesto a sentir nuevamente esa sensación tan reconfortante, agradable, pero solo quedo en eso, ya que Bulma reacciono antes de tocarlo y se alejo abruptamente dejándolo casi con la boca abierta e inclinado hacia el aire… Goku sin saber porque se sintió avergonzado de cómo Bulma se aparto, volteo a verla con cara de molestia, pero lo que le dijo la peliazul antes de retirarse lo hizo darse cuenta del porque…

-Deseo que seas muy feliz con Milk, Goku, ahora ella será tu esposa, a ella debes besar- diciendo esto sin darle cara se retiro del lugar, si bien se sintió muy apenada, ya nada se podía hacer, el se casaría así que ella tenía que pensar en sus cosas y olvidarse por completo en todo lo que su cabeza loca imagino, sus pensamientos ahora eran un absurdo…

Goku al verla alejarse se sintió extraño, sintió ganas de ir por ella… pero su cuerpo no hacía nada al respecto, sintió malestar en su estado de ánimo… sintió pesar al pensar que ya nunca más podría volver a sentir lo que ella le permitió la noche anterior… pero no sabía qué hacer… no sabía qué hacer exactamente, solo se quedo parado viendo a la peliazul desaparecer de su vista…

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

Goku al recordar esa vez, sintió su pecho agitarse, necesitaba hacer algo… se concentro en sus pensamientos y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció mientras desaparecía…

El saiyajin apareció al costado de la cama de la peliazul, donde ella se encontraba durmiendo cubierta con una sabana… él se acerco, se sentó al filo de la cama y se quedo observando su expresión mientras dormía, pasaron los minutos y sin poder controlarse acaricio su rostro recordando como ella lo hacía con el suyo, Bulma al sentir el tacto abrió lentamente sus ojos… al inicio vio una sombra al costado de sus ojos y al abrirlos por completo pestaño varias veces para corroborar lo que veía… una sonrisa salió de su rostro al ver a Goku…

-Goku- susurro su nombre

-Espero que no te moleste mi compañía- susurro también el saiyajin

Bulma se arrimo cediéndole un lado de la cama, el se recostó encima de la cama mirándola a los ojos… ella se acerco y le dio un beso rosando sus labios… y presa del sueño y del cansancio se quedo nuevamente dormida… Goku no dejo de observarla, realmente cuando ella lo besaba sentía cosas extrañas… diferentes… se quedo así mirándola por unos minutos, deseaba quedarse y saber lo que era despertar con ella, pero sabía que no podía, no era prudente y pese a no querer… desapareció acariciando por última vez su rostro…

Continuara


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO RE-EDITADO**

 **Este capitulo que les presento contiene situaciones fuertes y sucesos intensos, déjense llevar por la trama... recuerden que esta historia es así, fuerte, dramática... no se sorprendan del rol de los personajes...**

* * *

 ** _"_** _Como sabiendo que lo que estoy haciendo está mal, puedo a pesar de eso sentirme tan bien… la miro, la observo, y reconozco que a pesar de no estar haciendo lo correcto Ella es lo que quiero, yo soy lo que ella quiere y alejarme, seria propiciar mi propia muerte…"_

Goku se despertó sudando, con el pecho agitado… habían pasado muchas horas… el sueño lo venció, miro hacia el cielo y pudo notar lo mucho que había dormido, ya había pasado la mañana y se reflejaba el clima cálido de una tarde… sacudió su cabeza, estiro sus brazos y se levanto del duro piso, se despojo de sus prendas y se metió al lago a refrescar su caluroso cuerpo, sentía una sensación extraña, pensó que a lo mejor era por su falta de alimento, se metió en las profundidades a aguantar el aire, era un habito en el jugar con fuego… mientras se relajaba, la sensación de malestar creció, algo lo inquieto… sus ojos se abrieron por el desconcierto, su gesto se tenso, se ceño se frunció, porque no la sentía? Por que no podía sentir su presencia? Se concentro más y era como si no existiera… como si fuera un rayo salió del agua y se quedo levitando… no podía sentir la energía de Bulma, era como si la conexión que había formado con ella por años y se había intensificado en ese tiempo, no existiera, había desaparecido… qué diablos había pasado, porque ya no podía… se acerco a la orilla y se coloco rápidamente sus prendas… trato de tele transportarse pero le era imposible concentrarse, sus pensamientos estaban contrariados, no le quedo más que volar a toda velocidad…

…..

Sus pies aterrizaron en el balcón de su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta… camino lentamente con su corazón latiendo muy fuerte lleno de miedo, mucho miedo… vio como la sabanas estaban en el piso, la cama desordenada y manchas de sangre en la alfombra, sintió su cuerpo temblar, que diablos había pasado… su ki, necesitaba sentirlo… diablos porque no podía… se concentro en las presencias que se encontraban en la casa y no sintió nada, no había nadie…

Maldición!-grito de frustración el saiyajin…donde estaba… sintió una gran ansiedad gobernar su ser… se acerco hacia la cama donde vio descansar su cuerpo horas atrás y pudo sentir su olor, pero algo lo apesadumbro… si bien la habitación siempre tenía el olor del otro saiyajin, ahora era distinto, apareció una gran desesperación en él… sin esperar más se concentro en el Ki de Vegeta pero fue inútil, no lo sentía tampoco… No sabía qué hacer, hasta que… se le ocurrió algo… preso de su desesperación por saber sobre la peliazul, no le importo infligir ciertas reglas… puso sus dedos en su frente y se tele transporto…

-Kaiosama!- dijo Goku al ver a la deidad mirándolo con ojos de preocupación

-Muchacho, sabes que te estás equivocando, no hagas más tonterías- Le dijo el kaio al verlo en ese estado tan fuera de él… ansioso y nervioso

-Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo, necesito que me diga donde esta- Le dijo con la mirada compungida denotando un ruego en sus palabras…

Kaiosama no estaba nada de acuerdo en lo que estaba haciendo Goku, realmente le preocupaba verlo en ese estado, el que era una deidad podía sentir su afición por esa mujer que no era suya… Siempre estaba pendiente de Goku por ser considerado para él como un amigo, un buen muchacho, y un guerrero apto para proteger la tierra, pero esto realmente salía de contexto, aun no comprendía como el joven ingenuo y a veces un poco despistado se pudo haber metido en una situación como esa… como pudo perder la cabeza…

-Creo que será mejor, que te alejes de ella Goku- le dijo colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y caminando hacia otra dirección…

-Espera! No me hagas esto Kaiosama! Necesito saber- El guerrero se puso delante del Kaio impidiéndole el paso –POR FAVOR!- le suplico

Kaiosama tenía miedo de que Goku termine perdiéndose, sabía que sus sentimientos estaban hundidos en el alma de esa mujer así el mismo no lo comprendiera del todo… no quería darle una noticia que tal vez… lo… Kaiosama cerró sus ojos con resignación, él tenía que saberlo por su propia cuenta…

Ella está en un bosque, al costado de un lago… se encuentra al noroeste de aquí, cerca de la montaña zocus…

-Lo conozco, QUE!.. Es donde estuvimos anoche!… pero porque no la pude sentir- Goku estaba consternado como no podía sentir su energía que es lo que lo estaba bloqueando, aun así sintió una gran emoción… se sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba bien una sonrisa apareció en su rostro… -GRACIAS KAIOSAMA! TE DEBO UNA!- diciendo esto desapareció del lugar dejando al Kaio con una mirada apenaba sintiendo pesar por el saiyajin.

…

El cuerpo del saiyajin se hizo presente, sus pies tocaron ese espacio de la naturaleza, su pecho estaba agitado, su alma sosegada, la veía sentada en una de las rocas mirando hacia las cascadas…

-BULMA!- La llamo Goku, su rostro contenía emoción, nerviosismo, alivio y entusiasmo por verla girar su rostro…

Pero la peliazul no lo hacía… solo se quedaba viendo hacia delante como ignorando su vos… esto le pareció extraño al saiyajin quien acercándose la volvió a llamar…

-Bulma?- esta vez con el tono más bajo…

La peliazul no volteaba, no podía ni observar siquiera su perfil, solo veía su suelo cabello celeste cubrir la piel de su cuello… camino hasta estar un metro de distancia detrás de ella y se quedo ahí quieto, sin saber que decir, la angustia que había sentido en esos momentos ya estaba apaciguada pero no apagada… no sabía que le ocurría y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar ante su indiferencia, por un momento pensó acercarse más y tocarla para verla directamente pero sintió que tal vez la podría incomodar y eso no quería… aun así la quietud del momento lo estaba empezando a impacientar…

-Bulma puedes voltear, por favor, quiero verte- las palabras del saiyajin salieron en un tono nervioso, realmente no quería que se molestara por su insistencia…

La peliazul se puso de pie, el saiyajin vio como bajo ligeramente la cabeza y la levantó nuevamente… el rostro de Bulma giro despacio para darse el encuentro con los ojos del saiyajin… su cuerpo lo giro al mismo tiempo… estando por fin frente a él, su sosegó desapareció, lagrimas llenaron nuevamente sus ojos que bajaban como cascadas por su rostro…

Goku antes de acercarse analizó el cuerpo de la peliazul, no veía ninguna herida visible, por qué lloraba?… en ese momento no entendía el porqué de su llanto, no supo cuando pero su cuerpo sintió nuevamente ese temor invadir su cuerpo… que había detrás de todo eso, es ahí donde se dio cuenta que a pesar de tenerla al frente de él, no podía sentir su ser, no podía sentir su corazón, era extraño… todo era raro… era la primera vez que veía a Bulma y la sentía como una persona más, su impulso pudo más que su lógica… simplemente se acerco casi corriendo y al tenerla a centímetros la trajo hacia su cuerpo, le dio un abrazo tratando de reconfortarla y a la vez reconfortarse el también de esa angustia que inevitablemente lo estaba persiguiendo… su rostro lo hundió en su cuello… y es ahí… donde… el corazón del guerrero dejo de latir, reaccionando hacia la cruel realidad, se alejo lentamente de ella sintiendo como dentro de él su espíritu se rompía en pedazos, llevo su mirada a sus ojos azules totalmente enrojecidos por el llanto y la vio sin poder articular ninguna palabra… sus manos temblaron y sin darse cuenta la soltaron, su cuerpo por inercia se alejo…

Bulma no pudo mirarlo más a los ojos… volteo su mirada hacia otra dirección… -Go…ku- trato de hablar la peliazul pero era inútil, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho… un gran dolor en su alma…

Goku estaba con los ojos vidriosos, sentía un dolor irreconocible en su corazón, en su espíritu… tomo valor, se acerco nuevamente donde ella y retiro el cabello que cubría su cuello y observo una marca pronunciada sobre este…

-NOOO! NOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito alejándose con frustración queriéndose arrancar sus cabellos –QUE HICISTE! PORQUE LO PERMITISTEE!- Gritaba el saiyajin con los ojos rojos y las manos cerradas en puño queriendo liberar todo esos sentimientos tan horribles que sentía en ese momento ya que, a pesar de no conocer sobre la unión saiyajin, su instinto lo hacía entender que no la podía tener más, ahora si le pertenecía a alguien y para su desgracia no era a él…

 **FLASH-BACK**

-Querida, despierta! Despierta!-Le decía la Sra. Bunny tratando de levantarla –Ya son las 10!-

Bulma al escuchar eso se levanto rápidamente –QUEE! TRUNKS tengo que darle su desayuno!- comento la peliazul levantándose rápidamente

-Tranquila, ya se lo prepare yo, por cierto comió un montón, se parece tanto al apuesto Vegeta en eso-

-Uff, que bueno Mamá gracias! Voy a verlo-

-Hija quiero llevarlo a pasear, tu padre y tu han estado trabajando tanto en el laboratorio que siento que no se toma un tiempo para distraerse y como nos gusta estar con nuestro nieto, me dejas llevarlo?- le pidió muy sonriente la Sra. Brief

Bulma la miro sonriendo, ella había amanecido de un excelente animo, sentía su corazón feliz así que con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla le dijo que si a su madre… y salió rumbo a la habitación de su pequeño…

Los padres de Bulma querían aprovechar la soleada mañana y salieron rápido de paseo con el pequeño Trunks, Bulma sabía que le esperaba un día de bastante trabajo con el androide así que fue a darse un baño antes de empezar con su rutina en el laboratorio…

…

Vegeta había estado toda la noche en el desierto… su cuerpo físicamente estaba en perfectas condiciones pero su espíritu estaba atribulado, desecho, colérico, toda la noche pensó en ese saiyajin que tanto despreciaba y al cual tenía intensiones de asesinar tarde o temprano, debía reconocer que por un momento sintió sentimientos ridículos que lo debían avergonzar como príncipe de una raza de guerreros no debía sentirse como se sintió, era una deshonra, esa hembra… desecho los pensamientos cuando llegaron a su mente, al diablo con ella, seguiría sus propios principios, continuaría con lo que empezó, el estaba destinado a la gloria, al triunfo y a ser gobernante de todo el universo, pero antes… arreglaría ese asunto pendiente con ese gusano y con todos los demás insectos, eso estaba pendiente… risas sádicas salieron de él, al pensar en esas cosas, risas llenas de cinismo y de maldad salían de él… y eso enorgullecía toda su alma… Emprendió el vuelo hacia la corporación necesitaba darse un baño y alimento…

….

Ingreso a la casa y se fue directamente a la cocina, se percato que no se encontraba la escandalosa madre de Bulma para prepararle los alimentos lo cual hizo que le saliera un gesto de disgusto…. Salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia su habitación necesitaba un baño… el saiyajin sabía que Bulma se encontraba en la casa, sola… pero quiso ignorarlo, ingreso a la ducha y se dio un refrescante baño… ya listo se disponía a salir de ahí cuando algo llamo su atención, vio a Bulma ir hacia el cuarto de su hijo y regresar hacia su habitación, ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia… un sentimiento extraño vino en él... cuando la vio ella tenía solo un polon sobre su cuerpo que a las justas cubría sus nalgas, una vista algo tentadora… debía reconocer que esa hembra era muy apetecible… camino por el pasillo rumbo hacia las escaleras cuando la vio salir nuevamente, esta vez ella lo observo con sorpresa…

-Vegeta! No sabía que estabas aquí!- le dijo sosteniendo su pecho por la impresión

-Hmp!- fue lo único que atino a articular el saiyajin antes de voltear su vista de ella, pero sus sentidos no pudieron alejarse, ese ligero acercamiento basto para que el pueda sentir lo que ya hace varios días no percibía… el olor del insecto de Kakarotto sobre ella… sin darse cuenta su maldito instinto lo hizo voltear hacia la dirección donde ella iba… una necesidad de urgencia nuevamente recorría su ser…

-Mierda!- fue lo único que dijo al sentir la impotencia de no poder controlarse así mismo… no cedería no lo haría, no… se repetía muchas veces, pero esa atracción por ese olor le reprimía su conciencia por completo, intento bajar las escaleras y salir de ahí, pero no podía, en su mente estaba la necesidad de poseerla… se sostuvo de la baranda de la escalera, el estremecimiento era más fuerte que las últimas veces, y le hacía sentir dolor, si dolor, porque el mismo se reprimía y al privarse de satisfacer su instinto saiyajin, su instinto animal, se complicaban las cosas… su respiración se agito… intento alejarse… sintió como su interior quemaba, tan solo imaginarse mordiendo su carne, lo encendía, cerro sus ojos y sintió como un gota de sudor roso su rostro… en ese momento no estaba actuando su lógica, ni su conciencia sino sus instintos, que opacaban la razón… los instintos que al fin y al cabo eran lo que regían en si a los saiyajins, ya que ellos al ser mitad animales, tenían más procedencia a ellos aunque su aspecto humano confunda en lo contrario… de pronto se vio así mismo sentado en uno de los escalones tocándose la frente… debido a su estado sus sentidos se habían agudizado, podía oír desde el pasadizo el sonido de la ducha… ella se estaba bañando… demonios como la necesitaba, como la extrañaba… En eso amplio grande sus ojos al reconocerse así mismo tales cosas, sacudió su cabeza sintiéndose con delirios ocasionados por su estado… la leyenda saiyajin mostraba su rostro real al fin…

Se levanto del piso, empuño fuertemente sus manos, no se permitiría sentir tales ridiculeces, NO! Mucho menos por… esa hembra. Su rostro se endureció y dejándose influenciar por fin por su instinto… camino lentamente hacia la habitación de la peliazul… él se excusaba internamente con la idea de que era una venganza perfecta para la escoria que había osado retarlo, demostrarle a quien prefería ella, una sonrisa torcida salió de su hermoso rostro, con cara de satisfacción se imaginaba el rostro de Kakarotto al ver que sus sueños de tener a Bulma se habían acabado, él los había mutilado, le daría el golpe final y al saber el sufrimiento que le causaría, lo enaltecía… usaría su última carta antes de ser el causante de su muerte…

….

Bulma salió de la ducha, lista para cambiarse y dirigirse al laboratorio, abrió la puerta del baño y lo que vio la hizo estremecer… Vegeta estaba sentado al canto de la cama con las piernas cruzadas con una mirada ladina nunca antes vista por ella, sus ojos reflejaban fuego, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que no podía apreciar los iris de sus ojos, la observaba detenidamente sin pestañar, parecía poseído por algo, observo cómo sus brazos tenían las venas dilatadas, como su respiración estaba algo agitada y su expresión… era como la de un animal fuera de sí, una sonría repentina la hizo ver sus colmillos… Bulma se tenso por completo y sintió como el terror recorría su cuerpo, erizando su piel, por instinto retrocedió topándose contra la puerta del baño, iba a gritar en desesperación pero el saiyajin no le dio tiempo ni de respirar, el momento fue tan rápido que ella no entro en conciencia como repentinamente se sintió presa de sus manos, acercándola con fuerza, retirando su cabello y posicionándose en su cuello con vehemencia, hundiendo sus dientes en su carne y causándole un estremecimiento inimaginable de dolor… Vegeta preso de su estado, de sus celos, de su necesidad de satisfacer su instinto, se hundió profundamente en su carne, marcándola como suya… la sangre escurría de su cuello, las gotas caían al piso alfombrado y el fuera de sí, succionaba sin compasión, parecía un lobo hambriento destrozando el cuello de su presa… Bulma sintió como el dolor la estremecía, lagrimas salían de sus ojos, sus manos tocaron el cabello del guerrero y Vegeta lentamente dejo de presionar para empezar a lamer con vehemencia… su sabor era delicioso… se sentía extasiado al probar su sangre, era tan exquisita…

La peliazul dejo de sentir el dolor de la herida para sentirse sometida en un transe, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar a la estimulante acción del guerrero, de pronto las pupilas de ella empezaron a agrandarse y su pecho a agitarse… sintiendo necesidad de más, su cuello lo llevo hacia atrás y sintió deseos… se sentía hipnotizada, solo se dejo llevar por la reacción que provocaba sus toques, el sabor de sus besos, sentía como él la recorría con sus manos, sentía el sabor de su sangre al morder sus labios, su estado de delirio la hizo formar parte de la acción, sosteniendo con fuerza el cabello del guerrero y besándolo con demencia introduciendo su lengua hasta los confines de su garganta… no supo en qué momento estuvo sobre la cama sintiendo los distintos orgasmos producidos por la lengua del saiyajin… no supo como describir las embestidas sobre ella… solo sabía que deseaba que ese momento no acabe… mientras sentía la penetración intensa y fuerte podía sentir los besos de él sobre su piel… ella gritaba si gritaba pero no era consciente de lo que decía, estaba sumergida en ese trance de placer y delirio, sintió golpes sobre su piel, si varios golpes, y eso la excitaba más… arrugo con sus manos las sabanas al sentir olas de placer infinitas… pero no quería parar… se acerco a tocar el rostro del hombre que era causante de su estremecimiento, de su éxtasis, lo acaricio con ternura, con amor… con verdadero amor… veía el rostro que ella tenía en su mente, en sus recuerdos, en el fondo de su alma… sonrió… observo como esos ojos oscuros estaban posicionados en los suyos mirándola fijamente…

….

…

.

-Te amo… Goku- pronuncio la peliazul ya que en sus alucinaciones a quien veía era a él… y antes de desvanecerse sobre la cama producto por su desgaste físico…

Vegeta… no supo que articular en ese momento, solo sintió que su conciencia volvía en si en segundos… y lo hacía sentir un estremecimiento imposible de identificar por el… era un vacio indescriptible en todo su ser… un estado de desasosiego completo, esas palabras… esas palabras… se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada perdida y no pudo levantarse de ella por minutos, su ser no sabía actuar ante lo sucedido, como era posible que algo así pudiera pasar…. Como…. Era imposible! Se levanto y sintió algo… que él no reconocería jamás… jamás reconocería el dolor que sintió al escuchar eso, ese dolor que perforo y rompió su ser en segundos por completo… cogió sus prendas se las coloco y salió lo más rápido de ese lugar… necesitaba libertad para desahogarse… sino se desquitaria destruyendo el planeta completo, voló a toda velocidad rumbo al templo de Kamisama…

Sus pies pisaron el templo y observo como todos incluyendo su hijo lo miraban con desconcierto, que hacia él ahí…

-ENANO, voy a ingresar a la habitación del tiempo, hazte a un lago!- le dijo colocando una vista asesina sobre el pequeño namekusein

-S-si- respondió Dende cediéndole el paso algo nervioso

-Papá!- grito Trunks, pero Vegeta no le hizo caso ingreso y cerró la puerta con brusquedad…

-Quiere volver a entrenar, tranquilo Trunks!- dijo Krilin

….

Bulma despertó después de casi una hora… su propio cuerpo reacciono al estimulo de esa unión… sintió su cuerpo adolorido… se vio así misma desnuda sobre la cama… sus recuerdos hicieron eco en su mente… su semblante empezó a tensarse y lagrimas salían de sus ojos… se acerco al filo de la cama para levantarse y observo las manchas de sangre… instintivamente cogió su cuello y sintió dolor, fue corriendo al baño y vio una marca sobre su piel…

-No…No…No puede ser!- grito sollozando… Vegeta la había mordido… -POR QUÉ HICISTE ESTO VEGETA!- gritaba la peliazul al verse al espejo… en eso analizo la situación… Goku también tuvo deseos de hacerlo, y ella se sintió predispuesta a él… acaso… esto era como un rito… acaso esto era como un pacto... Su corazón se altero que tal si era eso, no, no, no quería perder a Goku… una desesperación gobernó su ser… se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia el patio de la corporación, desencapsuló su nave y fue rumbo hacia la cascada, posiblemente lo encontraba aun ahí…

 **FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**

-Goku…por favor…yo-yo no pude hacer nada-le dijo Bulma tratando de contener sus lagrimas que no la permitían hablar bien…

-Bulma, Bulma!- Goku no sabía que decirle, su desesperación crecía al sentir el olor de Vegeta sobre ella, la había tomado eso no cabía duda, sus celos tomaron control en ese momento… -Así decías quererme! ERES UNA MENTIROSA!- gritaba Goku lleno de dolor

-No me digas eso por favor!- le dijo Bulma tratando se acercarse a él pero fue inútil porque él no se lo permitió… -GOKU POR FAVOR ESCUCHAME!-

-QUE ME VAS A DECIR! QUE QUIERES QUE ESCUCHE, SI YA NADA DE LO QUE DIGAS… podrá solucionar esto- dijo esto agachando su cabeza evitando en lo posible derramar lagrimas

-No me digas eso, por favor! Esto lo podemos sobrellevar juntos, para mí no significa nada!- Le decía Bulma en desesperación al entender lo que quiso decir el saiyajin

-No, ya no se puede Bulma-Goku levanto la vista y le permitió a Bulma ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas… -Tu… le perteneces ahora a Vegeta, yo ya no puedo estar contigo, mi propia naturaleza me lo impide, es algo más fuerte que yo-

Bulma lo miro con los ojos llenos de consternación y cayó al suelo… sintió su cuerpo doblegarse por el dolor que ese momento sitio su corazón… sus sospechas eran ciertas esa marca significaba un unión…

-Debiste ser TU! DEBISTE HACERLO TU!- Grito Bulma en frustración al recordar como un día antes todo pudo a ver sido diferente…

Goku escucho sus reclamos, su llanto, sus palabras y se sintió miserable, sabía que se iba a lamentar por el resto de su vida por su estúpida cobardía… el tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo y lo evito…

Bulma estaba sumergida en sus atribulados sentimientos, quería sentir odio por Vegeta, pero no podía, no podía… coloco sus manos en el piso mientras veía como sus lagrimas mojaban la tierra… En eso sintió como el cálido roce de su mano toco su hombro haciéndola levantar la mirada…

-Bulma… tranquila, todo pasara… trata de ser feliz con Vegeta- le decía Goku tratando de rescatar su conciencia

-Si no estoy contigo, no seré feliz… Goku yo me he enamorado de ti… te quiero a ti!- le dijo Bulma mirándolo a los ojos tratando de tocar su rostro pero él se alejo…

-Perdóname, fui un tonto, debí hacerlo cuando pude, pero… -Goku ya no podía continuar, se sentía devastado… necesitaba irse… pero verla lo hacía sentir la necesidad de… sin pensarlo más la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo… Bulma envolvió sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y los dos a pesar de todo, se permitieron por última vez sentir el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos… Bulma aspiro el olor del saiyajin se lo quería memorizar, no lo quería olvidar… y él sentía que no la quería soltar pero… la marca del otro saiyajin reclamaba sobre el cuerpo de la mujer pertenencia… sus brazos aflojaron su agarre y se separo de ella, la miro a los ojos con una mirada penetrante y le dedico una ligera sonrisa para luego desaparecer… Bulma quiso evitarlo, quiso decir algo, pero el desapareció… no se lo permitió… Bulma observo como el espacio ahora vacio… hacia un hueco profundo en su alma… dirigió una de sus manos hacia el ese espacio… aun sentía el olor de su piel que ella tanto amaba, se había enamorado, lo había amado y ahora ya no podía hacer nada…

….

Goku apareció donde Kamisama, se tumbo en el piso y libero su alma, la deidad observo el estado del guerrero y se afligió, solo atino a tocar su hombro y permitirle llorar como un niño…


	16. Chapter 16

**RE-EDITADO**

 **Hola, a partir de** **acá** **,** **haré** **varios cambios en los acontecimientos de la historia, modificare situaciones que tal vez no son vistas en el anime... he utilizado conversaciones del manga para este capitulo, algunas he adaptado y otras** **están** **tal cual se ve en la historia original... Les pido se dejen llevar por la trama ya que esta** **próximo** **su final...**

* * *

Se encontraba sentado debajo de un árbol, con la mirada perdida, mirando a la nada… sus pensamientos estaban perdidos, sentía un vacio en su alma, debía aceptar la realidad… aun podía ver en sus pensamientos su sonrisa y esos ojos azules llenos de brillo… cerraba los ojos mientras ese recuerdo se desvanecía… necesitaba olvidarla, necesitaba dejar de sentir eso, necesitaba dejar de recordarla o si no su pena lo iba a consumir, lo estaba consumiendo…

Kaiosama lo vio en ese estado desde que se despertó, no quería verlo más así, el debía volver a ser lo que era, debía reponerse y volver a ser el guerrero que siempre fue…

-Goku, recuerda que solo falta un día para la pelea con Cell, debes estar bien y en tus cinco sentidos para luchar, entiendes muchacho?-le pregunto Kaiosama esperando una respuesta…

Goku seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, su mirada no le daba respuesta alguna…

-Goku! Me escuchas! Mañana se define el futuro de la tierra y eso es lo más importante ahora, vuelve en sí! Mañana sabrás que tan fuerte eres realmente!- le dijo Kaiosama tratando de captar su atención, sabía que estaba ignorando por completo su estado, pero era necesario, el debía reponerse.

El saiyajin volteo la mirada hacia la deidad, haciendo que este lo mire con expectativa… Goku lo miro serio por un momento y después forzó una sonrisa, se levanto del pasto y toco el hombro de Kaiosama…

-Tranquilo, mañana derrotaremos a Cell y me preparare para acabar con cualquier enemigo, ahora ese será mi único objetivo, volverme más fuerte!- soltó las palabras con una mirada seria que contenía una expresión diferente, dicho eso se alejo y se transformo nuevamente en súper saiyajin, convirtiendo su cabello en rubio, sus ojos verdes denotando un gesto serio, sintió la energía correr por su cuerpo…

Kaiosama lo observo intrigado –Goku… que vas hacer?- la deidad sabía que su pregunta iba fuera del contexto de la pelea… el saiyajin lo entendió.

Goku volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos -Tengo que ordenar algunas cosas Kaiosama, tengo que hablar con Milk…-

….

El saiyajin se teletransportó a la pequeña casa donde dos días atrás tuvo la discusión con su esposa… se encontraba fuera de ella mirando hacia la puerta, no podía explicar la sensación que sentía en ese momento… en eso vio como la puerta de su casa se abría y dejaba ver a la chica de pelo negro con un balde en la mano, ella al observarlo sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y sin pensarlo dejo caer ese balde lleno de agua al piso y fue corriendo hacia él, Goku no pudo reaccionar cuando dos brazos lo sujetaron fuertemente de su torso y ejercían presión sobre el, Milk lo estaba abrazando, enterró su rostro en el pecho del saiyajin y humedeció su dogi con sus lagrimas que corrían sobre sus mejillas…

-Goku… mi Goku- susurraba la pelinegra entre llanto

-Milk… no llores- le pedía Goku sin saber que hacer al escuchar su llanto, sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, nunca lo supo

Milk levanto la vista hacia el guerrero quien no pudo evitar poner cara de preocupación al verla así…

-Pensé que no volverías- le dijo Milk limpiándose las lagrimas

Goku la miro fijamente, con una de sus manos retiro unas de las lagrimas que aun salían de sus ojos y comprendió en ese momento que era necesario e importante dejarla ir…

-M…Milk- pronuncio su nombre… su pecho se agito y sus manos empezaron a temblar…

-Que pasa Goku?- le pregunto ella tratando de hacerlo continuar

El saiyajin la observo, no quería causarle daño, no quería hacerla sufrir, no se lo merecía, ella debía ser feliz, debía tener a alguien que le de lo que el… lo que él no podía… darle. Goku ahora comprendía lo era tener una pareja, ahora entendía lo que significaba ser un compañero, y él sabía que estaba lejos de serlo para ella…

-Milk… yo… yo no soy un buen compañero para ti- le dijo el saiyajin mirándola a los ojos, mientras veía como los de ella se llenaban nuevamente de lagrimas…

-No, no, no es cierto, yo te quiero así Goku- le dijo la pelinegra tocando el rostro del guerrero…

-Milk, yo…yo quiero que seas feliz, yo no estoy…-

-No, no me digas más!- le interrumpió Milk con el gesto algo molesto –Goku… yo se que tú no eres el marido perfecto, pero así te quiero, entiendes?-

-Pero no te hare feliz Milk! Acaso eso no te importa!- le pregunto Goku mirándola con incredulidad

Milk lo observo en silencio, no supo que responder, porque si, si le importaba ser feliz como a cualquier otra persona, pero ella quería hacerlo al lado de su esposo y de su hijo…

-Por qué dices eso? claro que sí me importa! Yo quiero ser feliz, pero contigo, con Gohan! Como una familia!-

Goku no supo que más decir… la pelinegra lo miraba fijamente a los ojos confrontándolo, no se iba a rendir fácilmente… pero él no podía mentirse así mismo, su vida ahora tenía un vació… sus sentimientos ahora estaban mesclados de tristeza y resignación…tenía ganas de ocupar su mente en entrenamiento y volverse más fuerte, más fuerte, más fuerte, necesitaba eso o se volvería loco…

-Que he hecho para que me quieras tanto Milk…-Susurro el saiyajin mirándola con los ojos perdidos

-Simplemente te quiero Goku, no quiero que esto se acabe nunca!-

…

Bulma no había dormido toda la noche, se puso a trabajar en su laboratorio sin descanso, debía hacerlo su alma estaba perdida, sus sentimientos contrariados, se sentía como una gaviota cubierta de petróleo, ahogándose en el negro alquitrán del dolor… necesitaba distraer su mente o sino terminaría por derrumbarse, y no podía darse ese lujo, debía continuar, tenía a Trunks, ella debía ser fuerte por él, pese al dolor que estaba sintiendo debía afrontar la realidad y seguir adelante… había perdido y mucho… perdió a su mejor amigo porque las cosas ya no podrían ser como antes, no lo vería igual jamás… por un momento dejo el desarmador a un lado de mesón y respiro profundamente, eso tenía que hacer cada cierto momento, cuando las lagrimas amenazaban con liberarse, lo que menos quería era que su padre quien se encontraba frente a ella atendiendo otras partes, se dé cuenta… después de respirar profundamente y contener la respiración después… continuaba con su trabajo… su corazón latía fuertemente cuando su rostro apareció en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta mientras observaba al androide recordaba su olor… tenía que volver a parar, respirar… una vez lista continuaba… porque tenía que ser tan difícil sacárselo de la cabeza… ahora ya no estaba más, ya no estaría más… sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando hacia un punto mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos… sin decir más salió corriendo de ahí, ya no podía… esta vez no podía retener sus sentimientos, corrió hacia la casa, subió rápidamente las escaleras, llego a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y se quedo viendo el espacio… de sus ojos escurrían las lagrimas al recordar las veces en que lo encontró en su habitación esperándola, la última vez que sintió su suave roce sobre sus mejillas… cerro sus ojos al recodar el olor de su cuerpo… llevo una de sus manos hacia su cuello y sintió la herida sobre su piel, no podía odiar a Vegeta, no jamás lo haría, pero debía reconocer que su amor por el… más lagrimas salieron de su rostro… le daba un dolor en el pecho reconocerlo… su amor por el había muerto…

* * *

 **LA PELEA CON CELL**

Goku despertó como un reloj, tenía que prepararse el día había llegado, se levanto de la cama y bajo por las escaleras, vio como OX-Satán estaba sentado en la meza listo para tomar el desayuno, se saludaron mientras Goku se sentaba también a desayunar… Milk estaba nerviosa, era el día de la pelea con ese monstro y tenía miedo que las cosas no resulten bien… observó como Goku miraba los platos y no decía nada, le pareció extraño, hasta que vio como empezó a comer, un suspiro de alivio salió de ella, el desayuno fue sin ninguna conversación, el papa de Milk pudo percibir el ambiente algo tenso entre ambos y decidió dejarlos solos por un momento manifestando que había mucho sol y que quería aprovechar para salir a dar un ligero paseo, que volvía rápido… Cuando Goku termino de desayunar, dio las gracias y se disponía a levantar cuando Milk inicio una pequeña conversación…

-Goku…-

El saiyajin la miro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra… pero su rostro lo decía todo… Milk no entendía el porqué de su expresión pero dedujo que se debía al torneo…

-Quiero que te cuides! No se te ocurra morir!- le dijo con el rostro preocupado la pelinegra

Goku giro su mirada hacia abajo, sus manos arrugaron sin darse cuenta el mantel de la meza… -Milk… si algo me pasa, quiero que… que hagas una nueva vida, por favor!- le pidió el saiyajin sin levantar su mirada…

-Qué? Que me estas pidiendo Goku?- le pregunto consternada por las palabras del saiyajin

-Quiero que te cases! Que estés con un buen hombre! Si algo me pasa no quiero que te quedes sola!-

Milk lo miro incrédula, sintió una punzada en su pecho de tan solo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar… se levanto rápido de su silla y se acerco a tomarlo del rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos…

-Goku, nada te va a pasar… tu eres muy fuerte, yo te esperare, tienes que volver!- le dijo acariciando su rostro y apartandose

El saiyajin se levanto de su silla y sin decirle nada más se dirigió a su habitación debía bañarse y alistarse…

…..

Ya listo se levanto de su cama y salió caminando con la mirada fija en su objetivo, su rostro ahora era diferente, en su mente estaba la adrenalina del torneo, había tomado una decisión, ahora lo importante era esa pelea y todas las que se presenten…

-Cuídate mucho Goku por favor! No te vayas a morir!- le dijo con cara de angustia Milk

-No, no te preocupes Milk- Goku volteo a ver su rostro y le mando una sonrisa

-No permitirás que Gohan pelee verdad-

-Es que…- ciertas gotas de sudor cubrieron su frente, no sabía que decirle, no le quería mentir era importante que Gohan pelee, era necesario…

-Prométemelo por favor! No permitirás que Gohan pelee!-

-Adiós, ya me voy!-fue lo único que atino a decir y se fue corriendo para después teletransportarse…

….

En el templo de Kamisama se encontró con todos que lo estaban esperando, tenían cara de preocupación… le pareció extraño no ver a Vegeta entre ellos y le causo curiosidad, pero fue resulta cuando le comentaron que el saiyajin ya se había ido rumbo al tornero. La cara de Goku cambio al enterarse de eso… su rostro contenía una sonría interna de expectativa, era muy probable que Vegeta haya incrementado sus poderes, dentro de él sintió los deseos de un enfrentamiento... también le explicaron lo de las esferas del dragón… sin embargo para el guerrero no era un asunto de que preocuparse, era necesario marcharse ya, la hora del torneo se aproximaba, así que después de soltar algunas palabras demostrando su nula preocupación emprendió el vuelo con los demás… en el camino se encontraron a Yamcha y Tenshin Hun…

Los pies de los guerreros llegaron a la tierra árida, descendiendo uno por uno, mirando a su contrincante sobre la plataforma, Cell observo directamente a los ojos a Goku, lo estaba esperando… El saiyajin le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, demostrando su confianza y seguridad por la batalla, sin poder evitarlo giro su cabeza hacia su derecha y observo a Vegeta delante de todos ellos ignorando su presencia, verlo hizo que sintiera cierto recelo y que la necesidad de una pelea con él crecía en sus venas… pero necesitaba guardar la compostura no era el momento…

-Bienvenidos sean todos!- menciono Cell con una mirada sádico en su rostro, el se sentía seguro de ganar y lo quería disfrutar poco a poco…

Vegeta estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de los guerreros, cuando escucho las palabras de Cell volteo su cara con sorpresa y hastió –Tenían que venir estas sabandijas!- pronuncio cada letra con fastidio y desprecio, observo a Goku unos segundos y vio como este le devolvió la mirada, se observaron con fuego en los ojos, con odio reciproco…

Vegeta había salido de la habitación del tiempo, su poder había incrementado increíblemente, se sentía más poderoso, y si lo era… pero su estado aun seguía atribulado, si bien ese año lo utilizo también para relajar un poco sus emociones alteradas y ese sentimiento que lo asfixiaba, no tuvo mucho éxito al respecto, sentía un pesar interno y a pese a controlarlo, no lo dejaba en paz.

Goku lo observaba y sentía ira, celos, rabia e impotencia de no ser con el con quien se enfrente…

El androide 16 se acerco a saludar a Krilin y a agradecerle por ayudarlo, el calvo sintió gusto al verlo, Goku trato de ser amable y le estiro la mano pero fue vergonzosamente rechazado por este, debido a que no debía olvidar que fue construido para matarlo… -Lo que tiene de grandote, lo tiene de antipático- le dijo Goku acercándose a Krilin y volteándose ignorando lo sucedido…

-Bien, Creo que yo seré el primero en pelear contra ese monstro!- comento Goku mirando a Cell y estirando sus brazos para empezar

-No, pero espere Goku! no tiene porque empezar usted!- Comento Trunks

Goku emitió una sonrisa y en modo de provocación comento –Verdad que si puedo… Vegeta!-

Vegeta escucho como se dirigía hacia él y entendió su provocación, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo pedazos pensó, así que respondió tranquilamente –Has lo que quieras, ya habrá tiempo… de aniquilar cucarachas- diciendo esto dirigió su mirada a la del saiyajin mandándole su famosa sonrisa torcida como indirecta…

Cell y los demás observaron la forma tan particular que tenían de hablarse, a algunos les pareció muy inoportuno de su parte tomarse ese momento para ponerse a responder de esa forma… Sin embargo a Cell le pareció interesante… en eso Goku miro como un sujeto desubicado se acercaba a refutar el orden de la pelea e indicaba el deseo de ser el primero en pelear, realmente les pareció extraño a todos incluso sintieron vergüenza ajena al ver al hombre hacer el ridículo….

-Es hora de empezar- menciono Cell con expectativa…

….

Milk estaba en su casa totalmente angustiada, estaba viendo por la pantalla a su hijo formar parte de esa pelea y su corazón le dolía al recordar que se lo había pedido a Goku y este no le hizo ningún caso, se sentía afligida al pensar en que puedan asesinar a su hijo, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y de ira… como podía arriesgarlo de esa manera, en que estaba pensando Goku…

…..

Los guerreros observaban sorprendidos como los disque discípulos de ese ridículo hombre hacían su entrada, y se enfrentaban a Cell, quedando absolutamente pasmados al ver el desastre de su intromisión, Vegeta miraba con asco cada uno de sus movimientos y Goku tenía los ojos bien abiertos aun de la sorpresa… Krilin no podía tener la cara más consternada por la vergüenza que sentía de verlos, realmente eran unos ridículos… al ser vencidos, Mister satan ingreso a pelear con Cell, siendo su derrota igual de bochornosa…

Por fin Goku ingresa a la plataforma siendo observado por Vegeta, que lo miraba expectante de ver sus movimientos y su poder en esa batalla… el saiyajin no pierde de vista al mostro que tiene delante de él… su cuerpo está lleno de adrenalina, su ira, su estado de ánimo, lo convierte en fuego, necesita un desahogo y que mejor con eso…

Se preparan para el enfrentamiento… los dos atacan dando golpes a muerte, sus movimientos son tan rápidos que para simples mortales es imposible ver, Goku se da cuenta que Cell tiene varias de sus técnicas y utiliza estrategias para desconcertarlo y darle algunos golpes, se empieza a frustrar al ver lo fuerte que es, de pronto utiliza una técnica donde eleva su Ki, sorprendiéndolos a todos, menos a Gohan que ya conocía la fuerza de su padre y esa era la mínima… Vegeta observa y su corazón palpita rápidamente, el entiende que aun el saiyajin no ha utilizado toda su fuerza y se fastidia al no entender sus intenciones… Cell se multiplica y la pelea se hace más intensa, pero Goku no se inmuta, simplemente domina los movimientos y le da un golpe a Cell que lo hace volar, todos se sorprenden demasiado al ver a Cell utilizar sus técnicas más poderosas utilizarlas contra Goku, quien las esquiva hábilmente, pero todo se vuelve más complejo… a medida que Cell se enfurece, logra darle vario golpes a Goku lastimando, su rostro… los demás se preocupan al ver ventaja en el monstro… Goku se empieza a sentir exhausto… sin embargo la lucha no deja de ser impresionante… Cell destruye la plataforma para consternación de todos, cambiando las reglas del juego… El monstro quería tener mayor libertad para disfrutar de esa pelea con el saiyajin… Goku libera su ira e impotencia y empieza a dar golpes más fuertes, llenos de rabia, de furor… y decide utilizar como estrategia su kame-kame-ha a una gran distancia… a pesar del miedo de todos de que destruya la tierra, pero Cell se aproxima y vuela en pedazos… la sorpresa de todos es impresionante al ver como su cuerpo se reconstruye… Trunks se le ocurre ayudar a Goku con una semilla del ermitaño y atacar entre todos a cell, aprovechando su estado cansado… pero Vegeta lo interrumpe…

-Ni se te ocurra decir eso! El orgullo de un saiyajin puro no permitiría ganar una batalla de esa forma tan fácil!- dijo Vegeta mirando a su hijo con dureza

-Pero papá!-

-Recuerda que Kakarotto no está peleando esta batalla para salvar la tierra ni a los tontos humanos! RECUERDALO TRUNKS!-

Trunks se queda sorprendido por sus palabras, y mira hacia Goku… realmente eso puede ser cierto…

Goku observa a cell y disminuye su Ki para sorpresa de todos –Me rindo-

Sus palabras hicieron un eco en la mente de todos los guerreros que no daban crédito a lo que oían como podía rendirse como…

…

-Goku…- pronuncia Bulma al ver al saiyajin por la pantalla, su corazón da un vuelco de sentimientos…

Lo observa desde la pantalla del televisor y se siente sorprendida al escuchar eso… su corazón se agita acaso está pensando en utilizar a Gohan como le había comentado… se queda pensando ante su decisión…

Pero como… diablos como, realmente el pequeño Gohan era más fuerte que Goku para enfrentar a ese monstro… llena de confusión grita de consternación…

-Pero como demonios dices eso Goku! Como que te rindes, si todos confiábamos en que tu ibas a ganar la batalla!- grita en desesperación, el maestro Rochi la observa igualmente preocupado…

…

Para sorpresa de todos Goku llama a Gohan a la batalla, atribuyendo que él era el único que podía derrotarlo, Piccoro se sorprende y se siente incrédulo por la decisión de Goku… Milk a través de la pantalla observa su decisión y siente como su mundo da vueltas, no puede creer que Goku se atreva a tremendo acto, acaso no le importa la vida de su hijo, siente ira en sus venas e impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto… acaso había perdido la cabeza…

-Gohannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn- grito Milk al ver que su hijo se enfrentaría a Cell…

…..

-No digas tonterías Goku, se trata de Cell, como te atreves a hacer que pelee con ese monstro!- grito Piccoro furioso

Goku se acerca a Gohan y le da ánimos para que pelee… -Vamos Gohan, tu puedes proteger la paz de la tierra- el saiyajin se siente seguro y le da una pastilla del ermitaño a Cell para que se recupere, todos lo miran desaprobando su acción, hasta el mismo Vegeta no puede creer la insensatez del saiyajin, sin embargo Goku se siente muy seguro de lo que hace y mira confiado hacia su hijo esperando que libere todo su poder…

La pelea comienza y a pesar de haber liberado algo de su poder no sorprende a Cell, sin embargo todos se quedan fascinados al ver como ha alcanzado ese nivel de poder tan alto… los golpes empiezan… Cell se obsesiona con demostrar su fuerza, su supremacía y siente como el sadismo crece en sus venas al ver al insolente mocoso enfrentándolo, eleva su ki y empieza a lastimar enormemente su cuerpo, sin compasión le da golpes en la cara, todos se horrorizan menos Goku quien observa con una sonrisa en su rostro… los golpes cada vez son más dañinos, Gohan trata de esquivarlos, huye de sus golpes pero es inútil, todo el mundo observa con consternación y horror… Piccoro se desespera, no puede ver tanto sadismo, tanta crueldad sobre el cuerpo de un niño… y lo que más le indigna es ver el semblante sereno de Goku al observar la pelea…

-ESTO ES TU RESPONSABILIDAD, FUISTE UN ESTUPIDO AL PERMITIRLE QUE PELEARA, TODOS TE LO ADVERTIMOS! MALDITO MATASTE A TU HIJO!- Le grita Piccoro a Goku lleno de rabia y rencor

Goku sigue con su semblante aun sereno –No te precipites Piccoro si lo notas su ki no ha disminuido nada!- comenta tranquilo el saiyajin

Gohan se levanta nuevamente para sorpresa y alivio de todos… y hasta del mismo Cell… la pelea continua y se dan fuertes golpes, Cell escucha sobre la liberación de su poder escondido y lo provoca con el fin de que los libere, sin importarle las consecuencias, se obsesiona con eso y le da fuertes golpes, torturando su carne, golpeando su abdomen haciendo que salga sangre de su boca, golpeando su rostro con vehemencia… Gohan ataca pero sus golpes no son suficientes, no desea pelear pero no tiene opción… Piccoro no puede con la escena y le reclama nuevamente a Goku quien pide que sean más pacientes…

-Al menos te tomaste la molestia de explicarle de que trata tu plan... DIME!-

Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos, al darse cuenta que lo que decía el namekusein era cierto, era lógico… el saiyajin pidió las semillas del ermitaño para dárselas a Gohan, pero cell se las quito a Krilin…. Cell harto del juego se va en contra de todos pero Número 16 reacciona y se va contra Cell… su plan era explotar… pero para consternación de todos la bomba que él pensaba que tenía en su cuerpo… Bulma y su padre se la habían quitado…

Krilin mira perplejo la escena….

…..

Bulma se desespera al recordar que esa bomba ya no existe más en su cuerpo, mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro llena de lamento…

….

Cell al saber la noticia, hace explotar con facilidad al androide para conmoción de todos… y libera de su cuerpo a los Cells juniors y los manda a atacar a todos… la pelea se complica ya que esos pequeños monstros son demasiados poderosos… Gohan empieza a acumular rabia en su interior, frustración… y al ver como aplasta la cabeza de número 16 su ira rebalsa su propia imaginación liberando por fin su poder oculto….

…

Goku observa como Cell está utilizando su última carta, convertido en un globo planea explotar destruyendo la tierra… el corazón del saiyajin late con fuerza, mira consternado ante la situación que se les ha ido de las manos… observa a Gohan arrodillado en el suelo llorando lamentándose por no haberlo derrotado a tiempo, todos están asustados… sienten que no hay nada más que hacer… la destrucción y muerte esta próxima…

Vegeta no puede salir del trance en el que se encuentra, si bien su nivel de pelea creció, su estado de ánimo y perturbaciones le jugaron una mal pasada, bloquearon su poder y su conciencia, ahora estaba observando la pronta desaparición de todo… sus ojos abiertos llenos de impotencia y parálisis…

Cell mantenía una sonrisa diabólica, satisfecho de su logro, de su próximo triunfo, no le importaba perder la vida con tal de arrebatarla a muchos… a todos…

Goku mantenía el gesto más fruncido de lo normal… debía tomar una decisión y no tenía otra opción… era necesario, por un momento se perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos, en sus sentimientos… y vio su rostro en ellos… sus ojos azules… su sonrisa…

Agacho la cabeza y al no tener más tiempo giro el rostro hacia sus amigos, mientras ellos lo miraban tratando de entender su mirada… que planeaba hacer, se preguntaban… simplemente atino a sonreír ligeramente…

-Goku, di-dime, en que estas pensando- le pregunto Krilin, su amigo de la infancia, que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo que era capaz de hacer…

-Es necesario… para salvar la tierra y sus habitantes…- comento tratando de mostrarse tranquilo…

-A que te refieres Goku?- le pregunto Piccoro con sudor en su frente

Goku los miro les mando una sonrisa… -Adiós… adiós a todos-

Vegeta salió del trance y giro a ver al otro –QUE!- fue lo único que pudo decir

Goku despareció de la vista de los guerreros… Krilin grito en desesperación al ver como su amigo desaparecía… el saiyajin apareció al frente de su hijo, quien levanto la mirada no comprendiendo el porque de su presencia…

-Peleaste muy bien! Te felicito Gohan-

-Pa..papá- Gohan no podía articular las palabras no podía creer el dolor que sentía en su pecho…

-Dile a tu mamá… que me disculpe, siempre hice las cosas a mi manera, sin hacerle caso…..- Sin más desapareció con el monstro…

-PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Grito Gohan…. En desesperación… lloro amargamente cayendo al piso destrozado….

…..

Bulma estaba con el maestro Rochi y vio al viejo ponerse serio y algo nervioso….

-Que sucede?-

-No… siento el ki de Goku ni de Cell- le respondió concentrado en sus palabras

-Que!- la expresión de Bulma cambio drásticamente, por más que lo intento no podía ocultar su preocupación…

-Maestro Rochi, no me diga… que Goku…-

Rochi volteo su mirada hacia un lado, tratando de ocultar su tristeza…. Bulma al ver su expresión… salto de la sorpresa y de la incredulidad, se puso de pie, su corazón se agito grandemente, y salió de la casa corrió con Trunks en brazos hacia la arena, permitiéndose caer en ella, y se puso a llorar sin poder controlarse…. Sintió un vacio inmenso, agobiar su alma… cogió fuertemente a Trunks haciendo el esfuerzo por no llorar más…. Pero no podía… no podía dejar de llorar…

-Goku… mi amor- susurro oprimiendo las palabras que querían salir desde el fondo de su corazón…

…..

 _Tú podrías tener todos los secretos para salvarme  
De mi mismo  
Podría amarte más de lo que el amor podría  
Todo el camino desde el infierno  
Podrías ser mi veneno, mi cruz,  
Mi hoja de afeitar  
Yo podría amarte más que la vida _

_De todo lo que podría ser  
Todo lo que, todo lo que podría ser  
Todo lo que, todo lo que podría ser  
Contigo…_

…..

Los guerreros por fin dieron fin a la batalla… Gohan estaba acongojado y triste… pero al menos aliviado de haber terminado con ese monstro… sintió la fuerza de su padre en esto…

Vegeta estaba perdido…destrozado… esa batalla no solo lo había humillado sino que lo había consternado… ver morir a su hijo fue un golpe demasiado devastador para él… algo que jamás se imagino sentir… Kakarotto había muerto y ese era otro golpe, el insecto había decidido morir peleando… no por sus manos… miro hacia el horizonte… -Nunca más, volveré a pelear- dijo sin aliento, sin espíritu y sin más emprendió el vuelo…

…

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo sagrado, convocaron a Shenlog y revivieron a los asesinados por Cell… pero se sintieron entristecidos al saber que por más que se les ocurrió una excelente idea para revivir a Goku, el pidió que no lo hicieran… el tenia sus razones… y ellos debían aceptar su decisión por más triste que sea, Goku consideraba que era lo mejor… ahora él quería enfocarse en entrenar y sabia que la tierra estaba a salvo en manos de Gohan, volver no era un opción para el saiyajin…

…

-Muchacho, estás seguro de lo que haces?- le pregunto Kaiosama a Goku después de haber escuchado su decisión….

-Si Kaiosama, quiero olvidar muchas cosas, ahora mi mira es entrenar, estando en la tierra no estaré tranquilo, no podría, no con ella ahí… necesito tiempo y volveré a ser el mismo- le dijo Goku confesándole sus verdaderos motivos a la deidad…

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota de Autor:**

 **No, no estoy loca, esta historia continua...**

 **Les muestro el primer avance del capitulo Final, por cierto es muuy largo por eso decidí ir publicando esto, espero realmente les guste, la trama conservara la esencia que se tuvo desde el incío de esta historia, súper explicita, cruel, trágica y sobre todo mostrara el romance a flor de piel...**

 **así que espero la lean y pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo...**

* * *

—Muchacho… cómo te sientes? mañana regresas—

Goku detuvo sus movimientos, se quedó quieto pensando en las palabras de Kaiosama, dejo de lado el plato lleno de arroz y lo vio directamente a los ojos…

—Listo… me siento listo…—

….

Los años habían pasado, para ser precisos solo faltaba unos días para que se cumpla 7 años desde la derrota de Cell, desde aquel día todos habían tomado diferentes caminos, todos habían tenido cambios, si bien entre los amigos z se seguían viendo con cierta frecuencia, la vida de algunos había dado giros inesperados… y heridas internas en algunos casos aún no habían sanado…

—Madre mañana regresa mi Papá! Estoy emocionado, lo volveré a ver! —

—Me alegro por ti Gohan y por Goten que por fin conocerá a su padre— respondió Milk acariciando la cara del pequeño mientras este estaba bien distraído devorando un tazón con cereal…

—Tu… estás contenta? — pregunto el joven al verla con la mirada seria e indiferente

Milk exhalo un suspiro apacible, se sentó en la silla y miro hacia un punto… —Me da gusto por ustedes, aunque solo sea por un día, traten de disfrutar su compañía, estoy segura que Goku tendrá muchas cosas que contarles…— diciendo esto reacciono, se levantó y disimulo una sonrisa…

—Mamá…— Gohan al ver al pequeño Goten salir de la habitación continuo… —Sigues molesta con él? –

Milk lo miro a los ojos, se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de contestar… —No cariño, no estoy molesta con tu padre, pero quiero que sepas que entre él y yo, ya no existe nada… soy viuda recuerdas? nuestro matrimonio se anuló y… nuestra… relación también— no pudo evitar decirlo amargamente…

Gohan miro a su madre y sintió cierto pesar, él había visto en sus ojos durante esos años la amargura de su soledad, de su espera… —No quiero que estés sola…— respondió sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

Milk se sorprendió ante su comentario… -No te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas afligido… esto de tu padre ha sido un proceso, pero ya paso…-

—Mamá… si mi padre no puede volver, debes olvidarlo…—

—Basta Gohan! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que este asunto no te incumbe! —

El joven la miro consternado, no pudo dejar de expresar su preocupación por ella, ya que todos esos años se empecinaba en negar su dolor y tristeza por la decisión de su padre, él podía reconocer la verdad, lo podía ver cada vez que ella de la nada se ensañaba con ellos y les echaba en cara los errores de su padre, la irresponsabilidad de su partida, la preferencia por la tierra y sus habitantes que por ellos, que por ella… y su estupidez constantes de aferrarse a las peleas como un vil rebelde… pero también le daba rabia saber que insistía en mantener una vida apartada de todo, martirizándose así misma con la idea de que en un futuro algo podría suceder, como un milagro que le de vida a todo nuevamente, como si ella misma no podría aprovechar su juventud para empezar de nuevo…

—Lo siento Mamá, no quise ofuscarte, pero… todos estos años, has podido…—

—CALLATE! NO HAY NADIE COMO TU PADRE! NO HAY NADIE COMO GOKU! NO LO VUELVAS A INSINUAR! —

Gohan cambio su mirada a una seria de repente… el puño de su mano se cerró y antes de decir algo más salió rápidamente de la cocina… frustrado, ya sabía que en esos momentos era preferible dejarla sola…

….

La toalla cayo en la alfombra, sus pies desnudos se movieron hasta estar frente al espejo… esa mirada azul se perdió en su figura detenidamente… siempre lo hacía, cada noche observaba los contornos de esta con fijación, con vanidad… buscaba a detalle algún pliegue inesperado en su rostro, algo que ose evidenciar el pasar de los años… sin embargo una sonrisa de satisfacción la acompañaba, siete años habían pasado y debía reconocer que su belleza seguía intacta, aunque su cabello ahora tenía un tamaño diferente, le quedaba…

 _"Bulma, te quiero solo para mi"_

 _"Me tienes Goku, yo solo… te quiero a ti"_

Empuño la mano con fuerza… nuevamente esos pensamientos invadían su mente sin permiso tocaban sus recuerdos y la hacían perturbarse como si el fuego quemara sus entrañas, acaso no podía dejar eso de lado, porque venía en su soledad aquellos recuerdos de algo que nunca pudo ser y le trajo tanto sufrimiento…

 **FLASHBACK**

—Por qué lo hiciste? No sé qué significado tiene para ustedes, pero debe afectar tanto, que ni siquiera se pudo acercar a mí, que diablos me hiciste Vegeta!… — hablo con fuerte pesar la peliazul mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas…

La figura de él era iluminada por la luz que ingresaba por aquel balcón… ambos se encontraban en la soledad de aquel cuarto, pero solo se escuchaba los sollozos de la bella peliazul… quien se encontraba con el corazón destrozado…

—Vegeta… dime algo… habla de una vez! —

—Me iré terminando el torneo—

—Qué? —

Vegeta giro su rostro y por fin le dio cara a aquella mujer que lo miraba con consternación e impaciencia…

—Lo que escuchaste, no hay razón para quedarme, no hay razón para nada…—

—Existe Trunks, ya te olvidaste? —

Vegeta volvió a girar su vista y se perdió en sus pensamientos nuevamente… —Jamás… de mi hijo… no me olvidaría nunca— pronuncio aquellas palabras permitiéndose confesar sus pensamientos…

Bulma lo miro en silencio, aquellas palabras taladraron sus sentimientos como un cuchillo incrustado en su corazón…

—Nunca dejaras de ser un imbécil verdad? nunca sabré si de verdad algún día te importe lo suficiente para decirme algo, siquiera algo diferente…— pronuncio la peliazul permitiéndose desahogar su alma ante el hielo de aquel corazón…

—Bulma hasta ahora no lo entiendes… no sé lo que es amar… no conozco esos sentimientos y lo que menos me importa es conocerlos… solo pienso en mi propia vergüenza de no haber podido demostrar quién soy… quien es el Príncipe de los saiyajins…— suspiro lentamente antes de continuar —Incluso tu infame romance con aquel bastardo de tercera no me hirió… solo me dio en el orgullo y me hizo entrar en un estado de competencia, porque él quería algo que yo tenía…— Vegeta la miro fijamente pronunciando una sonrisa torcida… —Y no se lo iba a dar… lo perdió por estúpido—

—Te refieres a esto, verdad —contesto señalando su cuello con los ojos vidriosos…

—Yo no tengo sentimientos de apego de los que tú conoces, lo sabias—respondió mirándola fijamente

—Pensé que podías cambiar, te juro que lo creí—

—Te equivocaste! Soy Vegeta, Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin por un demonio! Soy malo… y me gusta serlo… no voy a cambiar porque sentiría que una parte de mi moriría y no puedo con eso… no cuando lo que me gusta es más fuerte que la salvación de mi propia alma—

—Entonces por qué me hiciste esto! Sácame esta marca! Demonios por qué lo hiciste si no sientes nada por mí! —Grito con desesperación la peliazul

—Para mí eres más que una simple terrícola, recuerda que tuviste a mi hijo, si no te hubiera creído digna para serlo, te hubiera asesinado al saberlo— la miro a los ojos directamente y continuo —pero eso es todo, no existe más… por la sencilla razón que nuestra raza no es de formar ese tipo de sentimientos, al menos nunca lo vi y no crecí con ellos, no los conozco—

—Que significa lo que me hiciste! — pregunto Bulma mientras sus ojos se llenaban de fuego por la ira e impotencia

—La mordida de un saiyajin significa poder sobre ti, una marca es un símbolo de un territorio que se convierte en ajeno y que nadie puede profanar, simplemente sus instintos lo rechazarían y se alejarían… para nosotros no existe la ridiculez del matrimonio, la unión en sangre es lo que marca como tuya a tu hembra… por eso es que el insecto de Kakarotto te rechazo—

-Una estrategia? - hablo perdida en la desfachatez de su explicación…

-Así es…- respondió con frialdad mientras no le bajaba los ojos…

-Eres un bastardo!- Exclamo Bulma al escucharlo tan frio y maquiavélico que sintió repugnancia ante sus palabras…

-Basta! Callate! Ya no me digas más!-

Bulma lo observo con la mirada gélida, él tenía rostro serio sin expresión sin remordimiento por su padecimiento… la rabia la embargo —Sabes algo… tenías razón—

Vegeta arqueo una ceja y cruzo sus brazos para analizar su comentario…

Bulma lo miro fijamente limpiándose con la manga de sus suéter sus mejillas mojadas —No lo ocultaré más—

Vegeta camino hasta estar frente a ella —De que hablas? — respondió tratando de ignorar sus palabras

—De Goku—

—No me interesa—

Bulma mirándolo fijamente empezó a reír por la rabia que sentía acumularse en ella… —Quiero que me desprecies Vegeta, pero con lógica y te no daré el gusto de irte al infierno sin saberlo de mi propia boca, me acosté con Goku casi todas las noches—

Vegeta al escuchar esas palabras cambio de expresión, esta vez su gesto si reflejaba enojo, asombro, desconcierto…

—Me tocaba todo el cuerpo sin censura alguna, delire y gemí como una zorra debajo de él miles de veces... mientras el—

-CALLATE!- La interrumpió enérgicamente al sentirse humillado por su declaración… —Hasta que por fin confiesas lo puta que eres al enredarte con un tercera clase—

-Con él no me sentía un trozo de carne! Porque de esa manera tú me trataste! Como un trozo de carne para satisfacer tus instintos y después despreciar como si yo no tuviera sentimientos, como si yo fuera solo un objeto, no tienes que reclamarme nada!-

-Te hubieras revolcado con cualquier otro! Me hubiera importado una mierda! Pero porque demonios tuvo que ser él! Lo hiciste para provocarme! Humillarme!- le recrimino Vegeta sosteniéndola fuertemente de los hombros

-No, no fue así Vegeta! y ahora compruebo que jamás te importe y jamás me viste como tu compañera, solo como alguien a quien podías utilizar!-

Vegeta presiono su agarre al sentir la ira gobernarlo, la miro fijamente con ganas de desaparecerla —Eres insignificante para mí! Jamás te podría ver como mi igual! Y ahora qué sé que lo hiciste a propósito! Te odio tanto como a esa sabandija! —

—El odio es mutuo Vegeta! acabas de matar lo poco que sentía por ti en este momento— respondió la peliazul con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro —No puedes decir que lo que paso con Goku fue a propósito por el hecho de que no puedes aceptar que el siendo saiyajin tenga sentimientos y que no tuvo miedo de expresarlos! —

-Mientes! Di la verdad y reconoce lo zorra que eres! Ja! Reconoce que tuviste el privilegio de tener mi esencia dentro de ti y de esa manera mejorar tu especie!-

—Eres un imbecil—

—Reconocelo! —

—No sabes lo rápido que me olvide de ti al tenerlo encima de mí, hasta en eso te gana él, siendo más hombre que tu! —diciendo esto le escupió en la cara para que la suelte… Vegeta iba a reaccionar drásticamente cuando la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió sorpresivamente… ambos se quedaron congelados al ver el rostro de su hijo… M. Trunks tenía una expresión que no daba lugar a dudas… había escuchado todo… Bulma sintió como la presión de su cuerpo descendía…

—Trunks— pronuncio la peliazul casi sin aliento…

El joven se quedó mirándolos a ambos con asombro, con confusión e incredulidad pura… sus ojos formaban una expresión ida, perdida y de gran temor conforme el silencio avanzaba…

—Trunks! Que haces aquí! — refuto Vegeta alejándose de Bulma para verlo fijamente con enojo

—Ustedes— Trunks los miro a ambos —Tu—la miro fijamente a ella… —Como pueden hacer todo esto! —refuto con real indignación mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

Bulma vio la decepción en los ojos de su hijo y sintió su corazón partirse, por instinto se acercó rápidamente pero cuando lo hizo, él la evadió, mirándola con desilusión… —No te me acerques—

-Trunks! Déjame explicarte…- pronuncio Bulma con la voz quebrada…

-No!- diciendo eso lo miro fijamente a su padre, quien mantenía una mirada gélida e imperturbable -Ahora entiendo porque me hablabas tanto de él… ahora entiendo porque lo mencionabas tanto-

—No! No son así las cosas! Esto no sucedió así, Vegeta dile algo! Dile cómo sucedieron las cosas! — le pidió la peliazul mirándolo directamente, él le devolvió la mirada con frialdad y no pronuncio palabra —DEMONIOS VEGETA! DI ALGO! —

agacho la cabeza, sentía un dolor inundarlo… lo peor es que se estaba quebrando delante de ellos, delante de él y no podía darle cara ante eso, simplemente decidió salir corriendo a una velocidad que Bulma no pudo siquiera divisar… él se había ido… los ojos de ella estaban abiertos como platos… la ira la inundo, giro a verlo y él estaba con el gesto serio mirando hacia la ventana…

—Por qué demonios no le explicaste…— pronuncio Bulma viendo a la nada con incredulidad y espanto, el vacío la lleno de pronto…

—Él es una saiyajin! Debe entender que los estúpidos sentimientos de los que profesas no sirven, solo te hacen débil y vulnerable siempre al dolor y la decepción— contesto mirándola fijamente —Incluso presiento que Kakarotto ahora pensara lo mismo de ti—

-No, eso no es cierto… iré a hablar con Trunks, le explicare…- se expresó Bulma con zozobra

—Deja a Trunks en paz! Créeme le harás un favor, incluso a la escoria de Kakarotto, no falta nada para la pelea con Cell y lo que menos se necesita son tus estúpidos sentimentalismos— diciendo eso la miro con desprecio antes de salir de ahi

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Bulma se colocó una bata y anudo el cinturón alrededor de su cintura, salió de su habitación y se fue hacia el jardín, miro su reloj y luego hacia el cielo… ya era la hora en la que debían aparecer… saco de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos, retiro uno y lo prendió… mala manía adquirida… minutos después, aquellas botan blancas pisaron el gras en compañía de aquel pequeño…

—Mamá! — grito el pequeño Trunks al verla esperarlos…

Bulma sonrió al sentir el fuerte agarre de su pequeño alrededor de sus piernas…

—Hoy aprendí una nueva técnica! — comento el pequeño entusiasmado

—Muy bien Trunks, así se hace— respondió la peliazul levantando su vista hacia Vegeta quien los miraba fijamente… —Ve a quitarte esa ropa, yo ahora te preparo el baño—

—Papá, mañana hacemos lo mismo? —

—Mañana será más fuerte— respondió el mirándolo atentamente

Una expresión de expectativa y alegría lo lleno a Trunks… —Que sea en la cámara de gravedad! —

Bulma observo la expresión de su pequeño y arqueo una ceja en señal de pregunta —Ya dominaste la gravedad—

—Cuando estoy en fase normal me cuesta, cuando me transformo es más fácil— contesto Trunks ingenuamente atrayendo la atención de la peliazul quien miro rápidamente con sorpresa a Vegeta y este le confirmo sus suposiciones con una expresión…

—Vaya…— susurro Bulma al verlo a Trunks correr hacia la casa…

Vegeta mantenía la mirada seria… -Cuando termine el torneo necesitare una nave con suficiente combustible para algunos meses, partiré ese mismo día que finalice el torneo-

Bulma lo miro expectante… —Trunks lo sabe? —

—No, se lo diré después—

—Si él quiere acompañarte…—

-No está en mis planes ir con él, puedes estar tranquila- la interrumpió

Bulma relajo su rostro… -La tendré lista-

Vegeta no le aparto la mirada, la miraba como examinando su expresión o queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos, ella lo noto…

—Que sucede? —

—Pronto volverá Kakarotto— menciono Vegeta con cautela

Bulma boto su cigarrillo, lo aplasto en el grass y arqueo una ceja… —Que tiene que ver eso? —

La sonrisa torcida de él apareció con el claro silicio de malicia… —Acaso no te alegra? —

—No me interesa—

—Vaya… con que te sigue afectando— comento con más cinismo

Bulma rodo la mirada —Ya te dije que no me interesa! Lo que veo y puedo deducir es que esperas con ansias su visita— Respondió con sarcasmo cruzando sus brazos…

El la miro fijamente acercándose unos pasos… —Espero que no te moleste si lo desaparezco antes de que pueda regresar al mundo de los muertos? —

La peliazul lo miro atentamente, sus palabras la perturbaban, ella conocía sus intenciones porque se las repetía cada vez que podía, haciéndole recordar constantemente su pasado… lo peor era verlo ensimismado en aquello… —Has lo que quieras…— diciendo eso se alejó de él dándole la espalda…

Una sonrisa retorcida apareció en el rostro de Vegeta… — _Pronto Kakarotto… pronto me las pagaras_ —

….

Todos se veían entusiasmados y a la vez ansiosos por sentir su presencia, miraban hacia todos lados a la espera de su llegada… Milk sentía como su estómago se comprimía al no saber cómo iría a reaccionar al volver a verlo… cierta expectativa se le formaba en el rostro al imaginarse estar entre sus brazos… no podía dejar de preguntarse si aún la vería bonita o si notaria el pasar de los años…

—Donde estará Goku, ya habrá llegado? — comentó Krilin

—Si yo tampoco lo veo por ningún lado— dijo Gohan

La incertidumbre empezaba, todos se miraban entre si esperando… Vegeta se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sin expresión alguna y Bulma simplemente mantenía una distancia, adopto la misma expresión que el príncipe, sin emociones que evidencien sus pensamientos…

—Hola! —

La voz resonó en la mente de todos, quienes giraron a ver lo que sus ojos tanto habían anhelado…

Gohan miro emocionado mientras Krilin se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos…

—Que gusto verlos de nuevo! — respondió alegremente Goku al verlos mirarlo con gran emoción…

—Goku! — Grito Krilin

Todos sintieron alegría, se acercaron sin cuidado alguno a saludarlo, felices, sonrientes y emocionados por el encuentro… Milk lo miraba a la distancia, verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, tan entusiasmado, despreocupado, sereno y a simple vista más fuerte fue sentir una punzada desagradable en el estómago… no era necesario ser adivina para darse cuenta que la había pasado bien… a pesar de todo…

Goku sonreía con emoción, ver a sus amigos y a su hijo lo hizo darse cuenta de cuanto los había echado de menos, aunque en su apacible y despreocupado rostro no lo reflejaba con la misma efusión que los otros, era así realmente, pero era de esperarse que él sintiera ciertos ki nuevos alrededor de ellos, de pronto su mirada se fue hacia un punto específico, observó a Milk detenidamente ya que de ahí partía el ki desconocido lo que le causo curiosidad y ladeando su cabeza un poco pudo identificar el motivo… ella se encontraba con alguien más… alguien que lo miraba con cierta timidez…

—Goten, él es tu padre, salúdalo cariño— hablo Milk mientras lo miraba con ternura para animarlo

Goku se sorprendió grandemente al verlo y no dudo en expresarlo… —Se parece mucho a mi… debe, debe ser mi hijo Goten! — diciendo esto se acercó lentamente donde ellos y lo miro con cautela…

—Él es mi papá? — preguntó el pequeño mirándolo de arriba abajo con interés

Goku le sonrió y se quedó a la expectativa… hasta que hubo una reacción y vio cómo su cuerpecito corría a rodearlo con sus brazos… sin esperar lo levanto sobre su hombro y sintió la misma conexión que sentía con su hijo Gohan…

—Eres un niño muy vigoroso, te pareces a mí, seguro eres muy fuerte! — comentó Goku preso de un sentimiento de apego instantáneo por él.

Vegeta observaba a aquel saiyajin y con una expresión totalmente indiferente analizaba todo con recelo, le parecía demasiado patético tanta muestra de afecto… definitivamente él no era un saiyajin de clase… lo que si le causaba gran expectativa era que en definitiva, se había vuelto más fuerte…la pelea sería interesante… era lo que tanto había esperado…

—Hola Goku— lo saludo Milk después de que Piccoro comentara lo de la inscripción.

—Milk…— respondió el saiyajin mirándola atentamente dejando a Goten en el suelo nuevamente… —Qué gusto verte—

Milk lo observo detenidamente y espero para hablar cuando de cierta manera nadie los estuviera escuchando… no había cambiado nada físicamente, aún mantenía esa postura joven y relajada…

—Paso mucho tiempo... seguro me vez diferente…— Rompió el silencio la pelinegra

—No, no, yo te veo igual, aunque con un peinado distinto— respondió con una sonrisa algo relajada —Que ha sido de ti, te casaste? —

Un estruendo emocional golpeo su mente, su expresión cambio por completo… vio el rostro relajado de él al hacerle semejante pregunta que sintió su cuerpo tensarse… acaso eso era lo que él había esperado? —Claro que no!— expreso con fuerza y miedo…

La mirada de Goku cambio de repente, su ceño se frunció levemente con sorpresa… —Por qué? —

—Goku! Apurateee o te quedaras fuera! — grito Krilin apurándolo, Goku lo miro rápidamente y se dirigió nuevamente a Milk, quien tenía una expresión desconcertada pero trataba de disimular…

—Debes ir, después… después nos vemos— respondió alejándose de él toscamente…

Goku observó la expresión de sus ojos y se sintió perturbado, acaso Milk… no, no quería tener eso en su conciencia… no pudo evitar voltear a verla… —Milk…— fue lo único que pronunció el saiyajin con un semblante serio y a la vez lúcido… comprendiendo claramente su mensaje…

—Vamos Goku! Qué esperas falta poco para que cierre la inscripción!— Grito Krilin al ver cómo su amigo seguía sin avanzar

Goku despertó en segundos, reaccionó con el sentido de alarma de no querer perderse por nada esa competencia… pero vaya destino, todos estaban de espaldas avanzando hacia la entrada y ella estaba ahí, a cierta distancia con los ojos puestos en él, detenida en su espacio… no supo cuando pero sus pies estaban inmovilizados, fueron segundos pero se quedó prendido en sus ojos y en ella… su rostro lo veía igual de fresco pero más perfilado e interesante, seguía hermosa… por inercia iba a sonreír producto de cierta presión en su pecho y en sus manos, pero no pudo, su rostro cambio al notar la fría expresión con que lo veía… sus ojos le mostraban indiferencia y por primera vez en su vida, la sentía como una extraña… " _demonios, eres un imbécil!"_ Se reprendió así mismo al darse cuenta de lo poco que se desligó de aquellos sentimientos… definitivamente ese era un golpe bajo a sus propias decisiones… Sus puños se cerraron y continuo su camino disimulando su expresión… necesitaba concentrarse en el torneo, felizmente solo serían unas horas y volvería al mundo de los muertos… solo serían unas horas… unas horas…

—Hola Goku—

Nuevamente el tiempo se paralizo y una corriente eléctrica atacaba sus sentidos, la voz de ella retumbo en sus oídos, no pudo evitar girar su rostro y verla nuevamente, la distancia ahora era corta y sofocante…

—Hola… Bulma…— pronunciar su nombre le costó, en años no lo había mencionado y ahora decirlo viéndola a los ojos le traía una ráfaga de recuerdos que rápidamente trato de disipar pero era imposible…

 **FLASHBACK**

—Goku! Ya paso dos años, hasta cuando vas a seguir así? —

—No sé, siento que es un castigo que tengo que pagar por lo que hice—

—Te arrepientes? — le preguntó Kaiosama con semblante de preocupación

—No… creo que por eso tendré que pagar toda mi existencia, ya que no me arrepiento de nada—

—Debes seguir adelante, ve nuevamente al infierno y busca grandes peleadores, el entrenamiento te ayudará…—

—Déjame solo Kaiosama… necesito soledad para poder desahogarme—

—No me gusta eso Goku, cada cierto tiempo te aíslas y pareces un muerto, aunque ya lo estás pero pareces un ser sin existencia… recapacita y olvida… olvídala ya…—

Goku se levantó del suelo pastoso, miró fijamente el horizonte y sin más desapareció dejando a Kaiosama consternado…

"Muchacho que vas hacer" pensó el Kaio con preocupación

Goku apareció en medio de las profundidades del infierno, su semblante era de pesar y soledad… no era el mismo guerrero que solía ser y eso lo notaron sus adversarios…

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí, otra vez vienes a molestar? — pronunció Freezer con fastidio al ver su presencia

Goku descendió hasta estar al medio de todos quienes lo miraban con cautela y desconfianza desde ciertos extremos…

—Que quieres Goku, a qué has venido? — hablo cell mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

—Atáquenme— habló Goku mirando hacia la nada

Todos se miraron entre sí extrañados por sus palabras y a la vez intrigados…

—Has venido a provocar, no caeremos en tu juego—

—Acaso eso no quieren? Estoy aquí, atáquenme con todas sus fuerzas, entre todos! — respondió el saiyajin mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

Freezer lo miro con cierta excitación… —acaso se trata de un suicidio? O es que te crees tan fuerte que podrás con todos al mismo tiempo? —

—Por qué no empiezas tu Freezer o es que me tienes miedo? — preguntó Goku con provocación…

Freezer en gesto su rostro preso del odio, como se atrevía a retarlo así, infeliz, pensaba aquel lagarto deseando triturar sus huesos… todos se miraron entre sí y empezaron a acercarse sigilosamente…

—Que planeas? —preguntó Cell con suspicacia

Goku lo miro y preso de su depresión hablo… —Son unos malditos cobardes, esta es su oportunidad y no la quieren aprovechar…—

—ATAQUENME MALDITOS! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas Goku despertando la ira y revancha de todos, cell, Freezer, King Cold, los guerreros giniu y todos aquellos que se sintieron ofendidos y ofuscados por sus palabras… todos se acercaron a atacarlo y preso el de su instinto se defendió pero utilizando un mínimo poder y evitando utilizar del todo sus técnicas y sus reflejos… los golpes eran intensos, repetitivos sin compasión, Goku se dejó tratar como un títere al cual sádicos se disponían a desbaratar… pero él los dejó, necesitaba sentir dolor, necesitaba limpiarse de alguna manera o dejarse desaparecer de la existencia, ya que a pesar de sentir la presión de todos sobre él, la pena de su alma no desaparecía… seguía en su mente los recuerdos de aquel prohibido amor… de aquella prohibida pasión que lo estaba llevando a la perdición… su sangre escurría como charco y sus huesos poco a poco se quebraban haciéndolo gritar de dolor, los entusiasmados sádicos gritaban de algarabía al seguir dándole aquella paliza… aunque para Freezer y Cell era claro que el saiyajin había perdido la razón, ellos disfrutaban de igual manera de pisotearlo, de golpearlo, de romperlo por completo… Goku sentía el dolor liberarse de su garganta con los gritos enardecidos, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que todos se enteraron de su sufrimiento, de su tortura, pero lo que nadie se imaginaba era que aquellos gritos eran la descarga que necesitaba para liberar su dolor… Goku sintió como por fin dejaban su cuerpo caer desde las alturas del cielo pero antes de impactar contra el caliente suelo, sintió unos brazos sostenerlo…

-Goku! Qué demonios haz hecho?!- hablo con consternación Paitujan al ver su estado…

Goku lo miro por un momento mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa irónica antes de perder el conocimiento…

 **FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

 **-** Mamá! Vámonos!- la sostuvo de la cadera el pequeño Trunks, ella bajo la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa y se agacho hacia su altura para darle ánimo… Goku observo el rostro del pequeño y pudo distinguir las facciones de su padre, había heredado toda la expresión de Vegeta… no espero más para alejarse de ellos, no podía permitirse pasar por eso nuevamente, no cuando ya lo había superado supuestamente… así que acelero sus pasos dándole el alcance a todos… Sin embargo, los hermosos ojos azules se posaron nuevamente donde él como perdidos en el tiempo y en el espacio…

—Él es el papa de Goten— comento el pequeño al percatarse de la mirada de su madre…

—Así es Trunks…—

—Parece débil— comento con los brazos cruzados mirándola de reojo…

—No lo es, es muy fuerte— respondió ella mientras le daba una última sonrisa…

—Es tu amigo? — pregunto el pequeño al notarla diferente…

Bulma se sorprendió ante eso… —Digamos que sí, anda ve rápido antes de que se cierren las inscripciones— le dijo tocándole sus cabellos… ella miraba a su hijo alejarme mientras ella iba despacio por detrás… una sensación de zozobra la inundaba, sus sentimientos se estaban desencadenando… verlo la había perturbado… y por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento…

 **Horas después…**

-Esto es entre tú y yo Kakarotto!-

-Basta Vegeta!- grito Goku viéndolo fijamente con gran conmoción…

—Vamos a pelear tú y yo, claro si no quieres que haya más montañas de cadáveres por aquí…— diciendo esto sonrió con malicia y ansias de seguir su cometido…

—Vegeta… no me digas que tú— lo miro atentamente y continuo —Te dejaste influenciar por la magia de babidi—respondió con decepción e incredulidad

-Jajaja!- la risa maquiavélica del príncipe de saiyajin los confundía…

-Lo hiciste a propósito!- le recriminó Goku al verlo sonreír cínicamente…

-Que!- gritaron todos los que estaban a su alrededor…

-No puede haber hecho eso!- respondió consternado Gohan

Bulma miraba todo desde la tribuna, sus manos se aferraban firmemente a la baranda mientras sus abiertos ojos le mostraban lo que tanto temió… Vegeta sonrió de lado, giro en un par de segundo hacia la tribuna y la vio a ella… vio sus ojos llorosos viéndolo en forma suplicante… pero eso lo enervo más y en segundos sin que Goku lo pueda prever por la velocidad lanzó un rayo en medio de los asistentes del torneo… haciéndolos explotar en pedazos y destrozando parte del estadio…

—VEGETAAAAAA! — Grito Goku

Bulma, Yamcha y Milk cayeron sobre el piso y se tuvieron que cubrir sus rostros por el impacto del ataque que estuvo a casi un metro de asesinarlos…

Goku miro consternado, frustrado y asustado, el humo desapareció y al observarlos levantarse comprendió que no les había pasado nada, giro su rostro confrontando al otro saiyajin mientras su ira se iba incrementando... -Como… pudiste… como te atreves!- Grito tratando de controlar la poca consciencia que le quedaba…

-Pelea de una maldita vez Kakarotto! Porque eso quiero, ya que si no hago esto! No pelearas!-

—Eso es lo quieres…— menciono con advertencia Goku, Bulma al escuchar eso se levantó rápidamente y se apoyó contra la baranda —No! Basta Vegeta! — grito la peliazul con desesperación al conocer las intenciones del sanguinario saiyajin…

-Pero por algo tan tonto van a pelear!- Grito el pequeño kaio con gran preocupación

—Tonto? Lo llamas tonto? — diciendo esto Vegeta expulsó más poder — Él … él me supero y yo jamás se lo perdonaré, un insecto de tercera supero en poder al príncipe saiyajin! No debe existir, debe morir! Y yo lo mataré! —

-Hiciste todo esto, solo para pelear conmigo Vegeta?! Mataste a tanta gente solo por eso!- grito Goku –Eres un imbécil!-

Vegeta lo miro sonriendo para empezar con una ligera carcajada maligna impresionando a todos y dándoles real repelo -Acaso no te acuerdas que tenemos aún algo pendiente… acaso no recuerdas lo que por estúpido perdiste- pronunció el príncipe dando en el blanco al ver la expresión de atención de Goku… -Acaso ya te olvidaste lo que abandonaste? O mejor dicho, lo que yo te quite!- sonrió con malicia notándose su cinismo y maldad…

El ceño fruncido de Goku se profundizó más al entender perfectamente sus palabras… el odio y las revanchas guardadas por tanto tiempo empezaron a salir de su interior…

-De que está hablando Papá?- pregunto Gohan no entendiendo a lo que se refería…

—La abandonaste Kakarotto… escogiste lo más fácil—

—CALLATE! ESO NO ES CIERTO! — Los ojos de él se abrieron con consternación por sus palabras, olas de recuerdos lo inundaron y el dolor de aquella separación lo consumió…

—Me diste la oportunidad de encargarme personalmente de mi venganza, ya que la hice pagar por toda esa humillación— respondió con una sonrisa sádica

—Que dices! — La respiración de Goku se agito más… sus puños se estaban cerrando con más fuerza…

—De que están hablando! A que se refiere Vegeta, Papá?- Insistía Gohan confundido

—Que le hiciste! —

—Ahora ella te odia… porque la dejaste sin protección… ahora solo me faltas tú—

Los ojos de Goku se tornaron rojos, la impotencia y la duda carcomía su ser al imaginarse sus palabras, si el realmente se había atrevido a algo semejante lo mataría —BABIDI, TRANSPÓRTANOS DE AQUÍ, HE DECIDIDO PELEAR CON VEGETA! —

—No dejare que lo hagan, primero tendrás que pelear conmigo— se interpuso el kaio retando a Goku

Goku estaba lleno de ira y recelo, sus palabras colmaron todo, su control se había acabado… en ese momento su mirada ya no tenía otro horizonte, sus oídos se bloquearon y no quería interrupciones, tenía puesto sus ojos en él… y en su bloqueo mental, recordó la última vez que la vio, la última vez que pudo sentir su cuerpo… su mente le hizo ver con claridad los moretones en su fina piel, su ensangrentado cuello, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin meditarlo un segundo levantó su mano apuntando directamente al Kaio para sorpresa de Gohan y del mismo Vegeta… armó una esfera de luz apuntando hacia su corazón, lo cual lo hizo estremecer…

—Qué- Qué haces? — Le preguntó el Kaio totalmente asombrado

—Papá…— susurro Gohan quien no podía creer lo que veía…

Goku no pensaba bajar esa esfera solo le daba tiempo para que no se interponga y su mensaje fue claro… que el mismo Kaio con pesar tuvo que entender y hacerse a un lado… Goku estaba decidido, pelearía a muerte con Vegeta…

Bulma sentía como su cuerpo se desvanecía… los brazos de Yamcha la sostenieron… —Tranquila Bulma—

—No puedo creer lo qué pasó, esto es una pesadilla, no puedo creer lo que hizo vegeta… esto es una pesadilla—

Milk miraba consternada hacia ellos, que demonios había pasado, que le sucedía a Goku y a ese salvaje saiyajin… no tenía explicación alguna, de quien estaban hablando, que le pasaba a Goku, jamás lo había visto así… La mirada de Bulma iba directamente hacia ellos y la expresión maligna de Vegeta le confirmaba una vez más que sus planes no habían cambiado nunca…

…..

 **FLASHBACK Siete años atrás…**

El cepillo se deslizaba por esos cabellos azules y suaves mientras la expresión de ella mostraba ante el espejo la realidad de sus sentimientos, sabía que todo había terminado a favor de los terrícolas, cell había muerto, su hijo había regresado por fin de la batalla y aunque aún se mantenía distante de ella por lo sucedido, se sentía realmente aliviada de que este a salvo, debían hablar y explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas…también sabía que Vegeta estaba con vida, era otro alivio… pero aun así la tristeza apretaba su corazón, por qué?… porque él se había marchado, había muerto, lo había amado y ahora no encontraba consuelo a eso… y esa pena no podía desaparecerla fácilmente… le dolía, le dolía demasiado… y en ese momento no tenía idea alguna de como curarse, de cómo tranquilizarse, lo peor era que no podía tener consuelo de nadie, no podía revelar lo que su corazón expresaba a gritos… simplemente exhalo el aire contenido de sus pulmones para seguir conteniendo las ganas enormes de llorar… el silencio inundaba la habitación hasta que las ventanas del balcón se abrieron sorpresivamente mientras un fuerte viento hacia elevar las cortinas… sus húmedos ojos vieron como los pies de aquel guerrero tocaban la alfombra…

—Vegeta…— pronuncio ella levantándose de su asiento mirándolo con incredulidad y zozobra

El camino lentamente por la habitación mientras se desasía de su estropeado traje de batalla… —Por qué me ves así, acaso no puedo ingresar al aposento de mi mujer? —

—Qué? —pronunció Bulma sin terminar de procesar sus palabras… lo vio de arriba abajo y se sorprendió en gran manera al ver el estado de sus prendas, estaban manchadas de sangre y bien dañadas… rápidamente observo su rostro y examino que no poseía heridas, lo cual de cierta manera la tranquilizo… En cambio él la miro fijamente recorriendo su silueta... —No entiendo porque sigues vistiéndote así, como una vulgar… acaso es necesario que uses esa transparencia? —

El rostro de ella se tensó ya que presa del asombro no se había percatado de su atuendo, efectivamente solo tenía una bata que no cubría del todo su cuerpo, pero aun así su comentario la incomodo —Tú no tienes por qué ingresar a mi habitación! — respondió a la defensiva cruzando su bata con más fuerza

El comportamiento de Vegeta era inherente a su molestia y se reflejaba al verlo sentarse sobre la cama para su consternación y desajustarse sus botas… —Llegue después de volar casi una hora desde ese desierto, estuve divagando más de 4 horas antes de decidir regresar, creo que una ducha y ropa holgada me relajaría, pero digamos que… mi mente no se satisface solo con pensar en eso, quiere algo más... —

Bulma lo vio directamente mientras su ceño se fruncía grandemente —Estas demente! Quiero que salgas de mi habitación ahora mismo! —

Los pensamientos de él divagaron unos instantes mientras lentamente caminaba hacia ella —Ese bastardo se murió, ya debes saberlo… el muy idiota decidió morir peleando… me siento frustrado— dijo permitiendo que la oscuridad gobierne sus pensamientos y la sed de revancha lo ciegue nuevamente —Alguna vez te dije… que podía oler tu miedo? — pronuncio en un tono mórbido y desquiciante…

Bulma trato de ocultar sus nervios al entender perfectamente sus intenciones… —Vegeta… que-que estás pensando? —

Vegeta se quitó ambos guantes lentamente y movió con agilidad sus dedos al estar descubiertos, su traje tenia estragos de sangre, oportunidad para mancharse adrede, la miro nuevamente con una sonrisa retorcida mientras se quitaba la parte superior con un fuerte jalón dejando su torso completamente desnudo... Bulma estaba petrificada… —No te atrevas Vegeta—

—Necesito relajarme… y sabes… la escoria a elevado mi nivel de frustración, necesito descargarme— repitió esas palabras al estar detenido en su sitio mirándola de una forma distinta… su ojos no mostraban emoción, ni ningún tipo de sentimientos, estaban vacíos y la miraba tan fijamente que en ese momento pareció una bestia…

Bulma retrocedió dos pasos, pero antes de llegar al tercero él la sostuvo de la cintura velozmente giro su cuerpo con brusquedad para estar cara a cara… —A donde crees que vas? — diciendo eso estampo sus labios contra los de ella y en un momento impensado le destrozo de un tirón aquella bata, ella forcejeo, trato de separarlo, pero era inútil, para Vegeta resultaba cosquillas sus forcejeos… las manos de él se posaron sobre su rostro, manchándola con los rasgos de sangre que le quedaban... el espanto de ella era enorme, vio como con los estragos de sangre manchaba su piel, él se reía mientras delineaba cada parte de su cuerpo… por algún motivo el miedo la petrifico… ver su expresión tan perdida la imposibilito a pedir ayuda, ya que temió por la seguridad de los demás… los labios de él nuevamente invadieron los suyos toscamente, ferozmente… con enojo, no con pasión… lejos se encontraba la pasión o el deseo en ese momento… él solo buscaba mitigar su deshonra…

El sonido del contacto tosco y seco solo la ensimismaba en la humillación que estaba padeciendo, su brusquedad y poco interés en el dolor que le estaba produciendo por su peso la hacía anhelar con todas sus fuerzas perder el conocimiento… parecía que eso necesitaba él para saciarse y dejar de lastimarla y colocarla en posiciones tan humillantes y denigrantes… juraría que después de eso, probablemente amanecería sin la posibilidad de caminar o siquiera sentarse… incluso sin ganas de verse… acaso quería romperla, acaso esa era su intención, acaso se había olvidado lo frágil que era ella, no, no lo había olvidado, simplemente el disfrutaba con el dolor y la expresión de su rostro… disfrutaba con el hecho de saber que lo que más estaba doblegando era su ser… aun así siguió hasta jalar sus frágiles cabellos para acercarla a la altura de su miembro y esparcir su esperma en su rostro una y otra vez que lo requería… estaba perdido en la ceguedad de la revancha… en la vil venganza que al no poder ser consumida con el autor principal, utilizaba su caudillo… y quien más que ella para saciarlo hasta el cansancio…

—Me encantaría que él sepa esto… como disfrutaría ver su cara al verte llena de mi esperma, sucia y herida… ahora si iré por ese baño caliente— le susurro en el odio a la peliazul al dejarla tendida sobre la cama en una posición fetal al sentir como sus costillas le dolían grandemente... definitivamente estaban fracturadas…

Paso las horas en la cual esperaba enrollada con una sábana a que venga su solución… cada movimiento la hacía sentir un hincón profundo y doloroso… miro de soslayo su reloj… no tardaría mucho debía aguantar… hasta por fin el móvil sonó…

—HOLA BULMA! —

—Krilin si te escucho, no soy sorda! — refuto la peliazul con dificultad tratando de acomodarse

—Ya llegue Bulma, estoy afuera, donde estás? —

—Ven a mi habitación…—

—Qué? — pregunto confundido

—Lo que escuchaste! Ven pronto, sube por el balcón que da frente a la laguna de piedras—

—Oh, pero…—

—No escuchaste! Ven rápido! —

—Ya está bien, ahí voy— Krilin suspiro —Pero que carácter—susurro antes de elevarse del suelo —Bulma? Puedo entrar? —

—Estoy aquí, pasa…—

Su voz se escuchó como si recién se estuviera despertando, se sentía frágil y cansada… Krilin ingreso por la puerta del balcón, camino mirando a su alrededor y la observo con la sabana enrollada y la cabeza casi tapada… solo podía ver sus ojos…

—Que te sucede? — comento en un tono chistoso al verla de esa forma…

—Dame lo que te pedí! Rápido Krilin— menciono estirando su mano…

Él escuchó su quejido—Estas bien Bulma? Que te paso? — Le pregunto al percatarse de ciertos arañones en su brazo

—Dentro de poco estaré bien si me das esa semilla, apúrate! — dijo empezando a agitarse nuevamente, Krilin se percató de su estado y abrió rápidamente aquella bolsa de tela y le alcanzo la semilla, él se quedó en silencio observando como Bulma se incorporaba lentamente para poder comerla… su mirada se agudizo al ver ciertos moretones en sus brazos y en sus labios, definitivamente estaba herida —Pero… que demonios te paso? — pregunto sorprendido y preocupado

Bulma mastico con prisa, el dolor en sus costillas se estaba intensificando, debía apurarse, y así mientras cerraba sus ojos producto de la relajación que empezaba a sentir… el dolor se estaba yendo y poco a poco sentía su cuerpo fortalecerse, hasta que por fin abrió sus ojos y suspiro producto del alivio…

—Gracias…—Susurro mirándolo a los ojos

—Que te paso!— volvió a preguntar el chico acercándose más…

La expresión de Bulma lucía fresca nuevamente, así que sin ningún tipo de reparo se levantó de la cama de un salto, lo que asusto a Krilin por su repentina reacción y lo hizo caer al suelo... pero para mayor asombro del guerrero que se quedó con los ojos casi desorbitados, fue ver que poco le importo a la peliazul que el observe su desnudes, ya que al bajar de la cama la sabana cayó al piso, lo cual ella aprovecho para colocarse unas bragas rápidamente y un jean con una chaqueta… miro nuevamente a su amigo que tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y con un ademan en la mano lo apuro… —Qué esperas Krilin! Sal de aquí ahora! —

—Pe…pero—

—Sal de aquí! — la mirada de ella cambio a una de mucho enojo, sus ojos hervían de ira y él no entendía por qué, pero sinceramente con la furia con que la veía, no quería averiguar, conociendo el carácter de la peliazul, no se quería arriesgar, así que simplemente se levantó del suelo y camino rápidamente hacia el balcón al verla colocarse unas zapatillas de forma apurada…

—Vendré más tarde Bulma a despedir a Trunks! — dijo apunto de emprender el vuelo

—Krilin! Gracias! —grito guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de su habitación tirando la puerta… Krilin se quedó observando el vacío unos segundos, movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados al no entender nada y prosiguió su vuelo…

Los pies de ella pisaban las escaleras como si un terremoto se avecinara, en su mente solo llegaban ideas de como poder destrozarlo, necesitaba tramar un plan perfecto porque era un hecho de que lo mandaría a los quintos infiernos, no lo quería volver a ver más y se lo haría saber ya mismo, todo fue suficiente, había sobrepasado los límites de su paciencia, de su honor como mujer, la había humillado y aprovechado su vulnerabilidad por la situación, rápidamente llego a su laboratorio, prendió sus máquinas y empezó a formar gráficos tridimensionales de un arma oculta, puntiaguda y con el tamaño perfecto como para llegar al corazón, introduciría un veneno interno y al leve contacto se esparciría matándolo de inmediato… su respiración se mantuvo agitada por un tiempo mientras sus ojos no se desprendían de aquel invento… en menos de 5 minutos lo tenía listo para ser creado físicamente… su mente trabajo a la velocidad de la luz para darle algo realmente efectivo… agacho la mirada suspirando con frustración, porque a pesar de tener todo a su alcance, su mente le jugaba en contra haciéndola dudar de su decisión…

—DEMONIOS! — grito en frustración aventando todo de su escritorio

—Mamá—

Sus músculos se detuvieron, levanto la vista y vio directamente hacia el marco de la puerta, su corazón entro en pánico, vio a su hijo mirándola con preocupación…

—Trunks— Susurro mientras sus ojos se querían humedecer

—Quisiera que hablemos—diciendo esto se acercó, Bulma rápidamente apago todo desapareciendo la proyección… él de cierta manera no sabía cómo empezar, no podía ocultar el pesar que sentía por verla así, pero a la vez no podía detener sus sentimientos —Espero no interrumpirte pero esto muy importante—

Bulma se apoyó contra el mesón y cruzo sus brazos, hace unos instantes hubiera dado de todo por tenerlo delante de ella pero en ese momento sus pensamientos aún se encontraban en discordia… aun así trato de contener su carácter… —Te escucho—

—Quiero saber la verdad, quiero saber si lo tuyo con el Sr. Goku…-

—Trunks…— Lo interrumpió —Esto no pudo haber pasado en tu época, esto recién ocurrió con la aparición de Cell, cuando tu padre…— Guardo silencio —Debes confiar en mí, yo jamás he querido hacerte daño—

—Pero… como pudo pasar! Tu… tú me hablabas mucho de él incluso más que de mi padre…—

—Lo hacía porque entre nosotros existió una gran amistad desde muy pequeños, lo conocía más… con tu padre para ese tiempo no teníamos tanta comunicación, él era… distante, no tenía mucho que decirte de él—

M. Trunks la vio con los ojos entristecidos —Ustedes han tenido problemas, sé que él no es fácil, pero… no hay forma de que puedan solucionarlos? —

Bulma lo vio a los ojos y cerrándolos levemente con pesar movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados… —Es una decisión mutua, Tu padre esta de acuerdo—

—Le dirás que se vaya? — pregunto el joven con los ojos bien abiertos y preocupados

—Tiene que irse— respondió la peliazul con seguridad reteniendo en el fondo de su ser sus sentimientos de ira y decepción…

—Madre! No lo permitas! No sabes lo que hubiera dado por conocer a mi Padre y vivir con él, todos los días me imaginaba su vos, me imagina su carácter y ansiaba conocerlo, por favor no lo hagas—

Bulma abrió grandemente sus ojos… —No Trunks! No me puedes pedir eso! Acaso mis sentimientos no importan? El no desea esto! porque tengo que ser yo la que se lo pida! estoy harta de sentir su desprecio!… de escuchar sus hirientes palabras! de…— la hermosa peliazul iba a continuar su reproche pero al reaccionar al ver la cara de su hijo, guardo nuevamente silencio, su juventud le jugaba también en contra, su impulsividad aún estaba a flote y a veces le era difícil controlarse…

agacho la cabeza, ella solo guardo silencio mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos…

—Amas a Goku? —

—Eso no tiene que ver con mi decisión—

Él se acercó a ella y estando a solo unos pasos, seco sus lágrimas con sus dedos —Sé que soy muy egoísta al pedirte esto y decidirlo debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero… es la única forma en que me puedas dar un futuro diferente, permíteme conocerlo, sabes muy bien que si le dices que se vaya, se ira del planeta Madre, y tal vez… nunca lo llegue a conocer, él está vivo, no ha muerto… no permitas que crezca sin él, por favor!- le suplico

Los brazos de la peliazul cayeron rendidos mientras veía a su hijo del futuro suplicarle, vio en sus ojos los amargos recuerdos de su ausencia y la ansiosa necesidad de saber que su pequeño yo tendría otra oportunidad…

—Dale una oportunidad… dámela a mí también, por favor…—termino por insistir el atribulado joven

Días después…

—Necesitamos hablar!— el grito de ella acaparó la atención del guerrero quien acababa de salir de las profundidades del mar, Vegeta la vio con sorpresa…

—A qué has venido?—

—Llevas días desaparecido desde que partió—

Vegeta arqueo una ceja y cruzo sus brazos — Acaso me quieres nuevamente en tu cama o qué? — pregunto con brusquedad

Bulma apretó la mandíbula… —No caeré en tu estúpida provocación, simplemente vengo a proponerte algo— respondió cruzando sus brazos…

—Veo agallas—

—Siempre las he tenido imbécil! —

Vegeta frunció su ceño —Que es lo que quieres? —

Bulma respiro profundamente… la situación de ellos había empeorado notablemente, ahora verlo le generaba la peor de las sensaciones ya que su mirada sugerente como si ella fuera simplemente un pedazo de carne la enervaba más y aunque ella solo quería pensar en la satisfacción que sentiría en vengarse, recordaba la petición de su hijo y sus deseos se hacían trizas… para su propia frustración…

—Que… regreses, eso quería decirte—cada palabra le costó demasiado pronunciar…

Vegeta la miro sorprendido, una sonrisa maquiavélica adorno su rostro mientras sus cabellos se elevaban más por el viento… —Ja! Con que aun te mueres por mí—comento con burla —Pobre Kakarotto…—

Los ojos de ella se abrieron con manía… —No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre! —

Nuevamente la expresión de sorpresa acaparaba la expresión del saiyajin… —Vaya, vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba—

Bulma lo miro con suspicacia mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

—Con que ahora no quieres ni que lo mencione—

—Eso no es asunto tuyo! —

La expresión de fastidio volvió a su rostro… —Eres demasiado inoportuna, que demonios haces aquí! —

—Ya te dije, regresa! Regresa de una maldita vez! —

Vegeta la miro con suspicacia, achino sus ojos analizando su comportamiento… —Que tramas? Acaso… quieres acabar con la poca paciencia que tengo y que te mate—

—No lo harías…— respondió mientras lo veía asediándola

—Por qué tan segura? —

—Soy la madre de Trunks y… me necesitas—

Vegeta abrió los ojos con asombro para después empezar a reír a carcajadas… —Te necesito? No me digas que desde la última vez, perdiste la razón, no creo haberte golpeado la cabeza o si? —

Bulma lo veía reír con burla y sentía hervir su sangre cada vez que mencionaba aquella humillación, sus recuerdos la hacían sentir vulnerable y asqueada por la situación… él la veía fijamente y ella podía reconocer como se satisfacía de los hechos, de lo que hizo…

—Qué ocurre? Por qué me miras así? Acaso te traigo buenos recuerdos? —

Bulma lo miro fijamente, tenía sus brazos cruzados con los puños cerrados por la rabia que estaba conteniendo—Me necesitas! Que será de ti sino tienes una casa donde dormir o alimento, el principito necesita de sustento para vivir—

Vegeta en segundos se encontró delante de ella, la sostuvo de la mandíbula y la jalo hacia él…— No vuelvas a referirte así de mi insolente!—

La risa sarcástica de la peliazul desencajo el rostro de Vegeta… —Me necesitas admítelo, que harás aquí en la tierra sin comodidades, acaso pensabas estar como un tercera clase buscando alimento como cavernícola! — Respondió la peliazul tratando de zafarse de su agarre

—Veo que te mueres porque este en tu cama, no te basto con la última vez verdad? acaso quieres más! — le dijo con sugerencia jalándola más hacia él, pero esta vez… algo lo detuvo, de pronto sintió un hormigueo por su piel, una sensación incomoda llenar sus venas… que sin pensarlo la soltó rápidamente y cayó ligeramente de rodillas al suelo… Bulma estaba con la respiración agitada mientras lo veía fijamente de rodillas delante de ella…

—Que-que es esto? —Pregunto él sintiendo ese hormigueo incómodo y asfixiante…

—Acaso me crees estúpida para ponerme en bandeja delante de ti? Jamás volverás a tocarme Vegeta, jamás… —

—De que estas hablando! — grito él al sentir su piel en roncharse

—Estudie tus células… dejaste demasiada evidencia en mi cuerpo, conozco tus alergias y lo que tu cuerpo por genética no tolera, así que de ahora en adelante deberás estar lejos de mi o sufrirás de estos espasmos de asfixia y enrojecimiento… mi propia piel proporciona esto, ahora eres alérgico a mí, imbécil—

Vegeta la miro con advertencia... —Esto es…—

—Un golpe bajo? Si, pero necesario, ya que no pienso tolerar que te acerques, no te quiero cerca de mi jamás, pero digamos que Trunks si te necesita, solo por él hare esto—

La respiración de él estaba algo agitada, el escozor de su piel lo enervaba, la miro con cautela al entender muy bien sus intenciones… —Que planeas? —

—Que regreses y seas una imagen paterna para Trunks, a pesar de ser como eres no dejas de ser su padre, no quiero quitarle eso —

—El jamás dejara de ser mi hijo, pero para mí no es suficiente con este miserable mundo… eso no puedes evitarlo—

—Lo sé, pero Trunks no tiene nada que ver al respecto con tus estúpidas alucinaciones, supe por mi padre que le pediste una nave con combustible suficiente para largos meses, planeas irte, pero no te dejare—

—Estas demente! Como harás para evitarlo? NINGUNO DE LOS DOS NOS TOLERAMOS! YA SABRAS QUE TE DESPRECIO TANTO COMO TU LO HACES! —

—Eso no me importa! Eres interesado, así que seguro habrá algo que te importe más para quedarte— respondió con altivez la peliazul mientras se acercaba hacia él y le aplicaba una ampolla rápidamente… —Este es el antídoto, por cierto es el único, toma esto como una advertencia—

Vegeta sintió su respiración nuevamente en calma, el enrojecimiento empezó desaparecer y la picazón a detenerse —Eres una maldita perra! Esto no te resultara fácil—

—Que quieres? —

—Todo, tendrás que tener todas las maquinas, naves, robots, cámaras a mi disposición para mis entrenamientos, en cuanto yo habrá la boca tendré lo que pida sino matare a tus padres y me llevaré al mocoso! —

—No esperaba menos de ti Vegeta, la mejor solución en definitiva es matarte, pero debido a una promesa no lo haré—

—Matarme… tu? —reacciono cruzando sus brazos con burla

—Hace un momento casi lo hago, sino fuera por aquel antídoto—

La expresión de él se desencajo con fastidio… —Ten cuidado terrícola, conmigo no se juega, yo nunca olvido—

 **FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… sintió su piel ponerse de gallina, felizmente sintió los brazos de Yamcha sostenerla ya que producto de la impresión por lo sucedido y de sus recuerdos sintió sus piernas debilitarse…

-Bulma! Vámonos de aquí!-

Bulma lo miro fijamente y como si siguiera perdida en sus pensamientos no reacciono… los recuerdos la seguían atormentando…

—Debemos salir de aquí Bulma! — grito Milk con gran zozobra

—Tranquila… todo esto pasara, ya veras, Goku lo solucionara— Las palabras de Yamcha venían a la mente de la peliazul como ecos a mucha distancia, sentía su cuerpo moverse entre los brazos de él y escuchaba los gritos de rabia de la pelinegra quien se lamentaba de todo, su mente estaba ida a los viejos recuerdos y a todos los acontecimientos, su estado de shock aún seguía perenne ya que su corazón estaba detenido… acababa de verlo a los ojos, él antes de desaparecer de ahí, la había visto directamente… sus ojos negros nuevamente la miraron como si aún existiera algo pendiente, como si aún quemara algo dentro… no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empezaron a correr sin remordimiento al aceptar que aun dolía, dolía quererlo…

…

Apenas llegaron ambos se miraron con fijación, tenían cuentas pendientes y en los ojos de Vegeta solo se veía la manía de resolverlos… —Por fin Kakarotto, por fin solos— diciendo eso se fue contra él y empezaron los golpes, ambos tenían en mente sus propias deudas…

—Siendo un guerrero tan orgulloso te dejaste influenciar por la magia de babidi? — dijo Goku embistiéndolo contra una montaña a varios metros…

—Esto aún no ha acabado— hablo Vegeta con arrogancia yendo contra él a velocidad, ambos chocaron y contendieron sus rodillas mirándose con fijación… —Me superaste, esa humillación es imperdonable—diciendo eso le dio un golpe en la espalda arrojándolo al suelo…

Goku cayo de rodillas, levanto la mirada y lo vio con enojo… —Te mataré si te has atrevido a— dijo con advertencia, pero una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro del príncipe interrumpiéndolo…

—a lastimarla? — respondió con una pregunta sarcástica… Goku no soporto su ironía y con una esfera de luz lo golpeo directamente, Vegeta retrocedió varios metros levantando polvo del suelo marcando el ras de sus botas —Que esperabas? Yo solo le di el consuelo que ella necesitaba… el consuelo que una vulgar como ella merecía y que un insecto como tu dejo a mi alcance—

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron grandemente producto de la impresión, su cuerpo se detuvo en el cielo mirándolo con gran preocupación… —Que-que dices—

La risa maligna del príncipe no tardó en llegar por el disfrute de ese momento… —Me humillaste! No creas que eso fue suficiente para mí, aun no me siento satisfecho… pero déjame decirte que fue de gran satisfacción verla infeliz, verla como mi esclava durante años y haberla sometido… fue mi mejor paga—

—Eres un bastardo! — grito enervando su ser, se acercó a él a gran velocidad y dándole fuertes patadas en el abdomen sin detenerse, lo hizo expulsar gran cantidad de sangre para después con una patada en el rostro aventarlo lejos, Vegeta cayó como un meteorito ocasionando un gran hundimiento en el suelo… se incorporó agitado pero con sadismo se limpió la comisura de sus labios… —No Kakarotto… no la lastime, digamos que solo le di lo que una perra como ella buscaba— respondió Vegeta con el fin de enervarlo más

Goku no supo que hacer, su mente no sabía cómo procesar aquella información, el shock de su mente lo hizo paralizarse unos segundos que fueron suficientes para que Vegeta coja ventaja y empiece con golpes mortales en sus extremidades, la mente del saiyajin estaba consternada, no podía con la culpa de saber lo que le ocasiono y del posible odio que tendría ella hacia él…

—Me humillaste! Esto no es suficiente para vengarme! No creas que esto para mi es suficiente! — diciendo eso expulso mayor poder y siguió golpeándolo hasta que Goku al escuchar sus palabras se transformó expulsando más poder… ambos estaban frente a frente en los cielos…

—Vegeta eres un miserable… como te atreviste! —

—Tú la abandonaste, fuiste tan cobarde que decidiste dejarla a su suerte…—

—Eso no es cierto…—

Una risa maligna pronuncio con descaro… —Me las pagaras… Insecto! —

Goku detuvo su ataque con una de sus manos, lo miro con toda la ansias que su frustración y deseos de continuar hasta el final le permitían… había sentido el ki de majinboo y sabía que si seguían pondrían en riesgo a todos, incluso la tierra, así que a pesar de la situación debía detenerse… —Esto no queda aquí Vegeta—

Vegeta se detuvo entendiendo lo que sucedía, el también percibió el Ki de boo…

Horas después…

—Es hora… vamos por la esfera…— Menciono la peliazul sosteniendo su radar con fuerza antes de subir a la nave…

Días después…

—Vegeta! Todos murieron, Milk, Krilin incluso Bulma! Trunks y todos los demás— mencionó Goku lleno de impaciencia por aquel saiyajin que no quería hacer la fusión…

Vegeta lo quedo observando en completo silencio con real asombro… —Trunks— Susurro casi inaudible…

—Debemos hacerlo! No perdamos más tiempo! —

—CALLATE! ESTO NO ES FACIL! —

—Acaso no importa la vida de ellos? Te acabo de decir que ese maldito los mato! —

Vegeta miraba hacia todos lados, sus puños cerrados con frenesí daban señal del conflicto interno que estaba sintiendo… —A mí no me interesa ella… pero Trunks…—

Goku lo observo con rabia y asombro —Como puedes decir eso?—

—CALLATE NO ME DEJAS PENSAR! —

Ambos se quedaron mirando por segundos con real conflicto, la mirada de Goku se agudizo y su mente se distrajo nuevamente en sus atribulados pensamientos, Vegeta lo miro desafiante mostrando la real careta de la situación, pero antes de decir una sola palabra sintieron la ola de ki de su adversario acercarse a velocidad… fue entonces cuando aquel saiyajin de sangre real decidió aun con duda tomar el zarcillo y colocárselo… muy a su pesar debía aceptar que era necesario y tal vez la única opción… Las horas pasaron y las circunstancias se dieron… ambos se convirtieron en aliados solo para cumplir un objetivo… matar a Majinboo, Vegeta no tenía otra alternativa, ya había tratado de hacerlo por su propia cuenta para demostrar que era superior, para resarcir de cierta forma la manipulación en la que se sometió o por ultimo morir con dignidad… pero no tuvo resultado más que su fatídica muerte… ahora que eran uno solo, su horizonte era el mismo y con la misma intensidad fueron con velocidad a la batalla…

Horas después ambos respiraban agitadamente calmando poco a poco su respiración en la península de ese suelo rocoso al ver el resultado de su alianza… ambos ahora tenían un panorama satisfactorio, lo habían asesinado y a la vez le habían perdonado la vida… Mrs. Satan no dejaba de abrazar al gordo recuperado de la muerte, Goku observaba a Vegeta tratando de encontrar tal vez alguna reacción, algo que le diga que no solo tuvieron un resultado sino un cambio o un arrepentimiento… sin embargo aun veía en la mirada de Vegeta la espera de algo pendiente que aún quedaba en suspenso entre ellos… era clara su posición distante y su mirada fría… Goku simplemente movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados y suspiro por fin aliviado…

—Por fin se acabó… es hora de regresar—Menciono el saiyajin con la mirada seria…

…

Los pies de aquellos guerreros pisaron el templo de Kamisama… sus pasos se oyeron con gran expectativa por aquellos quienes los estaban esperando… Goku camino con serenidad acercándose a quienes con los brazos extendidos fueron a su encuentro… pronto sintió el golpe en su pecho al sentir los sollozos de Milk y sus brazos envolviéndolo, simplemente levanto los suyos dejándolos en el aire producto de la sorpresa y sin saber que hacer…

—Milk…— pronuncio él al sentir la fuerza de su agarre… Gohan y Goten también fueron hacia él…

Bulma observo como Vegeta se posiciono al ras del precipicio, observo a su pequeño correr tras el con emoción de volver a verlo… no podía negarlo, a ella también le daba gusto, a pesar de todo era un alivio que el padre de su hijo siga vivo, sobre todo ahora que sabía que había ayudado a salvar a la tierra, quería pensar que fue una forma de remediar sus acciones, una sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro y le guiño el ojo a su pequeño con el fin de animarlo más en su acercamiento… Vegeta mantenía la mirada fija en su horizonte y solo por ese momento permitió a su hijo tambalearse con su mano expresando el gusto de volver a verlo, pero aun así… lo miro unos segundos fijamente y antes de decir algo Trunks comprendió, soltándole la mano para que emprenda el vuelo inmediatamente… Bulma observo su partida con sorpresa…

—Que paso? —

—Quiere estar solo— menciono el pequeño mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa despreocupada… —Tranquila, lo veo bien— diciendo eso se fue corriendo hacia Goten…

—Eso quiere decir que… vivirás nuevamente conmigo, con Goten, con Gohan como antes! — expreso Milk con emoción al borde de las lágrimas…

Bulma se acercó un poco hacia ellos, sus pasos fueron lentos y con duda mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al escuchar cierta parte de aquella conversación…

—Si mamá, Mi papá no se perdería por nada tu comida!— respondió Gohan con seguridad haciendo reír a todos por la actitud de su padre quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, solo mantenía una expresión de sorpresa…

—Bien muchacho, ya te extrañábamos— expreso el maestro Rochi con mucho agrado

Continuara...

* * *

 **y... que les pareció? Reviews! no se vayan sin dejarlos**

 **Nos vemos**

 **Amapol**


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota de autor: Volví, esto es el segundo avance del final… como les digo es un poco largo así que lo pienso subir por partes hasta que no haya más…**

 **Espero disfruten este capítulo!**

* * *

—Bien muchacho, ya te extrañábamos— expreso el maestro Rochi con mucho agrado

Las palabras de todos empezaron a formarse como ecos en la mente del guerrero, como susurros que solo interrumpían sus pensamientos y lo hacían sentirse abrumado… Milk por fin se alejó y mantuvo la conversación divulgando sus planes a futuro con los demás, él en cambio no sabía que hacer… por alguna razón encontrarse en esa situación le dio pánico, quería escapar, desaparecer unos minutos y despejar su mente… miro hacia el piso, hacia ellos y cuando todos estaban distraídos en sus propios planes retrocedió unos pasos… se alejó un poco más y ahí, cuando sentía la asfixia de la presión querer acorralarlo, la luz volvió a sus ojos… vio ese cabello azul levantarse libremente por el viento mientras sus ojos apreciaban con profundidad el horizonte… Ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sus puños se encontraban escondidos entre sus brazos mientras un agujero de incertidumbre agobiada su corazón…

—Hola—

Bulma cerro ligeramente sus ojos mientras miro sutilmente hacia el piso… acaso podría ser verdad? Lentamente giro su rostro y ahí… mirando el horizonte también, con ambas manos en la nuca, estaba él… con el rostro sereno y despreocupado como siempre… sus ojos se abrieron con mayor énfasis, trato de disimular, pero era casi imposible… sobre todo cuando hozo en girar su rostro y verla directamente a los ojos… ladeo sutilmente su cabeza y profundizo su observación en todo su rostro, muy típico en él…

—Estas bien? — Nuevamente volvió a hablar al no escuchar respuesta de parte de ella, pero esta vez con la expresión de duda…

Bulma tenía la palpitación agitada, su corazón salto como un tornado sin control, sus sentimientos se mezclaron al verlo tan igual a la última vez… su rostro, su piel, era el mismo que aquella vez… sus manos se tornaron frías por los nervios, así como sus pies, era obvio al no saber qué hacer, aun así cierta sonrisa estaba formándose lentamente…

—Goku! Es hora de irnos! —Grito Milk interrumpiéndolos…

Él la escucho y aun así no dejo de ver a Bulma… ni ella tampoco a él aunque un sentimiento de desilusión empezó a recorrerla y por más que le hubiera gustado mostrarle algo diferente al ver su duda, sus recuerdos se interpusieron… y sin más su expresión cambio, se endureció de repente causando incertidumbre en Goku…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, ve con tu familia— diciendo eso se alejó de él con un aire de recelo y resentimiento que él pudo percibir... la vio caminar de espaldas hacia su hijo y desencapsular su nave, mientras hacia eso su mirada no se alejaba de ella, estar a menos de un metro fue suficiente para sentir su aroma, su esencia y volverlo loco… miro nuevamente hacia su horizonte con ansiedad… hace muchos años que no sentía eso, solo sus recuerdos eran palancas que lo llevaban a la perturbación, pero al estar en ese mundo terrenal, ahora era su cuerpo quien ansiaba más…

—Goku… que esperas…— le dijo Milk cariñosamente

—Milk…— pronuncio Goku con seriedad causando sorpresa en la pelinegra…

—Que sucede? —

….

Bulma encendió su nave con rapidez, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y apretó botones para el rápido despegue… Trunks se sentó de copiloto y cruzo sus brazos mientras la veía de reojo…

—Te sucede algo? — pregunto el pequeño con cierta mirada suspicaz

Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa —A que te refieres? —

—No sé… te noto extraña, estas molesta? —

La peliazul dejo el vuelo en automático y suspiro pesadamente, giro a verlo directamente y ahí estaba… con sus bracitos cruzados, el ceño casi fruncido y la mirada suspicaz… debía reconocer que su hijo era demasiado inteligente para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que a veces para el resto pasaban desapercibidas…

—No… solo un poco cansada— mintió

—Te vi hablando con el papá de Goten, de que hablaban? —

—De nada, no llegamos a hablar de nada— respondió mirando nuevamente hacia su timón algo desganada…

—Ah…— solo atinó a decir Trunks mientras se quedaba pensando, algo que Bulma noto…

—A ver… a que se deben tantas preguntas? —

—Solo curiosidad….—

—Trunks!—

El la miro con cierta duda mientras ella tenía sus ojos fijos esperando su respuesta… —Simple curiosidad, eso es todo, en serio! — atino a decir al ver sus ojos inquisidores…

Bulma suspiro… —Esta bien, se te antoja un helado? —

Los ojos de Trunks brillaron en el acto —SI, uno extra grande! —

—Bien! Vamos por él—

…

—Qué! Es imposible lo que estás diciendo! Que dices Goku! —

—Milk…—

—No! No puedes decirme eso! Por qué? A dónde iras? Como que no te quedaras! —

—Lo siento... yo no quiero lastimarte, es necesario que me vaya—

—Pero que dices! Te espere! Te espere 7 años! —

Los gritos de Milk se escuchaban por toda la casa, el rostro de confusión y desconcierto de Ox satan no dejaba lugar a dudas, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando desde la sala, Gohan estaba apoyado contra la pared con la mirada perdida y totalmente confundido por la situación, mientras que Goten estaba en completo silencio y apenado…

—No quiero cometer los mismos errores, por favor no grites! Entiéndeme Milk—

—Entender que! Que me dejaste hace 7 años porque preferiste salvar este mundo inútilmente! —

—No digas eso—respondió Goku con la mirada perturbada

—No quisiste que te revivieran! Me dejaste! Aun así estoy acá… dispuesta a empezar nuevamente, dispuesta a perdonarte!—

—Basta! — la interrumpió el saiyajin haciendo que su histeria se silencie —Yo te dije que debías hacer tu vida Milk… te lo pedí, jamás he querido lastimarte, pero sé que fracase en eso—

—No solo en eso, jamás trabajaste! Jamás has proveído para esta casa… jamás has podido darme el hogar que tanto quería y añore desde un inicio… tú y tu estúpida manía por la pelea, por salvar este mundo en vez de ver por tu familia, en vez de ver por mí, acaso eso quieres para tus hijos! Que sigan tu ejemplo y sean un don nadie! Salvador del mundo cuando nadie lo reconoce ni puede sacar provecho al respecto! —

—Sé que jamás seré eso que tú anhelas y aunque quieras apaciguar tu capricho de pensar que lo seré, eso es imposible, soy un saiyajin, acaso ya lo olvidaste!—

—No me interesa quién diablos seas!— Milk camino con manía por la habitación, en gestó su rostro con molestia y lo miro desafiante —Conocer tu raza fue la peor desgracia que nos pudo haber pasado… si tan solo no la hubieras conocido nunca, tal vez…—

—Mamá…—Susurro Gohan ante las palabras de su progenitora que se escuchaban hasta la sala, eran demasiado duras e hirientes…

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron grandemente con asombro y pesar —Esto soy yo Milk!— Diciendo eso se transformó en súper saiyajin… —Esta es mi naturaleza—

Gohan y Goten subieron corriendo hacia la habitación al sentir el ki de su padre y saber de su transformación, ambos se quedaron detenidos en la puerta al verlo como súper saiyajin… Milk vio como los destellos de luz lo irradiaban causando una atmosfera incandescente…

—Esta es mi naturaleza y no la puedo cambiar, nací para esto y moriré por esto y, siempre Milk… buscaré más— Diciendo eso empuño sus manos y mantuvo la mirada fija en ella…

—Entonces todo esto fue un error! Ya que no estoy dispuesta a vivir con un rebelde, lárgate! Lárgate y no vuelvas!—

Gohan se quedó totalmente asombrado… la mirada de Goten era de mucha tristeza, ambos no sabían que hacer al respecto, solo se quedaron estáticos mirándolos…

—Es una pena que nunca lo hayas comprendido, lo siento Milk, pero esta vez, tomaré otras decisiones, espero tú también hagas lo mismo… por tu bien—diciendo eso salió de su transformación…

Milk se quedó helada con sus palabras, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin cesar… simplemente decidió girar su rostro y ver hacia otro lado, mientras escuchaba sus pasos salir de la habitación… —No vuelvas más Goku—

Goku se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar sus palabras, vio a sus hijos mirándolo con real incertidumbre, el pesar lo gobernó de inmediato, les dedico una sonrisa apenada y siguió su camino… Gohan se quedó helado viéndolo bajar las escaleras mientras Goten se acercó hacia su madre… la incertidumbre lo carcomía, sin pensarlo más salió tras él…

—Espera! Papá! —

Aquel guerrero de cabellos alborotados tenía la mirada ida, se sentía agobiado, paso por la sala y vio a su aun suegro quien no le dirigió la mirada…

—Espera! —Gohan lo alcanzo y le toco el hombro

Goku giro su rostro… —Lo siento Gohan, yo no quería que esto pase así—

Gohan tenía la respiración agitada, trato de calmarla… —Esto es… muy triste, Mamá ha dicho cosas muy hirientes, tu sabes cómo es ella, perdónala—

—No hay nada que perdonar Gohan, ambos nos hemos lastimado… siempre serás mi hijo, tú y Goten… siempre estaré para ustedes, pero esta vez… hare las cosas diferente—

—A que te refieres papá? — le pregunto mirándolo atentamente…

La expresión del guerrero cambio… —Gohan, ahora no estoy bien, necesito despejarme… después conversaremos—

—Estas seguro? — Gohan lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos… él tenía posibles causas, algo que le generaba duda, desde la pelea con Vegeta, había escuchado cosas que le parecían descabelladas, pero ahora… todo era posible… —Acaso… acaso quieres a alguien más? —

Los ojos de él se abrieron grandemente ante su pregunta…

—Vegeta decía cosas raras en su disputa, se refería a alguien, estoy seguro, es a lo que se refería Vegeta? es eso? — pregunto con ansiedad el muchacho…

Goku simplemente se mantuvo callado, Gohan vio su rostro y comprendió que él también estaba sintiendo aflicción y tristeza… vio en sus ojos por primera vez desesperanza y desanimo… jamás lo había visto así… —Esta bien, comprendo que no es fácil para ti tampoco— fue lo que atino a decir soltando sus brazos antes de dejarlo desaparecer delante de él…

…

Milk miraba la ventana de su habitación, sentía una nube negra cubrir su entorno… que haría ahora?

—Mamá, estas bien? —

—Goten! — Exclamo Milk acercándolo a ella y abrazándolo con fuerza… lo miro a los ojos y sonrió con resignación… era el vivo retrato de su padre…

—Te hizo sentir muy mal? Si quieres lo busco y le digo que no vuelva más! —le susurro el pequeño acariciando su rostro…

—Eres muy valiente mi pequeño… pero no, él te quiere y tú a él, eso jamás lo olvides—

—Pero te hizo llorar…—

—Lo sé, seguro él también está triste—

—Lo volveré a ver? —

—Sí, claro que sí, siempre lo veras, es tu padre, solo que él y yo ya no estaremos juntos, el ya no vivirá aquí—esto último lo menciono con dificultad…

—Eso te pone triste verdad? —

Milk lo miro pensativa, en eso Gohan apareció al ras de la puerta… —Mamá, lo siento mucho—

—Me recuperaré Gohan, lo haré—respondió mirando hacia su ventana…

….

—Esto también necesito! —

—No puedes pedir las cosas de mejor forma! Por qué tienes que ir a asustar a todo mi personal amenazándolos constantemente Vegeta! — Grito Bulma al ingresar a su laboratorio y verlo conversar con uno de sus trabajadores…

—Porque son unos ineptos! Deberían tener todo con rapidez o crees que yo tengo su tiempo! —

—Que es lo que ahora necesitas? —

—Te dije que necesitaba una nave, necesito salir del planeta cuanto antes—

—Pero, para qué? —

—Ese es asunto mío, necesito los implementos para hoy mismo, parto en la madrugada—

Bulma lo observo con molestia por su altanería… —Ya le dijiste a Trunks? —

—No tengo porque estar informando mis decisiones— respondió el mientras miraba como el personal salía de aquel lugar dejándolos solos… de inmediato empezó a caminar alrededor de ella… —Deduzco que ahora… estarás feliz—

—A que te refieres? — pregunto Bulma mirándolo con duda…

—El insecto nuevamente está aquí—

—Pensé que ahora se llevaban bien— respondió Bulma con ironía

—Jamás, aun planeo como asesinarlo para tu conocimiento—

—Veo que no has cambiado—

La risa maquiavélica de él resonó como ecos dentro de la cámara… —Si, he cambiado, ahora soy más poderoso que antes y más malo también—

Bulma lo miro fijamente con preocupación —Vegeta… Trunks te admira, no lo decepciones, no lo hagas…—

Vegeta cruzo sus brazos y se apoyó contra el panel de control… —Sé que estoy cerca de alcanzar mis objetivos, pronto… muy pronto— susurro mirando hacia la nada… —Por ahora quiero todo listo para la noche, recuerda nuestro acuerdo, aún sigue en pie—

—Aun piensas en asesinar a mis padres y llevarte a Trunks? —

—Aun pienso… en acabar con todo el planeta— respondió con una sonrisa torcida y maligna antes de salir de ahí riéndose aparatosamente…

Horas después…

—Cuando vuelves? No puedo ir contigo? —

—Basta Trunks, no puedes y volveré en unos meses— respondió Vegeta colocándose sus guantes…

—Pero…—

—Trunks, volverá pronto, se paciente cariño— hablo Bulma dándole animo al pequeño mientras veían al orgullo guerrero ingresar a la nave, Vegeta se detuvo unos instantes, giro su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa a su hijo antes de cerrar la compuerta…

—Mamá… estas segura que volverá? — le pregunto el pequeño ido en sus pensamientos…

—Claro que sí, por qué dices eso?— le pregunto Bulma con curiosidad, pero al ver el rostro de su pequeño comprendió muchas cosas… Trunks conocía el carácter de su padre y la situación de ambos, siempre fue consciente de ello, pero ahora por alguna razón, lo veía más preocupado… —Acaso hay algo que no sé? —

—No es eso, solo que a veces pienso que mi Padre no es feliz aquí, con nosotros—

La mirada de Bulma se agudizo, realmente había escuchado eso, gran pesar inundo su corazón al verlo con esa expresión de preocupación y duda, simplemente se agacho y lo abrazo a pesar de sus quejas por ser supuestamente ya grande… y eso era vergonzoso… —Tu padre no es de demostrar tanto sus sentimientos, pero claro que se siente feliz de estar contigo, eso no lo dudes! —

…..

—La hubieras visto… casi se lleva la joyería completa, estaba en plenas compras mientras los asaltantes amenazaban a todos—

—Bulma es de temer— respondió Rochi encendiendo un cigarrillo

—Esta que utiliza a Boo como guardespaldas! Imagínense jajajaja! —

—Eso solo se puede esperar de ella— volvió a decir Rochi

—Cuando fue eso Krilin? — Pregunto Goku mirándolo atentamente

—Ayer… aparecieron Gohan y Videl minutos después de que mi escuadrón llegara… para esto Bulma salía de lo más tranquila con los mismos delincuentes entregándose y Boo sin entender nada— respondió Krilin entre risas

—Veo que Gohan le va bien con Videl… esa chica es muy hermosa— comento Rochi con picardía

—En que piensas Goku? te noto muy pensativo…— pregunto Krilin al darse cuenta de su desanimo… —Como te… ha ido estas semanas? — continuo algo apenado de preguntar ya que ellos ya estaban enterados de su situación…

Goku miro hacia la meza, observando los naipes del juego… Rochi y Krilin se miraron entre ellos al reconocer el estado de su amigo y discípulo, estaba decaído ya que a las justas había probado alimento… —Que te sucede? —pregunto Rochi

—Como viste a Bulma, Krilin? Como estaba ella? Dime más de ella, por favor… quiero saber— respondió con clara tristeza en sus palabras…

Krilin se sorprendió al escucharlo… —Bueno… la vi muy bien, estaba radiante como siempre, tu sabes lo presumida que es y… bueno, no sé qué más decirte, por qué? —

Rochi lo observo atentamente…

—Solo quería saber, gracias Krilin—

—Muchacho que te ocurre? — pregunto su maestro —Por cierto, te noto más delgado de lo habitual, que sucede, no estas comiendo? —

—No es nada, no se preocupen— respondió aun decaído, lastimosamente Goku no era bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, sobre todo al no saber cómo hacerlo causo sospecha…

—Sabias que… Vegeta se fue, parece que otra vez volvió a dejarla— comento airadamente Rochi, ocasionando la atención del guerrero de inmediato…

—Que dices? —

—Es verdad! No siento el ki de Vegeta— dijo Krilin

—Eso fue hace unas semanas… Bulma nos lo contó, bueno se lo dijo a Yamcha y él a mí, y yo a ustedes… ya sabes, entre ellos hay una buena amistad— respondió Rochi tranquilamente mientras veía sus cartas

—Pensé que era algo temporal o rayos! Salió del planeta— saco conclusiones Goku levantándose de su asiento rápidamente

—Efectivamente, al parecer otra vez se fue pero algo me dice que esta vez, será por un largo tiempo—

—Esto ha pasado muchas veces? — pregunto Goku con interés mostrando ansiedad

—Claro! Esa pareja, bueno no, que estoy diciendo! ellos no son pareja, Bulma nos dejó en claro que entre ellos no existía nada, solo tenían un acuerdo—

—Un acuerdo? Estas seguro de lo que me dices maestro? —

—Goku que te ocurre! Por qué te pones así? —pregunto Krilin al notarlo extasiado

—Así es muchacho… Ellos no son nada, solo padres de Trunks—

—Ahora que recuerdo… un día Bulma me pidió semillas del ermitaño, la vi muy mal herida—

Los ojos de Goku se abrieron grandemente…

—Así es, nunca me dijo el porqué, pero algo me hace pensar que a raíz de eso, Bulma nunca más dejo que él se le acercara, ese día la vi con fuego en sus ojos, molesta y con ganas de asesinar a alguien… eso tenlo por seguro— menciono Krilin

Goku miro hacia el piso, se tocó la frente y se quedó pensando con manía…

—Qué ocurre? Estas bien? —pregunto Rochi

—Debo irme Krilin— contesto Goku

—Pero si no acabamos de— Krilin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el saiyajin desapareció para su sorpresa…

—Jamás lo había visto así por una mujer— comento con seriedad el viejo maestro quedándose pensativo…

—Acaso crees que…— respondió Krilin mirándolo a Rochi con real asombro e incredulidad… ambos se quedaron viendo sin pronunciar palabra, sacando sus propias conclusiones…

…

Sus pies pisaron aquella alfombra… el olor de aquel lugar lo hizo respirar nuevamente, la posición de las cosas estaban exactamente igual que hace varios años, no había cambiado nada en lo absoluto, miro hacia la cama y los recuerdos de la última vez, lo abordaron… se sentía débil, por alguna razón ese lugar lo hacía sentir así… miro hacia el cuadro que se mantenía en aquel velador y miro con gracia su foto, el cuadro mostraba el reflejo de una amistad desde la infancia, ambos riendo sin ninguna preocupación, juntos con una amistad inquebrantable… sus dedos rosaron aquel retrato al reconocer con seguridad su situación… estaba prendido de aquella hembra, como saiyajin con instinto animal solo pensaba en su olor, en la sensación tan apaciguadora y excitante que le producía tenerla cerca, ella siempre fue la causante de ese sentido de competencia por ser el mejor y sea él, el único al que ella admire, eso siempre existió, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cabeza hueca en esas cosas, la hubiera marcado como suya… ahora era un martirio estar en la tierra y sentir las necesidad de su instinto que era lo que más predominaba en un saiyajin de sangre pura como él, con Kaiosama su cuerpo se apaciguo al estar en un espacio espiritual, pero ahora su cuerpo era su propio verdugo… y sus recuerdos su constante acosador… necesitaba verla, ya no podía más con ese sentimiento perturbador…

La luz tenue de una lámpara se prendió sorpresivamente, sus reflejos volvieron aturdidos y lo dejaron en shock, siendo su ki casi imperceptible y al estar tan distraído no sintió su presencia… un pánico lo invadió y termino desapareciendo instantáneamente antes de que ella pueda darse cuenta…

Bulma miro hacia todos lados, había jurado sentir a alguien en su habitación… cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella… cuando su hijo le había dicho que sentía el ki del papa de Goten, sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho, corrió tan rápido como pudo al pensar que ese era el único lugar donde lo podía encontrar… donde podría estar si en caso había osado aparecerse… pero tal parece que fue un error, eso nunca sucedió…

Goku apareció para sorpresa de Kaiosama delante de él, quien casi se cae al retroceder por la impresión…

—PERO QUE MALA COSTUMBRE! — Grito el Kaio

—Lo siento Kaiosama—respondió el saiyajin desanimado

La cabeza del Kaio giro hacia ambos lados… —Te lo advertí, esto no resultara fácil—

Goku se sentó sobre el pasto, estiro sus piernas y se quedó pensativo… —Que debo hacer? Cada día me siento peor—

—Y si la buscas? —

Los ojos de él se abrieron —Eso hice hoy, pero me acobarde—

—Por qué? —

—Siento pánico de que me rechace o me diga algo que…—

—Sientes miedo de que se haya olvidado de ti— respondió el Kaio

Goku exhalo aire de sus pulmones con abatimiento… —Creo que ya lo hizo, ya no tengo esperanza de que pueda sentir algo, cometí un grave error pensando que hacia lo correcto, ese día pensé que ella aun sentía algo por Vegeta y mis celos me traicionaron…—

—Qué piensas hacer? —

—Si tan solo pudiera retroceder el tiempo… pero eso es imposible, la perdí y a la vez me perdí yo mismo, esto no va a parar Kaiosama—

—Lo sé… pero es peligroso, eres consciente de eso? —

—Sé las consecuencias, desde que estoy en la tierra siento mi cuerpo más débil, no pensé que eso fuera real, pero parece que sí y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…—

—Debes comer… hace semanas no lo haces… estas obligando a que tu cuerpo te consuma—

—Es que no entiendes, me siento frustrado porque siento que algo me falta, no me siento completo y eso no me deja en paz… la tengo en la mente todo el tiempo y su olor… me desquicia, mi ansiedad no me deja pensar en otra cosa y el apetito se ha ido… —

—Saiyajin… esa es tu verdadera naturaleza, obsesionados hasta la muerte con lo que consideran parte de si— le dijo caminando alrededor de él —Pero… quien sabe si en algún momento si se den por vencidos, tal vez… necesitas recuperar esa confianza e ir por lo que quieres sin mirar atrás—

Goku le prestó atención…

—Tal vez, solo talvez Goku, consigas volver a ser el mismo o morirás…—

 **Días después…**

—Vamos Goten! Apurate! —

—Es que no sé si será buena idea…—

—Claro que lo es! Necesitamos volvernos más fuertes y ya sabes que él es muy fuerte! —

—Si pero…—

—Los problemas con tu mamá no tienen que ver contigo, es tu padre recuerdas—

Goten se detuvo en pleno aire…

—Que paso? — pregunto Trunks al verlo pensativo

—Y si no quiere verme? —

Trunks se quedó asombrado ante el temor de su mejor amigo… —Creo que mi Padre da más miedo que él tuyo y aun así no tengo miedo de buscarlo, no me digas que eres un miedoso? —

—Sabes que no es eso—

—Trunks… soy consciente de que mis padres no se llevan bien, tienen problemas…— dijo Trunks tratando de sonar indiferente —Pero ninguno deja de ser mi padre, solo deja que los problemas de adultos los resuelvan ellos— finalizo con una sonrisa tratando de animarlo

Goten lo vio y noto que para él también era difícil su situación y aun así trataba de animarlo, así que sonrió y sin decir más apresuro su vuelo… —Trata de alcanzarme! —

…..

La concentración era importante, esa nueva técnica necesitaba enfoque total en objetivo, el silencio de la naturaleza ayudaba a su propósito… sin embargo volvió desde cero, era la cuarta vez que lo intentaba pero el gran impedimento era su estado de ánimo… su frustración iba en incremento…

—AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH— Su grito hincho sus brazos y marco las venas por la presión de sus puños… necesitaba expulsar poder… —HA ME… HA ME… HA ME…—Necesitaba retener el impacto, lo haría, iría contra su propio cuerpo y debía consumirlo… —HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—

—Mira! — Lo retuvo Trunks al ver aquella escena…

Goten se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, observo como su padre se tele transportaba en la dirección del ataque y lo recibía reteniéndolo entre sus manos… el poder liberado era enorme, el campo de energía superaba su imaginación, ambos se quedaron detenidos viendo la presión que ponía contra sí mismo…

Su respiración estaba agitada… contener ese ataque fue un gasto muy fuerte de energía, lentamente levanto la vista y se dio cara a cara con los pequeños visitantes…

—Son ustedes, Goten y Trunks!— dijo mirándolos con sorpresa

—Sí, Hola… eh… bueno hemos venido a verlo— respondió rápidamente Trunks

—Hola Papá— saludo tímidamente Goten

Goku los miro unos segundos sin ninguna expresión, dejándolos a ambos con incertidumbre… sin embargo después de eso sonrió y toco la cabeza de su hijo revoloteando sus cabellos… —Qué bueno verlos! —

—De verdad? — le pregunto el pequeño con sorpresa

—Claro, verás he estado entrenando muy fuerte, es algo pesado… así que verlos me da mucho gusto! —respondió mirándolo a ambos…

Goten sonrió ante su respuesta y sin pensarlo o por inercia se acercó a él abrazándolo de su torso…

—A mí también me da mucho gusto verte hijo— respondió Goku

Trunks los quedo viendo a cierta distancia y con los brazos cruzados… Goku se percató de eso y le dedico una sonrisa haciendo que Trunks tosa tratando de disimular…

—Sr. Hemos venido porque queremos que nos entrene—Trunks fue directamente al grano

—Vaya…—respondió Goku sintiendo que su estado de ánimo se restablecía… verlos a ambos le daba ánimo, pero ver a Trunks, de cierta forma lo entusiasmo, desde su espacio podía identificar el olor de su madre en sus prendas y ver su expresión le traía recuerdos de ella…

—Sí, estamos decididos a volvernos más fuertes—Afirmo Goten con entusiasmo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Goku los analizo, coloco ambas manos en su cintura y dejándolos en suspenso unos instantes, concreto su posición… —Bien, empecemos! — y sin decir más se posiciono entre ambos y empezó el entrenamiento… ambos pequeños fueron con todo contra él, sus movimientos eran rápidos…

—Vamos, sean más estratégicos!— grito con más entusiasmo Goku

—Quiere más? — lo desafió Trunks

—Eso no es todo verdad? — lo reto Goku causando la euforia del pequeño

El entrenamiento se prolongó varias horas… ambos niños dieron de todo para igualar sus movimientos y técnica… pero conforme pasaba las horas veían lo lejos que aún estaban…

—Vamos, son muy buenos… han mejorado en habilidad… ahora enfóquense en defensa— les sugirió al verlos algo cansados…

—Me ha dado calambre en las piernas…— dijo Trunks sobándoselas… —Es usted realmente muy fuerte —

—Tú también lo eres Trunks—

—Usted lo cree? sé que tengo mucho que mejorar aun— respondió el pequeño tranquilizando su respiración…

—Papá esto estuvo divertido, te puedo visitar más seguido? —

—Claro Goten, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras— respondió Goku con una sonrisa

—Bien, lo haré! Ahora… debo irme, ya sabes cómo es mamá, me puedo matar si llego muy tarde— dijo Goten levantándose del suelo y mirando a su padre con una sonrisa mientras él se acercaba y le volvia a revolotear los cabellos…

—Está bien Goten, nos vemos pronto—

—Quieres… que le diga algo de tu parte? — pregunto el pequeño

—No… por ahora no— respondió Goku algo apenado

—Entiendo…— Respondió el pequeño mirándolo con tranquilidad — Trunks, vamos? —

—Ve yendo Goten, quiero que me pase este calambre—

Goten vio su reloj y supo que debía volar lo más rápido posible… —Esta bien, nos vemos después! — diciendo eso se elevó en los aires…

Goku lo observo detenidamente mientras este desaparecía poco a poco entre los cielos, después miro a Trunks quien seguía en la manía de sobarse las piernas… —Quieres que te ayude? —

—Sabe cómo hacerlo Sr.? —

El saiyajin se acercó coloco sus manos levitando ligeramente arriba de sus pantorrillas y con cierto calor que producía su ki disipo el malestar del pequeño…

—Vaya… no sabía que se podía hacer eso con el ki—

—La próxima inténtalo—

—Bien! — Diciendo eso se incorporó nuevamente de un salto, sonrió a Goku sin quitarle la mirada de encima… —Sé que usted es el rival de mi Padre… ahora entiendo por qué—

Goku coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca —Por qué lo dices? —

—Usted es muy fuerte, es un adversario digno de enfrentar… seguro mi padre lo quiere asesinar por eso, no quiere competencia— respondió con seguridad dejando helado al saiyajin…

—Él te ha-ha dicho eso?!— pregunto totalmente sorprendido de que Vegeta sea capaz de darle esa información a su hijo

—Muchas veces, lo repite cada vez que está de buen humor—respondió con naturalidad el pequeño

—De buen humor!? — Volvió a preguntar con mucha sorpresa…

—Así es, lo hace cuando quiere molestar a mi madre… parece que ella lo aprecia mucho… a usted— respondió mirándolo con atención…

Goku reacciono observándolo fijamente… —Me aprecia mucho—Repito esas palabras por inercia formando una sonrisa ante ese comentario… —Ella… te ha hablado de mí? —

—En algunas oportunidades, cuando yo le he preguntado— dijo Trunks colocando sus manos en su polera…

—Y que le has preguntado? —

—Varias cosas— respondió secamente causando sorpresa en él…

—Entiendo—

— Me podría hacer un favor? —

Goku lo miro con curiosidad

—Entréneme… mi padre se fue del planeta, no sé cuándo volverá exactamente… pero quiero que cuando regrese me vea más fuerte, estoy seguro que si usted me entrena, podría mejorar mucho—

—No sé… si sea buena idea Trunks—

El pequeño en gesto su rostro… —Por qué? Mi padre no está, no habría impedimento…—

Goku miro hacia otro lado…

—Vamos! No sea así, tenemos todo para hacerlo, incluso una cámara de gravedad, podemos utilizarla, sé que a usted también le gusta entrenar… imagínese tener todo ese equipamiento! — hablo Trunks tratando de persuadirlo pero el saiyajin mostraba una mirada seria

—No sé si Bulma, este de acuerdo—

Trunks lo vio fijamente, pensando, hasta que su rostro cambio —Sr. Goku, me podría llevar a mi casa?—

Goku lo miro extrañado…

—Lo que pasa es que aún estoy algo cansado para volar hasta allá, solo eso sí? —

El saiyajin resoplo resignado y con cierta presión… —Esta bien, sostente de mi brazo—

….

—Bulma, querida, deberías relajarte —

—Lo estoy haciendo— respondió ella dando una calada

—Pero con un cigarro! No querida eso solo te maltratara la piel y fíjate que la tienes tan bonita! —

—Mamá… ya hablamos de esto—

—Si pero, no entiendo ese afán de fumar… mira la tarde… dentro de poco se esconderá el sol, no sería una linda idea contemplarlo en la playa…— diciendo eso tomo un sorbo de su juego mientras se acomodaba en los sillones de la terraza…

Bulma estaba echada sobre un sofá viendo una revista, sus piernas cruzadas sobre el respaldar y sus lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos… todo se hizo silencio una vez que su madre dejo de hablar, pero en eso… el sonido de una voz cambio la atmósfera…

—Mamá! —

Bulma giro su rostro mostrando una sonrisa al reconocer su voz, sin embargo su expresión se quedó estática al observa a su acompañante….

—Pero si es el Joven y apuesto Goku! —

Goku mantuvo una expresión serena tratando de controlar ciertos nervios que empezaron a aparecer…

—Querido pero que sorpresa! — atino a decir la madre de Bulma sosteniéndolo fuertemente del brazo

—Bu-buenas tardes— respondió Goku

Bulma se sentó correctamente mientras se quitaba las gafas…

—Mamá! Mira con quien vine! — comento Trunks mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cintura señalándolo con la mirada…

La peliazul se levantó de su sitio lentamente mirándolo con real desconcierto…

—Hola Bulma—nuevamente pronunciar su nombre, pero esta vez mirándola directamente era más arrasador, era como si la atmosfera se detuviera, como si el silencio cubriera todos los espacios de su mente y solo se encuentre en ese momento el instinto que podía captar la respiración más acelerada, las pupilas dilatadas y la sangre más caliente de aquella peliazul, siendo un saiyajin podía darse cuenta de aquello, pero era suficiente para entender que su presencia causaba ese fuego de intolerancia y recelo que emanaban sus ojos…

—Que haces aquí? — pregunto aun perdida en el desconcierto

—Le pedí que me trajera, estuvimos entrenando en la tarde… —respondió Trunks

—Entrenando? — pregunto aún más confusa

—Por cierto, por qué no te quedas a cenar? — Interrumpió Bunny

Goku le mantuvo la mirada a la peliazul, quien claramente mostraba una posición para su pesar de desconfianza… —Solo vine a traer a Trunks, ya debo irme—respondió tratando de mostrar tranquilidad y ocultar su perturbación…

—Espera! hace mucho que no vienes a visitarnos, creo que te fuiste de viaje verdad, a donde fuiste? —

—Bueno, sucede que morí y fui al otro mundo— respondió con naturalidad el saiyajin dejando a Bunny sorprendida…

—Moriste! —

—Mamá! Eso ya lo sabias! — Refuto Bulma

Bunny se quedó pensando mientras le sacaba una sonrisa a Trunks y a Goku —Debí haberlo olvidado… Oh querido eso debió ser muy doloroso… ahora recuerdo que tú estabas muy triste verdad Bulma! Seguro fue por eso—

Bulma sintió sus mejillas arder de repente… Goku la miro con curiosidad…

—Mamá no digas tonterías! —

—Mamá relájate, la abuela lo está invitando, Sr. Goku nos acompaña? Tengo mucha hambre— comento Trunks corriendo hasta ingresar al interior de la casa

—Bueno... yo no quiero incomodarlos—

—Dale querido! Vamos! — insistió la madre de Bulma jalándolo nuevamente del brazo, dejando a Bulma completamente sorprendida por la inesperada situación…

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, mientras Trunks y Bunny le hacían plática a Goku quien se encontraba realmente incómodo al notar el indiferente comportamiento de la peliazul, quien hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio…

—Por cierto, quiero decirte algo mamá—

—Dime Trunks—

—Quiero que el Sr. Goku me entrene, se lo he pedido pero dice que no sabe si estarás de acuerdo, dile por favor que no tendrías ningún problema—

Goku al escuchar eso casi se atraganta con sus alimentos…

—Trunks— Goku iba a responder cuando…

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mí no hay ningún problema— respondió Bulma sorprendiendo a todos ya que se levantó de su asiento mirando su reloj —Discúlpenme, tengo cosas pendientes—

—Oh, está bien querida—respondió sorprendida su madre al notar su extraño comportamiento

—BIEN! Lo sabía! Ahora si no tiene excusa para negarse— comento Trunks comiendo con mayor énfasis sus alimentos mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa ganadora a Goku

…

—Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa— comento el saiyajin…

—De nada, espero verte más seguido querido— respondió Bunny con coquetería causando la risa nerviosa del saiyajin

—Iré a buscarte, espero podamos empezar pronto— dijo Trunks acercándose a él

Goku lo miro detenidamente, empezó a analizar el comportamiento del pequeño y empezó a tomar con seriedad sus palabras y requerimiento… ya solos en la terraza sintió más confianza… —Por qué quieres hacer esto Trunks? —

—Ah… quiero volverme más fuerte, tal vez así mi padre deje la manía de irse tan seguido—

—Que quieres decir? —

Trunks lo miro con duda, sin embargo camino unos pasos hasta apoyarse en el grass con soltura… —Seguramente se va porque no tiene con quien entrenar o le parezco muy débil para hacerlo—

Goku abrió sus ojos con asombro… —Estoy seguro que no es nada de eso, tu eres muy fuerte para la edad que tienes Trunks—

—Entonces por qué se fue? —Pregunto el pequeño mirando hacia el cielo con cierta pena en sus ojos, pena que pudo identificar el saiyajin…

—A veces este planeta tiene mucha naturaleza y entrenar aquí con toda tu fuerza puede ser peligroso, seguro busca un lugar más seguro donde liberar sus poder, yo también preferiría hacer eso algunas veces— hablo el saiyajin sentándose con él en el grass tratando de apaciguar sus pensamientos

—Usted lo cree? —

—Estoy seguro—

Trunks lo miro directamente a los ojos en completo silencio… Goku también con la misma intensidad, mostrándole seguridad… hasta que ambos terminaron riendo…

—Me volveré más fuerte! — dijo el pequeño con emoción mirando nuevamente hacia las estrellas

Goku lo miro de perfil, tenía la expresión de su padre, tan desafiante y orgullosa… pero también esos ojos azules idénticos a su madre… un vivo retrato de ella…

—Usted me entrenara? — pregunto nuevamente con cierto temor al no tener una respuesta…

—Está bien Trunks, lo haremos, ambos entrenaremos desde mañana…—

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron… —Bien! Nos vemos mañana Sr. Goku! — diciendo eso corrió nuevamente hasta la entrada de su casa despidiéndose de él…

Goku se quedó detenido en silencio mientras observaba al pequeño despedirse con sus manos, una vez que esa puerta se cerró, sus pensamientos volvieron a recorrer su mente y a debilitarlo de nuevo… camino unos pasos por ese jardín, sus recuerdos venían a avasallarlo y aventarlo hasta el fondo del pozo… su mirada estaba perdida, su estado obsesivo de siempre lo ponía en esa situación tan aniquiladora, que solo lo consumía… necesitaba liberarse, quería volver a ser libre, como antes… pero tenía algo pendiente y lo sabía, lo vio en su mirada… lo leyó en sus pensamientos tan fáciles de deducir… sin pensarlo más desapareció…

La mansión era grande, los ambientes lejanos, esa parte de la casa llena de árboles y ciertos animales que contemplar la hacían tratar de apaciguar esas ganas desquiciantes por gritar… sus puños se mantenían cerrados y sus pies se movían con manía mientras sus pensamientos ataban cabos… pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver aparecer delante de ella al generador de sus propias perturbaciones…

Su respiración se agito de pronto, sintió su cuerpo retroceder por inercia, sus ojos se agrandaron y su quijada se abrió ligeramente tratando de pronunciar palabras al verlo levantar su rostro y verla directamente… sus cabellos alborotados se movían por el viento que corría aquella noche y su expresión era desconocida… era él pero a la vez veía a otra persona…

—Discúlpame Bulma, no quise asustarte—

—Que…—

—Necesito que hablemos—Hablo con ansiedad…

El silencio se tornó incómodo y la nula reacción de ella intranquilizo más al saiyajin… —Me estoy volviendo loco, desde que estoy acá esto ha empeorado… estar cerca de ti, no sé cómo manejarlo…—

El sonido seco retumbo en el espacio, mientras la cara de Goku giraba intempestivamente, segundos después sintió arder su mejilla y la zozobra lo desconcertó por completo, la mirada de Bulma desprendía ira pura, dolor, pesar…

—Decidiste desaparecer 7 años! —

—No! Bulma yo—

—Pensé que habías muerto por salvar el mundo, pero… que regresarías… diablos pensé que te revivirían! Pero… no fue así… tu decidiste no revivir! Tu decidiste alejarte… de mí, sabiendo que yo no tenía la culpa! — pronuncio la peliazul con lágrimas contenidas en su ojos…

Goku la miro con pesar… —Perdóname… fui un cobarde—

—Lo fuiste! y yo tuve que afrontar estos años tu decisión porque cada día que pensaba en ti, me preguntaba por qué no me quisiste lo suficiente para continuar… para conseguir lo que ambos anhelábamos! Me mentiste—

—No! No Bulma! No creas eso por favor! Yo pensé, que…—pronuncio Goku empuñando sus manos… —que tu aun te aferrabas a Vegeta y por eso…—

—Y por eso me marco? Eso fue a la fuerza, yo jamás lo hubiera permitido, no cuando yo…—Bulma agacho la mirada y empuño sus manos —Eso ya no importa—

Goku se acercó a ella y la sostuvo de sus brazos… — Perdóname, fui un imbécil inexperto, los celos me cegaron y no me permitieron pensar… estos años han sido un calvario, he sufrido tanto como tú—

Bulma se soltó toscamente —Mientes! Si era así porque has esperado tanto para venir a verme desde que reviviste—

—No sabía que hacer! Verte, indiferente, distante! Demonios pensé que querías que fuera así! Después… pensé que lo podría manejar pero esta presión a crecido, te puedo sentir, identifico tu olor a la distancia, me siento como un maniático pensando en tu rostro, en tu cuerpo… siento tus palpitaciones, tu calor, tu energía, es demasiado abrumador… — Menciono Goku mientras colocaba ambas manos en su cabeza con manía y estrés.. Bulma lo mirada detenidamente conmocionada —Antes… yo podía hacerlo pero era abrasador y gratificante porque te sentía parte de mí, te sentía mía y te tenía… poder identificar todo eso me daba tranquilidad… pero ahora me vuelve loco— pronuncio mirándola a los ojos —No te tengo y sentir todo esto es desolador… mi instinto o lo que hay dentro de mí, me hacen venir a ti, querer estar cerca y si no puedo estarlo Bulma... — Goku guardo silencio al no querer revelar su estado…

—Me hiciste daño! Hasta ahora lo haces! Ya no quiero sentir esto— el resentimiento y el dolor acompañaban las palabras de aquella peliazul su orgullo a veces la gobernaba más que sus sentimientos— lo mejor es que desaparezcas de nuevo— pronuncio mirándolo a los ojos…

Goku se quedó totalmente sorprendido y sintió como un agujero se clavaba en su ser y lo derrotaba… retrocedió unos pasos…

—No quiero hacerte daño Bulma...—

Bulma giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda, cruzo sus brazos y sin permitirle ver como las lágrimas corrían sus mejillas enfatizo el final —Vete, esto nunca debió pasar—

Continuara...

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, realmente este segundo avance tiene varios giros, que les pareció?**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente avance ;)**

 **Amapol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nota de autor: Antes de todo quiero agradecer profundamente a las personas que siguen esta historia, que le dan un ojo y me dan sus comentarios, como saben el final esta siendo modificado casi en su totalidad y estoy dando mayor detalle a los acontecimientos, definitivamente un romance entre Bulma y Goku no podía dejar de ser caótico y sobre todo intenso y por sobre todo... pasar desapercibido...**

 **Veamos que pasa...**

* * *

Bulma giro su cuerpo dándole la espalda, cruzo sus brazos y sin permitirle ver como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, enfatizo el final —Vete, esto nunca debió pasar—

Goku agacho la mirada con entendimiento pero con frustración al no saber cómo defenderse ante sus acusaciones, dentro de él se preguntaba por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado… incluso expresarse como quería hacerlo le resultaba demasiado difícil, solo veía la silueta de ella y deseaba tenerla cerca,de pronto se vio a si mismo detenido en el tiempo observándola fijamente mientras ellasuspiraba con molestia al saber aun de su presencia…

—Ya vete Goku! No quiero verte ahora! —

La mirada de él se agudizo —No sabes cuánto te eche de menos—diciendo eso salió de ahí a velocidad, los ojos de ella se cerraron con fuerza mientras sus puños se aflojaban lentamente con derrota...

—Demonios! Eres un idiota! — Grito Bulma con rabia y fuerza antes de sujetarse sus cabellos y tratar de patear cualquier cosa que tenía a su paso…

—No le dijiste nada…— El murmullo entre los arbustos y las pisadas en el gras dieron luz a su progenitor…

—Papá…—mencionó la peliazul sin siquiera voltear a verlo

—Estas segura de lo que has dicho?—

—Que le podía decir!—Menciono ella tratando de mostrar indiferencia en su voz

—Lo que sientes— le respondió acercándose a ella con empatía…

—No! Él sigue siendo un imposible…—

—Tengo entendido que él ya no vive con Milk—

—Quien te ha dicho eso? —pregunto la peliazul mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa

—Me lo comento Trunks en una de las cenas que tuvimos la semana pasada, contó como Goten y Gohan asimilan esta situación entre sus padres, pensé que lo sabias— respondió limpiando la luna de sus lentes

Bulma suspiro… —Aun así, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están— diciendo eso empezó a caminar hacia otra dirección

—Por qué te has apagado tanto!— Bulma se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras—Acaso te estas conformando?—

—Fueron 7 años… es lógico que me olvide de él—

—Tu orgullo te impide aceptarlo Bulma, pero mírate… veo los mismos ojos que hace unos años me confesaron sus sentimientos por él, te acuerdas… aun en esos días tus ojos brillaban, ahora los veo tristes—

—Prefiero olvidar eso…—

El científico movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados emitiendo un gran suspiro… no debía olvidar lo testaruda que podría llegar a ser la peliazul —Piénsalo, Goku es un buen muchacho, sé que también le gustara a Trunks—

La peliazul se quedó mirándolo atentamente unos segundos, estaba asombrada por las palabras de su padre, quien tiempo atrás solía ser más reservado en cuanto a sus comentarios respecto a eso, aun así sin responderle nada camino hacia otra dirección alejándose de su vista, pero metros después se detuvo, se quedó pensando sin siquiera meditar el tiempo y vio hacia el cielo, sintió el olor de la naturaleza, la majestuosidad de las estrellas y por alguna extraña razón se sintió diferente, aun podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza y su atmosfera aún tenía su olor, simplemente sonrió…

….

Algunas horas después el saiyajin descendió en la cúspide de una montaña, se sentó a descansar un momento después de haber devorado un animal gigantesco, su apetito había vuelto y sintiéndolo descontrolarse no pudo más que ir a cazar… su instinto animal lo volvió un carnívoro salvaje en ese momento, pero increíblemente después se sintió mejor, su físico más vigoroso y su estado de ánimo, casi recuperado… ahora, viendo el horizonte, sintiendo el aire tocar su piel mientras sus cabellos se levantaban por la corriente y dejaban su rostro más libre que nunca, debía pensar en silencio y reconocer que verla le había gustado y le había hecho bien, sentirla casi lo volvia loco, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación tan extraña y diferente que solo le producía ella… era como si todo volviera a ser lo mismo, como si todo volviera a tomar vida para él, ver en sus ojos ese fuego de reproche y enojo lo hicieron sentir vivo, ella aun lo quería… una sonrisa de satisfacción lo lleno, toco sin dudar su mejilla y recordó el golpe directo que le dio, con intensidad e intención… él era saiyajin y más allá de tomar las cosas como un hombre natural, las identificaba de otra y estaba seguro que Bulma también, habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y compartido tanto como para reconocer sus reacciones… sus mensajes corporales el si los podía leer y ella lo sabía muy bien… otra sonrisa apareció en el… ahora ya estaba seguro de lo que haría y lo perseguiría con vehemencia…

…..

La alarma sonó como un taladro para martirizar cualquier cerebro… rápidamente la apago, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza al notar la hora…

—Que demonios! —

—Querida! Por fin despiertas… te he traído este jugo— interrumpió su madre sin tocar a su habitación

—No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto—

—Lo necesitabas, hace mucho no hacías eso… incluso llegue a pensar que sufrías de insomnio—

Bulma se sobo los ojos con pereza, pero para sorpresa de su progenitora con cierta sonrisa de chiquilla tonta…—Gracias…— respondió tomando del vaso…

—Por cierto ha salido un sol hermoso… quieres? —

—Que abras las cortinas? Claro que si!— respondió Bulma causando más sorpresa en Bunny, ya que la mayoría del tiempo las tenía cerradas dando un clima opaco y distante a la naturaleza…

—Eso es perfecto! — dijo la rubia yendo a prisa a abrirlas… —Pero que hermosa vista tienes desde aquí, no entiendo cómo te privas de esto casi siempre—

Bulma se levantó y camino descalza hasta su balcón… abrió las puertas y se paró en la baranda de este contemplando su jardín, con una sensación de libertad que hace mucho no sentía…

—Trunks? — pregunto perdida en sus pensamientos

—Esta con el apuesto Goku… están entrenando en el jardín—

Cuando su madre termino de decir aquellas palabras la mirada de Bulma cambio totalmente, su quijada se abrió ligeramente y sus ojos se agrandaron…

—Te ves tan graciosa así— respondió su madre al ver su expresión…

Bulma rápidamente se colocó una bata y salió de ahí a prisa…

—Espera, querida tu jugo! —

Sus pasos fueron como torbellinos que iban a toda prisa, bajo las escaleras y cruzo la gigante sala rumbo hacia las puertas de vidrio que la separaban del espacioso jardín… cuando las puertas se abrieron en automático, la peliazul pudo observar desde su lugar como ambos... se estaban divirtiendo? Trunks no paraba de reír y Goku tampoco, ambos estaban echados en el piso boca abajo, enfocados mirando hacia algo que ella no podía identificar parecían estar muy apacibles y supuestamente concentrados…

—Trunks! — lo llamo la peliazul causando la distracción de ambos en el acto

El pequeño levanto la mirada y sus ojos azules fueron directamente hacia ella, algo que Bulma le sorprendió porque vio a su hijo muy vivaz y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro…

—Shhhh— le indico el pequeño con una seña para que guarde silencio…

Goku solo la miro unos segundos pero fue suficiente para que ella tome cierta pose de defensa y cruce sus brazos… aun así la curiosidad por verlos en esa posición sin entender el por qué la hizo ir hacia ellos…

—Solo necesitas más concentración y silencio—

—No puedo creerlo, es que estoy tratando pero es muy complicado— decía Trunks al borde de la risa

—Inténtalo, yo ya lo conseguí— respondió Goku mirando atentamente al insecto

—Es un escarabajo, como podría sentir su presencia… ayy! Es difícil— repitió el pequeño

Bulma se acercó lo suficiente como para estar al frente de ellos, a ambos no les quedo otra que levantar la mirada, Trunks se sentó en el grass y Goku se incorporó para saludarla…

—Hola Bulma—

La sonrisa de aquel pelinegro por inercia la hizo responder —Hola… que hacían? —

—El sr. Goku me está enseñando a sentir la mínima energía, es súper complicado— respondió Trunks rápidamente

—Eso suena interesante— respondió la peliazul mirándolo al guerrero al sentir sus ojos sobre ella…

—Lo es, sobre todo cuando puedes matar moscas fácilmente— respondió con naturalidad Goku causando el asombro en la peliazul, quien sin poder evitarlo empezó a reír…

Goku la miro atentamente al verla reír con naturalidad, su rostro lo tenía totalmente limpio de maquillaje, su blanca piel se veía radiante y, sus labios rosados y carnosos, con esa pequeñas pecas alrededor de su nariz, realmente seguía demasiado atractiva…

—Ya desayunaron supongo— lo interrumpió la peliazul al notar la mirada perdida que tenía él, lo que ocasiono que sin quererlo sonría nerviosamente

—Mamá hace 3 horas… hoy he aprendido varias técnicas sorprendentes— respondió Trunks parándose del grass y sacudiéndose su ropa

—Trunks, por hoy ya terminamos—

—Está bien, muchas gracias Sr. Goku, hoy fue muy divertido y emocionante, la próxima le diré a Goten que nos acompañe—

Goku sonrió y revoloteo sus cabellos por inercia, causando cierto asombro en el pequeño… que por alguna razón se sintió extraño por ese tipo de contacto…

—Sucede algo? — pregunto el saiyajin algo confundido

Bulma entendió lo sucedido… —Trunks, cámbiate, así no te sentaras a comer—

—Está bien, nos vemos pronto Sr. Goku— diciendo eso se despidió cordialmente el pequeño y se alejó…

—Nos vemos Trunks— respondió con una sonrisa el guerreo

Bulma al verlo ingresar a la mansión miro directamente a Goku — Trunks… es poco receptivo a las muestras de cariño… ya sabes, por Vegeta—

—Lo entiendo— la interrumpió el saiyajin —Es un niño brillante—

Bulma sonrió ante su comentario —Gracias… tenía que ser mi hijo— respondió con una sonrisa marcada que solo ella sabía mostrar…

—Así es…— respondió el guerrero mirándola atentamente para después bajarle la mirada producto de los nervios que ella le producía

—No esperaba verte aquí—

—Trunks insistió que sea aquí, espero no haberte incomodado—

El silencio y sus miradas que se cruzaban sin saber qué hacer, evidenciaban el estado de ambos…

—Bueno, debo ir… a mi laboratorio, debo ver unas cosas que tengo pendientes— hablo Bulma en un tono bajo

—Yo ire… yo ire ahh… yo ire a ver a Kaiosama!— respondió torpemente al verse distraído por la profundidad de su mirada…

Ambos no dijeron nada… simplemente se rieron y sin despedirse con palabras, él desapareció mientras ella le daba la espalda…

….

Días después…

—No sea mal perdedor! Está haciendo trampa! —

—Como le faltas el respeto así a tu maestro! Que insolente! —

—Pero maestro Rochi, esa carta usted la ha sacado de su manga! —

—Jajaja! Basta Krilin, déjalo ganar—

—Tú no te metas Goku, no perderé la apuesta—

—Se nota que el viejo es muy astuto— comento Piccoro al aire

—Es solo un juego… — respondió el saiyajin mirando atentamente los naipes

—Uhmmm entonces puede ser que por eso, hasta el momento no gano ninguna partida— comento con suspicacia Yamcha, mientras el resto reia…

—HOLA! se me hizo tarde? —

La voz chillona que llegaba con algarabía dejo boquiabiertos a todos…

—BULMA?! — Krilin no podía creer lo que veía

La peliazul entraba quitándose el gorro que cubría su rostro con una sonrisa en su rostro que a todos les pareció inusual, menos a uno…

—Bulma? — Yamcha tampoco podía creer lo que veía, la peliazul estaba con un rostro vivaz… y por fin después de muchos años, se volvia a reunir con ellos como antes… en muchas oportunidades la habían citadoa reuniones en Kamehouse, pero nunca había asistido a una desde la muerte de Goku,solo la veían si era en su residencia o por algo de los periódicos, o de su empresa… la peliazul se había vuelto una chica distante y algunos comentaban que muy frívola, sin embargo en ese momento, estaba ahí, con ellos… como antes, con ese rostro libre de caretas y saludando a todos como cuando era parte de ellos… de los Z…

—Pero que sorpresa! Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de este viejo tierno e indefenso— comento Rochi acercándose a ella

—Quédese quieto con sus manos! — lo amenazo Bulma al sentirlo tocar su cadera…

—Ay pero que carácter, yo solo quería ser buen anfitrión —

—Si no quiere serlo en el hospital, mejor relájese viejo verde…—

Goku se levantó por inercia dejándola pasar a su costado… —Maestro… será mejor que esté tranquilo—

—jajaja! Debe controlarse…— sugirió con picardía Krilin

—No esta viejo para esas cosas— dijo Piccoro causando la risa de todos…

—Trunks hoy tiene campamento, se fue con Goten así que decidí relajarme…— comento Bulma airadamente

—Vaya, estamos casi todos como nunca—respondió Krilin tomando nuevamente su baraja… —Aunque hubiera sido bueno ver a Gohan—

—Él tiene mucho que estudiar… según su madre— respondió Piccoro cerrando sus ojos

—La próxima le diré que venga—comento Goku

—Veo que el juego está bueno— dijo Bulma al ver la mirada de Krilin, Yamcha y Rochi concentrados en sus cartas con cierto recelo… —Tu no juegas? —

La sorpresa de Goku fue al escuchar la pregunta de ella y notar que se estaba dirigiendo a él directamente… —Yo… no se jugar—

Bulma lo vio a los ojos sin parpadear, causando aún más sorpresa en él… la noche transcurría con normalidad, entre risas y recuerdos de hazañas entre todos ellos, pero las miradas de la peliazul lo ponían cada vez más nervioso cuando hablaba, tanto que lo hacían debes en cuando tartamudear…era como si lo estuviera evaluando, él sentía eso, como cuando un adversario estaba leyendo sus movimientos o su fuerza, pero lastimosamente en ese ámbito poco sabia defenderse y ese era el porqué de su actitud…

—Krilin! Ven! — lo llamo 18 quien hizo acto de presencia para sorpresa de todos

—Ella estaba aquí? — pregunto Bulma en tono bajo

—Si, dice que somos unos aburridos, por eso se quedó en su habitación con Maron— respondió Rochi disimulando

—Vaya…— Bulma se quedó observándola a la distancia —Se le ve muy bien, que productos usara? — divago en voz alta al notar la presunción de la rubia

—Recuerda que es mitad androide — comento con picardía Yamcha mientras se sentaba a su costado… —Pero tú, te ves mejor Bulma—

—Lo crees? —

—Siempre!—Respondió en vos alta —Incluso ahora… te ves hermosa—

Bulma lo miro atentamente sin ninguna expresión, hasta que tomo su copa y bebió un poco de vino… —Gracias… suelo cuidarme mucho— respondió indiferente a su directo cortejo

Rochi al observar la mueca de incomodidad de Bulma prefirió ayudarla cambiando de tema —Goku—

El hombre de cabellos negros y dispersados por naturaleza, levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre

—Cuéntanos que tal fue vivir en el otro mundo? — pregunto Rochi trayendo el silencio repentino a la sala…

El saiyajin miro hacia el piso nuevamente, su rostro blanco palideció un poco… guardo silencio unos segundos antes de responder, su mirada era como si estuviera viendo sus recuerdos en ese momento… y por alguna razón trajo la gran atención de todos, sobre todo de ella…

—Difícil— respondió

—Difícil? — pregunto Piccoro sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta —Por qué? —

Goku levanto la vista y no pudo evitar dar directamente con su mirada —Porque quería volver—

Bulma sintió como su pecho se comprimía, sintió repentinamente un estado de zozobra… fue como si su mirada le transmitiera algo de lo que sentía o sintió…

—Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba, pero por qué? Acaso no había buenos contrincantes o qué? — pregunto Krilin quien ya se encontraba entre ellos

—Acaso Kaiosama te aburrió? O no te daba de comer? —pregunto Yamcha en son de broma

—Explícate Goku— insistió Piccoro —Tengo entendido que ahí hay muchos guerreros—

—Los hay, pero… no me sentía feliz, incluso recuerdo que… me sentí tan vacío que fui al infierno a que Freezer, Cell y los demás me ataquen—

—QUE! —gritaron casi todos al mismo tiempo

—Solo quería, desaparecer…— finalizo diciendo eso, sin tener el mayor ápice de reserva, solo quería que ella lo escuche y supiera que no fue nada fácil, y siendo él… no podía ser más sincero… miró directamente a la peliazul quien estaba con el rostro inmóvil…

—Por qué? Estabas demente, enloqueciste! — grito Krilin consternado

—Bueno eso paso, hasta que me volví más fuerte— respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada

—GOKU! No puedes dejarnos así! debes decirnos el por qué! —enfatizó Piccoro quien no podía creer que alguien como él experimente ese tipo de sentimientos, era un absurdo creer eso

—Ah… ya no me acuerdo— respondió haciendo que casi todos se caigan de espaldas

Rochi lo miro en silencio, no pronuncio alguna palabra o pregunta al respecto, sutilmente observo el comportamiento de la peliazul, quien era la única a la que no le sorprendían las palabras del saiyajin, pero si era la única a quien parecía afectarle realmente… sus años no eran en basto, sobre todo al conocer muy de cerca a esos dos…

Bulma se levantó de su asiento, le alejo para tomar un poco de agua y salió de repente de la cocina diciendo que era hora de irse…

—Quieres que te lleve Bulma? —

—No Yamcha, quiero estar sola— respondió tajantemente mientras cogía su cartera

—Oh, está bien—

La mirada seria de la peliazul no le dio lugar a insistencias…

Los demás continuaron con otros temas… Bulma simplemente quería salir de ahí, se despidió rápidamente, excusándose de que tenía prisa y no quiso ver al saiyajin… Goku observo su comportamiento, quiso acercarse pero ella estaba demasiado evasiva… cuando cruzo la puerta ni siquiera lo miro, eso para él fue confuso y de cierta forma lo daño… escucho las hélices de su nave encenderse y el motor elevar la nave, pero ya su mirada estaba nuevamente perdida, ya no prestaba atención a la conversación de ninguno de ellos… no entendía nada… qué diablos había hecho mal… acaso era verdad que ella no lo quería cerca, que era mejor alejarse por completo, que le hacía daño…

—Goku…—

La voz del viejo anciano lo despertó…

—Maestro…—

Rochi lo vio parado con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared de la cocina, era lógico que haya buscado un lugar a solas, y verlo era suficiente para notar su estado de ánimo…

—Búscala, no sé qué tan complicado sea en estos momentos, pero… ninguno de los dos la está pasando bien, es evidente—

Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos… —Como? —

—No por algo tengo más de 100 años… he visto de todo Goku y aunque no lo creas, yo también pase por lo mismo hace mucho… pero la deje ir… y tal vez sea algo que no te recomiendo que hagas si sabes que no serás felíz— hablo Rochi con seriedad

Goku sintió su pecho agitarse y con más claridad en sus pensamientos, desapareció en el acto…

Bulma había descendido cuando se alejó lo suficiente a Kame house, aún era muy pronto para llegar a su casa y necesitaba soledad para liberarse… así que ahí estaba, con las manosaun en el timón, mirando a la nada y con la nave aterrizada en cualquier lugar desconocido y solitario… la noche hacía del momento silencioso y apacible, pero su corazón en esos instantes era todo lo contrario… muchos recuerdos la bombardearban, sus aventuras, sus riesgos, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel… su despreocupada sonrisa… que había hecho? Que le había hecho? Como es que había destrozado su naturaleza! No podía evitar sentir gran culpa al escuchar sus palabras… él estaba dejando de ser quien era, mientras ella seguía siendo Bulma Brief… ahora entendía la vehemencia de Vegeta por noentregar más y el rechazo completo a la vulnerabilidad… ellos si tenían un punto débil… Bulma se rindió, sus lágrimas empezaron a caer dejando un rastro húmedo de tristeza pura… el gemido se hacía más fuerte mientras se incrementaba su pesar y sus puños se iban contra el tablero de mando… nada tenía esperanza…

Pero la calidez, el consuelo y el calor de esas manos, levantaron su rostro lentamente… Bulma entre las sombras de sus lágrimas diviso el rostro de aquel…

—Bulma…— pronuncio él

La sensación de sus fuertes manos, su olor, su calor, la estrujaron por dentro, nuevamente lo tenía frente a ella, como aquella vez…

—No debes estar aquí Goku, debes irte— pronuncio ella, admitiendo su error sin quitarle la mirada mientras seguía llorando —Ahora entiendo y lo lamento tanto—

Goku la observo confundido, ella se levantó de su sitio y se limpió con la manga de su polera sus ojos, camino de un lugar a otro y al no saber qué hacer decidió salir de la nave… él la siguió…

—No tuve el valor suficiente para decidirme, para dejarlo, mi ego no me permitía aceptar que no me quería y te utilice, te hice daño, mucho daño— pronuncio tratando de contener el llanto

—No me importa—

—No digas eso! Mírate! Si te hubieras visto en un espejo mientras contabas tu vivencia en el otro mundo, no eras tu! Nadie creía que eras tú…—

—Eso no me importa! —

—Goku! Antes eras feliz, eras libre y tu sonrisa era la más espontanea que yo conocía! Ahora… ni sonríes… te quite hasta eso y seguramente esos años allá no fueron nada alentadores… 7 años, acaso no te marcaron!—

Goku camino con la mirada muy fija y seria hacia ella… Bulma retrocedió unos pasos pero no pudo hacerlo más cuando él la acerco hacia su cuerpo….

—Y a ti no te marcaron? Para mí fue más allá de los años, fue el hecho de pensar que no volvería a estar contigo y que jamás volvería a sentir tu cuerpo, tu olor de cerca, tus besos… yo solo sé que quiero eso Bulma, lo demás no me importa—

Bulma se quedó en silencio unos segundos observándolo mientras gotas de agua caían lentamente en el piso, humedeciéndolos a ambos… —Goku basta, eres un saiyajin, no estas para estas cosas…—

—Soy un saiyajin, pero uno que no sigue las reglas si en caso existieran, yo sigo lo que quiero Bulma, y te quiero a ti—

—Pero…—

—No quiero estar sin ti, nunca he querido estarlo, acaso eso no lo ves! —

—Acaso no lo entiendes… te hice daño Goku!— grito con desilusión alejándose de él…

—No es cierto! Es todo lo contrario Bulma, contigo me hice invencible! puedo decir que he conocido un mundo diferente y ahora no solo es una aspiración, tú has hecho que yo anhele ser el mejor porque no soportaría que admires a otro más que a mí, siempre que estuviste cerca fue así… solo que antes no lo reconocía porque no tenía ninguna posibilidad… pero ahora, no quiero perderla, no otra vez—

El impacto de sus palabras la hicieron salir de su transe, se quedó callada mientras ambos escuchaban la fuerza de la lluvia mojarlos por completo…

—O es que tú ya no me quieres Bulma!— Gritó

Su respiración se agito, sus ojos azules no podían dejar de verlo con efusión… y sin permitirle hacerse de más ideas, corrió hacia él,inundo su boca y se sujetó fuertemente a sucuello… Goku abrió grandemente sus ojos y como si esperara por eso le correspondió cargándola mientras ella aferraba sus piernas a su espalda, ambos no lo pensaron dos veces, entrelazaron sus lenguas con fervor…. Las manos de él la sujetaron fuertemente como si tuviera miedo a que desaparezca…

La lluvia los tenía empapados, ambos estaban completamente mojados pero poco les importaba… después de años se permitían volver a sentirse y se sentían increíble… la peliazul se alejó un poco, lo miró a los ojos y trato de calmar su agitada respiración…

—Eres un idiota por dejarme Goku! Pero sé que estás loco por mí— pronuncio la peliazul sujetando su rostro y acariciándolo con posesión… —Jamás deje de pensar en ti—

Goku pronuncio una sonrisa genuina y aunque quiso responder, no supo que decir… Ambos empezaron a reír ante eso … rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, era como si la risa contenida por muchos años explotara de repente en la peliazul, quien se bajó de sus brazos y empezó a reír a carcajada abierta… los dos con la ropa empapada, despreocupados, se tenían el uno al otro… hasta que Goku al verla sonreír y mirarlo extrañamente, sintió que ya no podría más con esa presión y la jalo sutilmente hacia él —Una vez, me dijiste que me necesitabas… dime, ahora que sientes? — le pregunto

Bulma sonrió con picardía… se apartó un poco y para asombro de él se retiró la polera que la cubría hasta el cuello dejando su torso solo y exclusivamente cubierto por su prenda interior, la mirada de Goku se agudizo por completo al ver como las gotas de agua tocaban y empapaban más pecho, pegando aún más su prenda, trasluciendo su piel, pero su fijación fue mayor al ver su cuello libre… por inercia se acercó más y lo noto, cerciorándose con la yema de sus dedos, la tersa piel libre de cualquier marca… su expresión cambio por completo…

—No sé cómo paso… simplemente desapareció— respondió Bulma al adivinar sus pensamientos… ambos se miraron unos segundos en completo silencio… Los ojos azules de ella lo miraron muy atenta y contenta por ello, sin embargo la expresión de él la confundió, parecía tener la mirada vacía, perpleja y vehemente… —Que sucede? —

Su pregunta no llego a tener respuesta verbal, Goku la jalo hacia él y para conmoción de ella, hundió sus dientes sin meditarlo en su frágil cuello… la presión que ejerció fue con cuidado, pero intensa, causando un quejido casi ahogado en la hermosa peliazul y un estremecimiento de dolor, tanto que sus piernas temblaron y su cuerpo se desvaneció lentamente, el con cuidado la sujeto posicionándola en el suelo, hasta que él acto termino… Goku le alejo lentamente mientras la miraba con cierta preocupación…

—Bulma—Pronuncio con temor mientras sus ojos se abrían grandemente al ver la sangre manchar su prenda y su piel

La respiración de ella estaba algo agitada, el calor llego a su cuerpo a pesar de la lluvia y de la fría noche, Bulma sintió como su sangre se calentaba y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar… pero a pesar de eso, no se sentía mal, simplemente extraña, sofocada como si la fiebre la embargara sin permiso… Goku la sujeto y la acomodo sobre su torso…

—Salgamos de aquí, perdóname, espero no haberte hecho daño— pronuncio alarmado el saiyajin al ver su estado, sin embargo cuando iba a levantarse, la mano de ella lo sujeto fuertemente, deteniéndolo…

Bulma observo perdida al saiyajin, era como si sus iris tomaran mayor precisión y vieran como mayor resolución su rostro, cada detalle, cada poro… podía percibir su olor con más intensidad, era exquisito… los segundos pasaban y mientras su concentración se agudizaba más, percibió a través de sus ojos, sintiendo lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sintió su angustia y ansiedad… aun así sonrió pausadamente, mirándolo con mayor brillo y emoción ya que sentía una conexión increíble con él, en ese momento Goku se convirtía en el hombre más hermoso que había visto… ya que ahora no solo lo estaba viendo exteriormente…

—Te siento Goku, ahora yo puedo sentirte!— pronuncio con pasión, dibujando su sonrisa con perfección…

Goku suspiro aliviado… y después de eso, recapacito en sus palabras y la miro atentamente… —Puedes sentir lo que yo siento Bulma? —

—Puedo sentir tu olor, tu corazón, tus sentimientos llenar mi mente—

Aquellos se miraron profundamente y sin poder evitarlo enterraron sus rostros en sus cuerpos y se abrazaron fuertemente…

Continuara

* * *

 **Aquí voy de nuevo...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente ;) y... déjame saber que te pareció, te gusto?**

 **cuídense**

 **Amapol**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

 **Aquí les dejo otro capítulo del final…**

 **Advertencia: Lemon fuerte, así que ya están advertidos… léanlo con discreción y mil gracias por seguir esta historia, son lo máximo!**

* * *

—Esto es fantástico! — Le susurro al odio al sentir su rostro enterrado en su cuello —Se siente extraordinario—

Goku la miro con mayor curiosidad… —De verdad? y… te gusta mi olor?— pregunto entusiasmado

Sus ojos azules no dejaban de verlo con vehemencia mientras sus manos acariciaban la piel de su rostro… —Jamás lo había sentido como ahora, es tan adictivo… es así como tú me sientes? —

Goku abrió más sus ojos y se concentró en su respuesta —Siempre te he sentido así Bulma, siempre me gusto tu olor, siempre me volvia loco, por eso…—

— Por eso que? —

—Por esa razón me alejaba cada cierto tiempo, era mejor estar lejos en ese entonces, me confundías mucho— comento echándose sobre el pasto con los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca, pensando y mirando hacia el cielo… — Paro la lluvia—

Bulma hizo lo mismo, sin importarle el hierba húmeda simplemente se echó boca arriba, mirando también hacia el cielo…—No puedo creer lo desarrollado que tienen ustedes sus sentidos… son una raza extraordinaria—

—Entonces tu… nunca me sentías de esa forma? — pregunto sorprendido

—No, claro que no… nosotros tenemos otras formas de sentir atracción… pero no es que predomine esa, ustedes son más instintivitos, nosotros más emocionales... ahora puedo entender el por qué esto es tan delicado… estoy tratando de analizar como las células pueden unirse al grado de sentir empatía, y dar como resultado una conexión tan singular…— respondió rozando sutilmente su cuello, sintiendo la marca expuesta y aun el dolor de la presión…

—Pero… acaso es la primera vez que… lo sientes? —pregunto sin querer incomodarla

—Así es, cuando paso lo de Vegeta solo fue dolor, nada más…— respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —Seguramente por eso desapareció, se convirtió en solo una herida—

—Pero… eso no puede ser, yo no podía sentirte, como se explica eso? era como un muro de contención acaparando mi mente, es absurdo, yo sentí rechazo!— Hablo sorprendido

Bulma se quedó pensando detenidamente… hasta que suspiro —No tengo idea, me causan tanta intriga… tienen como ritos o simbología que a pesar de ser una raza extinta predomina muy fuerte en ustedes, hasta involuntariamente—

Goku suspiro haciendo una mueca —Vaya, sí que es complicado—

—No si me dejas poder conocerte más…—

El saiyajin la miro y arqueo una ceja sin comprender su comentario

—Si me dejas como científica estar más cerca de ti, podría concluir muchas hipótesis, seria demasiado interesante incluso acompañarte, no sé qué dices?—

Goku la miro fijamente, perdido unos segundos en ella… —No necesitas decírmelo, yo quiero que sea así—

Bulma abrió grandemente sus ojos ante su respuesta y sin poder evitarlo giro su mirada con cierta sonrisa contenida —Es fantástico, si así me sientes ahora entiendo el porqué de la intensidad de sus deseos— respondió mirando perdidamente hacia el cielo mientras el olor del ambiente, de la noche, el sonido de las luciérnagas escondidas entre los árboles, las luz fosforescente de las estrellas hacían todo un espectáculo para ella, quien se quedó en silencio unos segundos al sentir como el calor aún permanecía en su cuerpo, podía sentir el olor del hombre que tenía a su costado, podía escuchar su pausada respiración y aunque era extraño de ella, tenerlo tan cerca le producía nervios, ya que llenaba sus fosas nasales y la acaloraba más… y sin más no pudo evitar estirarse arqueando su espalda…

Goku la observo un poco extrañado y a la vez interesado, ya que pudo divisar que sus prendas estaban húmedas, pegadas a su cuerpo y se traslucía la piel a través de estas, Bulma empezó a moverse como si danzara en la propia tierra, como si esa fuera una forma de expresar o aliviar el calor que en ese momento la estaba invadiendo… —Acércate—

Los ojos de él brillaron ante aquella petición, era lo que estaba esperando con ansias…

—Muérdeme… hazlo otra vez—

—Qué? Pero…—

—Solo hazlo… por favor— le pidió mirándolo fijamente y aferrando sus manos a su espalda

Goku a pesar de tener una expresión seria ya que le daba cierto temor hacerlo nuevamente, podía entender lo que ella estaba sintiendo, lo reconocía en su mirada, lo sentía en su agarre, en la presión de sus uñas… y le gusto… fue suficiente para despertar algo en él que lo llenaba de adrenalina, de emoción, de expectativa, y como si se tratara de una urgencia la acerco con ansiedad y hundió sus dientes a su cuello nuevamente, pero esta vez, la excitación gobernó su cuerpo al sentir como las piernas de ella se abrían para facilitarle el acceso mientras su pequeña falda se subía hasta la cintura y podía sentir la calidez de su entrepierna, la fuerza de sus manos lo presionaban más a su cuerpo y los ligeros quejidos que hacían de canto entre el dolor y el deseo… cuando por fin paro, lamio la herida probando su sangre, mojándose con esta… ambos se miraron con pausa, mientras ligeros quejidos de aire salían de ella, pero muy a su estilo y a su descontrol en que siempre se encontraron el uno por el otro, se besaron sin esperar más, lamiéndose mutuamente, mesclando sus lenguas con fervor… Bulma lo acercaba más con sus piernas mientras las manos de este recorrían sus muslos… el dolor había desaparecido, pero la conexión seguía latente… la peliazul estaba perdida en su olor y con si no fuera suficiente hundió sus dientes en los labios de él, con fuerza, con deseos de traspasar su piel, y así fue… Goku sintió el dolor de aquella mordida pero al querer reaccionar no pudo, ya que sentió la fuerza del deseo de probar más… y la dejo… Bulma lo mordió otra vez hasta que sintió la sangre deslizarse como liquido por su barbilla… y la lamio con fervor… con ansias, siendo el tiempo suficiente las prendas estorbaban, Goku se quitó rápidamente el suéter con el que andaba y lo puso sobre el húmedo piso, ella se colocó sobre él inmediatamente y sin poner resistencia alguna dejo que él de un solo tirón se deshaga de su falda para después deslizar aquella pequeña prenda entre sus piernas… él se quedó observando con descaro, y para su propia osadía le abrió las piernas lo suficiente para apreciar más su intimidad, incluso para rosar uno de sus dedos entre sus pliegues ya que se moría por sentirla nuevamente, eso libero un gemido involuntario en ella… Goku la miro con deseo… Bulma lo espero, hasta que sintió como invadía su intimidad con su lengua haciéndola expulsar el gemido más escandaloso de su historia… no podía evitarlo, debía recordar lo bueno que era… solo le quedaba morder sutilmente su palma por los espasmos de placer que estaba sintiendo… la naturaleza era su fiel compañera, siempre lo fue y la única testigo de sus hechos… Goku algo saciado de su esencia, roso su torso con sus manos para despojarla nuevamente de aquel sujetador trasparente, liberando sus codiciados y redondos senos… _Por fin,_ pensó él, para después morderlos con cuidado y lamerlos con succión demente mientras se acomodaba poco a poco encima de ella, él ya estaba desnudo, ella deseosa de más…

—Ya no hay marcha atrás Bulma— hablo entre quejidos llenos de excitación…

—Es perfecto—diciendo eso estampo su labios a los de él permitiéndole el acceso total…

Goku la miro una vez más antes de consumar el acto, debía verla fijamente, con control, habían pasado años y su cuerpo la reclamaba… pero ella no era como ellos, debía ser cuidadoso, debía serlo, pero le estaba costando, su miembro empezaba a doler, temía por sus instintos…

—Hazlo— le pidió ella mirándolo con picardía y sudorosa

Goku se posiciono y trato de hacerlo con cuidado, sus latidos se aceleraron, ella era demasiado angosta, o era que su miembro estaba demasiado erecto para deleitarse con esa presión asfixiante y desquiciante, Bulma sintió la presión de su vulva y estiro su rostro para dejarse llevar, ya que sentía el miembro caliente empezando a cubrir sus paredes, pero tuvo volver en sí y mirarlo directamente al sentirlo moverse con cautela y con una expresión real de sufrimiento…

Ambos se vieron, Goku no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la mirada de ella…

—No quiero lastimarte, debo controlarme, hace mucho…— se explicó

—No, así no… seamos libres, ambos— contesto ella sujetando su rostro con tensión

—Te puedo lastimar—

—No, solo hazlo— diciendo eso se echó nuevamente estirando sus brazos y abriendo más sus piernas para darle más acceso…

Sus latidos se aceleraron más al ver su pecho totalmente expuesto, la mordida en su cuello, sus labios hinchados y su mirada totalmente sugerente… _Al diablo…_ Pensó echándose nuevamente sobre ella embistiéndola con fuerza de una sola estocada, liberando el aire de sus pulmones al sentir el alivio llegar nuevamente, Bulma se aferró de la tierra al sentir cada penetración, con fuerza, con pasión, digna de un saiyajin… sentía como cubría todas sus paredes sin tregua, sin aire… tocando todos sus nervios y dándole la rapidez al acoplarse perfectamente a ella… tuvo que abrirse más al sentir como se hundía más en ella y como su orgasmo estaba próximo, él era fantástico… la lamia mientras seguía penetrándola y estrujando sus pechos con posesión… ella había llegado y para él esto recién había empezado… aun así su miembro la volvia adormecer sintiendo esa electrizante sensación de placer, no podía evitar gritar producto de su liberación… de sentir la esencia de él liberarse con totalidad dentro de ella… después de eso no dudo en alejarse un poco para tener un poco de aire, pero esto no sirvió, simplemente fue la mejor excusa para que él decida cambiar de posición, mirándola sugerentemente… ella lo noto… debido a que había salido gateando, le mostro algo de lo que él estaba prácticamente obsesionado… aun así ella estaba tan perdida en el deseo de su cuerpo y sentirse suya tantas veces que estaba dispuesta a todo… y sin siquiera darle tiempo a que le pregunte, se puso en posición, mostrando su gran culo en cuatro… para Goku esto fue su gran pase… y sin meditarlo siquiera se posiciono detrás de ella…

—Esto va a doler— le susurro con picardía y gracia a la vez

—Adelante—

—Muero por hacerlo Bulma, perdóname— diciendo eso la penetro aunque con más cuidado, pero con presión… Bulma sintió el dolor, pero sabía que por su instinto era necesario sentirse completo haciéndolo así… así que trato de soportarlo, hasta que empezó una ola caliente a humedecerla con rapidez, estaba excitada, el dolor paso a segundo plano otra vez, y solo quería más… así que llevo una de las manos del saiyajin a su entrada e incito que la penetrara con sus dedos… y así fue… Goku no lo dudo, las repeticiones fueron largas, el sudor se intensifico producto de sus movimientos y de la fricción de sus cuerpos, ambos no dejaban de besarse, de tocarse, de lamerse, de introducirse hasta lo más íntimo, se debían tanto, aquella peliazul sonrió deleitándose cuando sintió la última esencia de él escorrerse y mojarla por completo...

….

—Es cielo es hermoso— murmuro Bulma

—Tu… eres hermosa—respondió Goku sin dejar de verla

—Extrañe esto, tantas veces… —

—Yo pensé que me iba a volver loco, en serio lo pensé— hablo Goku apoyando su cabeza en el torso de la peliazul

—A sido difícil— menciono ella —Pensé que no volveríamos a estar juntos—

—Yo en el fondo creía que sí, solo que no sabía cómo— menciono provocando la risa de ella

—Y ahora… que haremos? — pregunto ella

—Estar juntos—

—Así de simple? — pregunto con sorpresa

—Si, eres mía Bulma, ahora lo eres, nadie se puede atrever a querer alejarte de mí—

—Los demás? Que dirán? Que piensas de ellos cuando se enteren? —

Goku se quedó en silencio unos segundos hasta que levanto su cabeza y la miro fijamente… — Que se enteren y ya—

Bulma lo miro con asombro —Estas tan diferente… ya no te importa—

—Se lo que es estar sin ti, privarme de eso no quiero, fue devastador, no podría hacerlo de nuevo, no creo—

Bulma acaricio su rostro sintiendo empatía por sus palabras —Milk? Que es de ella? —

Goku puso una mirada seria ante su pregunta —Ella… ya entendió que lo mejor es no seguir con algo que nunca funciono… pero la sigo queriendo—

Bulma arqueo la ceja ante su comentario…

—No puedo dejar de sentir algo especial por ella— respondió con naturalidad pero al ver la mirada lasciva de Bulma entendió que debía explicarse —Me-me refiero a que es la madre de Goten y Gohan, siempre me preocupare por ella, pero sabes muy bien que es algo diferente—

La peliazul suspiro… —Trunks? — pregunto como un susurro

—Si quieres… vayamos despacio, así ves el momento indicado para decirle—

—Le caes bien— comento con una sonrisa la bella mujer

—Es fantástico y perseverante, toma muy en serio sus entrenamientos—

—El adora a su padre, veo como copia muchas actitudes de él, eso es bueno pero también temo que la lejanía de Vegeta lo hiera y por eso tome cierto comportamiento aislado… tratando de imitarlo, lo puede confundir—

—Entiendo… seré muy cuidadoso en ese aspecto—

Bulma lo miro fijamente —Se tú mismo Goku, tal vez él necesite algo diferente—

—Jamás tratare de interferir en los sentimientos por su padre, pero creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos—

Ella sonrió ante eso y se acercó nuevamente a darle un sutil beso en los labios… —Ahora soy tuya y tú eres mío—

Goku abrió los ojos grandemente —Bulma, estoy entusiasmado… tú me tienes así—

—Qué piensas hacer? —

—Necesito entrenar, hace tiempo no lo hago como estoy acostumbrado, necesito hacerlo, siento tanta energía que necesito liberarla— respondió con una sonrisa demente

—Hazlo! Puedo ayudarte en eso— respondió la peliazul con la misma emoción...

…..

Días después…

—Vaya… esto sí que fue fuerte— comento Trunks sentándose sobre una roca

—Si, me da demasiada hambre cuando terminamos— respondió Goten tocándose la barriga

—Wowww! —Pronunció Trunks al ver el inmenso pescado que cargaba sobre sus hombros el saiyajin al salir del río…

—Bien! Esto comeremos! — dijo Goku echándolo sobre el piso

—Por fin! Ya no aguantaba más Papá! — dijo entusiasmado su pequeño hijo

—Trunks prepararas el fuego y Goten trae más leña, yo lo voy trozando—

—Está bien— respondió Goten saliendo a velocidad entre los arboles

—Señor Goku, debo reconocer que usted es tan intenso en los entrenamientos como mi padre, lo había subestimado, pensé que sería más fácil pero veo que me equivoque— respondió calmando su respiración después de tanto movimiento

—Ah, jajaja! Simplemente es parte de la rutina Trunks— menciono colocándose el dogi

—A usted le interesaría utilizar la cámara de gravedad? Desde que empezamos nunca la hemos usado—

—Sé que es de Vegeta, no quisiera arruinar su programación—

—Para nada… podemos usarla cuando guste— respondió causando la sorpresa de Goku —Mi mamá la puede programar y reprogramar sin problema, él nunca se daría cuenta— menciono juntando algo de leña

Goku se quedó pensativo y termino afirmando con la cabeza mostrándole una sonrisa despreocupada…

—Bien, acá está! —

—Bien Goten, con eso es suficiente! — respondió Goku

—Hay que ordenarla Goten— dijo Trunks dispuesto a encender el fuego

—Espera, hay que colocarlas bien—

Ambos niños empezaron a organizar la leña y dejarla lista… Goku simplemente los observo

—Ay me olvide trozar en pescado, esperen—

—Dejalo asi, simplemente que se cocine— menciono un apurado Goten que cogió el pescado y lo puso en el momento en el que Trunks lanzaba una luz de fuego a la leña, dejándolos a los tres sin habla…

—No puede ser…— menciono Trunks al ver como aquel gigantesco pescado se había convertido en cenizas

Goten se quedó con la boca abierta… —Rayos! —

Goku se rasco la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír algo apenado por lo sucedido…. —Vaya, nos quedamos sin comida—

—GOTEN! COMO SE TE OCURRE! — gritó Trunks

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta! —

—Ay tengo Hambre! — volvió a mencionar Trunks cruzando sus brazos…

—Bueno, nos queda ir a buscar comida— menciono Goku quitándose nuevamente el dogi —Acompáñenme—

—Quieres que vayamos contigo? — pregunto Goten arqueando una ceja

—Claro, vayamos a pescar juntos—

—Eso suena divertido! — respondió Trunks con los ojos brillosos

—Lo es, vamos!—

Los tres se aventaron desde aquel acantilado y cayeron directamente a la profundidad de aquel caudaloso río, Goku no pudo evitar jalarle los pies desde la profundidad, empezando un juego entre ellos… Trunks y Goten se unieron para tratar de sumergirlo más al saiyajin… pero el juego se puso más interesante cuando apareció un monstro marino que los hizo salir rápidamente a la superficie producto del miedo que sintieron, mientras Goku no paraba de reírse…

—Pero que miedosos! —

Ambos niños se vieron mutuamente y pronunciaron una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras se dirigían nuevamente hacia él transformados en súper saiyajin… Goku abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras recibía su impacto, una ráfaga gigante de agua voló hasta el risco producto de la fuerza…

—Donde estarán? — Sus binoculares los dirigía hacia las profundidades del bosque, hasta que vio algo que llamo su atención, las prendas de estos estaban sobre el suelo, camino unos pasos hacia el acantilado, pero todo se veía pacifico, hasta que los vio, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

Goku estaba entretenido esquivándolos cuando algo acaparo su atención de inmediato, dirigiendo su mirada hacia eso…

—Qué ocurre? — pregunto Goten al verlo concentrado

—Ah? — Trunks giro hacia la dirección y no pudo evitar sorprenderse… —Mamá! —

Bulma estaba con los brazos cruzados mirándolos con una sonrisa… tenia puesto un gorrito y lentes de sol… debido a la distancia les dio indicaciones con las manos para que suban…

—Vamos— pronuncio Goku elevándose por los cielos seguido por ellos…

—Mamá que haces aquí? — pregunto con mucha curiosidad Trunks

—Hola Chicos—pronuncio la peliazul mirándolos de arriba abajo debido a su poca ropa —Vaya, veo que se han estado divirtiendo—

—Señora Bulma, como esta? —

—Hola Goten—

Bulma miro a Goku quien se mantuvo en silencio pero con una expresión de gusto en su rostro…

—Les traje esto— diciendo eso hizo explotar una capsula apareciendo una gran merienda… —Deduje que tendrían hambre—

Los ojos de Trunks y Goten brillaron con emoción y corrieron a prisa a coger todo lo que podían… mientras tanto Goku camino hacia ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo al oído… —Te ves muy atractiva— diciéndole eso se alejó para ir a comer también… Bulma sonrió disimuladamente ante eso…

—Como adivinaste que teníamos hambre mamá? — pregunto Trunks limpiándose la comisura de sus labios…

—Fue fácil de deducir…—

—Está delicioso todo— menciono Goten yendo por la carne…

—No es nada… veo que han entrenado bastante—

—Ambos parecen androides recargados de energía— menciono Goku causando la risa de ellos

—Veo que no te soltaran — Le respondió Bulma apoyando un codo en la meza, mirándolo fijamente…

Goku ante su mirada se sintió algo nervioso aunque lo supo disimular tomando un poco de agua…

…..

—Por fin! Estoy satisfecho— menciono Goku después de 10 platos, 4 tazones y 7 postres…

—Estoy lleno— dijo Trunks estirándose sintiendo sus ojos adormilarse…

—Yo siento lo mismo— Repitio Goten

—Ya vámonos, hoy te quedas en mi casa verdad? —

—Si—

—Perfecto! Ya vámonos! — respondió Trunks tramando algunas cosas

—A dónde van? —

—A casa… hoy Goten se queda a dormir, ya podemos irnos? —

—Acaso quieren ir conmigo en la nave? —

Ambos gritaron al unísono un no rotundo, causando la risa de Bulma…

—Lo siento Mamá, pero llegaríamos después de una hora o más, es demasiado tiempo— respondió Trunks alistándose con Goten para irse… —Gracias señor Goku, espero el próximo entrenamiento pueda ser pronto—

—Adiós Papá, avísame cuando vayas donde Kaiosama, me gustaría ir también a conocer—

—Esta bien, cuídense chicos— respondió Goku al verlos coger vuelo…

Pasaron unos minutos, los prudentes para saber que se encontraban a una buena distancia sin retorno, para que se permita cogerla del brazo y colocarla sobre aquella meza…

—Que sorpresa—

—Llegue en buen momento—

Goku aspiro su olor con pausa… —Te extrañe—

—Estos días fueron muy largos— menciono ella refiriéndose a su ausencia por sus entrenamientos en el otro mundo, el sonrió ante eso y sin esperar más unieron sus bocas y con cierta prisa y ansias Goku le subió el vestido acomodándose lo suficiente para empezar a penetrarla… esa no era la primera vez que lo hacían sin tanto preámbulo y después de solo verse unos instantes, ambos tenían la adicción del uno por el otro… no podían dejar de buscar cada oportunidad para estar juntos, desde su unión no podían estar mucho tiempo lejos. Goku debido a su propia naturaleza no podía dejar su pasión por la fuerza y el entrenamiento, así que trataba de hacerlo constantemente aunque por poco tiempo y así volver a cumplir su acuerdo con Trunks y con Goten y estar con ella…

...

—Hija, pásame ese desarmador—

—…—

—Bulma? —

—Lo siento, que me decías? —

—El desarmador—

—Aquí esta, lo siento estaba distraída—

—Si, pero con una sonrisa que nadie te quita—

Bulma al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco… —Bueno… este prototipo es singular… me emociona—

Su Padre la miro sigilosamente aunque muy a su estilo suspiro y no pregunto más…

Las horas pasaron y ella seguía en su computador… había pasado algunos meses desde la partida de Vegeta y ni rastros de él… producto de su curiosidad había tratado de ver en el rastreador de la nave su ubicación, pero parecía que había dejado de funcionar… su ubicación estaba no habida, aun así Goku le dejaba en claro que el si podía sentir la presencia por lo cual la aliviaba al saber que estaba vivo… aunque la incertidumbre de su regreso la perturbaba cada cierto tiempo… por esa noche ya había sido suficiente, apago su laptop, se quitó la bata blanca y cuando estaba por recoger unos documentos, sintió repentinamente unos brazos rodearla apoyándola contra el mesón…

Ese olor, esa presión… rápidamente correspondió acariciando aquellos brazos…

—Necesitaba verte Bulma, te eche de menos— menciono Goku

—Tres días…— Diciendo eso giro a verlo directamente…

—Lo sé, pero aunque te parezca raro, necesitaba de mucha voluntad para concentrarme, solo pensaba en probarte—

—Que dice Kaiosama, te sigue soportando? — menciono son gracia la peliazul al saber toda la historia

—Digamos… que si, bueno no le queda de otra, siempre aparezco a pesar de que me ha dicho que hay otros mundos—

—Eres demasiado obstinado, el pobre no sabe cómo deshacerte de ti— pronuncio ella entre risas aferrándose más a su cuello

—Tienes otra idea— comento besando sutilmente sus hombros

—Sí, yo puedo proporcionarte avanzadas máquinas de entrenamiento— menciono causando gran sorpresa en él… —Así no tendrías necesidad de buscar en otros lados—

Goku se alejó un poco ante su comentario…

—Esa idea también viene de Trunks, quiere tenerte cerca para aprender más de ti— menciono Bulma emocionada, pero él se detuvo algo sorprendido…

—Lo harías? —

—Claro que sí, así me aseguro que la tierra este bien resguardada— menciono guiñándole un ojo —Y así… estaríamos más tiempo juntos—

La quijada de Goku se abrió ligeramente, sabía cuál era el cerebro de la mujer que tenía al frente y sabía lo que era capaz de crear, no pudo evitar mostrar entusiasmo al respecto, sus ojos brillaron de tan solo imaginárselo…

—Eso que piensas… yo puedo crearlo, te volverás más fuerte, sin duda— menciono con un toque de arrogancia que tanto la caracterizaba cuando hablaba de lo que podía hacer…

Los ojos de él brillaron y sin advertirle interrumpió su boca, haciéndola retroceder y sujetándola con fuerza, mientras ella se prendía más y le correspondía con la misma intensidad…

—Bulma, me olvide decirte que…

El silencio se hizo profundo, Bulma giro rápidamente y se dio con la mirada de su padre y la compañía de su madre, ambos atónitos… al descubrirlos en ese caluroso beso…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

 **Que les pareció?**

 **A mí en lo personal, me tiene atrapada este final, estoy enfatizando mucho la reconciliación de ellos y despertando lo que siempre fueron, puro fuego… pero aun falta acontecimientos típicos de esta historia, lúgubres y mórbidos, que ya vienen… muy pronto…**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Amapol**


End file.
